EL Rey Edward
by Lyz Masen
Summary: El rey Edward es el guerrero más fuerte y más temido en el Imperio Volterra. EL Imperio ha estado muriendo desde la gran infección hizo que el nacimiento de las hembras se convirtiera en una rareza. Bella es una madre viuda de dos niñas, Carly y ando Bella es descubierta en la tumba de su marido, se despierta en una nave alienígena en dirección a un mundo extraño.
1. SINOPSIS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

Sinopsis

El rey Edward Masen es el guerrero más fuerte y más temido en el Imperio Volterra . Él es el Rey de Lua, el hermano de sangre del Emperador y su línea morirá con él. No tendrá descendencia ya que ninguna mujer se unirá a él, por tener una cicatriz fue considerado 'no apto'. El Imperio Volterra ha estado muriendo desde que la gran infección hizo que el nacimiento de las hembras se convirtiera en una rareza. Desde entonces, han estado buscando hembras compatibles en los universos conocidos. El descubrimiento del Emperador de una hembra compatible en una nave de esclavos cambió eso.

Le había ordenado a Edward que encontrara el mundo natal de su Emperatriz para poder obtener más hembras desprotegidas, sabiendo que a Edward nunca se le permitiría unirse con una.

Bella Newton es una madre viuda de dos niñas, Carly y Annie. Su esposo murió hace solo un año después de una larga batalla contra el cáncer y ella lo extraña muchísimo. Los amigos quieren que empiece a salir de nuevo, pero en su corazón, ella sabe que no hay un hombre en el planeta que pueda amar como su Mike. Y que ame a sus hijas como suyas. Por lo tanto, se quedará sola.

Cuando Bella es descubierta (desprotegida)en la tumba de su marido, se despierta en una nave alienígena en dirección a un mundo extraño.

Al negarse a aceptar esto, se enfrenta a los grandes machos y les exige que la devuelvan a sus hijas. Viendo su oportunidad de tener una mujer, Edward acepta a proteger a su descendencia, si ella acepta unirse con él y solo a él. Al darse cuenta que esto, es la única forma en que puede recuperar a sus hijas. Bella acepta y el Imperio Volterra cambia para siempre.


	2. CAPITULO UNO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

El sol brilla intensamente cuándo Bella cruza la hierba hacia la tumba de Mike. Es el día de primavera perfecto para un picnic.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. —Bella sonríe, preparando el sándwich y bebiendo. Ella echa a un lado la hoja de hierba extraviada que había invadido su mesa, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas delante de él.

—Sí, tiene ese apestoso queso azul que amas. Steve recordó cómo te gusta. —Respondiendo a la pregunta que siempre le hacía, inclinándose hacia atrás en sus manos cierra los ojos dejando que el sol caliente su rostro.

—Las niñas están bien. Las traeré más tarde. Kristie está con ellas mientras toman sus siestas. Yo sólo quería un poco de tiempo a solas contigo. —Ella contiene las lágrimas de sus ojos de color chocolate mientras mira la lápida de Mike.

—Michael Newton—Lee. —Amoroso esposo y padre.

—Te echo de menos Mike. —Susurra. —Extraño nuestras charlas.

Cómo siempre me hacías reír. Extraño tus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome en medio de la noche, haciéndome saber que todo estará bien. Extraño nuestras peleas…. Extraño reconciliarnos... — Bella no pudo seguir.

—Lo siento. —Dice a media risa limpiando sus lágrimas. —Es tu vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños y estoy llorando como una idiota.

—Los pájaros cantan a ella en respuesta y el viento suelta una hebra de su largo cabello castaño para acariciar su rostro.

—Lo sé —. Ella mete el cabello detrás de la oreja. —Estarías aquí si pudieras. Protegiéndonos, asegurándote de que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, pero vamos a estar bien. Carly este otoño comienza la escuela y Annie tendrá su grupo de juego. —Bella suspira profundamente pensando en lo rápido que sus niñas han crecido.

—Estaba pensando en tal vez acabar ese grado que empecé antes de que Carly naciera. —Mira a la piedra. —Sólo me quedan dos años y siempre te gustó cómo decoré la casa, al fin y al cabo sólo tengo veinticuatro años, no sería mucho mayor que los otros estudiantes.

—El sol oscurece un poco y Bella mira hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño, no hay una nube en el cielo.

—Bueno, eso fue extraño. —Olvidándose de ello, ella mira hacia atrás a Mike. —Kristie quiere que me encuentre con un amigo de ella, pero le dije que era demasiado pronto y ¡no creo que puedas cambiar mi mente Mike Newton! —Bella se dio cuenta que no podía sentarse. —Apenas ha pasado un año desde que moriste. No estoy lista para conocer a otros hombres. ¡No quiero conocer hombres, no importa lo que te prometí cuando estabas enfermo! No hay un hombre en el planeta que yo pueda amar tanto como a ti, que ame a nuestras chicas tanto como tú y yo no me conformaría con nada menos Mike, lo quiero todo... otra vez... o prefiero estar sola.

—El chasquido de una ramita, seguido por un gruñido bajo, hace que Bella gire alrededor, pero antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que estaba viendo, su mundo se vuelve negro.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

A través del portal de la sala de control, Edward ve el resplandor del pequeño planeta azul, después de una semana de búsqueda sin fin, finalmente lo encontró. ¿Cómo una especie tan primitiva, tan atrasada, es capaz de albergar tantas hembras mientras las dejan desprotegidas? ¿Cómo nunca se descubrió el planeta? Decenas de especies estaban limpiando los universos buscando hembras compatibles, porque eran recursos valiosos en todos los universos.

Eran ellas todo lo que se interponía en el camino de la extinción para muchos desde la gran infección, incluyendo la propia raza de Edward, Los Volterra.

Es el por qué su hermano, el emperador del Imperio Volterra le confió la tarea de encontrar el planeta natal de su nueva emperatriz.

Su llegada a Volterra había conmocionado a muchos, porque mientras ella es más pequeña y más suave que sus hembras es casi idéntica en todas las demás áreas. Ninguna otra hembra en los universos conocidos era compatible.

Ella había sido encontrada en la nave de esclavos Ganglian con destino a su mundo natal donde tenía un precio alto con su piel pálida y pelo rojo flameado, porque el pelo de color era tan raro como una hembra. La esclavitud estaba prohibida en la ley de Volterra y las naves Ganglian que los llevaban fueron desterradas de su universo.

Cuando la nave de James interceptó una, descubrió a Victoria escondida, muy golpeada y abusada, su furia no conocía límites. Toda la tripulación había sido ejecutada y James reclamó a Victoria como suya.

La Asamblea de Lords, había exigido saber de dónde venía, si había más hembras disponibles pero Victoria se negó a decirlo. No ayudaría a los Voltrianos a esclavizar a su gente. Las cosas pudieron haberse asentado y alcanzar un compromiso pero fue descubierto que Victoria había concebido y los guerreros de cada casa amenazaron con buscar el planeta por su cuenta, para poder adquirir una hembra.

Para pacificarlos, James proclamó que un selecto grupo de guerreros viajaría al planeta natal de la Emperatriz para obtener un pequeño número de hembras desprotegidas. Estas hembras serían traídas de nuevo a Volterra donde tendrían la elección entre solo los guerreros Voltrianos más dignos para su Ceremonia de Unión. Muchos discutieron con el Emperador, pero en este punto James no cedería.

Hasta que supieran con certeza que sus uniones serían exitosas, no permitiría que se obtuvieran más que unas pocas. Edward sabía que también era una manera de que James tranquilizar a la Emperatriz Victoria, que continuaba guardándose lo que sabía. Fue por esto que James había confiado sólo a Edward con lo que ellos sabían de la ubicación del planeta. James sabía que su hermano nunca lo traicionaría, aunque a Edward nunca se le permitiría unirse con una de las hembras.

—Edward, Felix regresó con la última hembra. —Jared caminaba hacia el panel de navegación y Edward lo cerró. Nadie, ni siquiera el capitán más confiable del Emperador podía conocer la ubicación de la Tierra.

—Has hecho un servicio increíble para tus compañeros guerreros.

—He hecho lo que mi Emperador ordenó. —La voz de Edward es más áspera de lo normal, la fatiga afectaba las ya dañadas cuerdas vocales. —Veremos si realmente nos sirve o es lo que finalmente nos extinguirá.

—¿Por qué crees en que tal cosa? —Jared no puede esconder su shock. El haber encontrado hembras, con las que pueden reproducirse, era regalo de la Diosa.

—¿Llegaron voluntariamente, Jared? ¿Se les dio una elección? ¿Qué hace lo que hemos hecho diferente a los Ganglianos? — Pero... —Jared tartamudea. —Serán protegidas, nunca perjudicadas.

—Me pregunto si lo verán de esa manera...

**oooooooooooooo**

Bella se despierta, sacando lo que le cubría los ojos. Sentándose se encuentra mareada. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están sus hijas?

—Tranquila. —Unas manos suaves agarran sus hombros. Obligando sus ojos a concentrarse Bella ve a una mujer rubia de su edad sentada junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? —Ella exige, sus ojos volando por la habitación.

—Soy Rosalie Hale y hemos sido secuestradas. —La mujer le dice con calma.

—¡Secuestrada! —Mirando detrás de Rosalie, ella ve cerca de una docena de otras mujeres que la miran.

—Sí, yo he estado aquí por más tiempo, alrededor de una semana.

Bebe esto. —Ella le da un vaso que otra mujer que la trajo.

Oliéndola sospechosamente, Bella la mira. Rosalie sonríe comprensivamente.

—No hay nada en él, lo prometo. Nos quieren sanas

Bella la mira mientras sorbe, dándose cuenta que está sedienta.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —Bella exige.

—Se llaman Voltrianos, parece que hay escasez de mujeres en su planeta, así que cuando descubrieron a los humanos, vinieron a buscar algo.

—Planeta... humanos. ¿De qué hablas?

—Son extraterrestres. —Rosalie mira los ojos de Bella que crecen grandes con incredulidad. —Sé que suena loco pero hablo en serio.

Una vez que los veas sabrás que es verdad. —Ella mira a las otras mujeres. —Mira, entiendo tu incredulidad. Hace una semana que trabajaba hasta tarde en mi oficina... lo siguiente que sé es que me despierto aquí. —Ella hace gestos a la habitación. —No me han herido, a ninguna de nosotros y créeme que no les tomaría mucho para que lo hicieran.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Rosalie mira su reloj. —Unas cuatro horas.

— ¡No! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que llegar a casa! —Bella lucha con sus pies.

—A todas nos encantaría. Si encuentras una manera estamos contigo pero tienes que entender, no estamos en la tierra ahora mismo. Lo he visto, tú lo verás también, ahora que estás despierta. Te lo demostrarán y explicaran lo que está pasando.

—Tú explícamelo. —Bella exige.

—Su civilización está muriendo. —Rosalie se encoge de hombros.

—Algo sucedió, algún tipo de infección, causó que sus mujeres tuvieran más y más varones. Al principio se celebró, son una raza guerrera aparentemente y como en la Tierra, los machos son muy valorados, pero con el tiempo, se puso peor. Ahora hay más de 200 machos nacidos para cada hembra.

—Quieren que seamos criadoras. —Bella susurra.

—Algo así. Vinieron a la tierra por lo que ellos llaman hembras desprotegidas para que sus machos se unan a ellas.

—¿Unirse?

—Estoy pensando que significa sexo, casarse, tener hijos, lo que sea.

Emmett es uno de sus guerreros. Nos trae comida. Al menos ha estado dispuesto a responder a nuestras preguntas, a diferencia del que se llama Felix. Él te trajo aquí y por cierto y es un imbécil de clase mundial.

Bella escucha claramente la aversión de la otra mujer para él. Emmett nos aseguró que se nos permitirá elegir al guerrero con el que nos uniremos y que él nos protegerá y proporcionará para nosotros. Se considera un gran honor ser elegido para unirse a una mujer, por lo que nos tratarán muy bien. Sólo a los más dignos se les permite este honor y si nace una hembra su estatus en su sociedad se incrementara grandemente.

—¡Pero no estoy desprotegida!,¡Ya tengo hijos!, ¡No puedo dejarlos!

—Bella está empezando a desesperarse. Ella no puede dejar a sus hijas.

—¿Estás casada? —Rosalie no puede mantener el shock de su voz.

—Viuda. Yo estaba en el cementerio, visitando la tumba de Mike, mis hijos están con una niñera. ¡Tengo que llegar a casa! Las voces de las mujeres en la sala comienzan a levantarse. Rosalie se levanta, caminando a un panel y comienza a golpear sobre el.

—¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Cuando se abre, Bella no puede evitar suspirar. El hombre... macho que entra en la

habitación es enorme y definitivamente no es humano. Su piel es azul, azul zafiro con un brillo que la hizo pensar en perlas y hay mucha piel a la vista. Su ropa parece ser una especie de uniforme que cubre su cuerpo apretado mostrando sus amplios brazos y pecho. El pelo rizado, grueso y negro se aleja de una cara angular que parece casi humana. Tiene dos ojos, de color de ámbar, una nariz que es más ancha y más plana que de lo normal con mejillas agudamente talladas y labios llenos que cuando habla revelan dientes blancos que parecían más largos que los humanos.

—¿Qué necesitas Rosalie? —La voz es profunda, pero gentil.

—Ha habido un error, Bella necesita regresar a la tierra. —Emmett sigue su gesto a la recién llegada.

—Se te ha explicado. —Él responde sacudiendo la cabeza. —No es posible.

—También dijiste que sólo las hembras sin protección. Las que no tienen lazos, ¡ella tiene lazos!

—No lleva el aroma de ningún macho. —Bella avanza sobre el macho.

—¡Escúchame, gran idiota azul! ¡Me devolverán a mi familia y lo harán ahora!

—¿Familia? —Él mira de Rosalie a Bella en confundido.

—¡Sí, familia! ¡Mis hijos1(1) ! —Sus ojos se ensanchan.

—¿Tienes descendencia? —Susurra.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué he estado diciendo? —Bella grita.

—Emmett, ella no puede dejarlos sin protección. —Rosalie le pone una mano en el brazo.

—Esto no puede ser...

—Bueno, lo es, alguien se equivocó y debe corregirse. —Todas las mujeres de la sala asienten en acuerdo.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Edward sale de la unidad de limpieza, dejando que los ojos cansados sigan el camino que sus cicatrices toman a través del lado derecho de su cara y abajo hacia su torso... había sucedido en un momento...

un momento que cambió su vida y debido a ese momento, es visto como impropio por las hembras de su planeta. Ellas ven sus heridas como una señal de que no será capaz de protegerlas. Él. El Rey Edward Masen. Gobernante del planeta Lua. Hermano de sangre del

emperador James, el guerrero más fuerte y más temido en el Imperio.

Ninguno había sido mejor, ni siquiera cuando él había sido herido, todos ellos murieron ese día, y había veces que él deseaba haberlo hecho también. Al menos entonces él habría muerto en batalla, sin conocer el desprecio, sin tener que esperar que todo lo que había trabajado, lo tomaran de él, su estatus, su posición, todo porque no podía tener descendencia

—¡ Qué! —Él exige abofeteando el timbre de comunicación en la pared.

—Hay un problema con la última hembra que Felix obtuvo.

— Jared le informa.

—Ella se calmara. —Él responde —Está exigiendo ser devuelta.

Afirmando que tiene descendencia. Está perturbando enormemente a las otras hembras. Se están volviendo muy agitadas. —Edward frota las manos cansadas a través de su rostro, no necesita esto.

—Que la traigan a la sala de mando. —Él ordena —Yo se lo explicaré a ella.

—Sí, Señor —Jared responde sabiendo que Edward usará su horrible apariencia para obtener la aceptación de las mujeres de sus circunstancias. Jared mira el comunicador, sintiendo pena por su viejo amigo, mientras el nunca ha deseado descendencia, sabe que Edward la deseaba y que se lo habían robado. Notificando a Emmett para traer la hembra, Jared se sienta detrás y espera.

Bella está aturdida al encontrar que está de pie en lo que parece ser una sala de control de algún tipo, pero no son los hombres extrañamente de color que la tienen aturdida, es la vista de la Tierra cada vez más pequeña y más pequeña en la ventana grande que ocupa el frente de la habitación.

—No es posible. No lleva el aroma de ningún macho. —El sonido de una mano golpeando en una mesa la hace saltar entonces se da cuenta de lo que el hombre irritado está diciendo y ella como una tormenta atraviesa la habitación.

— ¡Mira, bastardo amarillo, no me importa si se puede oler a Mike en mí o no! —Ella golpea su puño. —Me has tomado sin mis hijos.

Ya han perdido a su padre; no van a perderme también. ¡No porque un idiota no puede olerlo! —Ella le da a Felix una mirada disgustada. — ¡Me vas a devolver con ellos! ¡AHORA!

Cada macho la mira en shock, ninguna hembra grita a un guerrero.

Ellas son intimidadas por su tamaño y fuerza, incluso sabiendo que nunca serían dañadas. El enojo expresado entre Jared y Felix las tendría llorando.

—Soy muy inteligente —Felix le gruñe a ella, furioso por su insulto.

Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando ella se recarga sobre la mesa acercándose aún más a él. —No puedes probarlo por mí. Ahora Llévame de vuelta a mis hijos. — Ella ordena.

—No es posible; ya has recibido el programa de aprendizaje.

— Girando se aleja, terminando con la discusión.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Bella voltea al macho restante.

—Cuando fuiste traída a bordo, recibiste nuestro programa de aprendizaje —el macho de piel verde le responde. —¿De qué otra manera crees que puedes hablar y entender nuestro idioma?

—¿Qué? —Bella de repente se da cuenta de que no habla español, que no hablan español. —¡No me importa! —Ella sacude la cabeza.

—¡Quiero a mis hijos!

— Tu ahora sabes de nosotros, no puedes volver. —Él le dice con pesar.

—Pero Jared —Emmett habla. —Ella tiene descendencia... —Bella se vuelve a Emmett sabiendo que ella tiene un aliado.

—Que ningún Guerrero aquí aceptará o protegerá. No puedo forzar a uno tampoco. No hay nada que pueda hacer, llegando a Volterra se calmará y se unirá a un Guerrero, pronto se olvidará de ellos.

—¿Crees que voy a olvidar a mis hijos! —Bella redondea la mesa para ponerse frente a frente con el macho mucho más grande. — ¡Que nunca me uniría a uno de ustedes sin ellos! ¡¿Por amor de todo lo sagrado has perdido la cabeza?!

—Jared, las otras hembras… —Emmett intenta de nuevo. —Están muy agitadas por esta situación. Dicen que no se unirán a nuestros guerreros si no se corrige.

—¿Qué? —Jared no puede creer que esto esté sucediendo.

— ¿Todo porque esta dice tener descendencia? —Jared con enojo apunta a Bella.

—Sí.

—Sus hembras deben ser verdaderas perras. —Bella le dice a Jared suavemente. —Tú no tienes ningún concepto de que tan lejos las hembras humanas llegamos para proteger a nuestra descendencia, o lo que les hacemos a los que los amenazan. —Un silencio duro se une a su declaración.

Edward entra en la sala de control sorprendiendo a los tres discutiendo y tan aturdido como los otros machos. Que esta pequeña hembra se atrevería a ordenar a un guerrero, y sobre todo a uno del Capitán del Emperador es inaudito. ¿Qué haría si realmente era desafiada? —Aceptaré y protegeré a su descendencia —él dice.

—Siempre que ella acepte unirse conmigo y no con otro.

Bella se vuelve lentamente para encontrar la fuente de la profunda voz grave que le ha dado escalofríos. El macho de pie justo dentro de las puertas se eleva sobre los otros, fácilmente dos metros de altura,su cuerpo es esbelto fuerte y musculoso. Donde son tonos de joya el es de bronce, su piel brillando sobre los músculos duros, pero es su cara y cuello que capturan su atención. El bronce está estriado con gruesas cicatrices oscuras comenzando justo debajo de su oreja trabajando su camino a través de su cara, garganta, cuello y pecho.

—Si ella puede explicar por qué no lleva el aroma de ningún macho. —Sus ojos verdes oscuros brillan peligrosamente. Bella pasa saliva tratando de hacer su garganta de repente seca trabajar, pero antes de que ella le pueda responder, Jared habla.

—No puedes hacer esto Edward no eres adecuado para unirte.

— Jared argumenta.

—Esa no es tu decisión Capitán. Es de ella. —Ojos frios miran a Jared.

—James apoyará mi reclamo si es su elección. —Todos los ojos se vuelven a ella esperando.

—Mike murió. — Ella lucha para hablar. —Hace casi un año.

—Su aroma de Unión seguiría persistiendo. —La voz rasposa acusa.

—Se enfermó, mientras llevaba a nuestro segundo hijo, hace casi cuatro años. —Edward mira como sus ojos tienen una mirada triste.

—¡Esperas que nosotros creamos que te quedaste con él! —La incredulidad colorea la voz de Jared.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! —La indignación aleja la tristeza al fijarse en Jared. —¡Era mi marido! ¡Tomamos votos!

Ella ve el asombro en las caras de los guerreros.

—¿Votos? —Jared pregunta, los guerreros dan votos no las hembras.

—Promesas. —Ella mira alrededor de la habitación sin entender su confusión. —Amar, honrar y apreciar mutuamente, para bien o para mal, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Su revelación deja un silencio. —Esperas que crea que cumpliste este voto por casi cuatro años, sin recibir alivio. Ella ve fácilmente la incredulidad en los ojos de Edward.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —Ella contesta enojada.

—Lo es, si quieres mi protección para tu descendencia. Edward la mira intrigado como la pálida piel de la hembra comienza a volverse rosada

—De acuerdo. No. Han pasado más de cuatro años desde que mi marido ha sido capaz de aliviarse, como tu lo dijiste. —Ella obliga a través de los dientes apretados. —Es lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que algo estaba seriamente mal, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde.

—Sin embargo, te quedaste. —Edward quiere que ella lo diga.

—Por supuesto que me quedé, lo amaba. Él habría hecho lo mismo.

—Su simple afirmación, dicha con absoluta convicción, los dejo en silencio.

Edward mira a la pequeña hembra, sin saber qué creer, su hermano le había informado que eran diferentes de las hembras Volterra pero seguramente ninguna hembra se quedaría con un macho no apto por tanto tiempo. Ella buscaría la protección de otro, dejando a su descendencia con el macho.

—No soy una hembra Voltriana. — Ella interrumpe sus pensamientos suavemente. —No me juzgues por lo que ellas harían.

Tú no me conoces.

Edward se mueve para pararse frente a ella, tratando de evaluar su verdad se cruza de brazos sobre el masivo pecho.

—Tú te unirás a mí y sólo a mí.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Ella susurra levantando el cuello hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual.

—Que sólo yo voy a aliviar tu necesidad. —Los ojos duros agujerean los suyos. —Sin importar qué.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Si fuera posible, sus ojos se volverían aún más duros y su voz más áspera. —No puedes enfadarte conmigo, con mi apariencia y unirte a otro macho, dejándome a tu descendencia para protegerla.

—Tu apariencia... —Sus ojos viajan a sus cicatrices viéndolas oscurecer al tiempo que su mandíbula se tensa. —¿Qué tiene que ver? —Ella pregunta honestamente confundida y el está aturdido.

—¿Me dañarás? ¿Dañaras a mis hijos? —Edward oye el temblor fino en su voz diciéndole que ella está asustada, pero ella lo desafía

—Nunca.

—Ellos se quedan conmigo. — Ella se obliga a continuar —Tendré el control de lo que les pasa.

—Estarán bajo la ley de Volterra. — Edward le informa —No son Voltrianos. Voy a tener el control.

—De tu descendencia. De los nuestros la tendré yo. —Bella sigue viendo su mirada tratando de ver la verdad, para decidir si puede

vivir con ella. Ella ni siquiera está segura de que pueda tener hijos con este... hombre... macho para arriesgar a sus niñas que se habían quedado atrás, por la vida de un niño que nunca pudiera ser concebido...

—Si estás siendo honesto conmigo, entonces una vez que recuperemos a mis hijos, voluntariamente me uniré a ti.

—Sólo a mí. —Él exige.

—Sólo contigo. —Ella acepta, después de un momento el asiente, empujando un botón en la consola.

—Entonces es un hecho.

—¡Protesto! —El estallido repentino de Felix hace a Edward girar para enfrentar al macho más pequeño. —¡Ella debe ser llevada a la Asamblea para unirse a un guerrero digno, no a un impropio!

—Entonces debiste haber hecho lo que era necesario para asegurarla.

Ella aceptó de buena gana. Ha sido atestiguado y registrado. ¡Está hecho! —Se vuelve a la pequeña hembra. — Vamos, vamos a recuperar tu descendencia.

La mente de Edward está corriendo, ¿por qué la diosa de repente sonrió sobre él? Una hembra. Tiene una Mujer. Él mira hacia abajo a la pequeña criatura caminando a su lado. Ni siquiera le llega al hombro. ¿Cómo será capaz de darle descendencia? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Verla levantarse ante Felix, desafiando sin temor al macho más grande, se agito algo en él. Ella es feroz, una guerrera por derecho propio. Si hablaba de verdad, ella permanecía con su varón incluso cuando él no podía dar su placer, era incapaz de protegerla. Se negó a abandonar su descendencia. Ninguna hembra de Volterra haría esto.

Eran hembras. Ellos eran todo lo que importaba, sin embargo, esta

pequeña hembra terrestre actuó como si fuera normal, incluso esperado. Debe estar mintiendo.

Bella no puede creer lo que acaba de acordar. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando!? Va a ser una esclava sexual de un alienígena de dos metros .

Ella le confía no sólo su vida, sino también las vidas de las niñas y posiblemente las de los futuros hijos. ¿Qué podría haber estado pensando?... excepto... algo sobre él la atrae... tal vez es porque todo el mundo en esa habitación actuó como si estuviera defectuoso, dijo que no era apto. ¿Qué saben ellos de Edward que ella no? Dijo que no les haría daño, es tonto confiar en su palabra. Sentada tranquilamente al lado de Edward, Bella lo mira piloteando hábilmente la nave que la llevó también. La aceptación de este repentino cambio en su vida debería sorprenderla, pero no lo hace. Le pasó a ella antes, cuando pasó de esperar felizmente a su segundo hijo a ser la esposa embarazada de un paciente de cáncer con una niña pequeña. Se había visto obligada a cambiar, a adaptarse, si quería sobrevivir. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ella haría este trabajo por sus hijas. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Perdida en sus pensamientos salto cuando Edward hablo.

—Isabella… Bella Newton.

— Bellanewton. —Edward repite el nombre extraño.

—No. —Ella espera hasta que la mira. — Mi primer nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Bella y mi apellido… el apellido de mi marido es Newton. Es el nombre de su familia.

—¿Tomaste su nombre cuando se unieron? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Sí muchas mujeres en mi planeta lo hacen. Es una designación de con quién. —Ella vacila en la búsqueda de la palabra. —te unes. ¿No es así en Volterra?

—No. —Él responde abruptamente. —¿Dónde está tu descendencia?

Mirando desde él a la vista fuera de la calle, ella se sorprende al encontrarse sobre la tumba de Mike, el sándwich y la bebida donde las había dejado, la manta se había volado. Dándole a la tumba una última mirada, se enfoca en la impenetrable cara de Edward y su futuro.

—Ve por allá. — Ella apunta a la izquierda en la ciudad, dirigiéndolo a su casa. —Ahí... al final de la calle. —Edward escanea la vivienda que ella ha apuntado también.

—Detecto tres seres en la vivienda.

—Son ellos. Necesito llegar a ellos. Estarán asustados.

—El área detrás de tu vivienda es adecuada para aterrizar. —Él maniobra la nave más cerca.

—¿No te preocupa de que se vea? —Ella no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—La nave tiene un escudo. —Él le dice a su aterrizaje.

—Edward... —Él la mira esperando. —Este —programa de aprendizaje— que me permite hablar y entenderte...

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta bruscamente.

—¿Mis hijos(1) seguirán siendo capaces de entenderme? —Él ve su miedo, pero no lo entiende.

—Tú sabes que lo harán. —Responde con impaciencia.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —Edward la mira sospechosamente, ¿qué juego está jugando?

—El Guía te explicó esto.

—¿Guía? —Ella le agarra su brazo cuando se habría dado la vuelta.

—¿Qué guía? ¿Qué demonios es un Guía?

—Él es el macho que estaba allí cuando terminaste el programa. Él te quitó la guia y te explico las cosas.

—Me desperté, me saqué lo que esa cosa cubría mis ojos y Rosalie estaba allí. No había nadie llamado Guía, sólo las otras mujeres hasta que Emmett abrió la puerta.

El gruñido que escapa de Edward hace que Bella se aleje rápidamente.

Su mirada la congela.

—¿Removiste el educador tu misma? —Rápidamente la levanta en su regazo, sosteniendo su cabeza inmóvil entre sus enormes pero suaves manos. —¿No había Guía para asistirte? Calmarte. Él ordena a medida que ella comienza a luchar. —Necesito asegurarme que no te has hecho daño. Cuidadosamente él enrosca sus dedos a través del pelo castaño sedoso, las hebras que se encrespan alrededor de ellos, mientras el inspecciona su cuero cabelludo, observando de cerca para ver si él causa cualquier dolor. Pronto sus dedos se arrastran por la mandíbula, tocan ligeramente los labios que se han separado en su tacto. El deseo parpadea en sus ojos antes de que se disipa y le quita las manos.

—No encuentro ningún daño. —Él dice severo.

—Muy bien. —Susurra. —Eso es bueno.

—Cuando volvamos al buscador, esto será corregido. —Sus ojos se endurecen con la idea de que podría haberse hecho daño. —Tu descendencia te entenderá, pero a mi no. —Él responde a la pregunta original. —Los entenderé sólo si estamos físicamente conectados.

—Físicamente conectado... te refieres a tocar. —Él cabeceó.

Levantándose, él la mantiene cerca antes de que lentamente ella resbale bajo de su cuerpo duro, haciéndola consciente de cada bulto, antes de que él finalmente se aleje.

—Vamos a recoger a tu descendencia e irnos. —Él ordena.

* * *

1 Hijos: Hasta ese momento no se especificaba el sexo de las niñas.


	3. CAPITULO DOS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

—¡Dejen de llorar, mocosas mimadas! —Una voz masculina dura hace que Edward se ponga protectoramente frente a Bella en cuanto entran a la vivienda, pero Bella lo empuja a un lado, corriendo pasando de él. Dentro de la casa se encuentra a su cuñado sobre sus niñas, gritando. —¡Se ha ido! ¡Nunca volverá! ¡Ella nunca las amó de todos modos! ¡Ahora vamos!

—¡Diego! ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —Edward observa sin temor como empuja al macho más grande a un lado, cayendo de rodillas para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su descendencia sollozando, que inmediatamente se sumergen en sus brazos.

Diego se separa de la pared. ¡Esa pequeña perra! ¿Realmente pensó que le podía hacer eso a él... a él? Él la haría pagar, haría que sus mocosas vean, entonces ellas sabrían qué esperar si alguna vez lo desobedecen. Levantando el puño, se mueve hacia ella, dispuesto a mostrarle cómo un verdadero hombre controla a una mujer.

Un gruñido que amenaza profundamente lo congela, sus ojos vuelan alrededor de la habitación con pánico. ¿Qué fue eso? Edward sale de las sombras de la cocina y su mandíbula se cae.

—¡Qué carajo! —Él tropieza de nuevo hundiéndose en la pared, mientras un gigante de dos metros amenazante se acerca lentamente, sus gruñidos cada vez más fuertes. Una vez que está al lado de Bella, se detiene. Bella mira hacia arriba abrazando a sus hijas para ver que los ojos de Edward se ensanchan mientras mira hacia abajo a sus hijas antes de volver a Diego.

—¿Quién es el hombre? —Él exige pegando la pierna en su espalda.

—Diego. El hermano de Mike, Diego. —Ella voltea su cabeza alrededor para localizarlo. —¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Diego? ¿Dónde está Kristie? La boca de Diego se abre y se cierra pero sin que salga sonido mientras él mira fijamente en Edward.

—Él lastimó a Annie mami. —Carly susurra.

—¿Qué? Bella mira fijamente con horror a su hija mayor. —Annie...

—Sus manos vuelan sobre su niña encontrando moretones en sus brazos. —¡Bastardo! —Su furia se escucha fácilmente y Edward sabe que si ella no tuviera en los brazos las niñas pequeñas y temblorosas, ella atacaría, por lo que se encargará por ella. Los ojos de Edward permanecen en el hombre a medida que llega hacia abajo para ayudarla a levantarse. —Reúne lo que tu descendencia necesite, tenemos que irnos.

Con una última mirada a Diego, ella asiente y se mueven a las escaleras.

—¿Mami quién es ese hombre? —Carly susurra, mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre grande moviéndose amenazante hacia su tío que se desliza hacia el suelo.

—Su nombre es Edward. —Ella dice llevándolas a su habitación donde se sienta en una cama. Shhh mi nena—Ella calma a Annie que llora todavía. —Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Dónde estabas mami? ¿Fuiste a estar con papá? —Annie susurra.

¿Ya no nos amas? —Sus ojos perdidos de color ámbar rompen el corazón de Bella.

—¡Por supuesto que aún te amo! ¡ Yo siempre te amaré! —Ella jala a sus hijas cerca. —Te dije que iba a visitar la tumba de papá, nena ¿Recuerdas? Has ido antes.

—¿La piedra? —Ella solloza.

—Sí, nena, la piedra. Yo quede atorada allí cariño y me tomó un tiempo para volver, pero lo hice, Edward se aseguró de eso. Nunca te dejaría.

—El es aterrador mami. —Carly susurra.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —De repente se da cuenta de que está hablando de Edward. —¿Por qué dices eso nena? —Bella mira a su hija mayor.

—Se ve aterrador. —Carly le dice. —Suena aterrador.

—Tu sabes mejor que eso Carly Marie, no juzgamos a la gente por cómo se ven.

—Pero mami...

—¡No! Sé cómo se ve, pero ¿te ha lastimado?— Negaron con la cabeza. —¿No odiabas cómo tus amigos miraban a papá?

—Sí. —Susurra, dejando caer la cabeza.

—Pensaban que era aterrador ¿verdad? —Ella asiente. —¿Lo era?

—No mami.

—Entonces no juzgues a Edward. —Pero mami el gruñe. —Annie susurra.

—¿Gruñe? —Bella mira a sus chicas totalmente confundida hasta que ella recuerda que no pueden entender Edward. —Es sólo su lenguaje nena. Te prometo que pronto serás capaz de entenderlo, entonces verás que no es aterrador.

—¿Lo prometes mami? —Ambas chicas la miran con ojos confiados.

—Prometido, ahora Edward está esperando, así que tenemos que empacar. —Ella sonríe alentándolas. —Nos vamos a una aventura de chicas.

—¿Una aventura? —Ella puede ver que ha logrado distraerlas del trauma causado por Diego.

—Sí, una aventura. Vamos a ir a vivir con Edward... en algún lugar lejano de aquí, un palacio llamado Volterra.

—¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa mami? —Bella tiene que respirar hondo antes de contestar.

—No regresaremos nena.. Vamos a vivir allí.

—Pero...

—Suficiente, Edward está esperando, vayan a buscar sus mochilas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza entran en su armario.

Edward vigila a las tres hembras desde la puerta, mientras que no entiende lo que las pequeñas dicen, puede sentir su temor. Miedo a él, miedo al hombre inconsciente bajando las escaleras. Por alguna razón el miedo hacia él lo lastima pero Bella lo defendió… de su propia descendencia. ¿Porqué? No ha hecho nada para merecerlo. La está obligando a ser suya.

Suya... Edward frunció el ceño por el pensamiento. Cuando él exigió que ella se uniera con él y sólo él, asumió que sus crías eran masculinas, todos lo hicieron. Ella no había dado ninguna otra indicación, si lo hubiera hecho, Felix la habría reclamado inmediatamente a ella y a su descendencia, y eso le molestaba.

Ella no había completado el programa de educación, Felix debería haber estado allí para instruirla sobre cómo acceder a la información que su cerebro ahora contenía y porque no lo había hecho, ella no entendía el valor de herencias en Volterra o el valor de su descendencia. Una vez que lo hiciera, comprendería que cada Guerrero en Volterra querría unirse a ella. El poder que representa es inconmensurable, un macho con 3 hembras… esto no había sucedido desde la infección.

Será desafiado una vez que se descubra. La mandíbula de Edward se tensa por el pensamiento. Desafiado por el derecho a quedársela y no hay nada que su hermano pueda hacer para detenerlo. Ellos reclamarán que no es apto, que Bella tiene el derecho de unirse a otro, debido a su falta de entendimiento, sólo Bella podría detenerlo.

Ella elegiría a otro, porque ninguna hembra se uniría voluntariamente con uno como él, a menos que fuera forzada y el no puede mentirse a sí mismo, él la obligó. Un gruñido vicioso erupciona antes de que pueda detenerlo. Bella salta y se voltea para mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella pregunta con voz temblorosa.

—Debemos apurarnos. —Es todo lo que le dirá. Asintiendo con la cabeza ella se aleja, tropezando con una cómoda, para apresurarse al armario.

Edward libera un gruñido profundo, enojado consigo mismo, no tenía la intención de asustarla, nunca a ella, pero el pensamiento de su unión con otro macho... ya la considera suya y solo suya. Él no esperaba que se convertiría en posesivo. Un guerrero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Si es bendecido con una Unión, sabe que su tiempo es limitado. Una hembra puede optar por dejar a su macho en cualquier momento... por cualquier razón. La única esperanza de un Guerrero es que ella lo presentará con descendencia antes de irse, un niño varón cementando su lugar o una hembra elevándolo. El propio lugar de Edward estaba en riesgo ya que ninguna se uniría con él y sin esa unión no tendría descendencia para mantener su posición, por lo que se le daría a otro, James no tendría opción, no ahora que Fred estaba muerto.

Conseguir que Bella acepte unirse a él y sólo él le da la oportunidad de aferrarse a ella, pero la adición de su descendencia... sólo el emperador sería más poderoso.

Si elige otro... sus pensamientos oscuros se interrumpen cuando las hembras reingresan a la habitación, las jóvenes se aferran a la mano de Bella, sus ojos inseguros mirándolo.

—Estamos listas. —Bella le informa.

—¿Dónde está tu bolsa?— Él no sabe por qué lo pregunta. — Bueno... yo...

—¿No tienes nada que desees llevar? —Las hembras toman todo cuando se van.

—Yo... Si tengo. —Bella lo mira vacilante. Si hay tiempo.

—Lo hay.

—Mi habitación está al otro lado del pasillo. —Ella señala con la cabeza. Retrocediendo, él le permite que lo guíe. Una vez dentro, las jóvenes saltan en la cama, obviamente cómodas aquí, mientras que su madre saca una bolsa de debajo de ella. Sus ojos vagan por la habitación absorbiendo sus muchos colores y texturas. Su suavidad le sorprende, al igual que su olor, todo es Bella. El la observa moverse de lugar del lugar, pero en lugar de vaciar los cajones como él espera, ella saca solamente algunos artículos selectos, el último algo brillante, cierra la bolsa y da vuelta para hacerle frente.

—Listo.

—Mami te Olvidaste de papá. —Carly agarra la imagen de Mike de la mesita de noche. —No puedes olvidar a papá. Tragando duro mira a Edward.

—Tienes razón nena, vamos a ponerlo en mi bolsa.

Edward no dice nada, sólo camina por tomar su bolsa.

—Nos vamos.

—Sí.

Las chicas se sientan con los ojos grandes mientras Edward cuidadosamente las asegura en sus asientos.

—Mami... —Carly susurra. —Esta es una nave espacial. —Sus ojos volando alrededor tratando de tomar todo a la vez.

—Sí, lo es bebé.

—¡¿Estamos yendo al espacio?! —Ella no puede mantener la emoción de su voz.

—Te dije que íbamos a una aventura. —Bella les sonríe.

—¡Esto va a ser increíble! —Las enormes sonrisas en las caras de Carly y Annie hacen que Edward tome una pausa. Nunca ha visto nada parecido. Es pura inocencia y emoción y justo entonces él sabe que va a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a estas jóvenes. Son suyas.

—¿Edward? —Bella lo observa mirando fijamente a sus hijas.

—Siéntate. —Él ordena, dejando de lado las emociones desconocidas, él gira al panel de control, en momentos dejan la Tierra atrás. Cerrando los ojos Bella reza para estar haciendo lo correcto.

Edward siente su miedo pero no sabe cómo aliviarlo. No sabe si puede... no si ella escoge a otro. El viaje de regreso le parece mucho más rápido a Bella, ahora que tienen a las chicas. Mirando detrás de ella sonríe al ver sus ojos grandes y emocionados, aunque los de Annie no están tan brillantes como los de su hermana mayor.

Ella sabe que Annie idolatra a Carly pero ella es la más silenciosa de las dos, menos confiada. Ella nunca experimentó la seguridad que Carly tenía, Mike había estado enfermo desde el día en que nació. No había vacaciones familiares, ningún padre la arrojaba en la aire... no la llevaba sobre sus hombros fuertes. Ella aprendió a ser pequeña y callada mientras que Mike tenía tratamientos o descansaba. Ella tenía casi cuatro, pero nunca había sido realmente una niña.

—Tendré un guía esperando cuando lleguemos. —El comentario de la trae de vuelta al presente.

—¿Puede esperar? —Él le da una mirada sospechosa. —Quiero que las chicas se acomoden.

—Tienes el derecho de entender lo que le ha sucedido. También las chicas.

—¿Cambiará algo? —La tristeza en sus ojos hace que su corazón le duela.

—Podría. Si tú lo deseas. —Su honor no le dejará mentir.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo entenderás una vez que te hayas reunido con el Guía. —No podía decírselo él mismo. Bella lo mira, tratando de averiguar lo que no le está diciendo.

—¿Pueden quitarme a mis hijas? ¿Alejarnos de ti?

—Sólo si tú les das tu permiso. —Él le asegura.

—Entonces puede esperar. Yo... —Ella vacila, insegura de permitirle ver su debilidad.

—¿Qué Bella? —No se da cuenta de que se dirigió a ella por su nombre, pero ella lo hace.

—Estoy cansada Edward. —Ella mira hacia atrás rápidamente, asegurándose de que las niñas no han escuchado, y él puede ver la fatiga y el cansancio alrededor de sus ojos. —Necesito cuidar a mis hijas. Por favor. —Ella respira hondo esperando no ser una tonta, confiando en él. —Si me dices que estamos a salvo, entonces te creo, el resto puede esperar.

Después de un momento, él asintió.

—Te protegeré a ti y a tus hembras jóvenes.

—Niñas.

—¿Qué? —Él le da una mirada confusa.

—Se llaman niñas en la tierra. Niñitas.

—Niñas... —Deja que la palabra desconocida se asiente en su lengua.

—Voy a proteger a tus niñas como si fueran mías. —Él sabe que ella no entiende el voto que le acaba de hacer a ella, pero él lo hace.

—Gracias Edward. Yo... —Ella es interrumpida por el zumbido de su comunicación.

—¿Edward lo lograste? —Jared exige.

—Sí. —Él contesta impaciente por la interrupción.

—Bien, una vez que tú y tu nueva descendencia estén a bordo continuaremos. —Bella le da una mirada intrigada en el énfasis, ignorándola Edward responde.

—Realmente está bien. Quiero un corredor despejado Capitán. Mi descendencia necesita descanso. —Un silencio aturdido se siente por su orden.

—Será un hecho Señor. —Jared finalmente responde rígidamente.

—¿Edward? —Ella pone una mano tentativa en su brazo.

—Confía en mí conocimiento para proteger a mis hembras. —Él le gruñó a ella.

—¿Mami? —Annie interrumpe, su temor fácilmente escuchado por ambos.

—Está bien, nena. Edward sólo se asegura de que todo esté listo para nosotros.

—¿Es ahí donde vamos a vivir? Ella ve la nave a través de la ventana.

—Durante un tiempo nena, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Volterra.

—Tomará dos semanas de su Tierra para llegar a mi casa. —Edward se da cuenta de que se está asegurando de que se meta en su conversación. Ella lo incluye.

—¿Realmente? Tanto tiempo para llegar a Volterra? —Ella pregunta.

—Mi casa no está en Volterra, está en Lua.

—¿Lua? —Ella levanta una ceja cuestionando.

—Es un planeta, a tres días de Volterra. Yo lo gobierno para mi hermano.

—¿Gobernar... como un rey? —Él da un gesto de asentimiento rápido.

—Soy el Rey Edward Masen de Lua. Mi hermano me confió la tarea de asegurarme de que este protegido.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—El emperador James Masen del Imperio De Volterra protector de todos los planetas civilizados.

—¿Hay muchos planetas? —Edward le da una mirada frustrada.

—Necesitas el Guía. —Bella tira de su mano hacia atrás rápidamente.

—Lo siento. No quise irritarte. —Bella mira su abierta, y curiosa expresión de cerca. Esta hembra lo confunde. Ella interactúa con él, fuera de unirse. Ella parece... interesada... en sus pensamientos, está dispuesta a tocarlo. Eso cambiará una vez que entienda su posición única. Volviendo a los controles, aterriza la nave.

La habitación es severa... es la única palabra que Bella puede usar para describirla. No tiene ninguna suavidad, ni color, ningún calor.

Hay muebles, una mesa, varias sillas, un escritorio y un sofá. Hay puertas en ambos lados de la habitación, pero ella no tiene ni idea de dónde conducen.

—Esta es la zona común. —Bella asiente sin decir nada mientras ella sostiene las manos de sus hijas.

—Las... —Él vacila sobre la palabra. —Las niñas tendrán su descanso ahí.

Apunta al gran sillón mirando mientras caminan para inspeccionarlo. Es tan amplio como una cama doble en la tierra, se sienta para comprobar su suavidad y les da un asentimiento a las niñas.

—Estará bien mientras estemos en la nave. ¿Tienes mantas y almohadas? —Su voz es plana, su vista en blanco como ella lo mira.

—Sí. —Moviéndose hacia una puerta se desliza y se abre. —Este será nuestro cuarto de descanso. Dejando de lado, le permite entrar y lo que encuentra es similar a la zona común. No hay comodidad, sólo una cama grande, y algunas sillas. Edward pone su bolsa en la cama y corre un ojo crítico alrededor de la habitación. No es nada como lo que vio en su morada. Esas habitaciones tenían color, comodidad, suavidad y calidez. Los guerreros no tenían nada de eso, no tenían necesidad de ello, pero las hembras... lo exigían y habían tres... —la sala de limpieza es a través de la otra puerta.

— Él la mira acercarse a la puerta, vacila cuando abre entonces procede dentro. Él ve su estudio de la habitación y espera sus preguntas, encontrando que está esperando por ellas. En su lugar, se acerca a la cuenca, moviendo cuidadosamente una mano debajo del surtidor, activando el agua. Cuando se aleja, se detiene.

Girando ella juzga a las otras unidades en el cuarto antes de volver a él.

—Está bien. —Es todo lo que ella dice.

— ¿Mami? —Ambos se vuelven a ver a las chicas de pie detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa nena?

—Tenemos hambre.

Edward la mira cuestionablemente.

—Necesitan comer.

—Voy pedir que traigan comida. —Él camina rápidamente a su escritorio, feliz de ser capaz de hacer algo para ellas.

—Vamos a prepararnos para la cama mientras esperamos la cena.

Agarra tus maletas.

Edward observa cómo las niñas siguen la orden de su madre y entran en la sala de limpieza. — ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ella pregunta mirando no más alto que su nariz.

— ¿Tiempo? —Él le da una mirada confusa.

— ¿Hasta que llegue la comida? Ella pregunta.

—Treinta minutos.

Ella asiente —Vamos a apurarnos entonces.

La puerta se cierra, dejándolo como siempre ha estado, solo. Edward mira desde su escritorio cuando se abre la puerta de limpieza. El sonido le golpea primero... risas de niñas, risas despreocupadas, y luego el olor, la inocencia y las hembras. Respirando profundamente lo toma y algo dentro de él cambia. Estas son suyas. Sus hembras.

Por eso se entrenó. Esto es lo que necesita proteger contra el daño.

Ellas, sólo ellas. Verlas moverse hacia él, frunció el ceño, las más pequeñas están en algún tipo de cubierta extraña que esconden no sólo sus brazos y piernas, sino también sus pies.

—En el sofá niñas, les voy a hacer el pelo. —Sigue riendo por la carrera de las niñas por el sofá sólo para congelarse al verlo. Bella les da una palmadita suave.

—Sofá niñas, está bien.

Lentamente se sentaron pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Edward.

—Aquí Carly. —Ella le da un peine. —Comienza en el tuyo mientras yo hago el de Annie.

—Sí mami. —Sin embargo, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Edward.

Edward observa el ritual femenino en asombro. Nunca ha visto nada parecido. La unión es tan fuerte entre ellas tres, que está ahí, en la forma en que interactúan entre sí. Trabajan juntas, pareciendo disfrutarlo mutuamente. Qué extraño. Nunca lo ha visto con hembras Voltrianas, pero nunca antes había visto mujeres jóvenes, especialmente con su madre. Una vez destetados, los bebés son criados por los machos de la casa, las mujeres ya cumplieron con sus responsabilidades. Edward sabe que esto nunca sucederá con Bella.

Ella realmente se preocupa por su descendencia, ya ha demostrado que va a luchar por ellas.

—Nena, trenzado o liso. —Ella pregunta todavía trabajando en el pelo de Annie.

—Trenzado.

—Trenzas entonces. —Bella rápidamente hace trenzas francesas en los largos rizos castaños de Annie amarrándolo con una liga de su muñeca. —Listo. —Ella rápidamente besa la parte superior de su cabeza.

—¿Carly?

—Quiero una cola de caballo mami.

—Pony será. Déjame ver si hay gruñones.

Un golpe en la puerta saca de la atención a Edward de ellas.

Levantándose se pone entre la abertura y sus hembras antes de presionar el panel para abrirla.

—Mami, son azules... —Annie susurra con asombro, mientras dos Voltrianos, llevando bandejas entran en la habitación.

—Los Voltrianos vienen en muchos colores diferentes Annie, al igual que en la tierra.

—Sí, pero no azul. —Bella tiene que sonreír a la admiración en la voz más joven. El azul es su color favorito. Cuando ambas chicas de repente se ponen a su lado, ella mira hacia arriba para encontrar a los machos mirando fijamente a ellas.

—¡En la mesa y fuera! —Edward ordena enojado, sintiendo a las pequeñas incómodas. Cuando ningún macho se mueve, él da un gruñido amenazador que finalmente los hace moverse. Con el alimento entregado uno se para frente de Edward. Se miran el uno al otro hasta que Emmett finalmente habla.

—Traje comida de las provisiones de las hembras. Rosalie insistió en que los más pequeños querían algo familiar hasta que se adapten a la comida Voltriana.

—Edward se da cuenta de que es algo que debió haber considerado.

—Te agradezco a ti y a la hembra llamada Rosalie.

—Ella preguntó... exigió... —Emmett le da a Edwrad una mirada aturdido. —Que confirmara que Bella y su descendencia han llegado a salvo. De lo contrario, amenazó con un motín. No sé lo que es esto, pero todas las mujeres acordaron.

—Es una revuelta o lucha contra los responsables. Bella le informa.

—¿Nos atacarían? —Emmett está sorprendido. Bella sólo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? Podrían lesionarse.

—Dile que mis hijas y yo estamos bien. —Ella lleva las niñas a la mesa.

—Dijo que quería una prueba. Que mi palabra no era lo suficientemente buena. —La mirada insultada en la cara Emmett la hace sacudir su cabeza. —¿No entiendo por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Bella va hasta él contando con sus dedos. —Veamos.

Las duermes. Secuestras. Las están llevando a un planeta desconocido para unirse a los machos que no conocen. Todo porque necesitas mujeres. Vaya, no hay razón para que no confíen en ti.

—Pero estaban desprotegidas. —Dice realmente confundido.

— Serán protegidas en Volterra. —Sus ojos son amplios y sinceros.

—¿Es así como te sentirías si la situación se invirtiera? ¿Si te llevaran de Volterra y forzaran a vivir en un planeta extraño? ¿Obligado a unirte con alguien que no conoces? ¿Con reglas que tú no entiendes? —Ningún hombre contesta.

—Dile que se quede tranquila sin amotinarse —Bella se vuelve a sus hijas.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo dile, ella entenderá. —Quédate sin el motin. —Emmett se repite lentamente.

—Sí. —Ignorándolos, ella habla con sus hijas. —Vamos, queridas, vamos a alimentarnos.

Emmett decía la verdad, la comida en una bandeja es de la tierra, manzanas, naranjas, uvas, un poco de queso, y pan. La otra bandeja es obviamente comida de Volterra y ella no reconoce una sola cosa.

Llenando los platos para sus hijas, ella los pone delante de ellas.

—Mujeres... —Emmett encuentra que no puede quitar sus ojos de ellos.

—¿Lo sabías?

—No.

—La diosa realmente te ha bendecido a mi rey. —Emmett le sonríe antes de que se desvanezca lentamente. —Serás desafiado.

—Sí.

—Se entregó a ti voluntariamente. Está grabado. —Él le recuerda.

—¿Dónde estaba su guía Emmett?

—¿Qué?

—Ella se quitó el educador, Felix no estaba allí.

Emmett palidece, sus ojos parpadeando a Bella. —¿Ella está ilesa? —Sí, pero ella no sabe cómo acceder a lo que se le ha dado.

—Voy a traer Felix de inmediato. —Edward pone una mano de restricción en su brazo. —Ella está cansada y desea esperar hasta que esté descansada.

—Comprensible, pero Majestad...

—Ella tendrá lo que quiere. Ella está bajo mi protección. —Su tono no admitía argumentos.

—Sí, mi rey, le diré que esté listo para su citación.

Con una leve reverencia, Emmett se va.

—Mami tengo sed. —Bella mira a Edward mientras se sienta.

—¿Qué dice ella? —Él pregunta.

—Ella necesita algo de beber. —Llega a un recipiente cerrado y lo vierte en una taza antes de colocarla delante de Annie.

—Es jugo Endario. —Él le informa.

—Endario... —Bella observa a Annie tomar un sorbo indeciso antes de sonreír.

—Sabe a jugo de uva mami. —Vierte otro vaso, se le da Carly. Edward observa a las niñas mientras comen. Bella está atenta a ellas, asegurándose de que tienen lo que necesitan, que coman suficiente.

—También tienes que comer. Tiende un trozo de carne hasta la boca.

—Es Rashtar. —Después de un momento, ella abre y mastica.

—¿Mami? —Las chicas la miran con interés, rompiendo el contacto visual con Edward ella las mira.

—Sabe a tocino.

—¿Podemos intentarlo? —Miran a Edward expectante y pone una pieza en cada plato encontrándose satisfecho por cuidar de ellas.

—Hora de ir a la cama. —Bella anuncia una vez que sus platos estaban vacíos.

—Sí mami. —Riendo se apresuran a saltar sobre el sofá. Metiendo las mantas en torno a ellas, se inclina hacia abajo para dar a cada una un beso.

—Buenas noches niñas. Mami las ama.

—Te amo mami.

—Voy a estar pasando esa puerta. —Apunta. —Si necesitan algo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Mami?

—¿Dime Carly?

—¿Puedes dejar una luz? —Bella se vuelve a Edward.

—¿Qué necesitan?

—¿Puede la luz dejarse en baja para ellas? —Él pone las luces.

—¿Está bien? —Ella le pregunta a sus hijas.

—Sí mami. —Ellas responden al unísono.

—Bella... —Edward le pone una mano en la espalda y sabe que debe dejarlas. Con una última sonrisa para sus hijas, sale de la habitación.

Una vez que están solos ella se vuelve hacia él.

—La puerta exterior... ¿Nadie, alguno puede entrar? Sus ojos preocupados miran por encima de su hombro.

—Lo he sellado, están a salvo. Sus ojos se oscurecen con el deseo.

—Quítate las cubiertas Bella.

Respirando profundamente los dedos de Bella se mueven lentamente a su camisa. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar había dado su palabra. Los dedos temblorosos desabotonan su camisa, mostrando sus pechos cubiertos de encaje. Sin mirarlo, ella desliza sus jeans sobre sus caderas, quitándose los zapatos quedando en ropa interior de encaje.

Los ojos de Edward le siguen cada movimiento, sin perderse nada. Su deseo crece con cada centímetro de piel pálida revelada. Ella es tan diferente a las hembras Voltrianas. Donde son altas ella es corta, donde su cuerpo parece un poco a ser varón, el suyo es suave con las curvas exuberantes.

—El resto. —La anticipación tenia su voz baja. Los pechos que ella libera son más llenos que las Voltrianas, con los pezones polvorientos grandes que él quiere succionar. Un nido de rizos castaño esconde la belleza de su mujer cuando el último trozo de tela finalmente se retira. No puede esperar a probarla. Moviéndose, lentamente la lleva hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas golpean la cama.

Un empujón suave la hace jadear cuando cae hacia atrás. Ella se sorprende cuando él cae de rodillas, la boca se engancha en un seno, succionando profundamente en su boca.

—¡Edward! —Ella jadea agarrando sus bíceps pero él la ignora.

Totalmente centrado en festín ante él. Nunca ha visto nada tan bello, nunca sintió nada tan suave. Esto es lo que la diosa quería el cuerpo de una hembra fuera.

Suave y dadivoso, un refugio para un guerrero de las penurias de su vida. Con un pop, libera su pezón, convirtiendo su atención en el otro. Las manos que abarcan su cintura todavía la retienen, pero de repente se da cuenta de que no está tratando de empujarlo, en su lugar, ella está corriendo sus dedos por los brazos para hundirlos en su cabello, liberándolo de su amarre mientras ella lo jala más cerca, su gemido lo tiene chupando aún más fuerte. Inclinándose en la espalda, sus labios obtienen acceso a su suave estómago flexible.

Este es el lugar donde dos hembras frágiles crecieron, donde fueron protegidas. Es el lugar donde, con la voluntad de la diosa, su descendencia pronto prosperará. Él los pondrá allí, pero primero debe darle placer. Agarrando sus muslos, los empuja para separarlos, colocándose entre ellos. Su aroma único le llama mientras sus pulgares van partiendo suavemente sus rizos, revelando una belleza nunca antes vista. Ella es regordeta, rosada, y ya está brillando. Nada como el Serai, que permanece seco hasta que se le complace. Ya no puede esperar más. Bajando la cabeza, la saborea y casi pierde su mente. Ella es tan dulce y jugosa, como la baya ripest endary, separando sus labios que continúa explorando hasta que encuentra su baya y se engancha a ella.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! —Bella se acuesta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió así. Tal vez nunca y Edward no juega alrededor, él va directo a las cosas buenas y se siente increíble. Sus caderas instintivamente se mueven. Gruñendo Edward lanza un brazo de contención a través de sus caderas nunca rompiendo su ataque.

Lentamente arrastra un pulgar grueso áspero a través de sus labios brillantes, cubriéndola con sus jugos, tocando su piel temblorosa.

—Por favor, Edward... —Bella no puede dejar de mendigar.

Lentamente presiona su pulgar en la abertura de la mujer, encontrándola increíblemente apretada. Él empuja con cuidado más al fondo y gime cuando descubre que es suave por dentro también. La vibración hace que ella tiemble. Ella grita en la negación cuando él remueve su pulgar solamente para gemir cuando es substituido por dos dedos que se mueven lentamente hacia fuera estirándola.

—Más rápido, por favor, Edward, más rápido. —Obedeciéndola, le pica ligeramente el clítoris haciéndola gritar mientras un orgasmo intenso la ciega. Sin aliento, Bella no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Realmente ha tenido el mejor orgasmo en la vida de un hombre que no conoce? Ningún hombre... macho… un alienígena.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Mike? Ella amaba a Mike. Lo amaba desde que tenía quince años y el dieciocho. Había sido su primer y único amante, siempre amable, respetuoso, atento. Entonces, ¿y que si no hubiera sido la pasión explosiva escrita en los libros? Había sido de ellos y de ellos solos. Tuvieron tres maravillosos años juntos antes de que se enfermara. Antes de que el cáncer le quitara su habilidad de ser marido. Lo había lastimado, ella sabía que lastimó su orgullo, su ego que él había sido incapaz de ser íntimo con ella y ahora esto... oh Dios ¿qué estaba haciendo ahora Edward?

Mientras ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Edward se ha arrancado la ropa y ahora está presionando su miembro contra su entrada. Sobresaltada ella se levanta en sus codos y no puede evitar jadear antes hacerse para atrás. El gruñido vicioso de Edward la congela.

—¡Me lo vas a negar! —Ella nunca ha visto a un hombre tan enfurecido.

—Nunca entrara... ¡tú eres enorme!

Gruñendo él obliga a separar sus piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante en sus codos, encerrándola debajo de él.

—Se ajustará yo te he preparado. —Él presiona su cabeza hinchada contra su entrada y da un empuje superficial. Sus jugos la han hecho resbaladiza pero su cuerpo todavía lucha para aceptarlo, al escuchar su quejido él se detiene inmediatamente. Edward la mira, esperando hasta que siente su relajación y luego empuja más, lentamente moviéndose dentro y fuera hasta que se lo mete todo. Está empapado de sudor tratando de controlar su hambre, quiere liberarse en ella que está temblando. Él agradece a la diosa que ella puede tomarlo, ella es tan pequeña, ahora él no puede esperar más, retirándose casi totalmente él golpea de nuevo en ella. Jadeando, a medida que el placer comienza a construirse de nuevo, Bella envuelve sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él y se sostiene. Aquí está... toda la pasión incontrolada que siempre soñó.

Edward continúa hundiéndose en ella; no puede creer lo bien que se siente. ¡Todo el calor apretado y sedoso, y ella es suya! Siente que su liberación se aproxima rápidamente y acelera su ritmo conduciendo aún más en ella. Pronto él le dará su semilla y la esperanza de que se arraigue en ella. Edward se sorprende cuando Bella grita de nuevo, sus músculos femeninos apretando dolorosamente a su alrededor, chupándole aún más profundamente en su calor. Moviéndose así no puede parar su erupción dentro de ella. Jadeando, Edward colapsa encima de ella, apenas se mantiene de aplastarla. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Sus pensamientos intentan obtener sentido. ¿Qué le ha hecho? Eso no se suponía que pasara. Las Serai no se corren cuando un macho está en ellas. Nunca había escuchado cuentos de una mujer Voltriana liberándose de esta manera. Bella se había envuelto alrededor de él. Igualándolo en el empuje, participando, algo que no era normal. Rápidamente se aleja, mirándola hacia abajo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste!? —Él exige duramente. Bella está flotando en una cálida neblina sexual de satisfacción hasta que Edward la arranca de ella con su repentino retiro y acusación

— ¿Qué? —Ojos confundidos se encuentran con los suyos. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Te has liberado cuando yo estaba dentro de ti! —Él acusa.

—¿Estás molesto porque tuve un orgasmo? —Jadea.

—Te di el placer de mujer. ¿Por qué tienes otro? —Él exige.

—Yo...

—No es la manera Voltriana.

Bella mira con incredulidad como Edward se encuentra, cruzando sus brazos a través de su pecho y se da cuenta de que está molesto...

realmente molesto... porque tuvo un segundo orgasmo... su primer doble. La mayoría de los hombres estarían palmeándose la espalda, no culpando a su pareja.

Edward se voltea presentándole una vista perfecta de su parte trasera, hermosa. Nunca ha visto alguien tan tonificado y musculoso. La culpa la ataca inmediatamente. Mike tenía un buen trasero. Ella amaba su trasero. Avergonzada de que ella pudiera sentir tanto placer con otro hombre, ella agarra sus cobijas.

Edward sube sus pantalones antes de enfrentarse a ella.

—¡No lo harás de nuevo! —Él gruñe mirándola pálida como ella oculta su cuerpo de él.

—No quieres que yo me venga cuando estás dentro mí —susurra.

—¿Venir?

—Orgasmo, encontrar mi alivio.

—¡No! No es normal, yo te daré placer. Entonces tomaré el mío.

Así es como se hace.

—Oh... no necesitas un participante, sólo un hoyo. —Bella golpea una mano sobre su boca. Ella no cree que ella acaba de decir eso.

—No entiendo.

—Sí, es mutuo. —Ella tira de la sabana apretándola mas. —No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Él la mira intensamente entonces asiente rígidamente antes de trasladarse a una silla. —Puedes descansar ahí. Yo descansaré aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a acostarte conmigo? —Ella puede decir que lo ve confundido.

—Las hembras Voltrianas duermen solas.

Bella cierra los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas estiradas. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. Ella se dice silenciosamente. No se ha dejado llorar desde que Mike murió. No va a permitir que un extraterrestre estúpido la haga ahora. Hay dos niñitas en la otra habitación dependiendo de ella. Tiene que ser fuerte.

Ella no va a dejar que le haga sentir avergonzada de sus respuestas naturales tampoco. El problema es de él no es suyo. ¡Ella merecía ese orgasmo, maldita sea!

Especialmente después del día de porquería que había tenido. Mirando hacia arriba, ella lo encuentra todavía mirándola. Maldita sea, pudo haber prometido quedarse con él, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que quedarse aquí con él. Agarrando la bolsa que de alguna manera logró permanecer en la cama ella saca un par de pantalones dormir y camisa, poniéndoselos debajo de las cubiertas. Edward observa sus acciones en confusión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te estás cubriendo? —Él exige.

—Puedes tener la cama. Me acostaré con las chicas.

Ella cree que su segunda pregunta es auto explicativa.

—¿Descansarías conmigo? —Se pregunta con vacilación. —¿En la misma cama?.

—Siempre lo hice con mi marido.

—¿Marido?

—Mike.

—¿Descansaban juntos? —Frunció el ceño. —Su aroma no estaba en la habitación.

Ella tira las cobijas, deslizándose de la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa con el aroma de Mike? Durante el último año de su vida, Mike era demasiado débil para subir escaleras. Tenía una cama especial puesta abajo para él.

—¿Descansaba allí?

—Sí. Yo dormía en el sofá. Mira, no importa, —ella corre una mano temblorosa tirar su pelo despeinado. —Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo digo. Aparentemente no es la manera Voltriana, así que debe estar mal.

Alejándose, deja a un guerrero muy confundido. Bella mira a sus hijas, inocentemente durmiendo de pies a cabeza en un sofá alienígena, en una nave alienígena, yendo a un planeta alienígena. ¿Qué les ha hecho? Cubre su boca, para reprimir que el grito de desesperación escape. Tal vez debería haberlas dejado en la tierra...

¡No! Su voz interior grita. Diego las habría destruido. A Diego no le importaba nada ni nadie solo Diego. Aquí... aquí al menos tenían una oportunidad. Nunca se había llevado bien con Diego, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad. Siempre parecía muy frio, tan remoto, especialmente cuando se comparaba con Mike. Sin embargo, antes no era así. Fue después del incendio que casi los reclamó cuando realmente cambió. Con la muerte de sus padres, Mike y Diego se habían vuelto muy ricos. Diego viajaba, tenía autos caros, joyas y mujeres que nunca lo hubieran mirado antes. Mike reaccionó todo lo contrario, invirtiendo no solo en su futuro sino también en el de sus hijas. Inmediatamente estableció fondos fiduciarios en el nacimiento de cada niña, asegurando que siempre los cuidaran. Fue solo durante el último año de la enfermedad de Mike que Diego comenzó a presentarse. Al principio, ella pensó que era para ayudar a mantener a su hermano, su único pariente vivo. No tardó mucho en descubrir la verdad. Diego quería que Mike lo convirtiera en el guardián de las niñas, dándole el control sobre sus finanzas, capaz de manejarlo, lo cual era una tontería. La verdad era que él estaba en bancarrota, habiendo dilapidado su herencia en menos de cuatro años.

Bella nunca le había contado a Mike cómo Diego había intentado intimidarla para que firmara los papeles, cómo había amenazado a las niñas y ella había tenido que luchar contra él. Para entonces, a Mike le habían medicado tanto que había tomado todas sus fuerzas solo para sentarse. No iba a aumentar su dolor, pero había documentado todo, incluso registrando a Diego. Después en el funeral, ella había recibido una orden de restricción. Diego había estado furioso, pero él había dejado la ciudad, o eso creía ella, hasta que Edward la había traído a su hogar. Ahora Diego está fuera de sus vidas para siempre.

¿Será Edward algo mejor? Se entregó voluntariamente a Edward y lo haría de nuevo si mantiene a sus niñas a salvo, ¿pero podría ella confiar en él? Él no los había lastimado... no físicamente, pero eso podría cambiar. ¿Podría ella confiarle a él con sus hijas? Al darse cuenta de que solo el tiempo lo diría, agarra un cojín y se derrumba en el suelo, una mano sobre cada una de sus chicas, al instante quedo dormida.

Edward no se ha movido desde que se fue Bella. Está confundido.

Ella lo confunde. No se comporta como las hembras de Volterra.

Ella no responde como una. James había dicho que eran diferentes pero que no habían ido al detalle y Edward no había querido saberlo, ya que a él nunca se le permitiría tener una, ahora deseaba haberlos pedido. Pensando en volver, se da cuenta de que Bella se había sorprendido tanto de sus respuestas como de las suyas.

¿Es realmente tan diferente de su protector anterior, su Mike? ¿Cómo había sido él, este hombre cuya cama había compartido de buena gana, que descansaba con ella? ¿Qué hijos le había presentado? ¿Cómo había podido inculcarle tanta lealtad? Para hacer que se quedara con él incluso cuando él no había podido protegerla. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Mike para eso? Miro hacia la puerta cerrada. En su deseo egoísta de tenerla, había olvidado todo lo que había pasado ese día.

La fuerza que ella había mostrado al pararse frente a Felix y Jared, y pararse ante él. Se había entregado a él a cambio de recuperar a su descendencia, sin explicar qué eran mujeres, y había cumplido su palabra. Le permitió unirse a ella, derramar su semilla dentro de su cuerpo y lo que había hecho... se había quejado. Pasándose las manos sobre su cara asustada, toma una respiración profunda. Se había quejado. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Ella no es de Volterra, nunca pretendió serlo. Obviamente, las mujeres de la Tierra responden de manera diferente a las uniones y, aunque le sorprendió, se da cuenta de que también fue la liberación más sorprendente de su vida. ¿Está dispuesto a perder eso? ¿Solo porque no era como él esperaba?

Diferente no quiere decir mal y Bella es muy diferente de las hembras de Volterra y él se da cuenta de que le gusta, sus diferencias, él necesita explicárselo.

Caminando hacia el área común, se sorprendió al encontrarla en el piso, una mano tranquilizadora colocada en cada niña mientras ella descansa. Su devoción por ellas lo sorprende. Suavemente él le toca el brazo y frunce el ceño. Está fría. Cuidadosamente la toma en sus brazos, llevándola de vuelta a su cama. Cubriéndola con una manta que encuentra, regresa rápidamente a las chicas, comprueba sus mantas y aumentan la temperatura de la habitación. Volviendo a Bella, él se desnuda y se desliza junto a ella. Nunca había descansado con una mujer antes. Nunca había oído hablar de eso. ¿Cómo se puede acercar a una? Él sabe lo que quiere hacer... quiere abrazarla, abrazarla y darle su calor y su protección. ¿Lo permitirá ella?

Decidiendo que solo hay una manera de descubrirlo él desliza con cuidado un brazo debajo de sus hombros, inclinándose hacia él, cuando ella murmura se congela.

Con una sensación de calor, Bella rueda instintivamente hacia el. Está tan cansada. Ella solo quiere dormir, su manta eléctrica, se acurruca. Edward permanece perfectamente quieto mientras Bella envuelve su cuerpo alrededor de él antes de asentarse. Cuidadosamente la acomoda en sus brazos.

Cuando ella no protesta, él se relaja y la siente. El cuerpo más pequeño se moldea para él, encajando tan perfectamente, es como si fueran dos piezas de un todo. Un sentido de rectitud se posa sobre él, quien hubiera pensado que con una hembra podría hacer eso. Al cerrar sus ojos, descansa.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Diana **

** tulgarita **

** Angeles MC **

**ki **

**Mar91 **

**Soly ****Desde la proxima semana los dias de actualizacion van a ser lunes,miercoles y viernes**

**Sanveronica22 **

** BellaWoods13 **


	4. CAPITULO TRES

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

Qué maravilloso sueño, ella está teniendo. La playa es cálida, el sol le calienta la piel. El hombre de sus sueños está entre sus piernas, besando su camino hacia su muslo interno, más cerca. La primera lamida de su clítoris la hace estremecerse. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se arquea, exigiendo más, y su amante de los sueños se la da.

—Sí… —Sus caderas giran instintivamente, buscando más placer, su entrada es penetrada lentamente, no se detiene hasta que está totalmente incrustada. Cuando está unida, no puede evitar gemir. Ella puede sentir que la presión aumenta, ¡oh Dios, esto va a ser tan bueno! Un gruñido áspero hace que sus ojos se abran para encontrar a Edward entre sus piernas.

—Edward... —Su cabeza cae hacia atrás mientras él responde a su capullo, sus dedos bombean más rápido. No puede detener su llanto mientras su orgasmo explota a través de ella. Edward con avidez le da vueltas a sus jugos. Cuando se había despertado envuelta alrededor de él, había tenido que tenerla. Se había entregado a ella, era suya, y tenía la intención de mantenerla. Ayer la complació dos veces. Él también continuaría, no le daría a su novia la oportunidad de abandonarlo. Levantándose de sus profundidades dulces, sus ojos cafes llenos de humo se fundieron con los suyos mientras él la recorría, envolviéndola en su calor.

Sintiéndose a su entrada, Bella abrió más las piernas, sabiendo ella nunca se lo negaría. Cuando vacilo en ella, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara, Dios se siente tan bien. Cuando se hunde aún más, siente que su cuerpo responde. Recordando súbitamente su orden de la noche anterior, se cierra. Aquí, tratando de distraerse, diciéndose que esto es para él, para su placer no para ella, que no lo hace. Lo que ella responde, solo su cuerpo. Edward gime cuando se hunde completamente en sus sedosas profundidades sintiendo la respuesta de su cuerpo. ¡Elogió a la Diosa! Nunca había sabido que unirse podría ser tan hermoso. Que una mujer pueda traer tanta alegría a un guerrero, algo así, placer. Verla responder cuando él le da placer le hace sentir como el macho más poderoso que jamás haya respirado. Cuando de repente se queda inmóvil, frunce el ceño, puede sentir que ella se retira de él, no físicamente, pero ya no responde.

—Bella... —Él gruñe, deseando que ella lo mire.

—Lo estoy intentando —susurra ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —No me moveré. Toma lo que quieras. —Aun así, no puede evitar que su voz se rompa o que una lágrima se escape de un ojo.

—Mírame, mi Bella. —Ordena con brusquedad al escuchar su dolor. Sabiendo que le ha roto el corazón. Las grandes manos le enmarcan la cara suavemente, su pulgar le quita la lágrima.

— Mírame pequeña... por favor. —Suplica. Los ojos de color cafe ligeramente húmedos se encuentran con un remolino verde.

— Quiero darte placer, mi pequeña. Compartir un orgasmo contigo, por favor, déjame. —Los ojos de Bella buscan los suyos, tratando de encontrar la verdad. Sabe que no sobrevivirá rechazándolo de nuevo. —Por favor, pequeña, confía en mí, enséñame lo que realmente significa unirse a una mujer. —Se abre con ella, como él no lo había hecho con nadie más, dejándola ver su deseo oculto de pertenecer verdaderamente a alguien. De que alguien le pertenezca. No es normal, no para un Volterra. Un guerrero se cría sabiendo que ninguna mujer realmente se preocupara por él, siempre buscará a otro, incluso a su propia madre. Mirando profundamente en los ojos de Edward, Bella encuentra su verdad. Puede que no haya tenido un Guía, pero debe entender que los Voltrians han perdido lo que realmente significa que un hombre y una mujer estén juntos. Para unirse. Que es más que el acto físico, se trata de conectar con esa persona que te completa, que te ama, que estará a tu lado, con errores, fallas y todo. Mira a Bella de cerca, ve sus dudas, sus miedos, puestos allí por él, por sus acciones. Hay un momento en la vida de cada guerrero cuando sabe que su próxima acción cambiará para siempre su futuro. Sucedió quince años antes, le está sucediendo ahora. Tiene que tomar la decisión correcta en este momento.

—Por favor, Bella... —Encuentra que no está más allá de rogarle.

Lentamente ella comienza a mover las caderas, inclinándose para tomarlo incluso más adentro; su gemido la animo a agarrar sus hombros de forma tentativa.

—Sí, pequeña, guíame. —Se habría reído si él no hubiera empujado profundamente, haciendola gemir. Ella, quien solo había tenido un amante, ¿Se supone que debe guiarlo a él? Sus rodillas agarran sus caderas cuando sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de su flexionando su trasero, levantándose para encontrarse con sus empujes más fuertes.

—Sí Edward más fuerte... por favor... —Su aliento tiene a Edward soltando su pasión, una pasión que se da cuenta es solo para ella.

Siente que su canal intenta absorberlo de nuevo, su grito por la pérdida hace que vuelva a aparecer.

—¡Oh, Dios!—Ella no puede detenerse a sí misma a su alrededor, sus caderas empujando, girando haciendo todo lo que puede para mantenerlo allí. Su útero se convulsiona mientras él bombea en ella repetidamente hasta que explota. Edward siente que aprieta a su alrededor, exprimiéndolo y con cada empuje pierde un poco más de sí mismo, nada se ha sentido tan bien, ella es parte de él, él es parte de ella. Cuando su placer golpea, él pierde lo último de su control y con un último empujón, se entierra tan profundamente dentro de ella que no sabe si alguna vez encontrará la salida.

Manteniéndola encerrada, Edward rueda de espaldas, negándose a perder su conexión. ¿Cómo no había sabido que algo como esto podría existir? No ha escuchado historias de otros hombres. ¿Es él el único que lo encuentra? ¿O es solo su Bella? Bella no está segura de cómo sucedió esto. Se había ido a dormir con las chicas y se había despertado con Edward para complacerla. Ayer había sido el día más confuso de su vida y justo cuando pensaba que ella había encontrado un gran consuelo en sus brazos lo había arrancado. ¿Lo haría de nuevo? —¿Bella? —Él siente su creciente tensión.

—¿A qué hora llegará el Guía? Ella necesita concentrarse en lo que realmente importa. Sus chicas.

—Pronto.

—Tengo que ducharme... limpiar... antes de que las niñas se despierten.

Separando sus cuerpos, ella se aleja de la cama solo para que su mano la detenga.

—¿Cómo te he lastimado? —Él pregunta, con los ojos llenos de pesar.

—No me lastimaste, Edward. —Le tranquiliza, pero no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo he hecho... y no quiero... Bella... —Él pone un dedo suave pero implacable debajo de la barbilla, volteándola hasta que sus ojos se encuentren.

—Sé que no habría sido tu primera opción.

—Edward... —Instintivamente, ella quiere consolarlo y se acerca para tocarlo en una mejilla, pero él se sacude y ella lo deja caer.

— Tengo que prepararme. Deslizándose fuera de su alcance, ella toma su bolso, dejándolo solo. Edward cae cuando la puerta se cierra. ¡Lo ha hecho otra vez! Él la ha lastimado. Él la complació, sabe que lo hizo, dos veces y otra vez se sintió increíble, aún así ella se retiró de él. ¿Por qué? Levantándose, va a seguirla, y luego recuerda a las jóvenes. El agarra sus pantalones del suelo, tirando de ellos, va tras Bella por algunas respuestas.

Dejando que el calor del agua fluya sobre ella, la mente de Bella divaga. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Cómo va a asegurarse de que sus niñas sobrevivan en este mundo extraño? Cuando no sabe si ella lo hará.

Nada tiene sentido, cada vez que piensa que ella y Edward se están acercando, algo le sucede y la sorprende. Tal vez sí necesita a esta persona la Guía. Con la mano en alto para detener la ducha, sale y se congela. Edward la mira en silencio, sosteniendo una toalla. Se mueve hacia atrás para tomarla.

—Gracias. —Se cubre rápidamente.

—Dime lo que he hecho mal. Observa mientras oculta su cuerpo exuberante de él antes de buscar otra toalla para quitarle la humedad de su hermoso y largo cabello.

—El Guía viene Edward, una vez que complete el programa, estoy segura de que lo entenderé y dejaré de cometer errores.

—Los errores no son tuyos. —Él se acerca para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Mami? —Edward gira para encontrar a la pequeña llamada Annie detrás de él. Deslizándose a su alrededor, Bella se pone de rodillas, ignorando el frío suelo.

—Buenos días nena. Bella la acerca y la besa en la parte superior de su cabeza como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. La verdadera alegría en su voz se acerca a Edward, haciéndole desear que su madre hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Uh uh. —Ella murmura adormilada contra su hombro, sus ojos nunca se alejan de Edward. —Tengo hambre.

—¿Qué necesita? —Edward pregunta, encontrándose frustrado por su incapacidad para comunicarse con su descendencia.

—Ella tiene hambre.

—Hare que traigan comida.

—Gracias, Edward

—Gracias, Edward. —Annie imita a su madre y en lugar de irse Edward se encuentra que está arrodillado junto a Bella, así está más cerca del nivel de Annie. —De nada, mi Annie.

—¿Qué dijo él, mami? —Ella la mira expectante.

—Dijo de nada. —Ella está sorprendida por la posesividad hacia Annie.

—¿Ve a despertar a tu hermana mientras me visto?

—De acuerdo, mami. — Felizmente, Annie se aleja.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Felix se congela al ver a tres hembras comiendo en la mesa de Edward. No le habían informado que los descendientes eran hembras. ¡Él sabía que nunca la habría rechazado! Tener tres hembras...¡debería ser incluso más poderoso que su manno! Su manno. Felix se encoge... él se va a enojar porque Felix se ha perdido esta oportunidad. Están muy cerca de que Edward sea destituido de Lua. Han reunido el apoyo de otros poderosos Lords, prometiendo que recibirían la primera elección de las hembras traídas de la Tierra. Ya es bastante malo que Edward se haya unido con una, pero eso puede arreglarse. Solo es necesario argumentar que Edward es impropio y que la mujer se unirá a otro, dejando a Edward sin una descendencia que no beneficiará su posición.

Felix disfrutó ese pensamiento, pero ahora la descendencia con la que se quedará es una mujer que hace que Edward sea demasiado poderoso para derrocarlo... todavía tiene una oportunidad de solucionar esto. Su mirada intensa hace que las jóvenes hembras se acerquen más a su madre, sintiendo una amenaza.

—Niñas —dice Bella, bloqueando la vista de Felix de sus hijas. A ella no le gusta la forma en que él las mira. —Tomen sus maletas y vayan a la otra habitación, vístanse y quédense allí hasta que yo venga por ustedes.

—Sí, mami. —Las niñas rápidamente escapan.

—Señor, me informaron que necesitabas un guía. —Felix se aleja, mientras sus ojos continúan mirando hacia la puerta a través de la cual han desaparecido las niñas.

Edward mira de cerca a Felix y ve su interés en sus hembras. Felix es el primer hijo masculino de Aro Vulturi, un poderoso y el ambicioso Lord que controla la Región de Etruria en Volterra. También tiene una hembra que se ha mantenido con él durante casi cinco años, y le dio un segundo macho. Edward sabe que los Vulturi quieren ser rey de Lua. Que está planeando que lo retiren. Querrá a las mujeres de Edward. ¡No las conseguirá!

—¿Dónde estabas cuando Bella se despertó, Felix? —El tono severo de Edward atrae la mirada de Felix hacia la puerta.

—La trajiste al educador, era tu responsabilidad guiarla. Podría haber sido herida.

—Ella no debería haber retirado el educador. —Felix afirma sin rodeos, negándose a responsabilizarse por las acciones de una mujer. Él es el Minor Felix Vulturi, primer hombre de Lord Aro.

—¡Era tu tarea y honor encargarte de ello! Solo lo preguntaré una vez más Minor Felix. ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

La voz de Edward se vuelve aún más áspera a medida que su ira crece.

—Estaba descansando en mi habitación. —Felix saca sus ojos ardiendo ante el tono de Edward.

—Es tu deber que te quedes hasta que se complete el programa.

—No necesito que me digan mis deberes, señor. —Felix se burla de él. —No debería haberse despertado. Si se hubiera quedado dormida, habría estado allí.

—¿Estás culpando a mi mujer? —Edward se levanta lentamente y Felix se da cuenta de lo lejos que está sobrepasado. A las mujeres nunca se les culpa por nada.

—No, sire, nunca.

—Completará el programa, ella no puede acceder a la información que el educador ha implantado. —Ordena severo.

—Sí, señor. —Felix voltea los ojos fríos a Bella.

—Acuéstate. —Él ordena.

Bella ha estado siguiendo el intercambio y no puedo creer la arrogancia de este personaje de Felix. No hay manera de que la toque a ella o a sus niñas.

—Edward, —le da la espalda a Felix, sin darse cuenta del insulto que acaba de hacer. Darle la espalda a un guerrero significa que no le temes. Que no es una amenaza. En algunos casos, es un signo de confianza, no aquí.

—Sé que esto es necesario, pero no por él.

Tiene que haber alguien más que esté calificado, alguien que no haya demostrado su total desprecio por mi seguridad.

—Edward mira a esta pequeña mujer que la diosa le había confiado, comprendiendo al instante.

—Te preocupa que te haga daño. —Su voz se suaviza instantáneamente cuando habla con ella.

—Él no toma sus deberes en serio, no le confío a mis niñas a alguien que no lo hace.

—¡La obtuve! ¡La traje aquí! Ella no tiene derecho a desafiar mi derecho a guiarla —declara Felix enojado.

—¡Silencio Felix! Mi Bella hace un punto válido. Le has fallado al no estar allí para guiarla, y una vez más, al no admitir tu error de que no tenía descendencia. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti ahora? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —Felix adquiere un tono enfermizo de naranja, lo que Bella asume es cómo un Voltriano amarillo se pone rojo. —Envía a Emmett para completar el programa.

—Ordena severo

—¡No puede hacer esto! Soy el primer hombre de... —Felix comienza, solo para ser cortado.

—¡Soy el rey Edward! ¿Me desafías, Felix?— Su voz es letal. Si es así, registremos tu muerte. —Bella observa a Felix encogerse en sí mismo.

—No, sire. —Él susurra, incluso mientras se encoge, Bella puede ver la rabia dentro sus ojos.

—¡Entonces envía a Emmett! —Edward reclama y le da la espalda a Felix y luego a Bella.

—¡Sí, señor! —Felix sale corriendo de la habitación.

—Bueno, no hice un amigo allí, ¿verdad?— Pregunta mientras ella se aleja de él.

—Lo siento, Bella, —ella oye el arrepentimiento en su voz.

— Debería haber considerado que desconfiaras de él.

Ella está asustada. Sus cicatrices se vuelven aún más pronunciadas cuando se da cuenta de que la ha asustado. —¿Edward? —Ella no sabe qué puso esa mirada áspera en su rostro, pero ella tiene que decirle sus otras preocupaciones, tiene que proteger a sus hijas.

—¿Qué pasa mi Bella? —La posesividad que él le da a su nombre toca algo muy profundo, que pertenece a alguien otra vez... ha pasado tanto tiempo. Sacudiéndose de la sensación, se concentra en lo que necesita hacer.

—Este programa de aprendizaje en el educador, ¿es lo mismo para todos?

—Sí. —No está seguro de por qué está preguntando pero se da cuenta de que tiene una razón. —Fue desarrollada para que los no Voltrianos comprendieran, nuestra historia. Se ha desarrollado durante muchos años. La Emperadora Victoria y tu son las primeros de su especie en usar el programa.

—¿Las mujeres Voltrian también utilizan este programa?

—No. —Él le da una mirada confusa. —¿Por qué lo harían? Se crían en nuestra sociedad.

—Entonces no quiero que las niñas reciban el programa completo.

—Ella puede ver que lo ha confundido y le explica más. —Sé que necesitan el programa de idioma y la historia, pero el resto... las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres... las pueden aprender a medida que crecen, como lo hacen todos los Voltrianos.

Edward le da una mirada de consideración, al darse cuenta de que tiene razón, otra vez. Darles a las pequeñas información adulta podría causarles un gran daño y él nunca lo permitiría. —Entiendo tus preocupaciones y estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Él ve que la ha sorprendido.

—No permitiré que ningún daño venga y dañe a nuestras niñas, mi Bella. Les prometí aceptarlas y protegerlas y yo lo haré, —él le sonríe levemente. —Incluso si a veces tienes que decirme cómo hacer eso.

—Realmente no sabes nada acerca de las niñas, ¿verdad? —Ella le da una mirada evaluadora.

—No. Nunca he estado cerca de ellas. No conozco a ningún guerrero que tenga, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender, especialmente si también te complace. —Él se movió lentamente para pararse frente a ella. —No quise que te asustaras, mi Bella. Mi ira estaba con Felix, no contigo. No debes temerme nunca, porque yo entregaría mi vida antes de lastimarte a ti o a las niñas.

—Bella levanta la vista en un momento confuso antes de que ella entienda lo que él está diciendo. De alguna manera, saber que está siendo honesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dirías una cosa así? —Ella susurra, necesitando entender.

—Realmente no entiendes lo que has hecho, ¿verdad? —Su declaración tiene un aumento de su opinión.

—Aprenderé.

—Yo también tengo mucho que aprender. Mi Bella. Tú no eres de Volterra. —Él la observa ponerse rígida aún más. —Me sorprende lo mucho que me agradas. —Sigue observándola de cerca. —Eres diferente de la mejor manera. —Lentamente se acerca para correr un nudillo a lo largo de su mandíbula. —Eres tan frágil, tu piel es tan suave y aún así me permites que te toque. Incluso pareces disfrutarlo. Confusión honesta llena de ojos. —Tu descendencia...te importa, las proteges incluso si eso significa arriesgarte. No es así cómo son nuestras hembras... pero deberían serlo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Susurra, mirando cómo se oscurecen sus ojos.

—Lo quiero todo. Todo lo que yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible. ¿Puedes entenderlo mi Bella? Haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz, para que nunca quieras dejarme. No sobreviviré perdiendo la única felicidad verdadera que he tenido en mi vida.

Bella lo mira en estado de shock. No había esperado tal declaración de él, al menos no algo como esto.

—Edward... —Él pone un dedo firme pero suave en sus labios.

—Me has dado más placer de lo que cualquier guerrero tiene derecho a esperar. Eres mía Bella y no te entregare. Has abierto mi mundo, me has dado niñas y yo no las entregaría tampoco, no por lo que representan, sino porque son parte de ti.

Un golpe en la puerta le impide responder.

—Ese es Emmett.

Él se aleja, solo para que ella lo detenga. —¿Entonces te encargarás de ello? ¿El programa? ¿Te asegurarás de que no haya nada dañino en eso?

—¿Me confiarías a mí la codificación del educador? —No puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—No confiaría a nadie más con las niñas. —Bella observa cómo las emociones cruzan la cara de Edward antes de que el asienta con la cabeza.

—Programaré personalmente al educador mi Bella, no les sucederá ningún daño. Ve a buscar a nuestras niñas mientras informo a Emmett. —Asintiendo, se vuelve hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Me llamaste, señor? —Emmett entra en la habitación.

—Sí, Emmett, —espera a que Bella salga de la habitación, antes de continuar. —Bella necesita completar el programa de educación y guiarse en cómo acceder a el...

—Felix…

—Es inaceptable. —Edward lo interrumpe. —Para Bella y para mí.

La guiarás a ella y a nuestras niñas.

—¿Niñas? —Emmett le da una mirada confusa.

—Es la palabra de la Tierra para las hembras jóvenes. —Le informa.

—Me das un gran honor, señor permitiéndome Guiar a tu mujer...

—Ella es mi Reina Emmett. —Edward lo corrige.

—Tu Reina… —Emmett no puede ocultar su conmoción.

—Sí. —Edward hace una pausa mientras Bella regresa con las niñas.

—Tengo una petición si crees que es apropiada. —Ella mira a Edward.

—¿Qué es mi Bella? —Emmett está sorprendido por la dulzura de la voz de su Rey.

—Me gustaría que las niñas me vean completar el programa primero. Les ayudará a comprender lo que está sucediendo y calmar sus temores. —Edward mira a Emmett.

—¿Tienes el educador? —Pregunta él, estudiándolo cuando Edward se lo entrega.

—Solo quedan diez minutos del programa, ya no estaba enviando ondas de penetración profunda cuando lo retiraste. —Él le da a Bella una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Las jóvenes no deberán temer al proceso. —Al escuchar a Emmett, Edward, se da cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de nunca haber conocido a esta increíble mujer. La habría perdido a ella y a sus niñas.

—Hay otra cosa más, el programa de aprendizaje para las niñas será sólo lenguaje e historia, personalmente me ocuparé del programa.

—¿Mi Rey?

—Bella quiere que aprendan las maneras Voltrian de la misma manera que lo hacen los jóvenes Voltrianos, estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Eso tiene sentido mi Rey. —Emmett asiente en comprensión.

—Niñas, este es Emmett. Nos trajo nuestras comidas la noche anterior, ¿recuerdan? —Emmett observa a las niñas que lo miran fijamente, especialmente a la más pequeña. —Esta es Carly.

— Indica a la chica más alta. —Y esta es Annie. —Bella sonríe ante la evidente fascinación de Annie con Emmett. Discúlpala, Emmett, el color favorito de Annie es el azul, y tú eres muy...

—Azul. —Termina por ella. Sonriendo, se arrodilla y levanta la mano lentamente girándola. Annie puede ver el azul más claro en el otro lado. Ella le sonríe. Después de un momento, Bella se dirige al sofá.

—Muy bien, niñas, esto es lo que está pasando. Ya saben lo que dije que pronto serían capaces de entender a Edward como yo. Bueno, para eso está aquí Emmett.

Va a poner estas gafas especiales en tus ojos, llamados educadores. —Ella les muestra el dispositivo. —Y yo voy a ir primero.

—Pero mamá, ya entiendes a Edward. —Carly interviene, pareciendo confundida.

—Sí, nena, pero estaba tan emocionada de ir a por ti y Annie que no terminé el programa, así que voy a terminarlo ahora, de esa manera ustedes dos pueden ver exactamente lo que va a hacer.

—¿Te dolerá a mami? —La temblorosa voz de Annie tiene a ambos hombres tensos.

—No, nena, no dolerá, lo haré. Te muestro. —Ella le da a Emmett una mirada aguda y luego se acuesta. —¿Por qué no se ponen de pie junto a Edward? —Con una última mirada a ellas, respira profundamente y deja que Emmett ponga al educador en sus ojos.

Edward mira a su hembra, asombrado por su valentía. Tiene todo el derecho de luchar para volver a tener el educador, pero por sus hijas lo hace. El suave toque contra su pierna lo tiene mirando hacia abajo para encontrar a Annie acurrucada. Sus ojos, pegados a su madre, mientras busca consuelo y seguridad de él, todo saldrá bien. Cuidadosamente, pone una gran mano en su pequeña espalda. Cuando envuelve sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su muslo, él está asombrado, momentos más tarde, Carly hace lo mismo. Mira hacia abajo a las cabezas de color castaño y se da cuenta de que confían en él, gracias a Bella. Confían en él para protegerlas, consolarlas, no puede pensar en nada que haya hecho para ganarse su confianza y aun así se la dieron a él. También Bella.

Él la mira, sin moverse en el sofá, Emmett habla en voz baja y sabe qué hará lo que sea necesario para no decepcionarlas.

Bella podría haber jurado que el educador continuaba cuando Emmett lo quita con cuidado. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó, observándola de cerca. Sentándose con cuidado, sus ojos buscan a las chicas inmediatamente. Verlas envueltas alrededor de las piernas de Edward la hace detenerse.

—¿Mi reina? —No es hasta que Edward frunce el ceño que Bella se da cuenta de que Emmett está hablando con ella.

—Bien, la última vez me mareé mucho. —Asintiendo, Emmett continúa observándola.

—Eso es porque se retiró muy pronto. ¿Sabes cuál es la función del Serai?

—Para asegurarse de que ustedes chicos tengan sexo. —Bella le lanza a Emmett una mirada molesta a la pregunta. Pensar en un Serai tocando a Edward le enoja. A ella no le importa lo que sean.

—¿Disculpe? —Emmett no entiende su respuesta.

—Es una criatura animada hecha de las arenas de Creata. —Bella suspira pesadamente. —Simulan a las hembras de Voltrian para que los machos de Voltrian puedan tener liberación sexual ya que las hembras son tan escasas.

—Eso es correcto. —Emmett asiente aliviado.

—Hacen un trabajo bastante pésimo en eso también si me preguntas. —Bella continúa diciendo.

—¿Qué? —Las mejillas de Emmett se vuelven de color púrpura.

—¿Acabo de avergonzarte, Emmett? —Bella no puede dejar de divertirse de que este gran guerrero se avergüence de hablar sobre sexo.

—Yo... —Él mira a Edward en busca de ayuda solo para encontrarlo con una sonrisa.

—Confía en mí, Emmett, pueden estar bien si te encuentras con una mujer Voltrian, pero si estás interesado en una persona de la Tierra, te enseñaré que es bastante inútil.

De pie, ella le da un último consejo. —Y para ser honesta, tus hembras realmente están jodidas. —Ella se acerca a Edward. —Así que, niñas, están listas para poder decirles a estos hombres ¿Qué hacer?

—¡Sí! —Ambas niñas responden con entusiasmo. Edward levanta una ceja y ella solo se encoge de hombros, dándole una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Quieres hacer las dos niñas al mismo tiempo? Emmett la mira interrogativamente.

—Sí, estaré más relajada de esa manera. —Bella le informa.

—No traje un segundo educador. —Él mira a Edward.

—Recupera uno y regresa. Quiero esto hecho. —Ordena severo.

Él quiere poder hablar con sus niñas, escucharlas. —Todavía necesito adaptar el programa. —Advierte Emmett.

—Estará adaptado cuando regreses.

—Sí, señor.

Las chicas yacían confiadas en el sofá mirando a su madre y a Emmett.

—¿Quién va primero? —Bella pregunta.

—Soy la mayor, siempre voy primero. —Carly habla y Bella sonríe, su pequeña guerrera, ella siempre va primero, protegiendo a su hermana. Asintiendo, ella le da su permiso a Emmett. Después de unos minutos, él pone a Annie. Treinta minutos más tarde, Carly se queda mirando confundida. —¿Estás bien, nena?— Bella se deja caer ante sus preocupaciones.

—¿Sabes que el hermano de Edward es el Emperador? —Ella susurra haciéndoles saber que el programa funcionó.

—Sí nena, lo sabía. —Carly le dio a Edward una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué hace un Emperador? Edward lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, una carcajada completa que tiene a Bella sonriendo mientras Emmett se queda atónito. ¡El rey no se ríe!

—Me lo he preguntado muchas veces, Carly. Cuando le preguntes, quiero estar allí. —¡Puedo entenderte! —Ella aplaude con entusiasmo.

—Sí, puedes. —Carly mira a Emmett. —Despierta a Annie, ahora.

—Ella ordena. —Quiero asegurarme de que ella también pueda hablar con Edward.

—Solo un poco más, pequeña —Él promete.

Sabiendo que Carly va a discutir, Bella la toma de la mano y se la lleva.

—Vamos Carly, démosle un poco de espacio a Emmett. Annie estará despierta pronto.

—¿Lo prometes mami? —Mira por encima del hombro a su hermana.

—Lo prometo.

— Mami... —Minutos después, la vocecita de Annie la llama.

—Aquí estoy, nena. —Emmett se aparta, dejando que Bella tome su lugar.

—Mami, sabías que Edward es un Rey. —Bella tiene que sonreír.

Sus chicas están tan fascinadas con Edward como ella.

—Sí, nena, lo sabía. —Annie mira a Edward insegura y luego susurra en su oído. Amagando una risa, Bella mira hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

—¿Qué quieres saber, pequeña? —Edward pregunta mientras disfruta del brillo en los ojos de Bella.

—¿Tu fuiste rana? —Bella se ríe de la expresión perdida de Edward.

—La rana se convirtió en un Príncipe Annie, no en un Rey.

—Carly informa a su hermana con ese tono superior que solo las hermanas mayores pueden lograr.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Annie responde y es el turno de Carly es parecer confusa.

—Un príncipe es el hijo del Rey. —Bella les dice que terminen la discusión antes de que comience.

—Oh... —Las niñas responden al unísono. Edward y Emmett, aunque confundidos, están fascinados por la conversación de las hembras. Nunca antes habían estado expuestos a una familia de hembras y eso es lo que son una familia.

—¿Qué se le dice a Emmett, niñas? —Bella pregunta y dándose la vuelta, forman un coro.

—Gracias, Emmett.

Él mira a Edward. —Realmente has sido bendecido mi Rey.

—Creo que todos lo hemos sido Emmett. —Cruzando los brazos, Edward se encuentra sonriendo.

El resto del día pasa rápidamente con las niñas comparando sus nuevos conocimientos y Edward pacientemente respondiendo sus interminables preguntas. Está asombrado de cómo funcionan sus mentes. Miran las cosas de manera tan diferente a como lo hacen los Voltrians, ¿o es solo que sus hembras? Encuentra que no quiere irse cuando es hora de que ajuste su rumbo. Prometiendo regresar poco después se va, asegurando la puerta.

—Muy bien, chicas. —Bella ordena un rato más tarde.

—¡Pero mami!

—No Carly hasta que pruebes un bocboc, no puedes decir que es mejor un pb&j, y Annie no puedes decir un pb&j es mejor que un bocboc. Ahora es el momento de una ducha, las dos, adentro.

—Sí, mami. —De inmediato están de acuerdo, pero ella sabe que continuarán su discusión en la ducha. La vida de una madre soltera. Recortando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, ella frunce el ceño, ¿eso es lo que es ahora? ¿Una madre soltera? Ella tiene Edward. Él acordó en aceptar y proteger a sus niñas. Ahora sabe que eso lo convierte en su padre, o manno, pero qué significa para él. Las mujeres son el poder de los Voltrianos. ¿Sólo le importará el poder que le da tenerlas, como Diego? ¿O realmente las amara como suyas? Deseando solo lo que es mejor para ellas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, sabe que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Al darse cuenta de que ha estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, se dirige a la sala de limpieza para ver qué problemas han encontrado las chicas. Un golpe en la puerta exterior la detiene, ella considera qué hacer. Está en una nave extraterrestre con sus hijas y Edward no está aquí. Le aseguró que sus aposentos estaban seguros, que estaban a salvo. Aun así no tomará ningún riesgo, no con sus hijas. Ya hizo enojar a un Voltriano hoy. La decisión fue tomada, ella ignora los golpes. Cuando la puerta se abre repentinamente, se da vuelta sorprendida cuando tres grandes machos llenan el salón.

—¡Fuera! —Ordena, haciendo todo lo posible por intimidar.

—Estamos aquí para llevarte a ti y a tus hembras a un protector más apropiado. —El macho verde le informa.

—¿Perdón? —Bella exclama incrédula. —¡He elegido a mi protector! ¡Ahora salga!

—No había sido guiada adecuadamente en el momento de su elección. No puede ser retenida. Se ha elegido un macho en forma para usted y su descendencia. —El macho verde la agarra del brazo.

—No me toque —Ella se suelta —No pelees conmigo pequeña hembra. No querrás que te haga daño.

—¡Mami! —Los tres machos se congelan al ver a las niñas.

—¡Vuelvan a la sala de limpieza, niñas! —Bella ordena bloqueando la vista de los machos. —Te lo diré por última vez, y luego me enojare. ¡Fuera! —Cuando el líder la agarra de nuevo, ella grita

—¡Edward! —Conduciendo su rodilla hacia arriba en la ingle del bastardo verde, él cae inmediatamente, soltándola. El rugido que responde a su grito hace que el color restante de los machos se desvanezca. Edward entra en la habitación seguido por Emmett y Jared. La ira en su rostro hace que incluso Bella retroceda un paso.

—¡Te atreves a atacar a mis hembras! —Edward agarra al más cercano y lo lanza de cabeza contra la pared del fondo, donde se estampa el piso. Antes de que pueda hacer lo mismo con el resto del macho, se arrodilla y baja la cabeza.

—Señor, seguimos las órdenes del Minor Felix.

—¡Crees que Felix puede ordenarte que te lleves a mi Reina! ¡Mi descendencia! —Edward inclina su voz, si fuera posible, el macho se habría puesto blanco. —Señor...

—El macho comienza a temblar.

—¡Vete mientras aún respiras!— Se gira hacia el macho, tirado donde Bella lo ha golpeado, él se acerca a ella.

—¿Estás lastimada? —Sus ojos verdes se abalanzan sobre ella, enfocándose en las barras rojas que estrechan su brazo.

—No. —Susurra, observándolo con cautela.

—Mami... —Voces asustadas hacer girar rápidamente a Bella.

—¡Te dije que regresaras adentro! Edward manejará esto. —Con una última mirada por encima de su hombro, las empuja hacia la sala de limpieza. Edward se agacha, mirando al macho que ahueca sus pelotas. —Tocaste a mi reina. —Su voz se volvió como la muerte.

—Ella nunca fue guiada apropiadamente. —Él jadea. —Ella tiene el derecho de elegir a un hombre adecuado, uno que pueda protegerla a ella y a sus crías.

—Ella las protege a ellas y a ella misma bien ¿No lo crees Paul? Quizás mi reina debería entrenarte. —Su orgullo en Bella se escucha fácilmente. —¿Por qué la llevabas a Felix? —Cuando él no responde lo suficientemente rápido, Paul encuentra el poco de aliento que había recuperado, cortado por la mano de Edward alrededor de su garganta. Luchando, descubre quién es realmente el guerrero superior. Edward lo libera momentos antes de que se desmaye.

—¡Por qué! —Él ruge.

—¡Para que ella y sus crías puedan ser educadas apropiadamente! —Él se atraganta.

—Educadas adecuadamente… — Edward palidece ante el pensamiento de cómo Felix lograría esto.

—Sí, Felix cree que corrompiste la programación, influyendo en la elección de la mujer, para que no perdieras tu posición como Rey. —

—Jared —Edward se pone de pie. —Paul será acusado de agredir a mi Reina.

—¿Señor? —Jared está tan conmocionado como Paul.

—Él entró en un lugar seguro, con la intención de robar a mi Reina y mi descendencia. Puso las manos sobre ella, dañándola, será acusado.

—Dice que estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Minor Felix, señor. El heredero de su señor. —Jared le recuerda

—Si Felix concede eso, entonces consideraré cargos menores.

—La mirada de conocimiento en los ojos de Paul de que Felix nunca lo admitirá. Es una sentencia de muerte para un hombre hacerle daño a una mujer.

—¡Que lo acusen capitán!

—Si, Rey Edward. —Jared hace una reverencia, antes de levantar a Paul del piso, obligándolo a salir de la habitación.

—Emmett.

—Sí, mi Rey.

—Quiero un informe detallado, desde el momento en que Bella abordo hasta que la tomé para recuperar a su descendencia.

Incluye todos los elementos visuales y material de apoyo. Incluye una copia de la grabación no editada del centro de comando.

—Se hará, señor. —Los ojos de Emmett son serios cuando se encuentran con Edward. —Este es un ataque directo contra ti mi Rey

—Sí. Necesito saber qué más está planeando Felix.

—Sí, mi Rey. —Emmett duda.

—¿Qué? —Edward exige

—¿Realmente crees que Felix la habría lastimado? ¿Si él hubiera completado el programa?

—Sí, lo creo. —Su mandíbula se contrae con el pensamiento.

—Te conseguiré lo que necesitas para proteger a tus hembras, mi Rey. —Con una rápida reverencia, se va.

—Mami, ¿qué está pasando ahí fuera? —El miedo en los ojos de Annie rompe el corazón de Bella. Ella siempre se mostró honesta con sus niñas, era necesario con la enfermedad de Mike. Aún así, solo son niñas. Literalmente, han entrado en un mundo extraño y si ella las quiere a salvo, hay cosas que necesitan saber.

—Hay algunos hombres, que no quieren que nos quedemos con Edward. Ellos creen que nos hará daño.

—¡Pero él no haría eso mami! —La fuerza de la convicción de Annie sorprende a Bella.

—No nena, él no lo haría. —Ella está de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Carly exige.

—Por la forma en que se ve nena. Hay Voltrianos que creen que debido a sus cicatrices no se le debe permitir tener una familia, porque no puede protegernos.

—Pero eso es una tontería, mami. Detuvo al tío Diego. Detuvo a esos hombres. —Carly le da una mirada confusa.

—Sí, nena, no dije que tuvieran razón, solo que piensan que sí la tienen.

—¿Nos pueden alejar de Edward mami? —Dos pares ojos llenos de miedo la miran.

—No nenas, Edward nos protegerá. Arrodillándose, las abraza y reza porque no esté mintiendo. —Ahora se suponía que las dos se estarían preparando para ir a la cama, así que, a la ducha, iré a ver cuánto falta hasta la cena.

—Sí, mami.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	5. CAPITULO CUATRO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia le pertenece a M.K Eidem**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Edward se sienta en su escritorio, mirando sus puños apretados con rabia. Felix trató de tomar a sus hembras. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? ¿Su padre? ¿Está Aro detrás de esto? Necesita llevar a sus hembras a Lua, llevarlas a donde estarán protegidas, por los leales a él.

—Edward. —Levanta la vista, sorprendido de no haber escuchado a Bella entrar en la habitación.

—¿Cómo están las niñas? — se acerca a ella, tratando de juzgar lo que está pensando. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estamos bien, las niñas no vieron mucho. —Ella lo mira. — ¿Qué está pasando Edward? ¿Cómo abrieron la puerta? Dijiste que estaba asegurada.

—Hay una anulación de emergencia. Nunca lo consideré... ha sido desactivada. También habrá guardias puestos afuera de la puerta en todo momento. No se permitirá a nadie en nuestro sector sin permiso nuevamente, lo prometo, mi Bella. —Él se acerca, deteniéndose justo antes de tocarla.

—¿Quién? —Él ve la comprensión en sus ojos. —Felix. —Él la observa respirar profundamente.

—He hecho un enemigo. —Ella susurra.

—Él era un enemigo antes de ti. —Él levanta la cara con cuidado para que sus ojos se encuentren con los de él. —Nunca más se acercará a ti y a las niñas de nuevo.

Te lo prometo Bella. —Su pulgar acaricia suavemente su mandíbula hasta que finalmente ella asiente.

—Las niñas se están preparando para ir a la cama. Necesitan comer primero.

—He enviado a buscar comida. Bella...

—Esto no fue tu culpa, Edward. —De alguna manera, ella sabía que él se culparía a sí mismo. Esas ideas de Volterra sobre lo que hace que un hombre —encaje—.

—Debería haber considerado la anulación. —Edward se regaña a sí mismo.

—Es una característica de seguridad ¿no es así? —Ella pregunta.

—Sí. —Él asiente con la cabeza. —Entonces el código debería haber sido seguro. No tenías ninguna razón para pensar que no lo era. Es el deshonor de Felix, no el tuyo.

—Eres demasiado indulgente Bella. Ella niega con la cabeza. —No, Edward, no lo soy. La verdad es que si bien me asustaron mucho, nadie resultó herido. Los detuviste antes de que pudieran.

—¡Estas herida! —La ira de Edward regresa con un toque de venganza, su toque es suave en su brazo lastimado.

—Se ve peor de lo que es y creo que el macho verde le duele más que a mí.

—¡Te duele! Se lo notificaré a un sanador. —Tomando su brazo, ella lo detiene para que no se aleje.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Ella lo tranquiliza. —Es una forma de hablar.

No me duele, pero al chico verde si.

—Paul.

—¿Qué?

—Su nombre es Paul. —Edward informa.

—Lo conoces. —Ella ve la resignación en sus ojos cuando él asiente con la cabeza.

—Cuando me convertí en el Rey de Lua, el padre de Paul me lo envió para su entrenamiento de guerrero. Deseaba que fuera entrenado por un guerrero superior.

Después de que me lastimara, él lo envió con Aro, al padre de Felix.

—Lo siento. —Él ve que ella realmente lo hace, pero no entiende por qué.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas? —Él pregunta.

—Te preocupaste por él y cuando lo necesitabas, él te abandonó.

—No tenía otra opción. Estaba bajo la autoridad de su padre, tenía que irse. —Edward intenta hacerla entender.

—Ya no lo está. —Bella no es tan indulgente cuando ve la traición hacia Edward por parte de Paul.

—Tiene un hermano menor que aún está bajo la autoridad de Aro.

Aro es conocido por mantener a sus guerreros usando a sus hermanos.

—¿Lo está chantajeando?

—No entiendo este término, pero algunos obstaculizarán el entrenamiento de un joven guerrero si un hermano se va de la casa de su entrenador.

—¿Tú haces eso? —Ella no puede evitar el impacto de su voz.

—¡Nunca! Una vez que un guerrero completa su entrenamiento y su obligación, se ha ganado el derecho de ir a donde quiera.

—¿Obligación?

—A cambio de ser entrenado, un guerrero se compromete con su entrenador durante cinco años. Después de eso, puede ofrecer sus servicios a quien él quiera.

—¿Pueden venir a ti y ofrecerte sus servicios?

—Sí. Luego reciben una compensación por su servicio para que puedan comenzar a tratar de atraer a una mujer. El rango de un guerrero dentro de una Casa representa su dignidad para una mujer

—Eres un hombre digno y un guerrero Edward. Con o sin tu rango, nunca lo dudes. —Edward iba a responder cuando las niñas llaman desde la sala de limpieza.

—¡Mami, hemos terminado! Dándole una última mirada, ella se vuelve a cuidar de las niñas.

La comida las está esperando cuando salen limpias y listas para irse a la cama. Edward vigila de cerca a las niñas, buscando la menor lesión.

Se sorprende cuando, en lugar de sentarse a comer, se le acercan.

—Inclínate hacia abajo. —Carly ordena. Mirando a Bella, él hace lo que le dicen, y se sobresalta cuando los brazos pequeños se envuelven súbitamente alrededor de su cuello. Desesperadamente mira a Bella.

—Abrázalas. —Susurra.

Con cuidado, envuelve sus enormes brazos alrededor de sus diminutos cuerpos, manteniéndolas cerca. Cuando lo hace, siente unos pequeños labios en cada mejilla.

—Gracias, Edward. —Carly, la autonombrada portavoz, habla por ellas. —Por protegernos, otra vez.

—Yo…

—La respuesta correcta es: De nada. —Bella interviene para salvarlo.

—De nada, Carly. De nada, Annie. —Edward dice bruscamente.

—Muy bien, hora de comer y luego de la cama. —Bella les dice, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—Sí, mami. Rápidamente se sientan.

—Ahí vamos, acurrucadas como un bicho en una alfombra. —Bella dice que las chicas se ríen. —Mamá, no somos bichos. Annie le dice a ella.

—Sí, lo eres, tú eres mi bichito para acurrucarse. —Más risitas se unen a su comentario. Edward las mira desde su escritorio. Dándole a cada una un último beso, ella se levanta.

—Duerman bien, nenas.

—Mamá... —La vocecita de Annie la detiene.

—¿Qué nena?

—Edward no nos ha dado beso de buenas noches todavía. —Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él, solo Bella ve su confusión y pánico. Al pasar, ella vacila y luego lo besa ligeramente en su mejilla sin cicatrices. —Eso es lo que quieren. —Ella susurra, — retrocediendo, ve su indecisión. —Está bien. Yo me encargo de eso.

Antes de que ella pueda moverse, él la rodea. Arrodillándose, besa a Carly en la frente.

—Descansa bien Carly, estás segura y protegida. —Ella lo mira fijamente por un momento luego asiente y rueda sobre su costado.

Moviéndose al otro extremo del sofá, es aún más cuidadoso con la más pequeña Annie.

—Descansa bien, Annie, estás a salvo y protegida.

—Descansa bien, Edward. —Ella le dice con su vocecita llena de inocencia. Después de un momento, ella también se da vuelta y está dormida.

Edward no sabe qué hacer con la humedad que repentinamente llena sus ojos. Los guerreros no requieren seguridad, no lloran.

Rápidamente, él se para y camina de regreso a su escritorio.

—¿Edward? —Al ver el brillo de la humedad, ella se mueve hacia él.

—Ve a descansar, Bella. —Su tono cortante la detiene. —Estaré allí pronto.

Sin decir nada, la deja con sus niñas. Sentado en su escritorio, Edward mira desde el sofá hasta el dormitorio. Hace tres días, ambos habían estado vacíos. Hace tres días, su vida había estado vacía. Él estaba vacío. Ahora su mundo está lleno, lleno de hembras, lleno de risas y lo que llaman besos. También está lleno de peligros. Aro…

Aro quiere ser el Rey de Lua y si no fuera por Bella y sus hijas, él tendría su oportunidad.

Tanto Edward como James saben que Aro está tratando de conseguir apoyo para que lo remuevan, Bella amenaza esto, si Aro pudiera conseguir que se uniera a otro... James no tendría más remedio que aceptar remover a Edward.

Es por eso que la obligó a aceptar que se uniera a él y solo a él antes de conseguir a su descendencia. No sabía que el programa de aprendizaje no se había completado, no sabía que ella no tenía Guía, pero si ellos lograban decir que lo había hecho, sería removido.

Mirando el sofá, se dio cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que ser Rey.

—Edward. —Volviéndose perdió el aliento. De pie en el umbral de la puerta había una visión, vestida con algo largo con un brillo que se abrazaba en cada curva.

—Apaga las luces y ven a la cama. — Lo urgió volteándose para revelar su espalda desnuda con correas delgadas que se entrecruzan hacia abajo, sosteniendo la tela que cubre el hermoso trasero. Poniéndose de pie voluntariamente sigue sus órdenes.

Bella no sabe por qué empacó este camisón, nunca lo usó. Lo compró después de la muerte de Mike, para probarse a sí misma que todavía era una mujer, no solo una madre, esta noche parecía estar bien.

Pensó todo el día en lo que había aprendido. Emmett la guió en esos minutos finales del programa y la realidad es que no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas. Sí, ella podía acceder a la información general que se le había dado, pero no había una explicación de la diferencia entre las mujeres de la Tierra y de Voltrian, tal vez no se dieron cuenta de que existían.

Lo que ella había descubierto es que las hembras Voltrian eran muy egoístas. Escogían a un hombre por lo que podía darles. Las cosas que él podía darles y si él no les daba lo suficiente, seguían adelante.

Son inútiles como madres, abandonando a sus hijos por otro hombre.

Esperan que los hombres les den un orgasmo pero no les ayudan a lograr el suyo propio. Una vez que conciben, exigen que el hombre use Serais. No solo no duermen con su macho, ni siquiera los besan.

Los Voltrianos, con su miedo a la extinción, han perdido lo que hace que la vida sea importante. Que se trata de vivir tu vida, no importa cuán larga o corta sea. Llena con lo que es importante, aquellos a quienes amas, tu familia y amigos, no cosas.

Así que ella va a cambiar eso, al menos para Edward, ella llegó a esa decisión cuando sus niñas lo besaron. La aceptación total de sus niñas hacia él le dice que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Mike querría que ella siguiera adelante, que fuera feliz y que tomara la decisión, segura que sus niñas fueran felices. Él querría que ella se enamorara de nuevo y Edward sigue tomando pequeños pedazos de su corazón con su confusión y su sorpresa ante el más pequeño gesto de afecto.

—Bella... —Él la saca de sus pensamientos. —¿Qué estás usando?

Sus ojos corren con avidez sobre ella.

—Es un camisón. Es para descansar. —Ella le informa conteniendo una sonrisa ante su mirada incrédula.

—¿Esperas que te deje descansar cuando te pones eso?

—¿Vamos a descansar? —Ella se burla y ve que sus ojos brillan.

—Tenemos que hablar primero. —Ella dice rápidamente y sus ojos se cierran.

—Sé que te fallé. —Él comienza.

—Shhhh... detente... eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. — Sus dedos suaves tocan sus labios antes de moverse para ahuecar su cicatriz en la mejilla, él se aleja.

—Esto es de lo que tenemos que hablar. —Ella deja que su mano descanse sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué? —Él demanda con aspereza.

—Tu no me dejas tocar tus cicatrices.

—No necesitas tocar mis imperfecciones. —Su piel se oscurece haciendo que las cicatrices se destaquen aún más.

—No son imperfecciones, maldita sea. —Ella le permite no solo escuchar sino ver su ira. —Son cicatrices, cicatrices que por alguna razón te hacen pensar que te denigran como hombre.

—¡Lo hacen! —Él coincide con su ira.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dime cómo? —Ella exige. ¡Porque no hay nada que haya aprendido hoy que lo explique!

—¡No pude protegerme contra esos daños! Si no pude hacer eso, ¿cómo puede una mujer confiar en mí para protegerla? ¡Ni siquiera te protegí en mi propia habitación!

—¡Tú sí me protegiste! —Ella golpea su pecho con el puño, sabiendo que nunca le haría daño.

—¡Fuiste lastimada! —Se da la vuelta y descubre que ya no puede mírala, sabiendo que le ha fallado.

—¡Porque tres imbéciles se metieron pero pude protegerme, el tiempo suficiente, para que llegaras! ¿Cuántos te atacaron?

—¡Ocho! —Él grita dando media vuelta. —¿Y quién te ayudó? —Ella exige. —Nadie

—¿Nadie? —Susurra, palideciendo de horror. —¿Cuántos sobrevivieron?

—Ninguno.

—¿Y lo ves como un fracaso? —Él oye la incredulidad en su voz.

—Ocho contra uno y sobreviviste.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta de que un ataque era posible, estaba distraído.

—Por favor, Edward. —Tomando su mano, ella lo jala para que se siente a su lado en la cama. —Tengo que entender. Si las niñas y yo vamos a sobrevivir en tu mundo, necesito entender. ¿Me dirás qué sucedió? —Le suplica.

Edward mira hacia abajo a esta valiente mujer. Solo en leyendas alguna vez ha oído hablar de una como ella. Se enfrentaba a los guerreros, protegía lo que era de ella, pero seguía siendo suave y...

¿cuál es esa palabra antigua...? amorosa... sí, eso es... amorosa con los niños. Ella necesita algo de él, no una cosa, sino honestidad. Ella y sus niñas para sobrevivir en el mundo en el que se han visto obligadas, un verdadero guerrero, se la daría.

—Hace casi quince años, iba a encontrarme con Heidi. —Él comienza a contarle algo de lo que nunca ha hablado. —Una mujer interesada en unirse conmigo.

—Eras joven.

—Veinticinco años, acababa de ser declarado Rey de Lua, eso me hizo deseable para las mujeres. —Bella quiso discutir que esa no fue la única razón, al menos no para ella, pero lo dejó pasar. —Me adelanté de mi Guardia, ansioso por conocerla, ahí fue cuando atacaron.

—Fuiste emboscado. —Él asiente con rigidez.

—Estaba distraído y no reaccioné tan rápido como debería.

—Eran ocho contra uno, Edward. —Ella le pone una mano suave en el brazo.

—Eso no importa, estaba gravemente herido y Heidi retiró su interés y se unió a otro.

—Era una idiota. —Bella dice al instante.

—No. Sacude la cabeza. —Encontró a un hombre más apropiado, uno que podría protegerla.

—Nadie es más apropiado que tú, Edward —Al ver su incredulidad, se pone de rodillas para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Quién evitó que esos machos nos hicieran daño a las niñas y a mí? ¿Quién fue el único con voluntad para traer a mis niñas de la Tierra cuando estaban desprotegidas? Edward, solo tú, nadie más.

—Cualquier hombre habría ido si hubiera sabido que eran mujeres.

—Se obliga a decirle la verdad.

—No debería haber importado que eran mujeres. Son niños y estaban desprotegidos. Tú fuiste el único que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para protegerlos.

—Te hice acordar unirte conmigo primero. —Le recuerda.

—¿Y? Estoy aquí, Edward. —Moviéndose, se monta a horcajadas sobre él. Me estoy poniendo justo aquí, es mi decisión.

—Podrías haber elegido entre todos los varones Volterra. —Él tiene que asegurarse de que ella entienda, incluso cuando sus manos se deslizan por el material sedoso que cubre sus muslos.

—Y te elegiré cada vez. —Ella ve sus dudas. —Realmente crees que tus cicatrices me alejarán de ti. —Le duele el corazón por él.

—Antes tenías miedo de mí. —Él le recuerda.

—Lo estaba. —Ella admite. —Nunca te había visto así, pero aun así sabía que no me harías daño, no les harías daño a las niñas. ¿Me dejarás demostrártelo? Déjame mostrarte que tus cicatrices no me importan, no a mí.

¿Cómo? —Él pregunta ásperamente, con un toque de anhelo.

—Así. —Con las manos en los hombros, ella se levanta y le da un beso a la cicatriz en la base de su garganta, se estremece pero no se aleja. Es una cicatriz extendamente gruesa que cortó sus cuerdas vocales, dándole su profunda y ronca voz. Viaja por hacia arriba por el costado de su garganta, terminando justo debajo de su oreja derecha. Que la herida no le había cortado la yugular, ella solo podria estar agradecida.

—Ocho contra uno Edward. —Ella besa su camino hacia la cicatriz, tratando de aliviar el dolor del pasado. —Ellos sabían quién era el guerrero superior, eso es por qué atacaron de la manera en que lo hicieron. Estabas solo. Fueron cobardes. —Ella le da un mordisco a su mandíbula haciendo su punto. —Hombres sin honor. —Ella sigue con las cicatrices en su cara. —Tú demostraste que eras el guerrero más apto Edward. —Ella besa camino abajo hacia su boca.

—Sobreviviste a algo que habría matado a cualquier otro hombre.

Eso es algo para sentirse orgulloso. —Su lengua se desliza hacia fuera para acariciar su labio inferior. —Me hace sentir orgullosa Edward. Me enorgullece saber que fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir.

Cuando sus labios se separan, ella desliza la lengua, jugando con la de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurra con voz ronca, apartándose lo suficiente como para preguntar, sus ojos ardiendo, su respiración entrecortada, mientras sus manos agarran sus caderas.

—Te estoy besando Edward.

—¿Besando? —Él gruñe.

—Déjame mostrarte. —No esperando su respuesta, desliza una mano detrás de su cabeza, tirando de su boca hacia la de ella. Cuando él abre, ella sumerge, su lengua, juega con la suya, bromea y se retira, es hasta que él se convierte en un participante activo. Cuando ella se iba a retirar, él agarra su cabeza, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

—Más. —Exige metiendo su lengua en su boca y el estudiante se convierte rápidamente en maestro.

El sabe tan bien... Bella no pensó que nada hubiera sabido tan bien como Edward. No está segura de cómo sobrevivió sin él, ella lo quiere todo. Arrancando su boca de la de él, ella jadea para respirar, mientras ella frenéticamente tira de su camisa.

—Quítatela. —Ella exige, dedos desesperados tratando de ponerse en contacto con la piel. Cuando él la tira sobre su cabeza, ella lo empuja sobre su espalda. —Bella...

—Déjame Edward… déjame amarte. —Inclinándose, ella besa a través de su enorme pecho, cicatrices, y todo, hasta que encuentra un pezón oscuro y liso. Lentamente arrastra su lengua sobre él, lamiéndolo hasta que se endurece.

—Bella... —Sus manos se deslizan debajo de su vestido, agarrando exuberantes muslos desnudos, tirando de ella contra su zona palpitante, pero eso no la detiene en su búsqueda para explorarlo, aferrándose a su otro pezón que ella chupa.

—¡La Diosa sea alabada! —Él gime, sacudiendo sus caderas. Con un puñado de su vestido, él lo levanta de su cuerpo. —Quítatelo o lo arrancaré. Agarrándolo del dobladillo, ella lo observa mientras ella lo retira lentamente. Antes de que pueda tirarlo a un lado, él está llenando sus manos con sus pechos.

—Oh... eso está bien Edward... tan bien. —Ella se balancea contra él deseando más. Alcanzando entre ellos, lo libera de sus pantalones, llenando sus manos con él.

—Bella... —Él se inclina para detenerla.

—Permíteme Edward —Ella jala desde la punta a la raíz. —Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te deseo.

Cuando él finalmente asiente, ella se levanta sobre él, lo coloca en su entrada y se relaja.

—¡Bella! ¡Detente! —Él gime, cuando ella lo ignora, tomando más.

—Todavía no te he complacido.

—Nos complaceremos mutuamente... juntos... oh Edward, esto se siente tan bien. —Mientras ella comienza a montarlo. Sujetando sus caderas, él la detiene.

—¿Edward? —Ella lo mira, preocupada de que haya ido demasiado lejos. Usando sus increíbles abdominales, él se levanta y prende su boca de un pezón, moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Gimiendo, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza sujetándolo contra su pecho, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Más Edward... Se siente tan bien... Ohhhh. —Ella puede sentir que se está construyendo, apretando, él controla todo su cuerpo y ella lo ama, ella lo adora.

—Correte para mí, Bella, —las órdenes de Edward, su voz grave y áspera. —Necesito sentir que tomas tu placer. —Capturando su boca, su lengua se envuelve alrededor de la de ella, su pulgar le aviva el nudo como él bombeó más fuerte dentro de ella, enviando a su cuerpo a una sobrecarga. Gritando dentro de su boca, ella explota.

Disolviendo su grito Edward bombea furiosamente antes de ponerse rígido para inundarla con su semilla.

—¡Alabada sea la Diosa!. —Él gime cayendo sobre la cama acunándola sobre su pecho. Cómo había vivido y no sabía que tal placer era posible. Suavemente él recorre su columna vertebral con su mano, perdiéndose a sí mismo en su sentimiento. Es un regalo de la Diosa, que le muestra que no lo ha abandonado. La mente de Edward se acerca a otra antigua leyenda, contando cómo los guerreros Voltrian salvaron a la Gran Diosa de ser obligada a unirse con el Dios inferior Joham, cuando la robó de su compañero. Para pagar a los guerreros, les prometió que para cada guerrero que naciera habría una mujer creada específicamente para él, una compañera. Que ella se uniría a él y solo a él, completando al guerrero como él a ella. Juntos descubrirían lo que era verdaderamente importante y tenerlo para el resto de sus vidas. Edward se da cuenta de que ha encontrado la suya, ya que Bella no solo lo completó, sino que también lo acepta, con defectos y todo.

Envuelta en el pecho de Edward, Bella intenta recuperar el aliento, para un hombre que nunca se ha besado antes aprendió rápidamente.

—¿Te gustaría hablar de otra cosa, mi Bella? —Edward pregunta con voz auto complacida. Ella sonríe ante el humor que ve en sus ojos. Quién hubiera pensado que Edward tenía un gran sentido de humor.

—Oh, puedo pensar en muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar.

—Ella juega de nuevo. —Nunca te dejaré ir Mi Bella. —Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente ante la feroz mirada en su rostro.

—Te dije que no me uniría con otro.

—No por eso. —Hace un sonido despectivo. —Porque la Diosa te hizo solo para mí. Te incorporó a mi vida para completarme. Para que finalmente entendiera que soy digno de ser un guerrero de Voltrian, de ser rey de Lua. Soy digno de protegerte y de los regalos que has traído a la vida.

—Yo... —Bella tiene que tragar saliva. Edward acaba de decirle que la ama, a la manera de Voltrian.

—Fuiste digno de todo eso antes de conocerme Edward.

—No, mi Bella, no lo era, estaba incompleto hasta que llegaste. Serás la única mujer con la que me uniré. Tu descendencia es mía si la Diosa nos bendice con más o no.

Haciéndola rodar sobre su espalda, él comienza a moverse, lentamente al principio, observándola con una intensidad que casi la asusta.

—Tú eres mía Bella. Mi Bella. Mi Reina. —Empuja con más fuerza con cada afirmación. —¡Nadie más que la Diosa te apartará de mí!

—Capturando su boca, sella su voto mientras golpea su interior. Así como solo él puede. Bella está abrumada, mente, cuerpo y alma, Edward se las ha arreglado para tocarlos a todos. Alejándose de la boca, ella enfrenta su desafío.

—¡Tuya Edward! ¡Solo tuya! ¡Y tú eres mío! —Arqueándose, ella lo lleva aún más profundo y siente que se empiezan a fusionar.

—¡Sólo tuyo! —Él jura y se convierten en uno.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A M.K EIDEM**


	6. CAPITULO CINCO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Bella está levantada y afuera de la habitación, poniéndose la bata antes de que Edward se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Al salir de la cama, se pone los pantalones. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Ha vuelto a fallar su seguridad? Al llegar al área común, está listo para la batalla.

Lo que encuentra lo congela en seco.

—Shhhh nena,¿qué pasa? ¿Mal sueño? —Bella mese a Carly entre sollozos. —Por favor, dime qué está mal.

—Es papá... —Sus sollozos aumentan. —Se fue... —Bella cierra los ojos, buscando las palabras.

—Lo se nena... Lo sé... pero...

—No mamá. —Carly la mira con seriedad. —Él me dijo que se iba para siempre esta vez, que fue el trato que hizo.

—¿Qué? —Bella frunce el ceño. —Carly Marie, ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Papi, mami, él no se iría, no cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Él le dijo que no dejaría a sus tres hermosos ángeles desprotegidos.

—Bella se queda sin respiración, sus ojos se llenan, así es como Mike las llamaba, sus tres hermosos ángeles. —Así que él y la Diosa, hicieron un trato. Si ella enviaba a su mejor y más valioso guerrero, entonces él se iría, permitiéndole proteger a sus ángeles. —Sus pequeños ojos miran los de ella. Edward, mami. Hizo que nos enviara a Edward.

—Oh, nena... —Metiéndola debajo de la barbilla, las lágrimas corren por la cara de Bella. ¿Qué se supone que ella debía decir? Mirando hacia arriba, ve que Edward está igual de aturdido.

—Pero mami hay más. —Carly retrocede para mirarla. —¿Qué nena? —Bella se pregunta si puede aguantar más. —La diosa quiere que protejamos a Edward también. —¿Eso quiere?

—Ella me dijo. Después de que papá se fue. —Carly se acurruca profundamente en sus brazos, bostezando. —Voy a extrañar a papi, mami.

—Yo también lo haré, nena. —Bella mece a su hija mayor, preguntándose en las Fuerzas del universo, pronto se siente relajada.

—Déjame llevarla. —Arrodillándose, Edward cuidadosamente toma a esa preciosa y pequeña en sus brazos. Levantándose, mientras ella se acurruca confiadamente, no puede apartar los ojos de ella. —Ella es tan hermosa, Bella. —Su tono es bajo y reverente.

—Lo es. —Ella retira las mantas. —Ella es mi pequeña guerrera. Ella siempre está cuidando de Annie... y de mi. —Coloca las mantas a su alrededor mientras Edward da un paso atrás. —Pasó el momento más difícil con la enfermedad de Mike. Tenía casi tres años antes de que él se enfermara de verdad. —Ella cepilla suavemente el cabello de su frente. —Él se volcó sobre ella, se aseguraría de que hicieran cosas especiales juntos, solo ellos dos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunta en voz baja, mirando a Carly y a ella.

—En casa, embarazada de Annie, estaba tan enferma. — Volviéndose ella ve el pánico cruzar la cara de Edward.

—¿Enferma? ¿Qué quieres decir enferma? —Él casi grita.

—Shhhh, las despertarás.

De repente, se encuentra siendo arrastrada al dormitorio.

—Edward... —Ella lo mira confundida.

—¡Explícate, ahora! —Ordena.

—¿Explicar qué? —Ella se retira de su agarre. —¿Qué te pasa? —No permitiré que te hagan daño. —Él la jala. —¿Daño? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te enfermas cuando concibes, no lo permitiré. —Su tono es serio.

—Bueno, realmente no creo que tengas ningún control sobre eso.

—Bella no puede evitar darle una gentil sonrisa.

—¡No tendrás más descendencia! Así es como lo controlaré.

—Edward... No puedes decir eso. Necesitas descendencia para asegurar tu trono.

—¡No si eso te enferma! Te necesito. Tenemos a las chicas.

— Edward... —Con rodillas temblorosas, se mueve para sentarse en la cama.

—Mírame a mi Bella. —Él se arrodilla frente a ella, sus manos rodeando su cintura. —Es verdad, tu descendencia... tus niñas... son mías. Acepté y las protegeré, no como si fueran mías, sino porque son mías. Tu Mike y la Diosa me las han confiado, pero lo más importante es tu lo hiciste y lo que necesitamos es a ti, no más descendencia.

Para cuando termina, las lágrimas corren de nuevo por su rostro.

—Edward... —Ella le toma la cara. —No es lo que crees...

Para las hembras de la Tierra... concebir puede hacer que se enfermen... le llamamos malestar matutino. —Ella ve que él está escuchando. —Con Carly no estuve enferma, ni una sola vez, cansada durante los primeros meses pero nunca enferma. Con Annie fue completamente diferente. Vomitaba casi desde el día en que fue concebida hasta que entre al primer trimestre… tercer mes. Después estuve bien

—¿Es una enfermedad temporal? —Él la limpia suavemente mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Sí, es parte de estar embarazada, al menos para las hembras de la Tierra. No sé sobre las Voltrianas, eso no estaba en el educador.

—No te quiero enferma, mi Bella. —besa la palma de la mano.

—Es solo parte del proceso Edward. —Ella frota su pulgar sobre sus labios. —Estaré bien. Antes de que pueda decir más, ella lo besa suavemente. —Es tarde, descansemos, podemos hablar más mañana.

Ayudándola a levantarse Edward afloja el amarre y jala la bata de sus hombros.

—¿Quieres tu camisón? —Sus dedos acarician ligeramente sus hombros.

—No. — Ella pasa sus manos por su pecho. Levantándola, la pone con cuidado en la cama. Retirándose los pantalones, se desliza junto a ella, acercándola a él.

—Duerme mi Bella —Entre sus brazos, ella deja que su corazón la adormezca.

Al despertar Edward mira a la mujer que descansa confiada en sus brazos. Su cuerpo exuberante se presiona contra el suyo, su cabello acariciando su pecho. Nunca había sabido que tal cosa era posible... verla cuando se despertaba, podría darle tal sensación de felicidad.

Para despertar de esta manera... todos los días... es algo por lo que luchará, por lo que matará. Bella es suya, las niñas son suyas, y no se las quitarán.

Con cuidado, él se levanta de la cama y coloca las mantas cerca, asegurándose de no molestarla. Vistiéndose se dirige, al área común para asegurarse de que no pueda.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lua, Bella ve crecer el planeta. Se ve similar a la Tierra, puede distinguir el agua y la tierra, pero los colores son ligeramente diferentes, más verdes y marrones luego azules.

—¿Es ese mami?, —Pregunta Annie, sus hijas están cautivadas por el planeta que se aproxima. Edward las ha llevado a la sala de control para que puedan ver por primera vez en su nuevo hogar. El saco al personal no esencial, no quiso correr riesgos con su seguridad.

—Sí, cariño, esa es Lua.

—¿Estaremos allí pronto? —Carly la mira. Bella sabe que sus hijas se han estado volviendo locas porque Edward no quiere dejarlas salir de su habitación. Mira a Edward.

—Estaremos en la estación de atraque Unical en breve —Edward les dice: —Allí nos subiremos a una nave más pequeña que nos transportará a la superficie.

—Edward está tenso, quiere que sus hembras estén rodeadas por sus hombres. Felix ha estado demasiado callado desde su intento fallido de tomarlas. Todos los instintos de Edward resuenan peligro.

—Rey Edward. —Jared se acerca, hablando en voz baja. Edward sabe que está preocupado.

—Lo sé mi amigo, pero estoy dentro de mis derechos.

—Te retaran. —Le informa.

—Sí, pero tendrán que llevarlo ante James primero. Eso tomará tiempo y mi Reina y mi descendencia estarán más seguras en Lua que en Volterra. Necesito tu apoyo para que nos ubiquemos en el Unical.

—Esperas problemas. —Jared lo mira fijamente.

—¿Tu no lo harías? —Mirando a las tres hembras que aún miran por la ventana, él asiente.

—Si fueran mías... sí, es cuando estás en tu estado más vulnerable.

—Sí. —Edward está de acuerdo. —¿Qué necesitas? —Jared ofrece su ayuda.

—Permitir a mis fuerzas a bordo escoltándonos.

—¿Armados?

—Sí. El ataque de Paul es una justificación para la excepción.

—Se hará. Buena suerte, amigo, que la Diosa te bendiga.

—Ella ya lo hizo mi amigo. —Edward mira a su familia.

Bella levanta la vista cuando Edward entra, está vestido de manera diferente, el traje de base negro ahora está cubierto con una banda ancha de color violeta, y tiene una espada a su lado. Sin embargo, es su comportamiento general el que la hace detenerse. Él irradia poder, fuerza y peligro. Él no es el hombre que la había amado tan gentilmente esa mañana. Es un guerrero listo para la batalla, listo para proteger lo que es suyo. —¿Reuniste tus cosas? —Él pregunta.

—Si.

—Bella...—Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpe, girando, abre la puerta. Bella jadea cuando una docena de hombres de aspecto peligroso entran en la habitación, todos vestidos de negro y púrpura similares a Edward.

—Mi Rey. —Uno de ellos se pone una mano en el pecho, dándole una leve reverencia. —Todo está preparado según tus instrucciones.

—Bien. —Volviendo él le tiende la mano a Bella. —Es la hora mi Reina.

—Ella ve la sorpresa en los rostros de los hombres antes de que desaparezca. Tomando la mano de Edward, está lista para comenzar su nueva vida. La fuerza de seguridad del Rey llena los pasillos del buscador, moviéndose a un lado, mientras se mueven hacia el Unical. Cabezas se vuelven, tratando de ver a las hembras de las que todos están hablando, pero ninguno se atreve a interferir. No con el Rey de Lua por ser un feroz guerrero, no hasta que llegan al puerto de transferencia donde un grupo liderado por Felix se detiene bloqueando su salida.

—Ustedes se harán a un lado para el Rey de Lua. —Uno de los hombres de Edward camina hacia Felix.

—Con mucho gusto. —Felix dice con una sonrisa aceitosa. — Pero las hembras se quedarán.

—La Reina de Lua no está bajo tu autoridad, Minor Felix.

— Responde Edward, señalando a Sam, y a sus hombres para que saquen sus armas. —Ustedes se harán a un lado o yo los haré.

—¡Se atreven a llevar armas a bordo del nave del Emperador! — La ira de Felix se escucha fácilmente.

—Un guerrero de tu casa ya ha amenazado a la Reina, Minor Felix.

—Jared se adelanta. —El Rey Edward está dentro de sus derechos para protegerla a ella y a sus hijas por la fuerza, si es necesario.

—¡No! ¡Pero no tiene derecho a las hembras! —Argumenta.

— Deben ir a Volterra.

—Ese desafío debe presentarse ante el Emperador, ahora se debe hacer a un lado. —Jared ordena y con una última mirada llena de odio, Felix señala a sus hombres para moverse.

—La tienes... por ahora... Rey Edward. —Felix se burla. —Pero ella nunca será tu Reina.

Bella acomoda a las chicas en sus asientos mientras Edward habla con uno de los hombres.

—Dile a Levi que despegue —ordena.

—Sí, mi rey. —El silencio que sigue hace que Bella levante la vista para encontrarse bajo el escrutinio de todos los hombres en la habitación.

—Bella. — Edward les dice que se unan a él. —Este es Sam. Él es el capitán de mi Guardia de Élite.

—Es un placer conocerte, Sam. —Ella asiente con la cabeza, recuerda en el último minuto que los hombres y las mujeres no se tocan. Sam mira a Edward y al ver que él asiente, responde.

—Mi Reina. —Él le hace una leve reverencia.

—Y estas son nuestras descendientes. —Edward se asegura de que todos los guardias entiendan que las ha reclamado. —Carly y Annie.

—Mami... es muy bonito. —Annie dice y está hipnotizada por el hombre azul oscuro. Risitas, rápidamente cubiertos por los otros machos, las mejillas de Sam se están oscureciendo.

—¡Annie! Tienes que disculparte con el capitán Sam. —Los ojos de Annie pasan de ella a Sam.

—Pero, ¿por qué mami? —Ella le da una mirada confusa. —Él lo es.

Él es incluso un azul más bonito que Emmett. —Esto hace caer la boca abierta de Sam y una risa se escapa Edward.

—Los chicos no son bonitos son guapos, Annie. —Carly le informa con voz apagada de una hermana mayor.

—Pero él no lo es, él es bonito. —Ella insiste.

—¡Niñas, eso es suficiente! —Trata de sonar severa —Ambas se disculparán. ¡Ahora!

—Lo siento, Sam. —Carly hace lo que le dice, pero Annie permanece obstinadamente silenciosa.

—Annie Renee…

—Está bien, está bien, siento haberte dicho bonito Sam.

Bella le da una pequeña palmada en el trasero. —Ve. Siéntate.

Ahora.

—Sí, mami. —Sin embargo, ella está sonriendo todo el camino.

—Capitán Sam, me disculpo por mi hija menor, no quiso ofender.

Sam está parado por varios segundos sin poder responder. Él es un hombre de casi cincuenta años, un guerrero, nunca en todo ese tiempo ha estado involucrado en una conversación así, y todo su universo cambio.

—Sam. —El tono afilado de Edward le hace responder.

—Por supuesto, mi Reina, no me ofendió. —Sin embargo, las risitas detrás de él le dejan saber que nunca lo dejarán olvidar esto.

—Gracias Sam. Una vez que te conozca, estoy seguro de que su fascinación se disipará. —Ella se sorprende al ver a Edward.

—¿Puedo conocer al resto?— Con una inclinación de cabeza, él introduce a ella a los miembros de su Guardia de élite. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Bella se da cuenta de que tiene mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Cómo esperaban atraer a una mujer, cuando apenas pueden hablar con una? Son como pequeños muchachos tímidos y demasiado crecidos. Tendría que hablar con Edward al respecto. Al sentir el aterrizaje de la nave la devuelve al presente.

—¿Estás lista, Bella? —Edward la mira, solo que ella ve la inquietud en sus ojos, extendiendo la mano, le cubre la mejilla.

—Estamos listas, ¿Verdad niñas? —Ella las mira.

—Sí, mami. —Ellas responden. Los guardias observan la interacción entre su Rey y la hembra que él ha declarado su Reina con fascinación. No solo toca las cicatrices del rey, sino que él lo permite. Se dan cuenta de que su mundo nunca será el mismo. La primera mirada de Bella a su nuevo hogar la conmociona. Es un castillo. ¡Mierda! Edward no le había dicho eso.

—¿Mi Bella? —Edward espera, apartando la mirada de su nuevo hogar.

—Bienvenida a Lua. Sonríe y le sonríe a él, a sus hijas, a su futuro.

Los guardias los rodean mientras cruzan rápidamente los terrenos oscuros hasta las enormes puertas del castillo. A medida que se acercan, se abren, revelando un interior poco iluminado lleno de aún más hombres.

—¿Mami? —Las dos chicas se acercan rápidamente a ella.

—Está bien, nenas. —Ella solo espera que sea como el silencio que los saluda.

—¿Se han preparado las habitaciones? —Edward demanda.

—Sí, mi rey. —Se acerca un hombre verde mayor. —La habitación para su hembra ha sido preparada —Mi reina, Amun. — Edward corrige. —¿Señor?

—Mi reina. Reina Bella y nuestra descendencia Carly y Annie.

— Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia las tres hembras.

—Edward, las chicas están cansadas y hambrientas.

Mirándolas se ve su fatiga. No había considerado lo agotador que sería el día para ellas. Su única preocupación era llegar a Lua pero no se habían quejado, ni una sola vez. Ahora estaban aquí y él tiene que preocuparse por ellas.

—Amun que me envíen comida a mis aposentos. —Él ordena y los machos se separan a medida que pasan. Edward las lleva más profundo en el castillo poco iluminado a otro conjunto de puertas grandes.

—Esta es el Ala Real de Luada. —Él les informa.

—¿Luada? —Bella pregunta.

—Es como se llama este lugar, Castillo Luada. Todo quien gobierna a Lua lo ha hecho desde aquí —Edward asiente a los guardias y ellos abren las puertas. Entrando, Bella encuentra una gran sala llena de muebles.

—Este piso es un área de estar. Te la mostraré más tarde.

Él dirige y ellas se adentran en el cuarto oscuro.

—Nuestras áreas de descanso están en el siguiente nivel —Al comenzar, se detiene cuando Bella se inclina, susurrando a las niñas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Una mirada le dice que algo está molestando a las niñas.

—No es nada. —Bella levanta a Annie en sus brazos, la niña lo mira con ojos asustados.

—Es algo. —Él ve la misma mirada en los ojos de Carly. —Dime —dice con suavidad, agachándose hacia Carly.

—Está oscuro. —Susurra, presionando fuertemente contra su madre. —Y da miedo.

Edward frunce el ceño mirando la escalera, luego la habitación.

Nunca antes prestó atención a la penumbra, es como siempre ha sido.

Moviéndose para tocar un tazón pequeño, la escalera se ilumina de inmediato.

—¿Está mejor? —Las niñas, levantando a Carly, las guía. La amplia escalera de caracol. En lo alto, Bella se da cuenta de que los guardias no los han seguido.

—¿Los guardias? —Ella pregunta.

—No se les permite en este ni en el siguiente nivel sin permiso.

— Asiente con la cabeza hacia el —espacio privado— una sala de estar grande y abierta, escasamente amueblada con dos puertas a cada lado y otra en el extremo más alejado. Edward evalúa la habitación, la compara con su morada en la Tierra y la encuentra deficiente. No pasa mucho tiempo aquí, prefiriendo la compañía de sus guerreros, pero Bella y las chicas pasarán una gran cantidad de tiempo aquí, habrá que hacer cambios.

—La habitación más cercana a la nuestra será de las niñas. —Edward abre la puerta revelando otra habitación apenas amueblada con muebles pequeños. Cambiando a Carly, él le permite aumentar la luz, revelando —Mami… —Annie voltea sus ojos decepcionados hacia ella.

—Estará bien nena. Haremos que el hogar esté bien. —Duda vacilante.

—Señor, su comida ha llegado. —Amun dice detrás de ellos. En cuanto voltea, Bella ve al hombre y a varios otros que llevan bandejas de comida.

—En mi habitación, Amun. —Las órdenes son severas. Pidió habitaciones preparadas para su descendencia y parece que no se ha hecho nada. No habían limpiado las habitaciones.

—Sí, señor. —Haciendo reverencia Amun se aleja de la habitación.

Bella está gratamente sorprendida al entrar en el dormitorio de Edward, su dormitorio. Es grande y ocupa este extremo del ala.

Alfombras gruesas cubren el piso de piedra, varias sillas grandes y cómodas y sofás están colocadas alrededor de la habitación, la mayoría frente a la enorme chimenea. La cama más grande que Bella ha visto nunca, ocupa un extremo de la habitación, cubierta con un material marrón que parecía gamuza. Las grandes ventanas intentan mostrar el cielo nocturno, pero el cristal rayado lo hace casi imposible. Los sirvientes colocan rápidamente los alimentos en una mesa antes de inclinarse para irse. Colocando a Annie en una silla, se vuelve hacia Carly.

—Yo la llevo —Edward la acerca a su hermana. —Amun, hablaré contigo afuera, Bella mira a las niñas —No tardaré mucho.

Asintiendo, ella comienza a llenar los platos. Amun espera mientras Edward cierra la puerta.

—¿Por qué no se siguieron mis órdenes? —Él gruñe amenazadoramente.

—¿Señor? —Amun tropieza, sorprendido, no solo por la acusación del Rey sino también por su amenaza de ataque. El Rey nunca ha hecho esto a él antes. ¿Qué le ha hecho está hembra?

—Se te dijo que tengas las habitaciones preparadas. — Edward lo empuja hacia la habitación de las niñas. —¿Te parece esto preparado? —Exige.

—¡Señor! ¡Tenía el nivel superior preparado! ¡El nivel femenino!

—Se vuelve a Edward y se pasan las manos por la cara.

—Lo siento, Amun. Debería haber sido más específico en mis instrucciones. Todos nos quedaremos en este nivel.

—Sí, señor, tendré una habitación para cada mujer —Amun se inclina rígidamente.

—Solo esta. —Edward corrige.

—¿Solo una? —Amun está muy confundido. —¿Las tres desean compartir una habitación cuando otras están disponibles?

—Annie y Carly descansarán en esta habitación, Bella descansará conmigo. —Edward le informa, sabiendo que se sorprenderá.

—Yo... señor... —Amun no puede hacer nada más que chisporrotear.

—Mañana, Bella le indicará cómo preparar la habitación para nuestra descendencia.

—Bella... —Amun está tan aturdido que no se da cuenta de que usó el nombre de la Reina. —¿Nos va a dirigir, señor?

—Sí. Ella sabe qué es lo mejor para nuestras niñas. Qué las hace felices.

—¿Niñas, señor? —pregunta.

—Es como se llaman las hembras jóvenes en la Tierra.

—Sí, señor. ¿Hay algo más, señor? —Amun no está seguro de que pueda tomar más. Una hembra descansando con un macho...

¿qué es lo que viene también al universo?

—Me pondré en contacto contigo por la mañana cuando estén listas.

—Sí, señor. —Amun se va rápidamente.

Bella se levanta de la mesa cuando Edward vuelve a entrar en la habitación. Ella puede sentir su desdicha por la reacción de las chicas a su casa. Al pasar por encima ella rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, al menos ella también lo intenta.

—Lo siento, mi Bella. —Él descansa su mejilla asustada en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Está bien. —Ella le dice.

—No, no lo está —Él niega. —Amun no entendió mis instrucciones y yo estaba muy preocupado por hacerte llegar aquí para darme cuenta.

—Nuestra seguridad es más importante que un poco de polvo Edward.

Mañana las niñas y yo nos ocuparemos de ello. —Ella lo tranquiliza.

—Amun ha sido informado y estará disponible para ti.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que eso será bueno, cuantas más manos mejor. Vamos ahora, necesitas comer también. Estoy segura de que tus guerreros tienen cientos de cosas que quieren discutir contigo.

—Tomando su mano, ella lo lleva a la mesa.

—Sí, habrá muchas cosas a las que debo atender mañana. —Al acercarse a la mesa, ve dos platos vacíos. ¿No has comido aún?

—Te estaba esperando. —Edward no sabe qué decir, así que se inclina y la besa.

—Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Bella.

—No es posible. —Llenando un plato, lo pone delante de él y luego toma uno para sí misma. —Ya terminamos, mamá. —Bella mira los platos vacíos y sonríe. Se están ajustando bien a la comida diferente.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunta ella.

—No, estamos casi por explorar. —Carly se levanta de la silla.

—Bueno... No lo sé. —Le lanza una mirada de preocupación a Edward.

—Estarán a salvo.

—Quédense en esta habitación, está bien.

—Sí, mami. —Las chicas se dirigen a explorar.

—Come mi Bella. —Edward le urge, asintiendo con la cabeza. La noche pasa rápidamente mientras las niñas exploran y Edward responde pacientemente a sus preguntas. Pronto, sus ojos comienzan a caer.

—Hora de acostarse. —Bella anuncia.

—¡No mami! —Annie grita. —¡No quiero dormir en esa habitación! —Lágrimas corre por su cara.

—Oh, Annie. —El corazón de Bella se rompe ante el miedo de Annie.

—No dormirás allí esta noche, Annie. —Edward se agacha frente a ellas.

—Ninguna de los dos. Esta noche dormirás aquí con tu madre y yo y mañana la habitación estará bien preparada para ustedes.

—Así que ya está a la ducha, ustedes dos, mientras encuentro sus maletas. —Bella les dice.

—Sí, mami. —Las niñas están dormidas antes de que sus cabezas golpeen las almohadas en el sofá. La emoción y el estrés del día las habían agotado. Revisando dos veces las mantas, Bella se levanta para encontrar a Edward apagando el fuego que las chicas habían pedido antes.

—Se han dormido. —Caminando detrás de él, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que viajar las cansaría, te cansaría. —La jala contra su pecho.

—Lo hiciste bien. Eres nuevo en este tema de la crianza de los hijos, date un descanso. —Ella mira hacia arriba y ve lamento en sus ojos.

—Lamento que su habitación no esté preparada. —Envía una mirada triste hacia el sofá. —Debieron pensar que no era importante para mí, por no haberlo atendido.

—¡Detente! —Ella exige. —Tú dijiste que fue un malentendido, que prepararon la habitación equivocada.

—Sí, el nivel femenino. —Él le dice.

—¿Nivel femenino? —Al ver su confusión, él toma su mano y la lleva a una escalera detrás de una puerta.

—¿Qué? —Ella lo mira confundida.

—Esto conduce al nivel femenino. Es donde Amun asumió que te quedarías.

Al aumentar la luz, él deja que ella preceda por una escalera estrecha y sinuosa. En la parte superior, se congela, incapaz de creer Lo que está viendo.

—¡Qué demonios! Edward... —Ella lo mira en estado de shock.

—Este sería el lugar donde viviría mi hembra, si una me hubiera elegido.

Bella ve el pequeño destello de dolor en sus ojos, que las hembras de Voltrian no habían considerado apropiado. Ella suavemente ahueca su cara.

—Son unas tontas. —Ella le dice.

—Me alegra que me hayan considerado impropio mi Bella. —Él la mira hacia abajo. —Si no lo hubieran hecho, no habría podido darte todo esto a ti. Mi Reina.

Dando la vuelta, Bella mira 'todo esto'. La habitación ocupa toda la longitud del ala. No solo brilla e irradia sino que también está llena de cosas hermosas. Alfombras, muebles de todos los tamaños, pernos de Telas de todos los colores y texturas imaginables. Joyas y cadenas de oro yacen en cuencos esparcidos por la habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué que mi Bella? —Él la jala hacia atrás y la envuelve en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué está todo esto aquí y no se muestra a lo largo de Luada?. —Ella mira las estatuas y las pinturas.

—Es para el disfrute exclusivo de la mujer. Es suyo para llevarse cuando ella se una con otro.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Ella no puede creer lo que él está diciendo. —Ninguna mujer necesita tanto, es egoísta.

— Es la manera de Voltrian. —Gracias a Dios... la Diosa... que no soy Voltrian. Una vez que la habitación de las chicas esté lista, tendremos que decidir dónde colocar el resto.

—Es para ti mi Bella. Es tuyo.

—Oh, no, no. —Bella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Rechazas mi regalo?

Girándose en sus brazos, Bella puede decir que lo está lastimando.

Tomando su rostro con las manos, ella se asegura de que él la entienda.

—Mi regalo, Edward, eres tu, esto… —Ella hace un gesto detrás de ella. —no lo necesito para querer quedarme contigo, te amo. Sólo te necesito a ti y a las niñas.

Edward mira la habitación que contiene las riquezas de su planeta y se da cuenta de que ella le ha dado lo más valioso que hay, su amor.

Capturando su boca, él le da un profundo beso.

—Haz lo que quieras, mi Bella. Todo lo que quiero es a ti. Tú y nuestras niñas. Haciéndola girar en sus brazos, él la lleva a su cama.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Mar91 **

** SolyC **

** twifanlight07 **

**SANVERONICA22 **

**Ross **

** BellaWoods13 **

** tulgarita **

** Fallen Dark Angel 07 **

** phoenix1993 **


	7. CAPITULO SEIS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

El día amanece para encontrar al Rey y la Reina enredados en su cama, observando el amanecer. Apartando la mirada de su belleza, Bella se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta mi Bella?

—¿Por que es todo el mundo está tan sorprendido cuando dices que soy tu reina? Eres el rey Edward, ¿por qué no lo seria? ¿Ser tu reina?

—Los ojos de Edward están llenos de indecisión.

—¿Edward? —Él siente que ella comienza a tensarse. —¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Con un profundo suspiro, él se sienta manteniéndola cerca, sus manos acariciándola. —En la antigüedad, cuando el rey decidía unirse a una mujer, ella siempre se convertía en su reina. —Sin decir nada, ella espera. —Una vez que una mujer acepta el título, ella siempre estará unida a ese hombre, incapaz de unirse a los demás.

Cuando las hembras se hicieron menos, se decidió que el título ya no podía ser forzado en la hembra. Ella debe aceptarlo voluntariamente. Han pasado más de quinientos años desde que ha habido una Reina sobre Lua. Solo al unirse al Emperador el título sigue siendo obligatorio. —Podía verse la mente trabajando, clasificando lo que él le ha dicho.

—¿Por qué no querría ella el título? ¿No aseguraría su lugar en la sociedad? ¿Ser reina?

—Sus dedos se mueven distraídamente sobre su pecho.

—Quizás, pero así terminaría su oportunidad de convertirse en Emperatriz y ese es el objetivo de todas las mujeres.

—Pensé que sus hembras eligen con quién unirse, no el macho.

—Un macho puede negarse. Es algo inaudito, excepto por el Emperador.

—¿Porque hay tan pocas mujeres?

—Sí. Para un hombre que rechace la solicitud de una mujer puede hacerse, pero luego las posibilidades de que el hombre consiga tener una unión es pequeña.

—Excepto el Emperador, él puede negarse.

—Sí, y James lo hizo después de la muerte de su primera Emperatriz. Él tuvo dos hijos varones y decidió que a otros se les debe dar la oportunidad de unirse.

—¿Su primera emperatriz murió? ¿Que pasó?

—Ella estaba en una excursión y de alguna manera ingirió una baya skua. Nadie sabe cómo. Había arbustos en la zona pero no habían ido cerca de ellos. Algunos piensan que un pájaro los dejó caer en su plato. Había uno en casa de Heidi también, pero ella todavía tenía que comerlo.

—¿Heidi? ¿Tu Heidi? —Bella se puso rígida.

—Ella nunca fue mía. —Edward negó.

—No discutas semántica conmigo Edward. Si tu no habrías sido emboscado ella lo habría sido.

—Estás molesto.

—Él le dio una mirada confusa. —¿Te molesta que ella estuviera allí?

—No. —Sin embargo, Bella se da cuenta de lo que es. Está celosa de que Edward sepa dónde estaba la mujer que lo había rechazado.

El se mantenía al tanto de ella.

—Mi Bella. —Él inclina con su cara arriba de la suya, con un dedo firme. —Dime.

—Todavía te preocupas por ella.

—¿Por quién? ¿Heidi?

—Llevas un registro de dónde está ella. —Ella descubre que no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella no tiene derecho. Cuando el había estado solo, ella había tenido a Mike. Dios no es mejor que una mujer Voltriana.

—Mírame mi Bella. —Él ordena. —¿Porque estas molesta?

—Porque soy una perra —le dice con impaciencia. —Estoy celosa de que hayas seguido a una mujer quien te lastimo tanto y no tengo ningún derecho.

—Mientras desnuda su lado feo, Edward le sonríe lentamente.

—¡Para eso!—Ella exige. —No deberías estar sonriendo.

Deberías gritarme por ser tan egoísta.

—Crees que me preocupo por ella. —Su sonrisa crece —Estás celosa de alguien que no he visto desde que ella era una niña.

—Pensé que habías dicho que nunca la habías conocido. —Ella contesta.

—Nunca lo hice, dije que la había visto. El padre de Heidi era el capitán de la Guardia de Élite de mi padre. Ella creció arriba en el palacio.

—¿Pero nunca la conociste? —Ella no puede quedarse con la confusión fuera de su voz.

—Nunca se hubiera permitido. No hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a unirse.

—¿Cuántos años tenía ella cuando te contactó?

—Diecisiete.

—Pensé que dieciocho años era lo más temprano que una mujer podía unirse.

—Lo es, pero cuando estaba proclamado rey, Heidi le pidió a James que le permitiera unirse. Su padre fue muerto en la misma batalla que el rey Caius, el hermano de mi padre, el ex rey de Lua.

Ella temía que se vería obligada a unirse a pesar de sí misma debido a su muerte y desde que James ya estaba unido ella me eligió.

—Espera... espera... déjame ver si entiendo esto. Heidi creció en la misma casa que tú.

—Volterra es la casa del universo civilizado, sí.

—Tranquilo. Pero nunca la conociste, solo la viste, y cuando su padre fue asesinado ella quería asegurar su posición, así que te eligió porque te habían nombrado Rey.

—Sí, pero si James muriera sin un heredero, lo reemplazaría para que ella aún pudiera convertirse en Emperatriz.

—Devolviéndola a Volterra.

—Sí. —Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Tus hembras son un grupo intrigante Edward.

—Lo son, pero son esenciales para nuestra supervivencia.

—Así que de vuelta a la pregunta original. Tu gente cree que preferiría tener la oportunidad de ser Emperatriz que ser tu reina... y luego estar contigo.

—Sí.

—Supongo que tendremos que mostrarles eh. —Bella le sonríe.

—No. Solo me enseñas cosas a mi. —Su sonrisa sexy hace bombear su sangre, recordándole cómo ella le había mostrado sus cicatrices y no le importaban.

—Puedo vivir con eso. —Ella susurra, estirándose seductoramente para besarlo. Edward se engancha a ella. Sus labios listos para besarla cuando las risitas lo congelan. Separando sus labios, mira hacia el borde de la cama, para encontrar dos pequeñas. Las chicas las miran con avidez. Los ojos en pánico de Bella parpadean, que deja caer su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Buenos días, nenas—dice, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlas.

—Buenos días, mamá… buenos días Edward. —La risa regresa.

—Buenos días pequeñas. —Edward se mueve rígidamente debajo de ella.

—Nenas, ¿por qué no van a vestirse y arreglar su habitación mientras preparamos el desayuno?

—Está bien, mami. —Todavía riendo, agarran sus bolsas.

—Bienvenido al mundo de la paternidad. —Bella le sonríe.

—Vamos a bloquear la puerta.

—Ellas sólo van a golpearla. Vamos, solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que vuelvan y confía en mí, tan bonito como es tu trasero desnudo, no necesitan verlo.

—Bella se desenreda de él.

—¿Te gusta mi culo? —Edward pregunta tirando de sus pantalones para dormir. —Sabes que sí. —Poniéndose el camisón, ella se mueve para hacer la cama.

—Ven aquí. —Ordena, señalando el lugar justo delante de él.

—Edward... —Aunque ella protesta, lo obedece.

Hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, él captura su boca para un profundo beso. —Buenos días. —Susurro contra sus labios sin aliento.

El desayuno es un asunto ruidoso. La buena noche de sueño tiene a las chicas refrescadas y llenas de energía.

—Así que chicas, hoy vamos a limpiar su nueva habitación.

—Ahhhh... —Ellas gimen.

—No, ustedes dos no me ahhhhh; a mi. Algunos de los hombres de Edward vienen a ayudar, por lo que no debería tomar mucho tiempo y una vez que este limpio, Edward tiene una sorpresa para ustedes.

—¿La tienes? —Dos cabezas se vuelven como una hacia él.

—Es su madre la que se las debe dar.

—Edward. —Bella le da una mirada exasperada. Ella penso que habían resuelto esto.

—Es tuya mi Bella.

—Mami, ¿de qué está hablando Edward? —Carly exige.

—No lo descubrirás hasta que tu habitación esté limpia, así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Empezamos?

Bella decide que la habitación no se ve mejor a la luz del día.

Respirando hondo, ella camina adentro y se vuelve hacia sus niñas.

—Bueno, no se queden ahí paradas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, comenzando con la apertura de estas ventanas. Camina hacia ellas y Bella separa las pesadas cortinas enviando una nube de polvo ondulando por la habitación. Tosiendo, abre la ventana, la brisa fresca hace que salga aún más polvo de las cortinas de las ventanas.

—¡Mami! —Sus chicas se están riendo y tosiendo.

—Bueno, esto es simplemente ridículo. Alcanzándolas ella agarra las cortinas tirando de ellas hacia abajo. —Venga chicas, todas se están yendo. —Riéndose tontamente, se apresuraron a ayudarla a tirar y así es como Edward y Amun las encontraron cubiertas de polvo y riendo.

—Bella... —Se da la vuelta con aire de culpabilidad y luego le sonríe.

—Oh Edward, ahí estás. Pensamos que empezaríamos sin ti.

—Puedo ver eso. —Frunce el ceño ante las cortinas que ahora están en el suelo. –Podrían haber salido lastimadas.

—Sí, bueno, las cortinas tienen que irse, están tan llenas de polvo que dudo que incluso sean lavables.

—Podrías haberte lastimado.

—Solo por inhalación de polvo, así que ahora que están abajo podemos llegar a la limpieza seria.

—Hombres de confianza estarán aquí en breve para preparar la habitación Senior. –Amun se dirige a Edward. –Si me dijera lo que quieren tus hembras, podrían retirarse a su habitación. Les avisare cuando hayamos terminado.

—No lo creo. —Bella dijo primero. —Las chicas y yo estaremos aquí ayudando.

—Señor. —Amun le envía una mirada desesperada. –Son hembras.

—Me alegra que hayas notado a Amun —informa Bella con sarcasmo. —Pero eso no significa que seamos indefensas, las niñas ayudarán, de lo contrario no apreciarán lo que se les da.

—La boca de Amun cayo abierta, no solo por lo que ella había dicho, sino porque se dirigió a él, directamente.

—¿Qué he hecho mal ahora? —Ella mira a Edward con exasperación.

—Las hembras solo se dirigen a los machos directamente cuando desean unirse a ellos.

Edward frota la parte de atrás de su cuello. Debería haber anticipado esto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo decirles lo que quiero que se haga?

—A través de mí —le dice, sabiendo que necesita cambiar sus planes para el día.

—Bueno, ¡eso es simplemente tonto! —Pone sus manos en las caderas e inclina la cabeza. —Necesitas reunirte con tus guerreros.

No tienes tiempo para estar aquí.

—Mis guerreros pueden esperar. —La mirada en la cara de Edward le dice que va a tener una batalla en sus manos.

—Edward. —se mueve hacia él, deteniéndose justo antes de tocarlo, cuando recuerda que está cubierta de polvo. —Te amo. Las chicas y yo sabemos que estamos primero para a ti, pero también nos damos cuenta de que tienes otras responsabilidades y ahora mismo necesitas para ver por ellas.

—Bella ve que él está escuchando. — Amun y estos hombres —de confianza— que has seleccionado solo tendrán que acostumbrarse a que las mujeres les hablen .y comprenderlo. —Ella agita sus brazos enviando otra ola de polvo. —¿Cómo se supone que van a atraer a una mujer si ni siquiera han hablado con una?—Eso puso a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—No te atraerán. —Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—No, no lo harán. —Ella le da una mirada suave. —Eres el único hombre que quiero atraer. —Ignorando lo sucio de su mano, ella acaricia su mejilla cicatrizada calmándolo.

—Soy tuya Edward.

Amun aturdido; mira de su rey a la mujer que ha reclamado como su reina y siente que él se está entrometiendo. Él no entiende esto. No la entiende. ¿Que juego está esta hembra jugando con su rey?

Ella le habla con ternura, es aparentemente comprensiva acerca de sus deberes. Ella le dice —Te amo—, una frase antigua que manifiesta su compromiso con él en presencia de otros. Ella toca de buena gana sus cicatrices pero ella quiere que la dejen sola con otros hombres, muchos otros machos.

—Señor... —Amun les recuerda a su presencia. —Sería mejor para ellas no estar aquí.

—¿Son una amenaza para nosotras Edward? ¿Dañarán a las niñas? —dice ignorando a Amun.

—No. Estos son hombres honorables, pero se sentirán incómodos a tu alrededor. —Edward observa los ojos de Bella que se dirigen de sus chicas, a la habitación y luego a Amun antes de volver a él.

—Sé que no es la manera de Volterra— Edward para que hembras y machos interactúen fuera de la unión. —Ella ignora el grito ahogado de Amun. —Pero es la forma de la Tierra. Podemos interactuar, ser amigos, e incluso preocuparse el uno por el otro sin que conduzca a unirse. Tal vez sea algo que tus machos necesitan aprender. El cambio no siempre es algo malo... si nos fuéramos las chicas y yo, sería muy infeliz en este momento.

Edward mira a las chicas en silencio escuchando y luego a Bella.

Sus vidas han cambiado drásticamente, una cambio forzado en ellos. Podrían ser hoscas y exigentes para todas las pruebas que han tenido que soportar pero no lo eran. Una mujer Voltriana estaría amenazando con unirse a otro si su habitación no hubiera sido preparada a su gusto, no su Bella, ella lo prepararía ella misma, pidiendo solo que se le permitiera hacerlo. Ella ha traído mucho a su vida, más que solo las chicas, ella lo acepta, lo ama. Ella le mostró que su mundo puede ser diferente, mejor, ahora ella quiere hacer lo mismo por su gente, su gente. Significará un gran cambio, pero como ella dijo, no siempre es algo malo. Sonriendo él se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un rápido beso.

—Amun. Él lo mira. Bella y las chicas se quedarán. Ella va a dirigir a los hombres sobre lo que ella desea sea hecho y seguirán sus órdenes a menos que las ponga a ella o a las niñas en peligro. ¿Esta eso entendido? —Le da a Amun una mirada dura.

—Si señor.

—¿Te ocuparas de todo verdad mi Bella? —Él la toma suavemente de la cara.

—Lo hare. ¿Estarás comiendo la comida del mediodía con nosotros?

—Lo dudo.

—Oh. —Amun escucha la decepción en su voz. —¿Pero esta noche?

—Sí. —Se vuelve oyendo a sus hombres acercándose.

— Guerreros, esta —indica a Bella —es su Reina. La reina Bella y nuestras dos niñas, Carly y Annie. —Silencio saluda su declaración.

—Hola —dice Bella de pie con orgullo junto a Edward, deseando no estar cubierta de polvo.

—Hoy preparan la cámara de reposo de las chicas. La reina Bella va a estar dirigiéndolos en cuanto a lo que ella desea sea hecho, con la asistencia de Amun. ¿Entienden? —Después de un momento de shock, ellos respondieron.

—Si señor.

—Te veré esta noche —le dice bruscamente que asintiendo a Amun, se va.

Después de un comienzo lleno de baches, Bella puede decir honestamente que están progresando. Los hombres fueron finalmente siguiendo sus instrucciones sin mirar primero a Amun.

Había ayudado que las chicas, que al principio no se habían acercado, fueron encantándolos. Con sus sonrisas y risas. También rápidamente quedó claro que mientras la habitación estaba polvorienta, no estaba sucia.

—Esto no es tan malo como pensé que sería Amun. Además de pulir y limpiar ventanas, es sobre todo polvo. Ojalá las otras habitaciones estén igual.

—Lo están. El rey solo requería que se mantuvieran una vez al año.

—E hiciste lo que él pidió. — Ella reconoce. —Gracias, pero eso va a cambiar ahora que hay una familia viviendo aquí. Las habitaciones no utilizadas se limpiarán cada... —Ella busca la palabra. —Ciclo lunar—.

—¡Cada ciclo lunar!— Amun no puede mantener el shock fuera de su voz.

—Sí. Controlará el polvo y mantendrá las ventanas limpias. Y hablando de ventanas, las de la Cámara del Rey tendrán que hacerse hoy.

—Sí, Majestad—, dice Amun rígidamente, suspirando Bella lo mira.

—No voy a hacer que me llames Bella, ¿verdad?

—No Majestad.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Solo el macho con el que una hembra está unida, puede usar su nombre. —Amun le informa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a una con la que de repente debes hablar también?

—Si dentro de mis deberes se hace necesario que hable con una mujer, sin su hombre presente, a ella siempre se le dirige por el titulo de su macho.

—¿Entonces… tú eres?

—Soy Guerrero Amun, Maestro del Castillo Luada.

— Amun se para con orgullo y Bella sabe que tiene el derecho.

Amun está a cargo de todo el castillo, asegurándose de que todo funcione sin problemas, desde comida hasta limpieza.

—Muy impresionante, ¿entonces tu mujer es tratada como?

—No tengo mujer —le informa.

—¿Por qué? —Él la ve honestamente confundido. —Eres un guerrero de la casa Luada. Tienes un puesto de gran responsabilidad en esa casa. No tiene sentido que una mujer no te elija.

Amun no sabe cómo reaccionar. Ella acaba de darle un gran cumplido, si hubiera sido alguna otra mujer, él pensaría que estaba interesada en unirse a él, pero no ve interés en ella. Ve sólo preguntas.

—No podría mantenerla suficientemente feliz.

—Suficientemente feliz... ¿eso significa proporcionarle cosas? Cosas como las de arriba.

Amun asiente con rigidez. —Las prioridades de sus mujeres están realmente en mal lugar Amun.

—¿Mujer?

—La palabra de la tierra para las hembras.

—Sus... mujeres... ¿no exigen muchas cosas por unirse a ellas?

—Bueno... hay mujeres así en la Tierra, no te mentiré. Pero la mayoría solo está buscando un buen hombre, uno que las trate bien y este en casa por la noche.

—Las trata bien, eso es darles cosas.

—Podría ser, supongo. Siempre lo disfruté cuando mi esposo me dio regalos, pero eso es lo que eran, regalos. Algo que pensó que me gustaría, no algo que exigí para quedarme. Pero es más que eso, es el resto, hablar y escuchar, ser amable y comprensivo con el otro.

Nadie es perfecto Amun, todos cometemos errores, tenemos días malos. Es estar dispuesto perdonar al otro, eso es tratar bien a alguien. Tratándolos como te gustaría que te trataran.

—Y esto es lo que quieren las hembras de la Tierra... las mujeres.

—En su mayor parte sí, cada una es diferente, al igual que cada guerrero aquí quiere algo diferente en una mujer, supongo.

—Sería abordada como Amada —le informa Amun. —Mi hembra.

—Gracias Amun.

El repique de campanas hace que todos los hombres se detengan.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ella mira a Amun para la aclaración.

—Es la señal para la comida del mediodía.

—Oh. —Bella mira alrededor de la habitación y sonríe. Los pisos están brillando, las ventanas brillan, los muebles pulidos a alto brillo. Ahora todo lo que necesita son esos pequeños detalles que hacen a un hogar y esos están arriba.

—¿Majestad? —Amun interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—Oh, lo siento. —Tímidamente ella ve todos los hombres estan esperando —Disfruten de su comida se la han ganado. —Ella se hace a un lado, sonriendo, mientras todos intentan irse al mismo tiempo. —¿Amun?

—Sus comidas serán traídas Majestad.

—Bien, eso está bien. ¿Crees que puedes conseguir que otra habitación hecha hoy o son necesarios en otra parte?

—Están a su disposición durante el tiempo que desee a Majestad.

—Oh, bueno, me gustaría que las habitaciones se hicieran primero, de esa manera el polvo no se lleva a un área limpia. Después que podemos movernos en el primer nivel y así sucesivamente.

—¿Quieres que limpien todo el castillo? —Él no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Bueno... —Ella considera su pregunta. —Sí, supongo que sí.

Una vez que haya visto el resto por supuesto. Estoy segura de que no habrá mucho que hacer pero yo necesito averiguar dónde colocar todo lo de arriba.

—¿Vas a mostrar tus tesoros por todo el castillo? ¿Para que todos los vean? —Amun está seguro el universo acaba de colapsar

—Para que todos disfruten. —Ella corrige. —¿Que bien están haciendo escondidos allí arriba? Después del almuerzo, las chicas y yo subiremos para ver qué les gustaría en su habitación. Vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda para mover muebles y cosas por el estilo, oh, y ¿quién hace la ropa aquí? —Ella se agarra su camisa para que él entienda.

—Tenemos un vestidor —le dice.

—¿Sabe cómo hacer ropa femenina?

—Su hembra lo hace.

—¿El vestidor tiene una mujer? ¿Aquí en el castillo? —Bella no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Él tiene una casa de campo entre el Castillo y pueblo. Su hembra es Auyangian no Voltriana, su nombre es Mary Ella hace cubiertas para las hembras. —Él le dice a ella como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Yo... —La llegada de su comida la detiene. —Ve a comer a Amun, hablaremos luego.

—Mami... ¿es real? —Carly le pregunta con los ojos abiertos mientras mira la recompensa que tiene por delante. Después del almuerzo y duchas rápidas, Bella lleva a las chicas por la escalera hasta su sorpresa—

—Lo es, así que vamos a mirar y ver qué quieren para su habitación.

—¿De verdad, mami? —Annie no puede mantener la emoción fuera de su voz.

—Realmente, pero dentro de lo razonable chicas, noté un edredón azul y verde de cama allá atrás pensé que estarían de acuerdo.

— Con chillidos, comienzan a correr. El verde es el color favorito de Carly y siendo el azul el de Annie, Bella había dicho una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento cuando lo había visto.

No lleva mucho tiempo para que las chicas comiencen un montón de lo que querían y para que Bella aparte la mitad negándose.

—Vamos chicas, ¿realmente creen que necesitan un cuenco lleno de diamantes?

—Pero son brillantes mamá —le informa Annie.

—Sí, lo son, pero no son para el dormitorio de una niña. Edward tendrá que decidir qué hacer con ellos. Ahora estoy de acuerdo con el edredón, las sábanas y las almohadas. Las mesas de al lado de la cama están bien y cada una puede elegir dos cosas que quiera ponerles.

—Ella se golpea un dedo en la mejilla mientras ella piensa —Ahora, hay un escritorio para cada una de ustedes y esa mesa baja para que pueda sentarse en el suelo para dibujar o jugar juegos y alfombras por supuesto.

—La azul mamá. —Annie rápidamente anuncia.

—¡No hay verde! —Carly le responde.

—¡No discutan o no consiguen nada! —Advierte Bella.

—Pero mami... —La pequeña mandíbula de Annie tiembla.

—Lo digo en serio Annie Renee. Estás siendo muy ingrata, lo sabes.

—Lo siento mami... me gusta mucho el azul. —Bella se arrodilla envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Lo sé nena, pero a Carly le gusta el verde y vas a compartir un cuarto.

—Lo siento Carly. —Annie se acerca a su hermana, sus pequeños ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tu puedes tener la verde. —Carly abraza a su hermanita, el momento es tan precioso que casi rompe el corazón de Bella.

—Está bien Annie, me gusta verde, pero te encanta el azul.

Amun y los hombres se congelan ante la vista que les saluda a su regreso. Tres hembras jugueteando y riendo, en un montón de ropa de cama que está atascada en la puerta del Rey.

—¿Majestad? —Amun corre a través de la habitación antes de detenerse al ver sus lágrimas. —¿Está herida?

—No. —Bella se seca la mejilla con un gesto de la mano y trata de pararse. —Nosotras estamos. Nosotras sólo... —Ella estalla en rizas de nuevo.

—Estábamos tratando de llegar a nuestro dormitorio. —Carly les informa. —Entonces mamá se quedó atascada en la puerta y entonces ella giró la manta envuelta alrededor de ella y luego, cuando tratamos de ayudarla, resbaló y luego todos nos enrollamos y luego nos echamos a reír.

Todos los guerreros están agradecidos cuando ella finalmente se detiene para respirar.

Finalmente saliéndose del edredón Bella se pone de pie. —Lo siento por esto chicos, era tan divertido. —Respirando hondo, intenta controlarse. —Muy bien chicas, el tiempo de reírse ha terminado, volvamos al trabajo.

—Las niñas se salen de las mantas.

— Amun, odio preguntar, pero ¿Podría usted o alguno de ustedes ayudarnos aquí?

Inmediatamente, dos machos se lanzan hacia adelante, fácilmente capaces de maniobrar la ropa de cama voluminosa a través de la puerta, llevándola a la habitación de las niñas.

—Gracias Riley, Brady—, dice ella siguiéndolos a la habitación.

— En la cama está bien.

—De nada Majestad. —Rápidamente se van.

—Chicas, comiencen con la cama mientras hablo con Amun.

— Sabiendo que harán lo que ella le pide, Bella se va a buscar a Amun.

—Sí, Laurent también por el lado de afuera de las ventanas. —Ella lo encuentra tratando con lo que parece ser un guerrero molesto.

—Hola Amun, ¿hay un problema?

—No, Majestad, solo una opinión diferente sobre lo que está limpio. —El guerrero vuelve rápidamente a su tarea.

—Lo veo, gracias por asegurarse de que se haga correctamente. Sé que a los guerreros como estos debe parecerles tonto pero no hay nada de malo en querer ver las cosas contenidas en su casa con la mejor luz.

—Como si alguna vez los fuéramos a ver. —Laurent gruñe lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

—Laurent —Grita Amun enojado.

—Supongo que solo tendrás que esperar y ver. —Volviendo a darle la espalda al guerrero, ella ve que cada guerrero en la habitación vuelve rápidamente a su tarea.

—Amun hay varias piezas de mobiliario que las chicas escogieron que necesitarán mudarse y si me consigues una escalera voy a bajar las cortinas para que se pueden colgar en su habitación también.

—¿Majestad? —Todo el trabajo se detiene de nuevo.

—No debería llevar mucho tiempo, oh, y hay un par de alfombras.

—Bella continúa sin darse cuenta de que está sorprendiendo los machos.

—Sí, majestad.

—Genial, déjame ver cómo están las chicas y te veré arriba para que sepas qué necesita ser movido.

Girándose, sin saberlo, sale de una habitación aturdida.

—¡Majestad, déjame hacer eso! —Demanda Riley. Ver a su nueva reina en la parte superior de la escalera tiene a su corazón tartamudeando.

—Estoy bien, pero si pudieras doblar y apilar esos, lo apreciaría.

—Ella hace un gesto hacia la pila de material en el suelo. —Este debería ser el último que necesito. —A medida que el material cae, ella se gira para descender.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —El repentino grito de Edward tiene el pie de Bella deslizándose. Atrapándose a sí misma, ella se vuelve a él.

—¡Edward! ¡Me asustas mucho! —Una vez que está firme, comienza a bajar solo para descubrir que está en los brazos de Edward mientras la saca de la escalera.

—Hola. —Ella le sonríe, pero Edward no sonríe, ella se podría haber caído y herido.

—¡Riley! ¿Por qué estaba ella en esa escalera? —Exige enojado.

—¡Ahora espera un minuto! —Bella le da una mirada enojada.

— No puedes culpar a Riley. Él no sabía que yo estaba en eso. Él acaba de subir y me estaba pidiendo que bajara.

—Mis disculpas. Majestad. Debería haber sido más diligente.

— Riley se arrodilla ante él.

—Edward... —Bella suplica. —No hizo nada malo.

Edward mira a los ojos suplicantes de Bella, su corazón aún palpita por el susto que le ha dado cuando la había visto deslizarse... pero, ella tiene razón, no fue culpa de Riley. Él es el que la sobresaltó y ella está a salvo en sus brazos.

—Riley, mi Bella tiene razón. No fuiste negligente en tus deberes.

—Señor. —Levantándose los mira y luego los aleja rápidamente.

—Edward, que… ¿Estás volviendo tan temprano? —Ella atrae su atención hacia el. —No pensé que lo harías, que vendrías a la cena.

—Te extrañé. —Su admisión es recompensada con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿De verdad? —La alegría en su voz es fácilmente escuchada por Riley quien parece haber sido olvidado.

—De verdad. —Riley no puede dejar de mirar mientras su Rey pone sus labios en los de Bella... que parecen obtener gran placer de ello. Girándose rápidamente comienza a doblar las cortinas.

—No vas a seguir con eso de nuevo. —Edward ordena terminando el beso.

—Edward…

—Tengo guerreros que pueden hacerlo. Guerreros que no se harán daño.

—Bien, bien. Probablemente tomará dos para levantarlos de todos modos. —Bella se menea en sus brazos. —Permíteme bajar para que pueda ayudar a Riley a llevarlas.

—No. —Él la pone en sus pies. —Las llevaremos. ¿A dónde van?

—La habitación de las chicas. Oh Edward, deberías verlo. Tus guerreros hicieron un trabajo tan maravilloso y con apenas refunfuños en absoluto. Las chicas están tan emocionadas.

—Un guerrero ¿Se quejó de un deber asignado? —El tono de Edward es amenazador.

—No en realidad no. No importa. —Ella agita una mano de despedida.

—Me darás su nombre Bella. —Edward la mira.

—No. No lo haré. —Riley se sorprende al ver a la pequeña mujer que puso sus manos en sus caderas y fulminó con la mirada de vuelta en el rey. —La limpieza del polvo, el pulido y la limpieza no es algo que tus guerreros son normalmente requeridos a hacer. No puedes culparlos si les disgustó a algunos de ellos, no cuando deberían estar con su Rey. —Había escuchado lo suficiente la conversación para saber que habían sido sacados del tiempo con Edward.

—¡Puedo y hare! ¡Les di este deber! ¡Escogí aquellos en los que más confiaba para estar cerca de mi reina y descendencia cuando no pude! ¡Para que uno se niegue! —Edward se enfurece, su ira brota de él en oleadas. —¡Obtendré el nombre Bella! —Ella solo lo mira a los ojos y sacude la cabeza, no intimidada por su ira mientras Riley inclina la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Gruñendo, Edward gira su Atención a Riley.

—¡Oh, no, no! —Bella se interpone entre los dos. —Riley no tiene nada que ver con esto y tú no lo harás. ¡Lo pondrás en medio de nuestra discusión! —Ella se gira hacia un Riley aturdido.

— ¿Podría por favor bajar esa primera carga para mí, Riley?

— Pregunta con la voz más dulce que puede manejar. Los ojos de Riley vuelan a Edward.

—Haz lo que tu Reina te ordena a Riley. —Edward ordena con brusquedad pero sus ojos nunca dejan a Bella.

—Sí, mi rey. —Agarrando una pila, se escapa rápidamente.

—¿Defenderías a otro guerrero de mi? —Edward no puede evitar el dolor de su voz.

—Si creo que estás equivocado, entonces sí, pero la palabra clave aquí es para ti Edward, no antes que tú. Si alguno de los guerreros hubieran sido irrespetuosos contigo, con las chicas o yo, estaría gritándote su nombre. —Ella pone una mano sobre su pecho abultado. —Todos los hombres de abajo te representan y te respetan. Hicieron la tarea que les asignaste por eso. Yo, ellos no me conocen... soy mujer... no voltrian... no soy de su confianza. Y aquí les doy órdenes.

—¡Tú eres su reina! ¡Es tu derecho!.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero ayer solo me proclamaste su Reina y ya estoy cambiando las cosas. Les va a tomar un tiempo para aceptarme Edward. Aceptar que mi lealtad te pertenece.

—Viéndolo tranquilo, ella toma su mano. —Baja las escaleras Edward. Ven a ver qué trabajo tan increíble que los guerreros lo han hecho. Ven a ver lo felices que han hecho a nuestras chicas.

—Tú, mi Bella eres peligrosa. Tu podrías encantar al Kelpie del arbusto Elul. —Edward le permite liderar el camino en las escaleras.

—Eso es un cumplido, ¿no? —A su sincera mirada él se ríe.

—Si mi Bella. Solo los más hábiles capturan al Kelpie.

—Bien.

—¡Edward! —Dos paquetes de energía están de repente volando por la habitación, saltando a sus brazos. Levantándolas, se encuentra con varios besos. —¡Mira Edward! ¡Mira! —Exigen.

Mientras lo hace, no puede creer que sea la misma habitación que dejó antes. Los pisos relucían mostrando la variedad de colores de la madera lua utilizada en ella.

La cama está cubierta con la tapa azul y verde que había estado destinada a Bella y llena de almohadas a juego. Hay alfombras en los pisos, muy limpias.

Muebles en ellos y pequeñas cosas en las mesas, captando la luz que entra por el resplandor de las ventanas.

—¿No es hermoso Edward? —Annie le sonríe. Tus guerreros hicieron un buen trabajo. Incluso están también colgando las cortinas para que mamá no lo haga.

Mirando hacia dentro de la habitación, él ve a Riley y Brady haciendo precisamente eso.

—Ya veo Annie. Parece que todos ustedes han estado trabajando muy duro.

—Lo hemos hecho. —Carly asiente. —Y mamá nos dejó elegir todo lo que queríamos de arriba. Bien casi cualquier cosa, pero eso está bien, yo no quería un tazón de piedras brillantes de todos modos.

—¿Rocas brillantes? —Él mira a Bella.

—Los diamantes. —Bella le susurra.

—Oh.

—Sí, mamá dijo que tendrías que decidir qué hacer con ellos —le dice Carly.

—¿Lo hizo ella? —Él levanta una ceja.

—Sí.

—Perdona mi rey. —Laurent entra en la habitación, ignorando por completo a Bella, mientras él trae el resto de las cortinas que le han ordenado llevar. Al pasar por el rey, él se topa con Bella y ella tropieza con una silla.

—¡Bella! —Rápidamente baja a las chicas.

—Estoy bien. —Edward la comprueba rápidamente antes de encarar a Laurent.

—¡Te atreves a hacerle daño a mi reina!

—¡Majestad! —Laurent rápidamente se pone de rodillas.

—Lamentablemente fue un accidente. —Ella pone su mano en su brazo tratando de que entienda —Tenia las cortinas apiladas tan alto que no podía verme.

—Fuera Laurent. —Ordena Edward.

—¡Mi rey! —Protesta Laurent.

—Fuera de mi vista antes de que te desafíe por su ofensa. —La voz de Edward es mortal. Con un rápido asentimiento de la cabeza Laurent sale de la habitación, el silencio que sigue es pesado.

—Riley —Edward gruñe.

—Mi rey. —Riley se apresura hacia él.

—Toma esas. —Señala el piso cubierto por una cortina.

— Levántalos.

—Sí, mi rey. —Rápidamente él recoge las restantes cortinas y reanuda su tarea. Mirando a los ojos de sus niñas Edward ve que su ira les ha quitado la alegría de ellos.

—Chicas porque no le muestran a Edward lo que hemos hecho en la sala de limpieza —Bella sugiere frotando una calmante mano a través de la espalda de Edward.

—¿Quieres verlo Edward? —Carly pregunta tentativamente.

—Realmente lo deseo Carly. —Edward preferiría darle una patada en el culo a Laurent, pero Carly sonríe, y eso mas que lo compensa.

—Vamos, entonces. —Confiadamente, ella toma su mano y lo aleja. Bella los sigue más lentamente, pensando. Eso es la segunda vez ya que Edward ha reaccionado en exceso ante lo que él ve como una ofensa contra ella. ¿Qué lo tiene tan preocupado?

—¿Mi Bella? —Él la mira por encima del hombro.

—Ya voy.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Vanenaguilar**

**Nancy**

**Alexandra Nash**

**liduvina**

**Mar91**

**phoenix1993**

**Fallen Dark Angel 07**

**tulgarita**

**choiamberc**

**magui. rios .37**


	8. CAPITULO SIETE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

—¿Edward? —Bella pregunta mientras se aparta del fuego, luciendo hermosa.

—¿Qué es mi Bella? —Él se mueve hacia ella, no han tenido ningún problema para acostar a las niñas, con todo el trabajo que habían hecho y la emoción de su nueva habitación, se quedaron dormidas rápidamente.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado por mi seguridad? —Si ella no hubiera estado observándolo de cerca, se lo habría perdido.

—No es nada mi Bella. —Sentado junto a ella en el sofá, él toca su vaso. —No has intentado el vino Kofi. —Obedientemente ella toma un sorbo.

—Es muy bueno, pero no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

—Tú eres mi reina, mi corazón, ¿cómo puedo no estar preocupado por ti?

—Lo entiendo porque siento lo mismo por ti, pero eso no es lo que esto es. —Ella sorbe su vino esperando pero él no dice nada. — ¿Hay una amenaza contra las niñas?

—¡No! —Él le asegura rápidamente.

—¿Y qué? No soy una mujer voltrian Edward. No voy a correr gritando a la primera señal de problemas No me voy a romper si me dices la verdad y creo que me lo merezco.

—Sé que eres fuerte, mi Bella, pero tengo derecho a protegerte.

—No estoy discutiendo eso. Tu lo haces, y yo también lo quiero, pero también tengo derecho a saber qué esta pasando. Especialmente cuando me afecta no solo a mí sino también a nuestras hijas. No puedo proteger si no sé hay una amenaza.

—No tengo conocimiento de una amenaza, mi Bella. —Se estira para jugar con un mechón de cabello suelto.

—Pero tu sospechas. —Ella le da una mirada de consideración.

— Sospechas que Felix intentará algo otra vez.

—Sí —admite finalmente. —Él te quiere, Bella, él quiere lo que tienes.

—Las niñas —susurra.

—Sí. Cuando llegue a Voltrian, irá ante James y pedirá que traigan a Volterra, a ti y las chicas. Para que seas presentada a aquellos que se consideran aptos para unirse.

—Pero ya he elegido. —Ella le dice con firmeza. —Tú, te he elegido Edward.

—Él va a desafiar a mi derecho por ti al declarar que no habías sido guiada y que no sabías lo que prometías —advierte Edward.

—Él puede decir todo lo que quiera, todavía te elegiré.

—No se me permitirá estar el piso, solo los elegibles lo son.

— Dejando a un lado su vaso, ella se sienta sobre el a horcajadas.

—Será mi elección y mi elección siempre serás tú. —Inclinándose, ella captura sus labios, sellando su voto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Mirando el fuego agonizante, su mano acaricia suavemente a su desnudo pecho.

Edward no pretende malinterpretar.

—El Buscador llegará a Volterra mañana. Felix tardará una semana en presentar su petición y otra antes de que James lo escuche.

Después de eso, dependerá de cuánto tiempo le lleve a James su decisión. Si él decide a favor de Felix, tendré que presentarte a la Asamblea para que puedan emitir un juicio sobre nuestra unión.

—Emitir juicio... ¿me estás diciendo que un grupo de extraños puede decidir si tengo derecho a escogerte?

—Sí.

—Déjalos probar Edward. —Ella le dice y su voz es feroz. —Los destrozaré si intentan separarte de nosotras. Nadie me separa de mi familia.

—Nadie te quitará a tus hijas, mi Bella. —Él rápidamente la tranquiliza.

—No estoy hablando de las chicas de estoy hablando de ti y nuestra gente, la gente de Lua. Ellos son mi familia también ahora y lucharé para protegerlos.

Edward cierra los ojos, enviando una oración de agradecimiento a la diosa, por poner a esta mujer en sus brazos. Su vida estaría vacía sin ella.

—Duerme mi Bella —Edward le dice suavemente. —Mañana llegará lo suficientemente pronto.

—Te amo Edward. —Con el día poniéndose al día con ella, Bella se queda dormida por el ritmo del corazón de Edward.

**oooooooooooo**

— ¿Quién se quejó de servir a mi reina, Amun? —Edward se sienta detrás de su escritorio en la habitación de mando de la casa Luada, temprano a la mañana siguiente, mirando a su viejo amigo.

—Hubo murmuraciones señor, pero no tengo quejas —le informa Amun.

—Ellos no entienden por qué los has separado de ti.

—¿Les explico mis órdenes a los guerreros Amun? —La voz de Edward es engañosamente suave pero Amun lo sabe mejor.

—No Majestad. Los guerreros siguen tus órdenes sin ninguna pregunta —le dice.

—¡Eso es correcto! —El puño de Edward golpea el escritorio causando que se agite.

—¿Entonces a quién Bella escucho?

—Fue Laurent mi rey —le informa Amun. —No había limpiado suficientemente las ventanas en la segunda habitación. La reina entró cuando lo estaba corrigiendo.

Explicó que los quería brillante para que se refleje la luz sobre la casa de Luada y sus contenidos. Laurent respondió que nadie jamás vería esos contenidos.

—¿Él cuestionó mi derecho a darle a mi reina? —Edward gruñe.

— ¿Su derecho a hacer con ello como ella le plazca?

—No creo que él tuviera esa intención Majestad, su frustración por su tarea asignada lo superó.

—Él será asignado a Charles de ahora en adelante. —El tono sombrío es duro y frío.

—Mi rey, ¿no es eso demasiado duro para un momento de frustración? —Sam pregunta con respeto. Él ha estado entrenando a Laurent para convertirse en un miembro de la Guardia de élite, él es feroz en la batalla, y Sam espera que será así en la protección del Rey.

Charles está a cargo de los guerreros que guardan las paredes y mientras es un trabajo importante, no lo hace llegar el estado de un Guardia de élite.

—Fue descuidado en presencia de la reina Sam, casi derribándola.

—Ha probado a través de palabras y hechos que él no respeta su posición y que su seguridad no es importante para él, haciéndolo indigno de consideración para el estatus de Guardia de Élite.

—Sí, mi rey, lo haré personalmente. —Sam se inclina respetuosamente. —¿Sabes cuándo ya no serán necesarios los seleccionados?

Edward mira a Amun. —Dos días más para el Ala del Rey, la Reina quiere que el primer nivel sea limpiado antes de continuar inspeccionando el resto de Luada.

—¿Todo? —Sam no puede evitar ocultar la conmoción en su voz.

—Ella tiene la intención de vaciar y exhibir el nivel femenino en todo el castillo. —Ambos hombres miran a Edward por su reacción.

—Ella mencionó que debería ser para que todos lo disfruten. —Él se encoge de hombros. —La complace, así que será a su modo.

—Sí, mi rey —responde Amun. —¿Mi rey? —Pregunta vacilante.

—Sí, ¿Amun?

—Me gustaría que el personal de la casa comience a limpiar las otras áreas de Luada.

—¿Sin la guía de la reina? —Edward lo mira fijamente.

—Siento que sé lo que ella quiere que se haga, ella puede inspeccionar el trabajo y si ella siente que no es satisfactorio trabajaremos hasta que lo sea. Siento que, con los cambios que está haciendo la reina Bella, tomará varios grupos del personal, asignado a trabajos específicos, para ver que se realiza de manera correcta y eficiente. Nuestros machos son muy orgullosos señor; si hacen el trabajo inicial, entendiendo los resultados reflejados en ellos, encontrarán maneras más eficientes de completar sus tareas.

Edward se inclina hacia atrás, pensando en lo que Amun ha propuesto. Es lógico que cierto personal sea responsable de ciertos trabajos, especializados en esa área.

También es correcto que querrán sentirse orgullosos de su trabajo, tal vez se ganen una elevación de estatus.

—Eso estará bien Amun. —Edward mira alrededor de la habitación y se pregunta qué pensará Bella de ella. ¿Qué querrá hacer aquí? Apenas puede esperar para ver.

—Sam.

—¿Mi rey?

—¿Has reducido tu lista de guerreros para la Guardia de la Reina?

—He elegido doce para su aprobación, algunos necesitarán capacitación adicional para alcanzar el Estado de élite, pero hay tiempo.

—Puede que no haya. —Amun interrumpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Los ojos de Edward se dirigen a él.

—La reina ha solicitado una reunión con la mujer del diseñador. A ella le gustarían cubiertas hechas para ella y las princesas.

—Randall se niega a dejar que su hembra salga de su casa, mi rey.

Todos los machos traen a sus hembras a ella. —Amun le informa.

—Ella vendrá por la reina —Edward le dice. —Sí, señor. —Amun asiente. —¿Alguna otra preocupación?

Edward mira a los dos guerreros en los que confía.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Poniendo la pequeña estatua en el medio de la mesa, Bella retrocede para observar su trabajo manual. Las cortinas aún deben colgarse, pero aun así estaba satisfecha con los resultados, la habitación parecía cómoda e invitante, se vuelve sorprendida al encontrar a Edward observándola.

—Buenos días. —Ella sonríe, caminando hacia él. —Pensé que te habías ido todo el día. —Estirándose ella lo besa.

—Tuve un encuentro temprano con Amun y Sam quería estar de vuelta antes de que te despertaras pensé que podríamos tener la primera comida juntos.

—Estaba dejando que las chicas duerman, pero me encantaría tener la primera comida contigo.

—Deberías haber descansado más tiempo también. —Enmarcando su rostro en sus manos él ve fatiga en sus ojos.

—Hiciste demasiado ayer.

—No hice tal cosa. Si estoy un poco cansada es porque alguien insistió en darme placer nuevamente una y otra vez anoche. —Ella le da una sonrisa descarada.

—Intentaré no hacer eso de nuevo. —Él le dice, manteniendo una cara seria.

—No harás tal cosa. —Ella le da a su brazo una palmada juguetona. —Elijo estar cansada cualquier día todos los días.

—Sostienes mi corazón, mi Bella. —Capturando su boca, él le da un beso desesperado. —Tu debes tomar cuidado de ti misma, porque no sabría cómo sobrevivir sin ti ahora.

—Lo haré Edward. —Ella promete agarrando sus muñecas. —Lo prometo. Estoy bien.

—Dejarás que los machos hagan el trabajo hoy. Ahora saben lo que deseas —exige.

—Estoy bien con dejar que Amun supervise a tus guerreros Edward.

Me gustaría organizar arriba, así que cuando las habitaciones estén terminadas, sabré qué quiero dónde. —Edward mira alrededor de la habitación en la que están.

—Esto es hermoso mi Bella. ¿Cómo lo hiciste así?

—Estudié decoración de interiores antes de que naciera Carly.

—Dice y su mirada viaja alrededor de la habitación.

—Decoración de interiores... —preguntas Edward.

—Haciendo todo esto. —Ella agita su mano. —Poner colores, telas, muebles y algo más de justo todo junto de una manera agradable. Me gusta hacerlo.

—Lo haces muy bien mi Bella. Nunca he visto una habitación tan hermosa como la de nuestras chicas.

—¡Gracias! —Ella le sonríe y de repente se da cuenta de que realmente no le importan las cosas piso de arriba, solo en cómo puede usarlos para hacer su hogar más hermoso para todos. ¿Cómo sabia la Diosa que necesitaban una criatura así?

—¿Edward?

—Sí, mi Bella —pregunta en voz baja.

—Necesito que hagas algo con todas las joyas de arriba. Ellas son valiosas y necesitas tomarlas.

—Son tuyas —dice tercamente.

—Gracias, pero es demasiado. —Ella niega. —¿Qué haría yo con ellas?

—Las hembras las usan para comprar lo que quieren —le dice.

—Entonces puedes quedártelas y cuando necesite algo te lo diré.

—¿No usaste joyas en la Tierra? —Él la mira confundido.

—Hay joyas, pero se utilizan principalmente para la decoración.

Cosas que la gente lleva en sus cuerpos. —Ante su mirada confusa, ella trata de explicar. —Hay cosas llamadas anillos, que van alrededor de los dedos de las manos y los pies, las piedras a menudo se colocan en ellas, también los collares, van alrededor del cuello, pendientes. —mientras se tocaba el cuello y orejas.

—¿No tienes esto para negociar? —Él toca una joya en su oído.

—No. Mike me regaló los pendientes cuando nació Carly y el collar cuando Annie nació. —Ella sonríe suavemente ante los recuerdos.

—Un regalo para el regalo de su descendencia. —Edward dice suavemente.

—Sí.

—Entonces tienen significado en lugar de valor.

—Sí, nunca los vendería. Algún día las entregaré a las chicas y ellas podrán entregarles a sus hijas, algo de su padre.

—Un recuerdo —Edward dice comprendiendo.

—Sí.

—Señor. —Ambos giran a la interrupción.

—¿Jason? —Pregunta Edward.

—¿Dónde le gustaría que se sirva la primera comida, señor?

— Pregunta el macho rojo.

—Mi cámara. —Girando Jason se va a ocuparse de ello. Tomando el brazo de Bella, él la lleva a su habitación.

**ooooooooooooo**

De pie en el patio de piedra, Bella inclina su rostro al sol con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Abriendo sus ojos, mira a las chicas reír y correr por el jardín bien cuidado. Habían logrado tanto durante la última semana, los guerreros y el personal de Edward tuvieron a Luada brillando como los diamantes que Carly admiraba.

Había habido desafíos en ambos lados. Los hombres de Luada no podían entender que una mujer estuviera dispuesta a mostrar sus tesoros para que todos los puedan ver. Insistieron en llamarlos suyos no importa cuántas (y muchas) veces los corrigió. Finalmente, ella simplemente había renunciado a tratar de hacerles entender y simplemente les mostraba como ella deseaba todo. Ahora el nivel de las –hembras— está vacío y Luada está llena.

Edward observó en silenciosa diversión como sus feroces y ásperos guerreros repentinamente caían para hacer su mandato por todas partes. Literalmente sonrieron cuando ella los felicitó o agradeció, y ella lo hizo a menudo, asegurándose de que cada uno supiera que ella notaba sus esfuerzos. Entonces cada noche ella descansaba con él, contándole lo que había sucedido durante su día, preguntando por el de él, asegurándose de que él supiera que él era el único que ella quería.

Cómo había cambiado la vida.

Mirándola ahora, Edward no puede imaginar su vida sin ella. Ella se gira ante el sonido de sus pasos, su placer al verlo era fácilmente visto en su rostro.

—Pensé que estabas entrenando con tus guerreros esta mañana — dice ella caminando hacia él.

—Lo estaba. Ahora estoy contigo. Él la toma en sus brazos, inclinándose para besarse.

Apretando incluso más cerca ella lo profundiza. La risa los hace separarse para mirar hacia el jardín. —Supongo que debería ir a ver en qué problemas se han metido ahora.

Bella suspira, pero hay una sonrisa en su voz. —Lo haremos — Edward le informa y girándola la mantiene cerca mientras buscan a las chicas. —Amun me informa que quieres que te hagan nuevas prendas.

—Sí. —Se había olvidado de eso hasta ayer. —Dice que la mujer del modisto puede hacerlas.

—Ella hace la ropa de las hembras. Enviaré por ella —le dice.

—Oh, pero pensé...

—¿Qué mi Bella?

—Bueno, Amun lo hizo sonar como si tuviera que ir con ella.

—Ella viene a ti. —Su tono es duro.

—Pero Edward...

—Tú eres la Reina, Bella.

—Lo sé y yo lo entiendo, pero en realidad estaba esperando ir a ella.

—Ella le da una suplicante mirada. —Me gustaría ver más de Lua y no suena como si ella viviera tan lejos. ¿Sería un problema para ir allí? —Edward frunce el ceño hacia ella. —Creo que el caminar las chicas también lo disfrutarían.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces será arreglado —dice Edward a regañadientes.

—¿De Verdad? ¿No causará problemas? —Ella le da una mirada esperanzada.

—No. Enviaré un mensaje para que te esperen mañana. Tú también puedes decidir qué uniforme quieres que tu Guardia se use mientras estés allí.

—¿Mi guardia? —Él la ve confundida.

—Como Reina tendrás tu propia Guardia. Sam ha presentado nombres y terminaré de aprobarlos hoy para que puedan prepararse para la salida de mañana. —En su silencio, él frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué está mal?

—Tus guerreros... han trabajado toda su vida para ser un miembro de tu Guardia de élite.

Aprendí lo suficiente esta semana pasada para saber que ser miembro de la Guardia de Élite del Rey es un gran honor. El estatus del hombre es elevado, lo que aumenta sus posibilidades de atraer a una mujer. El único ranking más alto es ser miembro de la Guardia de Élite del Emperador

—Sí.

—Edward asiente con la cabeza. —Es importante para ellos, ese estado y yo no quiero que tengan que sacrificarlo para protegerme.

—¿Crees que no te protegerían? —Edward exige con enojo.

—¡No! Tus guerreros son demasiado honorables para eso es solo que...

—Te preocupa cómo afectará a sus posibilidades de unirse. —De repente entiende lo que la tiene tan preocupada.

—Sí. Son buenos hombres Edward, al menos los que han estado trabajando conmigo la semana pasada. Ellos merecen la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien. No quiero interponerme en el camino de eso.

La atrae cerca, preguntándose si sus guerreros se dan cuenta del campeón que tienen en su reina. —Serán las Guardias de Élite de la Reina, mi Bella. No habrá mayor honor en toda Lua que el de proteger a mi reina y mi descendencia. Esto será conocido. Ellos no sufrirán sirviéndote.

La sonrisa que recibe es casi cegadora. —Gracias, Edward.

— Estirándose, le da un rápido beso. —En cuanto a los uniformes no tengo ni idea de qué deberían ponerse. —Ella frunce el ceño pensando en lo que había visto vestir a sus guardias —¿Quiero decir ellos necesitan llevar sus armas y demás cosas verdad?

Edward se ríe ante el comentario "de sus cosas". —Si mi Bella. —Y supongo que será necesario que existan los uniformes "formales" e "informales" ¿correcto?

—Eso es normal, sí —dice sin comprometerse.

—¿No pueden simplemente usar lo que los otros Guardias de élite usarían? Son los colores de tu casa, ¿no?

—Lo son. —Edward levanta una ceja, extrañado de que se dio cuenta de eso.

—Les haría efectivamente una unidad.

—Sí, pero debe haber alguna designación. —Bella permanece en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Tus hombres usan un medallón negro que tiene algún tipo de ave tallado en él.

—Sí. Es el Raptor, un ave de presa, el símbolo de la Casa de Luada.

—Así que eso es lo que mis guardias deberían tener pero no en negro...

—Edward puede ver que está pensando.

—Eso se puede hacer, solo tienes que decidirlo —le dice.

—¿Yo debo decidir? —Ella lo mira sorprendida.

—Sí, ellos serán tu Guardia. —Edward le dice estresándola.

—¿Puedo tener algo de tiempo?

—Todo el que desees mi Bella. —Le acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Edward! ¡Miren dónde estamos! —Ante las voces de las niñas emocionadas ambos miran a su alrededor pero solo escuchan más risitas.

—¡No miren hacia arriba!

—Con una sensación de temor, Bella levanta la vista hacia el gran árbol viendo a sus niñas encaramadas en sus ramas a medio camino.

—Oh mi diosa. — Bella susurra, sus dedos mordiendo el brazo de Edward.

—Edward…

—Estará bien, las alcanzare. —Camina hacia el árbol. —¿Qué piensan ustedes que son niñas? ¿Raptores? Tienen que volver abajo.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —Annie pregunta.

—Sí. Ahora mismo. —La voz de Edward es firme pero aun gentil.

—Está bien. —Bella retiene el aliento mientras las chicas descienden, una vez que están a su alcance, Edward las balancea rápidamente hacia el suelo.

—¡Carly Marie! ¡Annie Renee! ¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? ¡Me han asustado de muerte! —Bella se apura hacia adelante solo para que Edward la detenga.

—Están bien, Bella —la tranquiliza.

—¡Bien! —Ella argumenta. —¡Podrían haber caído!

—Pero ellas no lo hicieron. —Edward sostiene su rostro entre sus manos.

—Respira mi amor. Están bien. —Le retuerce su corazón ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Mamá? —Cerrando los ojos, Bella hace lo que Edward dice y se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Las niñas subieron árboles allá en casa, no estamos en casa, allá en la Tierra subieron árboles y ella las alentó, incluso riéndose de sus payasadas. Pero por alguna razón...

—Mami... —El miedo en la voz de Annie la tiene abriendo los ojos.

—Está bien, nenas. —Ella se arrodilla ante ellas. —Lo siento. Mamá estaba teniendo un momento. Así que díganme, ¿es bonito allá arriba? —Ella no va a dejar que sus hijas se estén restringido por sus miedos. Es algo que ella misma se prometió el día que nació Carly.

Sus hijas no tendrían restricciones en cumplir sus sueños.

—Sube y ve a mami. —Annie la alienta a tomar su mano.

—Me encantaría hacerlo nena, pero no pienso que esas ramas me sostendrán. —Ella mira las ramas delgadas del árbol, intentando no visualizarlas cayendo de ellas.

—Oh. —Annie mira del árbol a Bella y regresa de nuevo. —Supongo que estas en lo correcto.

Edward mira a Bella enfrentar su miedo, negándose a dejar que se convierta en el de sus niñas. Se da cuenta de que es algo que ella ha estado haciendo desde que se han conocido. Ella no ve límites para ellas, pero les da reglas. Ella les da todo lo que puede, pero se asegura de que se den cuenta de que no es un hecho dado, que necesitan apreciarlo, que incluso pueden tener que trabajar para ello como lo hicieron con su dormitorio. Les está enseñando que no hay nada que no puedan hacer. Les está dando el verdadero amor de una madre.

—Entonces, ¿viste a algún Raptor? —Edward decide atraer su atención de Bella.

—¿Qué son? —Pregunta Carly interesada.

—¿Raptores? —Edward los lleva a una roca grande y se sienta.

— Los raptores son las aves de presa más grandes en Lua.

—Aves de presa…

Él ayuda a Annie, mientras ella sube a su regazo. —Grandes pájaros que cazan —explica —vuelan alto en el aire pero pueden ver todo debajo de ellos. Sólo atacan cuando deben hacerlo. Solo matan cuando son forzados también. Protegen los cielos de Lua.

—Como tú. —Carly se encuentra con sus ojos. Tú nos proteges.

Tú y tus guerreros protegen a la gente de Lua.

—Sí, es lo que hacemos. —Él asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella.

—Es por eso que solo los Guerreros de Élite de Lua tienen permitido usar el raptor. Es una señal de que protegerán a quienes no pueden por si mismos y matarán solo cuando sea necesario.

Ambas chicas lo miran con ojos serios. Annie finalmente habla.

— Son todos los raptores como... — Ella vacila buscando la palabra —¿Tan guapos como tú?

Edward no puede evitar el shock de su cara.

—No soy guapo. —Él niega. —Tengo cicatrices.

—Pero las obtuviste en la batalla, ¿no? —Edward no puede hacer nada más que asentir, dándose cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que había sido, una batalla.

—Entonces son una... —ella mira a Carly —¿Insignia? —Ante el asentimiento de su hermana ella continúa —Una insignia de honor. Significan que no renunciaste cuando podrías haberlo hecho, cuando habría sido más fácil hacerlo. Papá no lo hizo.

—Pequeños ojos tristes se encuentran con los suyos. —Escuché a las enfermeras hablar una vez. Ellas dijeron que sería mejor para todos si él simplemente se rindiera. Le pregunté a papá qué querían decir y él me dijo que estaban equivocadas, que cada minuto que tenía con mamá y nosotros valía cada segundo de dolor que sufría. Que no hay honor en abandonar sólo porque es difícil. Así que eres el Raptor Edward, porque no renunciaste cuando se puso difícil, proteges a mamá, a nosotros y a Lua.

Edward con cuidado tira de la niña en sus brazos. Pronto Carly está allí también. ¿Que había hecho para merecer estos preciosos regalos? Cuando Bella se arrodilla a su lado, él no puede detener las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos. Con cuidado, ella las besa alejándolas sabiendo que él no quiere que las chicas lo vean así, solo hay tanto que un guerrero fuerte puede tomar. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su familia, ella agradece a Mike y a la Diosa por permitir que esto suceda.

—¿Mi rey? —Edward se pone rígido ante la voz de Sam.

—¿Qué es Sam? —Bella observa los ojos de Edward de cerca mientras mira al Capitán de su Guardia de Élite.

—Los hombres te están esperando señor.

—Es hora de que te vayas mi rey—. Bella le da un suave beso antes de pararse y extiende una mano a cada una de sus hijas. —Vamos niñas, Edward necesita ir a ser el Raptor.

—Sam, asegúrate de que entren a salvo.

—Si mi rey.

—Te veré en nuestra última comida. —Edward toca suavemente su mejilla, esperando su respuesta.

—Te estaremos esperando —le asegura. Dándole un rápido asentimiento, él se da vuelta y se aleja.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	9. CAPITULO OCHO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

La casita del vestidor sorprende a Bella. Asentada en el borde del bosque es realmente bastante grande y bien mantenida con flores en los alféizares. Llegaron en dos transportes, uno con ella, las niñas y dos miembros de su recién formada Guardia de élite, Riley, su capitán y Brady su segundo. El segundo transporte contiene el resto de su Guardia.

—Saldremos primero su majestad —Riley le informa. —Tú y las pequeñas no saldrán hasta que les digamos que es seguro.

—Sí, sí Riley, lo he revisado tres veces contigo y una docena con Edward. Esperaremos su señal. —Con un tenso asentimiento, Riley sale del transporte asegurándose de que sus hombres hayan asegurado el área. Volviéndose, él protege la puerta.

—Mi reina... —Sabiendo que esta es su señal, Bella mira a sus chicas.

—¿Listas?

—Sí, mami. —Saliendo primero del transporte, Bella ayuda a las dos niñas a salir, los guardias forman un escudo en cada lado de ellas haciendo el camino hasta la entrada de la casa. La puerta se abre a medida que se acercan y un pequeño macho sale, bien pequeño para los estándares de Voltrian, tiene un poco más de seis pies con cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza. Él es mayor de lo que Bella había esperado tal vez cincuenta y es un color inusual, ella se ríe de ella misma. Aquí está en un planeta extraño y cree que el blanco perlado es un color inusual.

—Vestidor Randall, la reina Bella, y su descendencia están aquí para una cita con tu mujer —Brady informa al macho.

—Mary está dentro —les informa —Sólo las hembras pueden entrar.

—La seguridad de la Reina también entrará vestidor, por orden del Rey. —La cara de Randall comienza a volverse roja.

—Riley —Bella pone una mano en el brazo de su Capitán, sin importarle lo que otros piensen.

—Podría ser… ¿Es posible que solo nos acompañen varios de los guardias? ¿Con el resto podría hacer guardia alrededor de la cabaña?

—Esas no fueron las órdenes del rey. —Riley se retira lentamente el brazo.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, pero para que Mary tome las medidas que ella necesita, las chicas y yo... bueno, vamos a tener que quitar nuestras cubiertas. —La piel de Riley comienza a oscurecerse. — Los guardias tendrán que salir de todas formas. ¿No sería mejor para ellos estar ya establecidos fuera de la cabaña? —Riley mira de Bella a Randall.

—Usted permitirá una búsqueda en su casa. Una vez que se considere seguro, la reina y su descendencia entrarán junto a tu hembra y dos guardias. Nadie más podrá entrar. —Randall asiente a Riley.

Bella, sentada en la casa de campo, no puede evitar mirar a la hermosa criatura que tiene ante ella. Ella es alta, fácilmente seis pies con piel de ónix y ojos sorprendentemente azules. Su cabello es un arcoíris de colores todo controlado por cientos de diminutas trenzas.

—Soy Mary —les informa en voz lírica.

—Yo soy Bella. Mis hijas Carly y Annie. —Bella indica a las niñas, Mary asiente.

—Usted está en necesidad de coberturas —dice ella.

—Lo estamos. —Bella está de acuerdo. —Me informaron que eres muy experta.

—¿Por una mujer? —Su tono es de incredulidad.

—No, por el maestro Amun de la casa de Luada.

—Mary asiente.

—He hecho coberturas para el hogar.

—Él tiene su habilidad en alta estima. ¿Podrás hacer revestimientos para mí y mis chicas? —Mary estudia a las más pequeñas por un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí, es inusual pero puedo hacerlas.

—Bueno. Traje algunos dibujos de lo que quiero...

El tiempo pasa rápidamente una vez que las mujeres comienzan a hablar. Bella encuentra que le gusta mucho Mary, le gusta que ella incluye a sus chicas en la discusión.

—¿De dónde eres Mary? —Pregunta mientras terminan.

—Es un planeta muy lejos de aquí —le informa. —La mayoría lo evitan.

—¿Por qué? —Mary la mira con atención antes de responder.

—Es un lugar lleno de conflictos y dificultades. Hay que hacer muchos sacrificios para sobrevivir allí. La vida es a menudo muy corta.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Yo no lo hago. Tengo una buena vida aquí con Randall y nuestros hijos, lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir ya no importa. Tal como lo haces con el rey Edward... o eso he oído.

—Bella le da a Mary una mirada pensativa, luego sonríe.

—Sabes Mary, creo que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas, ahora tenemos que hablar sobre el pago. Soy nueva en Lua, así que espero que seas honesta y me digas si estoy ofreciendo muy poco por tu trabajo.

Al llegar a su bolsillo, Bella está repentinamente agradecida de que Edward haya insistido en que traiga algunas joyas consigo. Ella nunca había pensado en cuánto costaría la ropa. Abriendo la bolsa, ella saca uno de los diamantes.

—¿Será esto suficiente? —Bella lo pone sobre la mesa.

Mary jadea, sus ojos pasan rápidamente del diamante de dos quilates a Bella y regresan. —YO… Reina Bella...

—¿No es suficiente? Rápidamente abre la bolsa y le muestra a Mary el conjunto de joyas que Edward había colocado en ella — ¿Que necesitas?

—Mi reina... —Mary vacilante recoge la joya más pequeña de la bolsa, un rubí de un quilate. —Esta joya sola pagaría por todas las coberturas que usted y sus jóvenes necesitarían durante un año, incluyendo el material.

—Oh... — Bella mira a Mary avergonzada. —¿Así que lo tomarás y harás nuestras coberturas?

—Mi reina, es demasiado, has traído tu propio material —Mary argumenta.

—Lo sé, pero las chicas y yo vamos a necesitar mucho y voy a necesitar a alguien que me pueda decir qué es que, antes de que lo necesitemos. ¿Serás esa persona para mi Mary? ¿Me ayudarás?

—Mary se sienta a evaluar a Bella. Ella nunca conoció a una mujer como ella y ha conocido a muchas en sus años. Está diciendo su verdad o tratando de usarla como tantas otras en el pasado. Esas hembras habían acudido a ella por su habilidad para hacer coberturas pero siempre la habían mirado con desprecio, porque ella no era Voltrian, mientras que a sus machos los ojos les vagaban por su cuerpo debido a lo que una vez había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Todos querían usarla. Sin embargo, esta mujer es nueva para Lua y si las historias que escucha son ciertas, ya ha hecho grandes cambios en la casa de Luada. Se dice que no solo descansa con el rey, sino que también voluntariamente toca sus cicatrices. Ella le ha mostrado nada más que respeto en las palabras, tono y lo que ha hecho desde que ella llegara, Mary no hará menos. —Sería un honor para mí asistirle, mi reina. —La sonrisa que recibe por su respuesta se convierte en un ceño fruncido mientras Bella se levanta rápidamente.

—¡Annie no! ¡No te toques! —Bella apenas detiene sus dedos jóvenes y curiosos.

—Pero mami es muy bonito —dice Annie.

—Miramos con nuestros ojos a Annie, ¿recuerdas? —Bella levanta la vista para ver qué captó la atención de Annie y se asombra. Es el atrapa sol más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Los colores aleatorios que contiene son increíbles. Acercándose a estudiarlo, Bella se da cuenta que no solo los colores no son aleatorios, sino también su ubicación tampoco lo es, es como mirar un caleidoscopio. —¡Mary, esto es hermoso! —Se da vuelta para encontrar a Mary vacilante detrás de ella.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustar? ¡Es increíble! —Ella no puede mantener el temor fuera de su voz.

—Mi Nahuel, el más joven lo hizo para mí. Mi Nahuel, él es especial... no es un guerrero... pero es digno. —Bella puede escuchar la actitud defensiva en la voz de Mary pero no entiende por qué.

—Por supuesto que es digno. No todo el mundo está destinado a ser un guerrero. Si todos lo fueran ¿quiénes cultivarían la comida?

¿Cocinarían? ¿Harían las coberturas? —Bella no está segura de lo que está pasando pero puede entender el orgullo de la madre en su hijo.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlo?— Mary camina hacia la ventana.

—¡No!— Bella rechaza inmediatamente la oferta. —¡Por supuesto no! Tu hijo lo hizo para ti.

—Él puede hacer otro. Él usa las piezas sobrantes de la obra de Eric.

—Eric?

—Mi hijo mayor, él entrena con el fabricante de vidrio del Rey. —¿Cuántos años tiene él?

—Acaba de cumplir dieciocho años pero es muy talentoso. Acaba de terminar su obra maestra y está esperando para que Phil lo evalúe.

—Bella escucha las dudas de Mary. — El fabricante de vidrio del rey y si él lo aprueba Phil podrá comenzar su propia tienda.

—No suenas como si creyeras que Phil lo aprobará. —Bella la mira inquisitiva.

—Si lo hace, entonces tendrá que encontrar a alguien más para satisfacer las necesidades de Luada —dice Mary con disgusto.

—¿Satisfacer sus necesidades? ¿Quieres decir que Eric hace todo el trabajo real? —Bella está conmocionada.

—¡Mary! —Las mujeres son interrumpidas cuando Randall y Riley entran a la habitación. —¡Basta! —Cuando Mary baja los ojos Bella sabe que no dirá más. Volviendo a la mesa, ella pone las joyas restantes en la bolsa.

—¿Puedo hablar con Nahuel para ver si está dispuesto a hacerme un atrapa sol? —Bella regresa a su conversación original, ignorando a Randall.

—Está con su hermano en este momento en la casa de Phil— dice Mary mirando a Randall.

—¿La tienda está cerca? —Bella pregunta.

—Si.

—¿Qué está haciendo allí? —Exige Randall. —Sabes lo que Phil hará.

—Eric estaba seguro de que saldría hoy —dice Mary en voz baja.

—¿Está bien si hablo con él, en la tienda? —Bella dirige su pregunta a Mary.

—Sí, es sólo que...

—Mi reina —Riley interrumpe. —Es hora de que nos vayamos.

—Por supuesto capitán. Niñas, Mary, gracias por todo, estoy segura de que hablaremos pronto. Randall. —Bella inclina su cabeza hacia él y luego sale de la casa de campo.

—No. — Riley se niega al instante. —El rey no ha aprobado eso. —La tienda está cerca, ¿no es así, entre aquí y Luada? —Sí, pero eso...

—Entonces nos detendremos. —Bella le informa.

—El Rey nos espera de vuelta en un momento específico, estará furioso. —dice Riley.

—Entonces notifíquele el cambio —Bella no entiende el problema.

—No debemos utilizar las comunicaciones a menos que sea una emergencia.

—Entonces envíe un transporte con uno de los hombres para informarle del cambio, ¡porque estamos parando! —Bella no está segura de lo que siente que es tan necesario ir a esta tienda, pero un instinto también le dice que debe ir y va a seguirlo.

Minutos más tarde, se detienen en otra casa de campo, una que no es tan bonita ni está tan bien conservada como la de Mary. Tiene maleza, ventanas sucias y si no se equivoca, la puerta no se cierra correctamente.

—¿Esta es la tienda del vidriero del rey?— Bella pregunta incrédula.

—Sí, mi reina. —Como antes, esperan hasta que los guardias hayan asegurado el área, luego salen.

—Mami, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Carly pregunta.

—Vamos a ver cómo se hacen algunos de esos hermosos cazadores de sol para Luada.

—Oh, eso será tan bonito, ¿puedo tener uno verde? —Pregunta Carly.

—¿Y yo uno azul? —Annie dice y Bella se ríe.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver. — Al entrar a la tienda con poca luz, la encuentran vacía.

—¡Te dije lo que pasaría si alguna vez volviera a encontrar a ese idiota aquí! —Un sonido chocante desde detrás de la tienda, Bella se está moviendo rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Mi reina, esperarás! —Riley y seis guardias las rodean rápidamente, pero no antes de que Bella vea a un hombre grande y con sobrepeso golpear a un chico encogido en el suelo mientras otro intenta protegerlo.

—¡Deténganlo! —Ordena Bella, furiosa por lo que está viendo.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi tienda? —Phil exige, alejándose de Riley y Brady, dejando al chico mayor para consolar al menor.

—Chicas se quedan aquí —Espera a que ambas asientan antes de caminar para tocar al guardia que le bloquea su camino. —Déjame pasar Raoul. —Ella ordena.

—Todavía no está a salvo mi reina.

—Esos muchachos no van a lastimarme. —Ambos escuchan al que solloza. —Por favor, Raoul. —Con un breve asentimiento, él y otro guardia se mueven con ella hacia los chicos, mientras que los otros rodean a las chicas. El niño mayor mira con suspicacia mientras Bella se acerca a ellos.

—¿Tu eres Eric? —Ella le pregunta suavemente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Él exige.

—Estaba recién en casa de tu madre. Ella me dijo que tú y Nahuel estaban aquí. Ella dijo que podía hablar contigo. ¿Puedo acercarme? —Después de un momento, él asiente y Bella se sienta con calma junto al niño sollozando.

—¿Él lo golpeó? —Ella pregunta suavemente.

—Solo una vez, estaba en el otro lado de la mesa cuando entró.

— Bella pone una reconfortante mano en la cabeza de Nahuel.

Cuando él levanta los ojos, ella no puede contener su jadeo. Nahuel es mayor de lo que ella pensaba, su pequeño tamaño y sus acciones son engañosas, pero ahora ella entiende, Nahuel tiene lo que sería llamado a la Tierra como síndrome de Down, sus rasgos faciales lo delatan.

—Nahuel, mi nombre es Bella. Tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí.

—¿Ella lo hizo? —Él solloza.

—Sí, he venido a buscarte.

—¡No lo hice! ¡Lo prometo! Soy un buen chico —Nahuel se enrosca en una bola, tratando de ser tan pequeño como le sea posible.

—¡Por supuesto que eres un buen chico Nahuel! ¡No has hecho nada malo! —Bella le asegura —No estoy aquí para lastimarte.

—¿De verdad? —Ojos asustados miran a los de ella.

—De verdad. Vine aquí para hablarte sobre el hermoso regalo que le hiciste a tu madre.

—¿Regalo? —Nahuel rápidamente se agacha para sentarse frente a ella, usando sus mangas para restregar su cara. —Mi regalo hizo a mamá muy feliz. Ella lo puso en la ventana.

—Lo sé, lo vi, es muy hermoso. —Nahuel sonríe, como si acabara de darle el mejor regalo en el universo, su anterior mal trago olvidado.

—Dile a la hembra Bella, gracias, Nahuel. —Eric ordena en voz baja.

—Gracias, hembra Bella. —Nahuel obedece rápidamente.

—De nada, Nahuel. —Bella levanta lentamente la cara de Nahuel, observando el creciente moretón. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me ha golpeado peor —dice Nahuel inocentemente.

—Realmente... —los ojos de Bella se posan en Eric antes de volverse para mirar al hombre bloqueado por Riley y Brady.

—¡Él no pertenece a mi tienda! ¡Esta es la tienda del rey! ¡No tolera a los idiotas!—El hombre escupe —¿Tu quién eres? —exige.

—¡Ella es la reina, idiota! —Riley informa al hombre y Bella no puede evitar disfrutar de su incredulidad.

—¿Mamá?— Ella ve a sus niñas mirando a través de las piernas de los guardias.

—Raoul, aquí no hay peligro. —Él asiente y las chicas pueden pasar.

—Eric, Nahuel estas son mis hijas, Carly y Annie. Son parte de la razón por la que estamos aquí. —Bella observa mientras los tres niños se sonríen.

—¿Vienen a jugar con Nahuel? —pregunta esperanzado.

—No esta vez lamentablemente, hemos venido a ver si puedes hacer algunos de tus atrapa sol para nosotros.

—¿Quieres el regalo de mamá?— Nahuel frunce el ceño. —Hice eso para mamá.

—Lo sé y no, no queremos ese. Nos gustaría que hicieras diferentes, para que podamos colgarlos en Luada.

—¿El castillo? —Los ojos de Nahuel crecen grandes.

—Sí. —Bella sonríe alentadora.

—Mi reina, el piso está frío —Raoul le informa, lo que significa que le gustaría que se levantara.

—Sí, un poco. ¿Podemos poner de pie a Nahuel? —Sin decir una palabra, Nahuel se para y el resto lo sigue.

—No lo puedo hacer, hembra Bella. —Nahuel la mira con ojos tristes. —Utilicé todo lo que Eric tenía para hacer el de mamá.

—¡Le diste material a ese idiota de mi tienda! —Phil grita, tratando de llegar a Nahuel, quien inmediatamente se estremece.

—¡Usó mis sobras! ¡De mi trabajo maestro! —Eric le responde. —¡Usando mi horno!

—¡Ya estaba en marcha! —argumenta Eric.

—¡Suficiente! —Grita Bella, silenciando la habitación antes de volverse para hablar suavemente con Nahuel. —¿Si tuvieras tus propios suministros harías mas? —Nahuel asiente felizmente.

—¡No con mi horno que no lo hará! —Niega Phil. —¡Yo digo lo que entra en el! —Riley mira hacia abajo al hombre que se auto cree importante y se pregunta si él entiende a quién le está gritando.

—Eso está bien. —Bella despide al hombre. —¿Tú no quieres venir aquí de todos modos, cierto Nahuel?

—Vengo aquí para ver a Eric. Se ha ido tanto y lo extraño. — Mira con adoración a su hermano mayor. —De lo contrario no vengo aquí. —Nahuel mira a Phil y luego se aleja rápidamente.

—Puedo entender por qué. ¿Hay otro horno que pueda usarse? — Bella diirige su pregunta a Eric.

—Hay uno muy pequeño en nuestra casa, mi padre lo construyó para que yo pudiera practicar, pero no es posible que Nahuel lo use solo mi reina.

—¿Tú no puedes ayudarlo? —Ella pregunta.

—Como Nahuel dijo, no estoy mucho en casa, soy aprendiz del Maestro Phil, y mi trabajo maestro aún debe ganar su aprobación.

—¡Y nunca lo hará a este ritmo! —responde Phil con aire de suficiencia.

Bella se da vuelta mirando al hombre despreciable que tiene el futuro de este chico en sus manos, mientras aterroriza al otro. Sus ojos se mueven hacia el trabajo en los estantes detrás de él. —¿Estas copas están hechas para el castillo de Luada? —Ella se mueve para mirar más de cerca. Riley y Brady empujan a Phil aparte.

—Por supuesto, soy el Maestro de Vidrio del Rey. —Phil dice dándose auto importancia.

—¿Hiciste esto?— Ella toma uno, sintiendo su equilibrio, disfrutando de su hermosa forma.

—Por supuesto como dije...

—¿Personalmente? —Ella interrumpe al pomposo del culo. —¿Tú personalmente hiciste todo esto?

—Bueno... yo soy el maestro e inspecciono lo que se hace.

—Así que Eric hizo esto. —Ella presiona por la respuesta que sabe que es verdadera.

—Sí, bajo mi dirección —admite finalmente Phil.

—Sólo un maestro podría haber hecho algo así de perfecto. —Ella vuelve a poner la copa en su lugar. —Me gustaría poder ver tu trabajo maestro, si está bien contigo Eric.

—¡No puedes! ¡No lo he aprobado! —Bella se gira con fuego en sus ojos.

—¡Eso está bien porque yo no te apruebo a ti! —Ella lo mira por un momento, asegurándose de que Phil entiende lo que quiere decir, luego le da la espalda, mirando a Eric que espera.

—Está por allí. —Eric la guía a una mesa en la esquina, donde se cubre un objeto grande con un paño.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Bella pregunta.

—Es hermoso hembra Bella—le informa Nahuel.

—Es mi Reina Nahuel. Mi reina. —Eric le dice amablemente.

—¿Tienes una reina Eric? —Nahuel lo mira confundido.

—No Nahuel. La hembra Bella es llamada reina.

—¿La reina Bella? —Él la mira.

—Sí, Nahuel, soy la Reina Bella. —Bella le sonríe.

—Tú la debes llamar mi reina, Nahuel.

—Pero ella no es tu reina Eric. —Bella no puede evitar reír, alzando una mano para detener a Eric.

—Nahuel, desde que llegué aquí, he estado tratando de conseguir que alguien… —mira por encima del hombro a Riley y Brady. —Me llame por mi nombre, pero nadie lo hará, por lo que me agradaría mucho que lo hicieras. Llámame reina Bella.

—¿Eso estaría bien, Eric? —Nahuel mira a su hermano, quien asiente sin poder hacer nada.

—Si eso es lo que la Reina quiere Nahuel, entonces debes hacerlo.

—Bueno. ¿Podemos mostrarle a la reina Bella tu trabajo maestro ahora? —pregunta entusiasmado. Sin otra palabra, Eric se acerca y quita la tela, robando el aliento de Bella. Nahuel estaba equivocado.

No es hermoso. ¡Es magnífico! Lentamente, ella camina hacia el, mirando como captura la luz, los colores resonantes y profundos. Es un Raptor en modo de ataque.

Su envergadura al menos tres pies de ancho, sus afiladas garras listas para atrapar a su presa mientras su pico abierto te hace oír su grito de guerra. Él ha hecho el cuerpo negro y elegante, pero el detalle de cada pluma es visible, es perfecto.

A lo largo de las alas, están insertados colores, verdes profundos, azules, amarillos oscuros y naranjas que dan la ilusión de movimiento, de poder. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos son de un púrpura penetrante, el color de la Casa de Luada. Ellos miran en ti, te siguen y ves la inteligencia. El poder, la fuerza y la astucia del Raptor, de los guerreros de lua.

—Es magnífico Eric. —Bella susurra y el niño se sonroja de placer.

—Gracias mi reina.

—Tiene defectos. —La negación de Phil rompe el hechizo del Raptor en Bella.

—El único defecto que tiene es que se te debe permitir a ti aprobarlo —responde Bella con enojo. —Si tú dices que es digno, Eric se irá, y de hecho tendrás que trabajar un poco.

—¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así? —Bella acaba de levantar una ceja hacia él.

—¿Eres un hombre sordo? —Riley no puede creer lo estúpido que es este hombre. —Ella es la reina Bella de la casa de Luada, así lo declaró el propio rey. ¡Estas son sus crías! ¡Les mostraras respeto o morirás por tu ofensa por la propia mano del rey! — Phil palidece.

No había creído que la hembra realmente había aceptado el título, ninguna mujer acepta el título.

—Yo... mis disculpas... mi reina. —Se sobresalta, Bella lo ignora y se vuelve hacia Eric.

—¿Debes tener su aprobación para abrir tu propia tienda?— Eric se sorprende por su pregunta.

—Yo… no su aprobación, pero cuesta mucho abrir una tienda y sin ser un Maestro...las personas no comprarían, incluso si pudiera hacerlo.

—Phil no puede ser el único Maestro que puede aprobar tu trabajo.

—No, hay otro pero él está muy lejos y tendría que firmar debajo de él por muchos años.

—Bueno, eso no va a funcionar. — Bella golpea un dedo en su labio.

—¿Él no evaluará tu trabajo y si ganas su aprobación se te permite abrir tu propia tienda?

—No mi reina, entonces competiría con él. —Bella mira en silencio de Eric al Raptor.

Ella entiende lo que está diciendo, es muy parecido a las antiguas sociedades gremiales de la Tierra, pero estaban lejos. Si Eric no estaba compitiendo contra este otro Maestro, pero en lugar de trabajar con él...

—Necesitaré hablar con el rey, pero puedo saber de alguna manera, pero de una forma u otra tendrás tu propia tienda Eric. Hay mucho que hacer por la Casa Luada.

—¡Yo soy el fabricante de vidrio del rey! —Phil grita con enojo.

—Y así te quedarás. —Bella se vuelve hacia él. —Hasta que el rey diga lo contrario. —Ella se burla. —Eric será el maestro vidriero de la reina. —Bella deja que su declaración cuelgue allí.

—¿Qué? —Susurra Eric.

—¿Piensas que tu puedes manejar eso Eric? Voy a ser muy exigente contigo y con Nahuel.

—Yo y... ¿Nahuel? —Él mira a su hermano.

—Sí. Nahuel estará a cargo de hacer Atrapa soles. Luada tiene muchas ventanas que se pueden embellecer.

—Mi reina... Nahuel necesita mucho tiempo para hacer uno. Es muy exigente en lo que quiere.

—Bueno. Eso hará que cada uno sea mucho más especial. Serán buscados y atesorados. Ahora tú y yo hablaremos del Raptor.

—¿El Raptor? —La cabeza de Eric da vueltas.

—Sí. Me doy cuenta de que es tu Trabajo Maestro y cuando este otro Maestro está disponible para darle su aprobación tendrá que venir al Castillo Luada porque lo quiero como un regalo para Edward.

—¿Para el Rey? —Eric está en shock.

—Sí, se cuál es el lugar perfecto para el. Así que hablemos de precios.

—¿Precios? —Eric no sabe que en el universo está llegando también.

Bella sonríe mientras se sienta en el transporte, ignorando los ceños fruncidos de Riley y Brady. Ella no solo compró el Raptor, ella dispuso que Eric lo entregue personalmente mañana. Insistió en que sería necesario para construir un maletín de transporte adecuado.

Luego le dio el diamante más grande en su bolsa, diciéndole que comenzara inmediatamente a construir su tienda propia. El niño casi se cae, Phil lo había hecho. Ella también le dio instrucciones de que mientras él necesitaba hacer exactamente como él lo quería, también tenía que hacerse rápidamente. Porque ella tenía varias comisiones que quería discutir con él mañana.

Ella también se aseguró de que Phil entendía que si algo... cualquier cosa...le pasara a Eric, Nahuel, o el Raptor; que lo haría personalmente responsable y seseguraría de que Edward lo hiciera también.

—Mamá, ¿nos vamos a casa ahora? —Annie pregunta.

—Si nena, apuesto a que tienes hambre. —Ella le sonríe.

—La tengo, pero también extraño a Edward. No lo he visto en todo el día.

—Se alegrará de escuchar eso bebé. Que lo extrañaste. —Mirando por la ventana, el transporte se ralentiza y ve a Edward parado en los escalones. —Y allí está él.

—Riley saca un brazo, impidiéndole abrir la puerta. —¿Incluso aquí? —Pregunta frustrada. —Edward está justo ahí.

—Siempre —le dice Riley. Una vez que el área es segura, Riley permite que Bella y las niñas salir. Carly y Annie suben los escalones mientras Edward se dirige hacia abajo.

—¡Edward! —Gritando al unísono, son rápidamente envueltas en sus brazos.

—Hola mis pequeñas. —Él les da a cada una un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Llegan tarde.

—Su mirada le permite a Bella saber que no está feliz por eso.

—Eso es porque nos detuvimos en la tienda de este hombre malo, él estaba golpeando a un chico llamado Nahuel, pero Riley y Brady lo hicieron detenerse, entonces mamá hablo con Nahuel y él nos hará los más hermosos atrapa sol Edward, él va a hacer que el mío azul y el verde de Carly, va a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero eso está bien porque eso lo hace mucho más especial, ¿verdad mami? —todos están felices cuando Annie finalmente hace una pausa para respirar.

—Eso está bien nena. —Bella ve a Amun de pie en la puerta.

— Sé que ustedes dos tienen hambre y apuesto a que si le preguntas a Amun amablemente, él te llevaría a Cook para conseguir algo para comer.

—¡Sí! —Tan pronto como Edward las baja, se van. Bella ve que dos de los guardias las siguen.

—¿Hombre malo? —Demanda Edward.

—Hola. Te extrañé. —Bella se estira, tirando su cabeza hacia abajo para capturar sus labios para un beso que Edward con rapidez profundiza, con un gruñido bajo se rompe.

—No me distraerás. Cambiaste tus planes sin aprobación. —Edward mira a Riley con sus ojos duros —Quizás me equivoqué al elegirte como el Capitán de mi Reina.

—Riley palidece ante la acusación pero no dice nada.

—¡Ahora espera un minuto! —Bella no puede creer que Edward haya dicho eso. —Riley no hizo nada malo. Ninguno de mi Guardia lo hizo.

—No siguieron sus órdenes —contesta Edward.

—¿Ordenes de quién? ¿Tuyas o mías?

—¡MIS ORDENES! —Edward no puede evitar gritar. El tiempo extra que ella ha estado lejos de su protección ha destrozado su control. No importaba que los hombres con ella fueran escogidos,la elite de la elite. Él todavía no estaba con ella, protegiéndola.

—¡Yo pensé que eran mi guardia! ¡Allí para seguir mis órdenes! —Bella se aleja de él.

—¡Solo si estoy de acuerdo! —Tomando sus brazos, él la jala hacia atrás. —¡No lo estaba!

—¿Me estás diciendo? —Ella arranca los brazos de su agarre. — ¿Que tengo que pedir permiso antes de ir a cualquier lado, que las chicas y yo somos prisioneras aquí?

—¡No vas a ninguna parte sin mi aprobación! —¿No entiende ella que él solo la protege?

—Y tanto que eso no va a funcionar Edward. —Girándose, ella se aleja de él, dejando a su guardia de pie en los escalones.

—¡Dos de ustedes la siguen! ¡Riley conmigo! —Ordena Edward, encontrando que parece que no puede respirar, mientras ella se aleja de él con ira. ¿Ella lo dejará ahora? ¿Lo negara?

ooooooooooo

Los ojos planos se encuentran con los de Riley dándose la vuelta, llevándolo a su centro de mando.

Edward nunca se ha considerado un cobarde, pero ahora se lo pregunta, mientras busca cualquier razón para no volver al ala real.

Finalmente, no puede postergarlo más. Los guardias le dan él un asentimiento rígido, mientras pasa, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Entrando en la sala de estar privada, encuentra las luces oscurecidas, las puertas cerradas.

Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que es realmente, él entra primero en la habitación de las chicas y las encuentra dormidas. Arropándolas, se inclina, besando a cada una, ya que se ha convertido en su ritual nocturno. Calladamente cierra la puerta antes de mirar hacia la suya.

¿Le dará la bienvenida? ¿Exigirá que duerma en otro lado? ¿Buscaría ahora otro hombre? Uno que entienda mejor sus necesidades.

Riley había explicado por qué había querido detenerse en el vidriero, le dijo que había pasado. Edward estaría hablando con su vidriero pero él no podía encontrar faltas en las acciones de Riley. Todo se había hecho como Edward hubiera exigido, si él hubiera estado allí, y ahí está el problema. El no había estado.

Le aseguró a Riley que su posición era segura, que no encontró faltas en sus acciones y que reaccionó adecuadamente. Ahora solo tiene que hacer que su reina entienda lo que le había hecho reaccionar como lo había hecho. Abriendo la puerta, encuentra la habitación vacía.

Caminando hacia la sala de limpieza, la encuentra vacía también.

Rápidamente descubre que Bella no está en ninguna parte en el piso.

—¿Dónde está la reina? —Edward demanda a los guardias mientras él salta las escaleras. Ambos alejándose del enfurecidos Rey.

—Ella... Ella está en el jardín Señor. —Korin finalmente tartamudea.

—¡Sola! —Exige.

—No señor. Alistair y Vladimir la acompañaron. Se aseguró de que observáramos que las princesas estaban durmiendo arriba. —Sin decir nada, Edward se dirige a las puertas del jardín.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

liduvina

Mar91

SolyC

tulgarita

Fallen Dark Angel 07

Sanveronica22

twifanlight07

Vanenaguilar

Nancy

magui. rios.37


	10. CAPITULO NUEVE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Sentada en una roca grande, Bella mira hacia arriba a las dos lunas de Lua. Ella salió para escapar, solo para darse cuenta de que no hay escape. No para ella, no para sus niñas, estaban bajo el control de Edward. Suspirando ella tira de sus piernas al pecho, apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas, cierra los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente ha pasado hoy? ¿Por qué Edward había reaccionado así? El sonido de pasos que se acercan la tiene mirando por el sendero, viendo a Edward, ella mira hacia otro lado.

Edward asiente con la cabeza a los guardias antes de acercarse a su reina, haciéndoles saber que pueden dar un paso atrás. Que Bella apartara la vista de él tiene su corazón dolorido, a varios pies de ella se detiene y espera... y espera…

—Bella... —Finalmente rompe el silencio.

—¿Qué Edward? —Ella no va a dejarlo en paz. Ella está enojada.

Ella tiene el derecho a estarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Se obliga a preguntar.

—Porque no puedo estar ahí ahora mismo... no contigo —responde honestamente.

—¿Me vas a dejar? —Eso finalmente atrae sus ojos hacia él.

—¿De verdad tienes tan poca fe en mí, Edward? —Pregunta ella entre la ira y el dolor. —¿Qué en la primera señal de problemas cortaría y correría?

—Te fuiste. —Le devuelve el fuego.

—¡Para caminar en el jardín! ¡Con dos guardias! ¡Dios!

— Levantándose, corre las manos frustradas a través de su cabello, alejándose de él.

—No quiero pelear contigo, mi Bella —dice Edward, luchando por el control.

—Bueno, eso es muy malo ¡porque quiero pelear contigo!

—Ella lo rodea. —¡Eso qué hiciste hoy estaba equivocado Edward! Tengo dos niñas. ¡No seré tratada como una!

—Sé que no eres una niña. —Él muerde enojado.

—¿Lo sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas como a una? ¿Por qué necesito tu aprobación para ir a algún lugar? —Edward la mira sin querer responder.

— ¡Respóndeme Edward!— Ella exige pisoteando fuerte

—¡Porque no estaba contigo! —Ruge, su control finalmente se rompió. —¡No importa que no haya habido amenaza! ¡Podría haberla habido y no estuve allí para protegerte!

—¡No te necesitaba para protegerme, necesitaba que confiaras en mí! —Bella le responde de nuevo.

—¡Eres mía! ¡Siempre estarás protegida! —Edward de repente se da cuenta de que están parados frente a nariz y ella no tiene miedo de el. Está aturdido. —No me tienes miedo. —No puede creerlo... Los guerreros se encogen ante su furia.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —Respirando hondo, ella se aleja unos pasos, extrañando su aturdida mirada.

—¿Sabías que Mike y yo raras veces peleamos? —pregunta suavemente.

—Tu has dicho lo buen hombre que era. —El honor de Edward lo obliga a admitirlo, sabiendo que lo hará igual a su Mike.

—Lo era. —Girándose, ella puede ver que él piensa que los está comparando y, en cierto modo, lo está. —Pero él no era perfecto, Edward. —Él la mira fijamente y ella le sonríe con tristeza.

—¿Alguna vez te dije cómo nos conocimos?

—No. —No está seguro de querer saberlo.

—Acababa de cumplir quince años, él tenía dieciocho años, y mi auto... mi transporte se rompió. —Ella mira para verlo asentir mostrando que entiende. —Mike se detuvo para ayudarme. Él era tan agradable... tan guapo, que estaba enamorada de él antes de que me llevara a casa. —Edward ve que sus ojos se ablandan con el recuerdo y su estómago se afianza. —Mis padres no estaban en absoluto felices.

—Edward no puede ocultar su sorpresa y Bella se ríe suavemente.

—Estás sorprendido.

—Sí, pensé...

—¿Que hasta que él se enfermó nuestra vida fue perfecta? ¿Fácil?

¿Que nunca peleamos?

—Sí... dijiste...

—Que raramente peleamos, no que no lo hicimos o no deberíamos haberlo hecho, solo que raramente lo hicimos.

—No entiendo. —Él le da una mirada confundida.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría explicarte... si estás dispuesto a escuchar.

— Ella cierra la distancia entre ellos. —Necesitamos entendernos mutuamente Edward, confiar mutuamente, si vamos a hacer que esto funcione.

—Me gustaría conocer a mi Bella. —Asintiendo ella continúa.

—Mis padres no estaban contentos cuando Mike y yo comenzamos el noviazgo. —Al ver su aspecto, explica. —El noviazgo es cuando los machos y las hembras interactúan, para que puedan conocerse.

—¿Solos? ¡Estabas sola con él! —Edward no puede ocultar su conmoción o ira.

—A veces... Es la forma en que se hacen las cosas en la Tierra Edward.

—Con la mandíbula apretada, él asiente con la cabeza bruscamente para que ella continúe. —No era Mike lo que no le gustaba, era nuestra diferencia de edad. Era casi cuatro años mayor que yo, pero no renunciaría a él. —La mirada en sus ojos hace que Edward se quede sin aliento.

—Me negué a dejarlo porque sabía en mi corazón que él era mi futuro, mi verdad si así entiendes. Yo solo lo sabía. Dios era tan joven. —Ella deja que los recuerdos fluyan sobre ella. —Todos trataron de separarnos. Yo era demasiado joven decían. Él era demasiado viejo. Éramos demasiado diferentes. Todos... familia...amigos... me seguían diciendo que estaba equivocada y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no podía saber lo que realmente quería, pero yo lo hacía. Sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero eso no significaba que no tuviéramos problemas, peleas. —Haciendo una pausa ella recuerda. —Tal vez no al principio, al principio yo era tan ingenua, tan enamorada, que pensé que Mike era perfecto, fue solo después de que nació Carly que empecé a enojarme por cómo él me trató.

—¡Te maltrató! —Edward no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Nunca!— Él ve la verdad en sus ojos. —Pero en muchos sentidos, Mike todavía me veía como esa chica de quince años que conoció y quería que me quedara así.

¿Puedes entender eso? —Ella espera su asentimiento. —Pero ya no era esa chica... crecí, era una mujer de veintiún años, una madre y yo quería ser tratada de esa manera. Una noche peleamos por eso... toda la noche peleamos.

Nosotros nos gritamos, reprochamos, lloramos, nos reconciliamos y al final nos acercamos más, nos entendimos mejor.

—Te quedaste con él.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Fue una discusión Edward, no el final del mundo. —Bella le da una mirada incrédula. —Realmente pensaste que te iba a dejar esta noche... debido a una pelea.

—Es lo que...

—Una mujer voltrian haría. —Bella termina por él, su ira crece una vez más. —Pensé que nosotros habíamos pasado de eso ¡maldición! ¡No soy como tus hembras Voltrian Edward! ¿Cuándo vas a creer eso? ¡Son las personas más egocéntricas y egoístas que he conocido y ni siquiera he conocido a ninguna! ¡Dios! —Frustrada se aleja de él.

—Bella...

—No.

—¿Mi Bella? —pregunta y ella lo mira por encima del hombro.

— Siempre serás mi Bella, pero no pensé que quisieras que lo dijera.

—¿Estás tratando de complacerme Edward?

—Siempre —admite fácilmente.

—No.

—¿Qué? —Ella ve que está confundido.

—No lo hagas No puedes hacerlo. Te pierdes cuando intentas complacer siempre a alguien más, lo sé. —Él ve una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

—Mi Bella..

—¿Puedo terminar de hablarte de Mike? Puede que no te guste — advierte.

—¿Que es lo que te ha hecho mi Bella? Quiero saberlo todo.

— Asintiendo con la cabeza, vuelve a mirar a las lunas... que por alguna razón, la consuelan.

—Así que Mike y yo crecimos, crecimos, nos acercamos, a veces nos peleamos para poder hacer las paces.

—Yo no entiendo. ¿Qué son las pases?

—Hacer las paces. Perdonarse el uno al otro. Tener sexo. —Ella ve que él todavía está confundido. —Unirse. —Los ojos de Edward arden en llamas. —Tener sexo de reconciliación puede ser realmente bueno, Edward. —Ella le da una sonrisa sexy.

—Sexo de reconciliación. —Él prueba las palabras.

—Sí. —Su sonrisa se desvanece. —Pero luego se enfermó y ya no peleamos.

—No tenías ninguna razón para pelear. —Él asiente entendiendo.

—Oh, había muchas razones para pelear. —Ella lo corrige.

— Tomó decisiones que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Decisiones que nos afectaron a los dos. Debería haberle reclamado, pero no lo hice, ya estaba luchando tanto, ¿puedes entender eso? Su enfermedad ya le había quitado tanto... su capacidad de ser mi marido, ser hombre...

—Los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas. —No podía quitarle nada más.

—¿Él hizo cosas que no te gustaron? —Edward no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí y no decía nada. Escondía mi ira, mi dolor y se acumulaba hasta que o bien tenía que ventilar o explotar. —Ella mira hacia atrás a las lunas. —Al principio rompía platos, montones y montones de platos pero eso solo significaba que tenía que limpiar el desorden. —Ella se encoge de hombros ante el recuerdo. —Más tarde, cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, me levantaba a la media noche, iba al garaje y gritaba.

Algunas noches pensé que nunca pararía. Estaba tan enojada, tan herida, tan sola. — Finalmente, ella deja que sus lágrimas caigan por todo lo que había perdido.

—Entonces me enojaba por estar enojada. ¿Lo entiendes Edward? ¿El estar enojado contigo mismo porque tu estás enojado? —Ella no espera su respuesta. —Y luego apareció Diego.

—El hermano de Mike. —Él se acerca suavemente limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Las lágrimas no pertenecen a la cara de su Bella.

—Sí. Pensé que había venido a ayudar, pero solo estaba interesado ayudarse a sí mismo.

—No entiendo.

—A Diego le gustaba vivir bien y ya no tenía los medios. Es por eso que estaba tratando de tomar a las chicas esa noche. Si el tuviera el control de ellas, entonces él tendria el control de sus fondos fiduciarios. —Ella puede ver su confusión. —Un fondo fiduciario es muy parecido a sus diamantes, tiene un gran valor.

—¿Tu Mike... les proveyó bien a ti y a tus chicas?

—Mucho.

—Y Diego solo las quería por ese valor.

—Sí. Él no las amaba. Demonios, apenas sabía sus nombres. Si no hubieras vuelto por ellas... —Ella no puede ocultar su miedo ante lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Están a salvo mi Bella. —Él la consuela.

—Sí lo están, debido a ti, pero no puedo volver a ser esa mujer

Edward... esa mujer. La única que se queda atrás y simplemente está de acuerdo con todo lo que el hombre que ama hace y dice.

Especialmente cuando ella sabe que él está equivocado me destruiría.

—Te amo mi Bella. Tú eres mi vida, tengo que protegerte.

—Yo quiero que lo seas Edward, te necesito también. No soy una tonta. Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad si uno de tus guerreros quiere lastimarme, pero eso no es lo que sucedió hoy.

Hoy se trataba de que yo tomara una decisión, una decisión que de ninguna manera afectó mi seguridad.

—No estuve allí para protegerte, mi Bella.

—Lo sé, pero habrá ocasiones en las que no lo estarás, Edward.

Tienes que confiar en mí, en mí, y en los hombres que nos has asignado para protegernos, que podemos hacer lo que sea necesario hasta que puedas llegar allí.

—Solo puedo prometer que lo intentaré mi Bella —le dice.

—Eso es todo lo que te pido Edward. —Ella le sonríe con malicia. —Entonces, ¿quieres sexo de reconciliación ahora?

—Los ojos de Edward brillan.

—Regresemos a nuestra Cámara, mi Bella.

—Se sorprende cuando ellas se aleja de su alcance, juguetona con una sonrisa en sus labios, desabotonando su camisa.

—¡Bella! —Edward rezonga y rápidamente mira detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Haz que los guardias se den la vuelta Edward. —Ella le dice mientras se quita la camisa de los pantalones.

—¿Qué? —Su mente no funcionará cuando su piel pálida y cremosa brilla bajo las lunas de Lua.

—A menos que tú quieras que obtengan un buen vistazo de lo que es tuyo.—Cuando el todavía no se movía, ella dejó su camisa caer, lo que revelo los senos cubiertos de encaje, sacudido Edward activa su comunicador, ordenando a los guardias que se den la vuelta.

—Mira, eso no fue tan duro, ¿verdad? —Ella camina acariciando su miembro.—Pero algo esta.—Ella se burla

—Bella... —gime.

—Tú eres el único hombre que quiero Edward, pero lo quiero todo, lo bueno... lo malo... lo feliz y lo triste. Quiero estar a tu lado, no detrás. Quiero ser tu Reina, Edward.

—Edward solo puede mirar como ella deja caer sus pantalones. —Aquí, bajo las lunas de Lua, con el Raptor observando, quiero que me hagas tuya y solo tuya.

Con la luz dorada de las lunas de Lua lloviendo sobre ellos, Edward levanta a Bella, capturando sus labios en un beso hambriento, envolviéndola. Las piernas alrededor de su rey, Bella se sumerge en el beso. Esto es lo que ella necesita. Este es el macho que siempre ha necesitado.

—Edward... —Ella jadea, mientras él arranca las prendas restantes, bajándola al suelo.

—¡Tú eres mía Bella! —Gruñe, goteando en sus pantalones, libera su miembro hinchado y lo pone en su entrada.

—¡Dime!

Bella mira con asombro al hombre por encima de ella. Bañado con la luz de las lunas, sus ojos brillando como el Raptor de Eric. Él realmente es el Raptor... su Raptor.

—¡Dime! —Exige de nuevo, negándose a moverse.

—Soy tuya Edward! ¡Solo tuya! —Con las lunas de Lua como testigos, el rey reclama a su reina.

**ooooooooooooo**

Despertando se estira para encontrar a Edward, solo para encontrar su lugar fresco, diciéndole que ha estado fuera de la cama por un tiempo. Estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, ella sonríe. A Edward realmente le gusto reconciliarse, insistiendo en reconciliarse repetidamente no es de extrañar que esté cansada, pero las chicas se levantarán pronto y Eric estará aquí después del mediodía con el regalo de Edward. También quiere hablar con Riley sobre su idea para su símbolo de la Guardia, levantándose ella comienza su día.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas? —Bella espera mientras Riley mira el dibujo que ha hecho. Es el medallón negro de la Guardia de élite del Rey que actualmente llevan.

Embellecido para imitar el raptor de Eric usando los crayones de Annie.

—¿Mi reina?— Riley mira hacia ella.

—Sé que no es una buena interpretación, Eric podrá hacerlo mejor, pero quería tu opinión antes de que lo aborde.

—¿Mi opinión? —Ella puede decir que lo ha confundido.

—Sobre si tú y tus guerreros estarían dispuestos a usar esto .

— Señala el dibujo. —Como el símbolo de la Guardia de Élite de la Reina.

—¿Quieres esto para tu Guardia? —Riley no puede ocultar su sorpresa. Él asumió que esto era para ella y las jóvenes, simbolizando a quienes pertenecen también, no a su Guardia.

—Bueno, sí... —Ella lo mira con incertidumbre.

—¡Tiene charoite en el! —Él no puede ocultar su creciente asombro.

—Uh... está bien...

—Charoite es una gema cara, mi reina. —Él intenta hacerla entender. —Incluso con la pequeña cantidad usada en los ojos del Raptor.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que los guerreros no querrán usarlo? —Los hombros de Bella se hunden en decepción. Ella había estado tan emocionada por esto.

—¡No! —Riley estalla causando que Bella salte. —No mi reina, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo en absoluto.

Mira desde el dibujo, de nuevo a ella, obligándose a controlar su tono. —¡Cualquier guerrero estaría honrado de llevar tal símbolo! El prestigio de tener dos charoites...

—Cuatro. —Bella se relaja ante su respuesta. —Este sería para todos los días y este. —Ella saca un idéntico dibujo con la adición de su borde coloreado con el púrpura de la Casa de Luada. —Este sería para ocasiones formales.

—¿Formal?

—Cuando te pones tu uniforme de fiesta. —Bella ve su confusión.

—¿Estoy equivocada? ¿No tienes dos uniformes, uno para un día como hoy y luego otro si hay un evento importante, como algo con el emperador u otros reyes?

—Ella ve que Riley finalmente entiende.

—Te refieres a un uniforme de la corte. Sí, todo guardia tendría esto.

—Riley mira a su reina preguntándose si realmente entiende lo que le está dando a su Guardia. Es más que un símbolo, da a conocer su opinión sobre el valor de su guardia, lo que es genial. Eso les da una mayor probabilidad de atraer a una hembra.

—Bien. ¿Así que cuenta con tu aprobación? —Ella pregunta de nuevo.

—¿Mi aprobación mi reina? —Riley no puede creer que tenga que preguntar.

—Usted es el capitán de mi guardia, su opinión es importante para mí. Yo no puedo acercarme a Edward con esto, no hasta que le entregue el raptor. Y hasta que hable con Eric, ni siquiera estoy segura de si se puede hacer. Pero nada de eso importa si usted y sus guerreros no lo usarán.

—No habrá un guerrero en Lua que no querrá usar su símbolo mi reina. —La verdad de lo que dice Riley es fácil de escuchar.

—¿Lo hará la guardia del Rey? —Ella lo mira con incertidumbre.

—También pensaba que el símbolo del Rey podría actualizarse, con solo los ojos para todos los días y los ojos y borde para el formal... de corte.

—Ella saca dos hojas más. —Uniría a los guardias cuando fuera necesario, pero aún así les daría su individualidad. ¿Les importaría? —Bella observa a Riley y al guardia en la puerta intercambiando una mirada.

—Riley... —dice con incertidumbre.

—No les importaría mi reina.

—Entonces está arreglado, hablaré con Eric.

**ooooooooooo**

Eric se sienta en la sala de estar real, eso solo ya lo tenía aturdido, pero es la tarea que la Reina le acaba de presentar que lo tiene sin palabras.

—Así es. ¿Es posible? —Bella espera y lo mira esperanzada.

—La Reina te hizo una pregunta, Eric. —Riley le pide, sabiendo que el joven está en shock.

—Yo... —Eric vuelve a mirar los dibujos, intentando que su mente funcione. Lo que ella le está proponiendo es asombroso.

Nunca se ha visto antes, para que una Guardia reciba un símbolo tal que no solo establece su rango sino también su valor para el Rey, o en este caso su Reina no tiene precedentes; ¿pero podría ser hecho? Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres doce de cada estilo? —Mira los cuatro dibujos.

—Sí, con estuches de protección para cada conjunto, hechos de la madera más fina en Lua.

—Eric la mira.

—Sé de alguien que podría hacer tal caja. Él es joven pero talentoso.

—¿Entonces pueden hacerse? —Bella pregunta con entusiasmo.

— ¿Los medallones? —Eric mira el dibujo una última vez antes de responder.

—Sí, puedo hacer los cambios en los medallones, pero los ojos...

—Bella había estado a punto de pararse y hacer su baile feliz cuando llegó el "pero".

—¿Los ojos? —pregunta.

—Charoite es caro mi reina. Me tomó tres años adquirirlo para el Raptor.

—¿Por el gasto o la rareza? —pregunta ella.

—Es por el gasto y en este caso por la cantidad que necesitaría.

—Dos para cada medallón, veinticuatro para mis guardias y veinticuatro para el rey.

—Sí mi Reina.

—¿Cuánto necesitarías?

—Mi Reina. —Eric le da una mirada triste. —No estoy seguro incluso si me los vendieran a mí.

—¿Por qué no? Eres el maestro vidriero de la Reina. Necesitas la charoite en el servicio de tu Reina. ¿Quién te lo negaría?

Eric la mira incapaz de hablar. Todavía le cuesta creer que ella lo quiera a él como su maestro vidriero.

—Mi Reina Riley habla. —Una misiva de ti, en la papelería del Rey, permitiría al Maestro Eric poder comprar el charoite.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tomará? —Bella lo mira incrédula.

—Sí mi Reina. —Levantándose Bella va al escritorio que había limpiado la semana pasada. Sentada ella escribe. Cuando termina se lo da a Riley.

—¿Eso será suficiente? —pregunta. Riley rápidamente lee.

—Sí mi Reina.

—Bien, ahora ¿cuánto costará esta charoite Eric?

—¿Cuánto costara mi Reina? —Él la mira en estado de shock.

—Lo que me diste ayer cubrirá esto fácilmente, mi reina.

—No, quiero que esto esté separado para eso. Esto es para la Guardia de Elite y solo para la Guardia de Elite, tu tendrás que asegurarte de que tienes suficientes suministros para que puedas hacer reparaciones cuando sea necesario.

Saca la bolsa del bolsillo y la abre. —¿cuál? —Los ojos de pánico de Eric vuelan hacia Riley, suplicando por ayuda. Lentamente Riley alcanza a elegir dos piedras.

—Estas van no solo a comprar las piedras mi Reina, sino que permita que Eric asegure los otros suministros que necesitará.

—Gracias, Riley. —Ella sonríe a su Capitán y luego a Eric. —Y gracias Eric. —Un golpe en la puerta impide que los hombres respondan.

—El Rey está en su sala de mando, mi reina —le informa Brady.

**oooooooooooo**

La furia de Edward arde más que el sol de Lua y si no obtiene algunas respuestas pronto implosionará. Se había despertado, con los suaves rayos del sol acariciando la belleza que es su Bella. Él planeó despertarla con besos suaves, seguidos de más reconciliaciones. En cambio, había sido interrumpido por el sonido de su comunicador. Los sistemas de defensa planetarios habían descubierto una nave no autorizada que no había desembarcado a cincuenta hectors de Luada. Para el momento en que se despacharon a los guerreros había despegado, evadiendo las defensas del planeta, dejando detrás de la evidencia de al menos una docena de guerreros desembarcando. Sus guerreros estaban recorriendo el área pero aún no se ha encontrado ninguno.

—¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos sin ser detectados? —Demanda

Edward, golpeando su puño contra su escritorio.

—Personalmente he revisado la bitácora —Harry, el Comandante del Sistema de Defensa Planetaria de Lua esta rígido parado frente a él. —Nuestros escudos fueron cerrados por tres minutos, es por eso que la alarma no fue activada de inmediato. La nave entró entonces con en el flujo de tráfico normal para las entregas, es solo cuando se desvió a tierra que nos dimos cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Quien? —Demanda Edward.

—Señor, en este momento solo tengo mis sospechas, no quiero acusar falsamente a un hombre leal.

—Aterrizaron a cerca de mi reina y mi descendencia, Harry, ¡y ni siquiera lo sabíamos! —Edward de nuevo golpea su puño en la mesa.

—Voy a tener el nombre!

—Sí, señor. —Harry ha servido a su Rey durante muchos años y en todo ese tiempo, nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido.

—Los escudos fueron bajados sobre el sector de la Región de Andeen. Demetri estaba de guardia cuando fueron bajados. Él manno, Lord Marcus, gobierna esa región.

—Haz que lo traigan a Luada. Lo interrogaré personalmente.

—Si señor.

—¿Sam, que se sabe sobre los intrusos?

—Todavía no han sido localizados. —Edward gruñe su disgusto.

—¡Quiero que dupliquen los guardias en los muros!

—Si señor.

¡Edward nunca se ha sentido tan ineficaz en toda su vida! Nunca los intrusos llegaron al planeta, no se detectaron en la superficie y ahora, cuando tiene hembras, ¡están dentro de los cincuenta hectors! Es inaceptable.

—Mi Rey. —Ambos hombres se giran cuando habla un guardia.

—La reina está pidiendo hablar contigo.

—Dile que estoy ocupado. —El guardia no se mueve.

—Mi rey, ella espera, justo afuera de la puerta. Las dos jóvenes están con ella, junto con Riley, Brady y un hombre que no conozco.

—¡Un hombre! —Los ojos de Edward vuelan a Sam.

—Sí, mi rey, llegó hace poco y fue acompañado al Ala Real por el guerrero Brady. —No dice más, solo mira a Sam.

—Comandante, quiero a Demetri aquí dentro de la próxima hora y ¡encontrarme esos guerreros!

—Si mi rey. — Con un arco, él sale, solo para hacerse a un lado para la Reina. Harry se sorprende cuando ella le sonríe antes de caminar hacia el Rey, poniendo sus labios contra los de él. Le siguen dos minúsculas mujeres que también le sonríen. Ha escuchado rumores sobre ellas, que son muy diferentes de las mujeres de Voltrian, pero él esperaba que las historias fueran exageradas, ahora no está tan seguro.

—Hola. —Bella le sonríe.

—Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

—Edward está a punto de decirle que no tiene tiempo cuando Annie toma su mano, sus pequeños ojos brillan con tal emoción de que no se atreve a apagarla.

—Tengo sólo unos pocos minutos —responde a regañadientes.

—Eso estará bien.

—Bella se da vuelta y Edward se tensa al ver a un joven que no conoce. Él está flanqueado por Riley y Brady y seguidos por dos de los hombres de Amun que llevan una gran caja.

—Por ahí. —Bella los dirige. —Gracias Quil. Gracias Seth; Edward el es Eric. —Ella extiende su mano, indicando que debe unirse a ellos. —Él va a ser mi maestro vidriero. —Bella le informa.

—Señor. —Eric le hace una incómoda reverencia. —¿Mi Reina, si me permite? —Señala a la caja.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, en esa mesa. —Eric asiente y luego se vuelve a su tarea de deshacer el raptor. Edward lo mira de cerca antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación, sorprendido de ver a Harry todavía en la puerta.

—Comandante Harry , ¿no hay algo que se supone que debe hacer?

—La pregunta de Edward es mortalmente suave.

—¡Si señor! —Rápidamente sale.

—Hola Capitán Sam.

—Mi Reina. —Él le hace una leve reverencia pero sus ojos nunca se apartan de Eric.

—Eric es un artista excepcional. Tengo muchos planes para él.

—¿Artista? —Preguntas Edward.

—Alguien que hace cosas hermosas y lo que ha traído hoy está más allá de ser bello, es magnífico.

—Bella... —Él no tiene tiempo para sus cosas bonitas en este momento. Hay una amenaza y él necesita ponerle fin a eso.

—Realmente lo es Edward. —Carly interviene. —Cuando mamá lo vio, ella dijo que tenías que tenerlo. —Edward se traga sus duras palabras. Mirando a este Eric, encuentra a Riley y Brady bloqueando su vista. El da un bajo gruñido de disgusto.

—Listo mi Reina. —Eric anuncia alejándose de la mesa, con un gesto de la cabeza de Bella, Riley y Brady se apartan, lo revelado ha aturdido a Edward. Es un Raptor atrapado el momento antes de que golpee, sus alas extendidas, sus garras extendidas, su boca gritando un silencioso grito de guerra. El cuerpo del pájaro es negro como la medianoche, dándole sigilo, pero aún pulsa con poder y movimiento cuando los rayos de luz lo golpean los colores sutiles incrustados en sus alas. Sin embargo, los ojos son los más sorprendentes... le están perforando, revelando el compromiso total del ave con su tarea y su crueldad para completarla. Él nunca ha visto algo como esto

—¿Hiciste esto? —Pregunta Edward, mirando a Eric.

—Si señor.

—¿Te gusta Edward? —Annie toca vacilante su mano, mirando hacia abajo ve la duda en ella.

—Es un Raptor como tú, como tus guerreros —le informa.

—Lo puedo ver Annie, y me gusta mucho.

—¿En serio? —Su rostro se llena de alegría.

Bella puede decir que Edward,está luchando con su impaciencia ante su interrupción. Obviamente, él había estado en medio de algo importante cuando llegaron.

—Chicas, creo que Cook las está esperando. —Ella les recuerda que Cook había prometido dejar que ellas hicieran la versión de Lua de las galletas hoy. —Quil y Seth las llevarán.

—Está bien mami. Adiós Edward. —Ambas le dan besos y luego se dirigen a la puerta.

—¡Lleven a Brady con ustedes! —Edward pide, haciendo que Bella levante una ceja antes de volverse a Eric.

—Eric, si me esperas en el pasillo, saldré en unos minutos y podremos finalizar los planes.

—Sí, mi Reina. —Edward se da cuenta de que la reverencia que le da a Bella es mucho más relajada de la que le da a él. —Mi Rey. –Y sale.

Bella espera hasta que la puerta se cierre antes de volver a Edward.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Puedo decir que estás ocupado.

Solo quería discutir contigo mis planes para los medallones de la Guardia.

—¿Medallones?

—Sí, para designar que son miembros de la guardia de élite. Me dijiste que lo pensara y yo lo he hecho.

—Estoy seguro de que lo que decidas estará bien.

—Quiero tu opinión. —Ella le entrega los dibujos. —También quiero actualizar tu medallón de la Guardia.

—Bella.. —El timbre de su comunicador hace que Edward se mueva a su escritorio.

—¿Sí? —exige.

—Señor, Demetri ha desaparecido.

—Quiero que lo encuentren comandante. ¡Ahora!

—Sí, señor. —Edward se pasa una mano frustrada por el pelo, girándose para dirigirse a Sam, ve a Bella todavía ahí.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Bella. Él la informa con impaciencia.

—Solo unos minutos más, por favor, solo miren los dibujos. Estos dos serían para mi guardia y estos dos para los tuyos.

—Edward se obliga a mirar las hojas arrugadas que ella retira con cuidado tirándolas de sus manos. Parecen ser del medallón actual con algunos cambios insignificantes.

—¿Por qué dos? —Se obliga a preguntar.

—Uno para cada día. —Ella sostiene los dos. —Y uno para el vestido de la corte. —Ella indica a los demás. —Los medallones, aunque diferentes, indicará que ambos son Guardias son de la misma Casa, la Casa de Luada.

—Tu Guardia no necesitará vestimenta de corte. —Edward arroja los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Por supuesto que lo harán, para cualquier función que debamos atender como Rey y Reina de Lua.

—No asistirás a tales funciones. Haz una para tu Guardia si te gusta, mi Guardia no lo querrá.

—Edward... —Su comunicador vuelve a sonar.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto Bella! Haz lo que has hecho desde que has llegado, no me hace ninguna diferencia o mis guerreros.

—Edward responde a su comunicador.

A la vista de Sam, el cuerpo de la reina se queda completamente quieto antes de que ella se gire lentamente. Él está sorprendido por lo pálida se ha vuelto, sus ojos magullados, sus labios temblando.

Al darse cuenta de que ella ha atraído su mirada, Bella se pone rígida, su rostro se convierte en una máscara sin emociones.

Dándole un asentimiento apenas perceptible, sale de la habitación.

Riley le lanza una mirada furiosa mientras la sigue.

Sam mira de nuevo a su Rey, todavía en la comunicación y se pregunta si se da cuenta del daño que justo ahora ha causado.

Extendiendo la mano, mira los dibujos de los que ha escuchado susurros toda la mañana. Susurros, del gran honor que la Reina les desea otorgar, no solo a su Guardia sino también a la del Rey.

Terminando la comunicación, Edward se da vuelta, encuentra a Bella desaparecida y a su Capitán frunciendo el ceño sobre los dibujos que allí quedaron.

—Todavía no hay rastro de los guerreros.

—Se encontrarán, señor. —Edward no está seguro de lo que ve en los ojos de su capitán cuando finalmente se miran fijamente.

—¿Qué es Sam?

—He sido el Capitán de tu Guardia desde que te convertiste en Rey y antes de eso le serví a tu Tío.

—Lo sé, Sam. —Edward le frunce el ceño.

—En todo ese tiempo ha sido un honor servir a una Casa tan noble.

La fuerza de carácter que tienes se ha mostrado desde que te lastimaste y es algo que todos los guerreros aquí aspiran también.

Pero ahora…

—¿Ahora? —Edward no trata de ocultar su confusión. ¿Qué podría causar que su amigo más confiable se cuestionara su elección de servirle?

—¡La verdad Sam! —Exige.

—Ahora me pregunto si realmente entiendes a tus guerreros en absoluto.

—¿Por qué dirías esto Sam?

—Debido a esto. —Él sostiene el dibujo de Bella de su símbolo de uso de "todos los días".

—¿Qué hay de eso? —Demanda Edward. —No es más que un medallón con color.

—Es más que eso —le informa Sam en voz baja. Al menos a tus guerreros. ¿Sabías que ella le pidió la opinión a Riley primero?

— Sam ve que no lo sabía.

—Ella estaba preocupada de que se avergonzaran de usarlo, de usar su símbolo, ella ni siquiera entiende lo que está ofreciendo.

—¿Qué les está ofreciendo Sam? —Edward gruñe.

—Un símbolo de su valía, mi Rey. —Sam gruñe de nuevo no intimidado.

—Para que todos lo vean. ¿Incluso miraste esto? —Él sacude el dibujo hacia él. —¡Tiene los ojos hechos de charoite, dos en cada medallón! Charoite por la que está pagando. —Edward frunce el ceño, recogiendo un dibujo. —Ella también quiere ponerlos en el medallón de la Guardia del Rey, para que todos sepan cuán altamente valorados son, que importan. Tú, de todas las personas, debes entender eso, mi rey. Él ve que ha sorprendido a Edward.

—Realmente no entiendes lo que ella ha llegado a significar para tu gente ¿verdad? —Sam deja caer la formalidad y le habla a Edward como el amigo que es.

—Trajiste a esta hembra a Luada para mantener tu posición pero eso no es lo que ha pasado Edward. Ella la ha elevado y no porque sus descendientes sean mujeres.

— Sam camina hacia el Raptor. —Mira esto, ella lo miró y vio la verdad. Ella te vio. Vio su valor. Tú eres el Raptor Edward, tú proteges a Lua, pero ella... ella hace que valga la pena protegerla, es por lo que vale la pena morir. Ella es la belleza de Lua pero hace que cada persona crea que son ellos. Ella reconoce un esfuerzo, da gracias por el más pequeño de los hechos. Ella ha elevado a la mitad de tu hogar a un nivel de poder, tal vez solo a una persona, pero aun así...

—Sam sacude la cabeza sintiendo que está hablando sobre una antigua.

—Se sabe que ella descansa contigo. Que cuida a su descendencia.

Ella ha tomado todo lo que le has dado y la coloco para que todos lo vean y disfruten. Ayer, eligió un vidriero común, de orígenes cuestionables y lo convirtió en el Maestro Cristalero de la Reina, dándole los medios para abrir su tienda propia. Ella no es voltrian, pero te digo esto, no hay ninguno de tus guerreros que no moriría voluntariamente para protegerla, ella es de ellos tanto como tuya.

—¿Han oído hablar de esto? —Edward pregunta en voz baja, mirando de los dibujos a su amigo. —¿Ellos quieren esto?

—Sí y ahora tal vez nunca lo reciban.

—De qué estás hablando, le dije que procediera. —El exige.

—Le dijiste a ella que hiciera lo que ella quisiera porque no importaba. Para ti o tus guerreros. Que no hay razón para que su Guardia tenga un medallón de la corte porque ella no era digna de asistir a los deberes de una Reina.

—No dije tal cosa. —Edward refuta.

—Es lo que implicaste en tu impaciencia. Es lo que ella escuchó.

Lo que escuché. La has hecho tú Reina, sin embargo, le niegas todo lo que conlleva. La tratas como a una de nuestras hembras y ¿esperas que ella se sienta digna?

Yo vi el daño infligido antes de que ella se fuera.

Edward se mueve para seguir a Bella, deteniéndose cuando suena el comunicador, con los ojos aún en la puerta, responde a su deber.

**ooooooooooooo**

Bella está entumecida mientras sale de la habitación. Edward realmente no quiso decir eso... ¿verdad? Eso de que nada de lo que había hecho desde que llegó importaba. Todo el trabajo que ella y sus guerreros habían hecho para hacer el castillo de Luada un hogar, un lugar para sentirse orgulloso, solo se le había permitido solo para mantenerla ocupada... para complacerla. Que ella no importa, no a él, no como ella pensó, no de la manera que quería.

Anoche habían hablado, realmente hablado y ella pensó que finalmente se entendieron, crecieron más cerca, pero ella se había equivocado. De repente, el cansancio con el que se había despertado regresa con venganza. Mirando hacia arriba, ve el rostro esperanzado de Eric y fuerza una sonrisa en la de ella. Ella no destruirá a este joven hombre con talento, no le importa cuál es la opinión de Edward. Él le dijo que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Ella lo haría.

—¿Mi Reina?— Eric pregunta.

—El Rey dice que debes hacer los medallones Eric, y los quiero tan pronto como sea posible —le informa.

—¡Sí mi Reina! —Su sonrisa es más brillante que el sol de Lua.

—¿Y los dibujos?— Bella se da cuenta que ella los dejó donde Edward. Los dejó caer, ella no va a volver a buscarlos.

—El rey desea mantenerlos. —Riley apenas esconde su sorpresa ante la mentira de la reina. —¿Los necesitas?

—No mi Reina, recuerdo lo que querías.

—Bien, ¿así que empezarás hoy?

—Sí mi Reina.

—Riley, ¿acompañarias a salir a Eric?— Ella mira a su Capitán, ignorando su preocupación. —Estaré en el Ala Real.

Las nubes de tormenta oscurecen el cielo de la tarde, bloqueando la luz y el calor del sol de Lua, perfectamente reflejando el estado de ánimo de Bella. Volviendo al Ala Real, ella encuentra que sus pensamientos están en confusión. ¿Porque Edward había hablado con ella de ese modo? Como si fuera un invitado molesto. Él la ha proclamado como su Reina. De los textos que ella leyó es lo mismo aquí que en la Tierra, pero Edward no quiere que ella cumpla con esos deberes. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella no es voltrian?

Anoche ellos hablaron y ella pensó que se estaban acercando. Al parecer, Edward solo estaba intentando complacerla. Diciéndole lo que ella quisiera escuchar para mantenerla con él.

—¡Mami! —Enderezándose ante la voz de Carly, se vuelve para ver a su hija llevando un plato con lo que se parecen a galletas.

—Oye nena, ¿qué tienes ahí? —Ella aleja sus oscuros pensamientos.

—¡Galletas, mami! —Le informa Annie emocionada mientras corre alrededor de su hermana. —Están taaan buenas.

—¿Y cuantas has tenido ya jovencita? —Bella no puede evitar sonreír.

—Sólo unas pocas mami. Cook no nos dejaría tener demasiados, algo sobre no comer nuestra cena.

—Cook tiene razón. Ahora déjame probar una de esas galletas.

— Mientras las chicas se ríen, Bella muerde una y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse.

—¿Mamá? —Carly la mira y el temblor en su vocecita los tiene desbordados.

—Está bien, nena. —Bella finalmente deja salir las lágrimas, después de tragar. Cayendo de rodillas, ella las jala cerca. —Estas están tan buenas que me hicieron pensar en mi casa.

—A veces la extraño también mamá. —Susurra Carly, un sonido detrás de ellos hace que Bella se ponga tensa. Antes de que ella vea a Brady de pie en la puerta.

—Gracias por traer a las chicas de vuelta Brady, las tengo.

—Ella le sonríe, pero no alcanza a sus ojos, no lo tranquiliza, ha oído lo que ella dijo. Ella no consideraba esto como su hogar.

—Sí, mi Reina. —Volviéndose, frunce el ceño. Es uno de los primeros Guardias en servir a una Reina en casi quinientos años.

Ella ha llenado a Luada de luz, orgullo y la risa de los hijos. Ella trata cada hombre como si fuera especial, algo que ninguno de ellos había experimentado antes, mientras hacía saber que Edward es el único hombre que quiere. Ella es su Reina y él no solo quiere que ella se quede, él la quiere feliz. Necesita hablar con Riley.

—A veces también la extraño mi nena, pero todo lo que es importante está aquí en Lua, ¿no es así? —Bella vuelve su atención de vuelta a sus chicas. —Ustedes dos están aquí y eso es lo que me importa.

—Y Edward mami —le recuerda Annie. —No puedes olvidar a Edward.

—Y Edward. —Bella se aleja, las chicas se pierden la tensión en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras mamá? —Annie pregunta.

—No lo sé, nena, creo que tal vez solo estoy cansada. Hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente, ¿verdad?

—Hemos tenido muchos cambios, mami. —Carly está de acuerdo.

—Vamos, sentémonos. —Moviéndose hacia el sofá, se acurrucan juntas. —Sé que las cosas empezaron un poco duro aquí, pero lo estamos convirtiendo en un hogar, ¿no? Solo miren esta habitación. —Ellas miran alrededor a la habitación que habían ayudado a crear.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo, mamá —informa Carly. —Es más grande que nuestra antigua habitación.

Annie asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo. —Y el patio también es más grande, pero no hay nadie más con quien jugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, chiquilla. —Bella frunce el ceño preguntándose cómo puede manejar esto.

—Voy a hablar con Amun y ver si no podemos establecer una fecha de juego con otros niños, ¿estaría bien? —De repente una fuerte explosión hace temblar las ventanas, seguidas de un brillante destello de luz, que hace que todas salten. Las chicas gritan y antes de que Bella pueda calmarlas, los guardias se apresuran a entrar en la habitación, con las armas en la mano.

—¡Mi Reina! —Stefan se dirige a ella, sus ojos volando alrededor de la habitación buscando la amenaza.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido Stefan?

—¿Ruido mi Reina? —De repente él entiende y se relaja un poco

—Es solo una tempestad mi reina, fuerte, pero no hay nada que temer, no dentro de Luada . —Él espera para ver si ella entiende.

—Tempestad... una tormenta. —Bella se levanta para mirar por la ventana. Al ver caer la lluvia en los destellos de los rayos, se vuelve hacia las chicas. —Es solo una tormenta eléctrica. —Ella mira a los guardias, viendo que todavía tienen sus armas desenvainadas. —Estamos bien, no hay amenaza. Simplemente nos sobresaltó.

Gracias por responder tan rápido. —Con un asentimiento, los guardias se van y ella se mueve hacia las chicas.

—¿Qué dices si cogemos un montón de almohadas, las tiramos al suelo, comemos galletas y vemos la tormenta?

—¡Sí! —Están de acuerdo, corriendo para conseguir lo que necesitan.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Espero les guste el capítulo


	11. CAPITULO DÍEZ

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Así es como Edward las encuentra, horas después, acurrucadas bajo mantas y almohadas, durmiendo. Sus ojos viajan sobre sus formas dormidas, asegurándose de que están ilesas. Él había sido notificado de su anterior susto y odiaba no haber estado allí para tranquilizarlas. Lua sigue siendo nuevo para ellas y no le había dado ni un momento de reflexión a una tempestad que las molesto, al igual que no había pensado en sus palabras impacientes que lastimaron a Bella.

Había vuelto a estar más preocupado por proteger que por quien estaba protegiendo ¿Alguna vez conseguiría esto bien?

Las palabras de Sam lo perseguían.

¿Le había hecho creer a Bella que no le importaba? Que ella no era digna.

Eso sería inaceptable.

Ella es la única que sí le importaba, ella y sus chicas. Él renunciaría a todo, todo en el universo, por ellas. Dejando que su mirada acaricie su rostro, frunce el ceño ante la oscuridad bajo sus ojos, ojos que se abren lentamente. El calor los llena hasta que ella se despierta por completo, luego el calor desaparece y mira a las chicas.

—Bella... —Un trueno impide que diga más mientras las chicas se despiertan con gritos.

—Shhhh. —Bella las acerca mientras Edward se tira al suelo.

— Shhhh, es solo un trueno. ¿Recuerdan? Está bien, vamos despertar.

—Ella trata de distraerlas.

—¡Edward! —Annie lo ve por encima del hombro y se arroja a sus brazos.

—Haz que pare Edward. —Ella suplica.

Acercando su tembloroso cuerpo, Edward no quiere nada más que poder conceder su petición. —Se acabará pronto Annie. Estás a salvo aquí en Luada. No te puede hacer daño.

—¿Lo prometes? —Los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miran.

—Lo prometo. Es solo un fuerte ruido. —Él la acomoda más firmemente en sus brazos y mira a Carly que esta escuchando y viendo —Se dice que el sonido que escuchas, es causado por las alas del Gran Raptor cuando él sobrevuela, protegiendo todo lo que ve.

Los destellos de luz son sus ojos alejando toda oscuridad. Los Gran Raptor destruyen todo lo que podría causar daño a lo que es suyo y luego envía la lluvia para lavarlo lejos. A veces la batalla es larga y brutal, como esta noche, pero es solo el Raptor que protege a su gente.

—Edward mira entre sus dos jóvenes. —Para que veas que no hay nada que temer solo necesitas permanecer en Luada para no distraer al Gran Raptor de su tarea.

—¿Puede vernos? —Annie mira de Edward a la ventana y luego le mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Claro, tú eres suya, él protege lo que es suyo. Él siempre cuidará de ti. —Edward mira a Bella, para ver si entiende lo que él está tratando de decir. —Todas ustedes. Pero él también necesita que le ayudes.

—¿Nosotras? —Carly dice con los ojos como platos.

—Tú. Para que el Gran Raptor pueda proteger la tierra, necesita que te quedes dentro mientras él lucha contra la oscuridad. Es la única forma.

—Wow... —susurra Annie. —Podemos hacerlo. Podemos Carly.

— Ella mira a su hermana.

—Sí. Nosotras podemos ayudar al Gran Raptor.

—Eso es bueno pequeñas. Porque él quiere que estén a salvo en Luada en momentos como estos. ¿Así que van a recordar quedarse dentro cuando llegue la tempestad?

—Sí, Edward. —Ellas corean y con el siguiente destello de luz están arriba y en las ventanas tratando de atrapar un vistazo al Gran Raptor.

Parándose Edward extiende su mano a Bella y espera, los ojos que se encuentran se llenan de confusión y están heridos, haciéndole preguntarse si ella lo aceptará.

Ella le coloca lentamente la mano en la suya, permitiéndole levántala, pero cuando él trata de acercarla, ella se pone rígida. —Bella... —él murmura.

—Señor. —La voz de Amun lo interrumpe.

—Sí Amun, ¿qué es? —Edward intenta controlar su impaciencia, que es lo que lo tiene en esta situación en primer lugar.

—La última comida está lista, señor.

—Gracias Amun—responde Bella, alejándose de Edward. —Las chicas tienen tiempo para comer —las lleva fuera de la habitación a la Cámara de Edward donde comen todas las noches juntos como una familia.

Edward mira a Bella de cerca a pesar de la comida, está tan atenta con las chicas como siempre, pero hay tristeza, justo debajo. El brillo que sus ojos siempre tenían cuando lo miraba se había ido, reemplazado por una nueva distancia.

—De acuerdo, chicas. —Bella se para cuando terminan. —Vamos a recoger su habitación, entonces necesitan prepararse para la cama.

—Oh mami...

—Chicas... —Edward advierte, agregando su voz a la de Bella.

—Sí Edward. Sí mami. —Se levantan rápidamente obedeciendo.

Edward evita que Bella recoja los platos.

—Bella... —Él comienza a ser interrumpido solo esta vez por el timbre de su comunicador.

—¿Qué es? —Él exige.

—Señor, Demetri ha sido capturado. Estará aquí en cinco minutos.

—Harry le informa.

—Estaré allí en breve. —Edward responde.

—¿Quién es Demetri? —Pregunta Bella.

—Nadie de quien debes preocuparte. —Le informa y luego hace una mueca ante sus palabras. —Bella...

—Necesitas irte. Necesito ver a las chicas, buenas noches. —Por segunda vez ese día, Edward sabe que la ha lastimado.

**oooooooooooo**

Bella se limpia la lágrima de su mejilla mientras observa a sus nenas dormir. Son tan hermosas, tan inocentes. ¿Cómo van a sobrevivir en este lugar? No importa qué, Edward las protegerá, ella sabe eso. Su honor no le permitiría hacer menos. Eso ella lo entendió, pero el resto...

Silenciosamente cerrando la puerta, ella se muda a la Cámara Real, ahogando un bostezo. ¿Como puede estar tan cansada? Ella nunca ha sido capaz de dormir una siesta. Si ella lo hace nunca duerme bien esa noche. Bien a excepción de cuando estaba embarazada de Annie, se corrige a sí misma, y luego estaba cansada todo el tiempo... cuando ella había estado... Bella encuentra que necesita sentarse.

¿Es posible? ¿Podría estar embarazada? Frunciendo el ceño, cuenta, hace más de un mes que habían dejado la Tierra y en todo ese tiempo, ella no ha tenido su ciclo, pero eso podría ser solo por todo por lo que han pasado. Sí, entonces ella está cansada, eso no necesariamente significa que ella esta embarazada. Ella había estado tan enferma con Annie. No con Carly, su voz interior le recuerda, ni un día. Inclinándose hacia atrás, la mente de Bella acepta lo que su corazón sabe que es verdad y lentamente ella pone una mano protectora sobre su estómago. Ella está embarazada, embarazada del hijo de Edward. Acunando su cabeza en sus manos, ella llora.

La mañana amanece gris y triste, reflejando perfectamente el estado de ánimo de Bella. Edward no había vuelto la noche anterior y las chicas preguntaban por él.

—No lo sé chicas. Estoy segura de que desearía estar con ustedes.

Ahora coman. —A medida que avanza la mañana, el clima no se detiene, haciendo que las tres se sientan inquietas.

—¡Annie, eso es mío! —Carly agarra el color de la mano de Annie, colocándolo junto a los suyos.

—¡Pero no lo estás usando! —Annie le responde. —¡No importa, es mío y no puedes tenerlo! —¡Mami! —Grita Annie.

—¡Suficiente chicas! —Bella está en su punto final. Ella sabe que las chicas se están recuperando de su agitación, pero ella parece que no puede detenerlo, sus emociones son un desastre. Necesita moverse.

—Vamos chicas, vamos fuera de aquí.

—Pero mamá está lloviendo.

—No dije afuera, dije fuera de aquí.

Vamos a ver qué está pasando en la cocina.

—¡Sí!

Liam y Embry siguen a la familia real a la cocina. La mayoría de los guerreros evitan al guerrero Ephraim , también conocido como cocinero. Es un guerrero de mal genio que se niega a interrumpir su rutina, por lo que ambos son sorprendidos por su respuesta a su llegada.

—¡Pequeñas! —Las saluda con entusiasmo. —¿Has venido a ayudarme otra vez hoy?

—¿Podemos? —Carly ruega con entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto, pequeñas. —Enderezándose, se pone rígido cuando ve a Bella. —Mi Reina. —dice muy formalmente.

—Hola Ephraim. Estamos un poco fuera de lugar hoy y pensamos que lo podríamos visitar.

—Por supuesto, mi Reina, siempre eres bienvenida. —Sin embargo, Bella puede decir que su presencia lo está poniendo incómodo.

Suspirando, mira alrededor de la habitación viendo a todos los machos que están incómodos. Esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Te importaría si las chicas se quedan contigo Ephraim? Siempre disfrutaron ayudando en la cocina en casa.

—¿Majestad? —Ephraim ve la tristeza en sus ojos mientras mira alrededor de la habitación. —Usted y las pequeñas… ¿cocinaron juntas?

—Si cada día. —Bella le da una sonrisa triste. —Fue algo que disfrutamos mucho haciendo juntas.

—¿Te gustaría ayudar? —Ephraim se obliga a preguntar, sin darse cuenta de que Bella puede escuchar en él la reluctancia.

—No Ephraim. —Ella sacude la cabeza. —Este es tu espacio y para ser sincera, mientras he disfrutado todo lo que has cocinado, no es nada como lo que teníamos en casa.

Sería más un obstáculo que una ayuda.

—Estoy seguro que eso no sería verdad majestad. —El niega de inmediato.

—No lo estoy. —Ella lo mira a los ojos y él no entiende la tristeza que ve allí.

—Si estás seguro que las chicas no estarán en tu camino...

—Nunca Majestad, es un placer tenerlas. —Bella asiente. Antes de pasar a Liam.

—Me pondré en contacto con la Guardia Majestad. —Una vez que llegan, Bella deja a las niñas a su cuidado con una orden final.

—Si se convierten en un problema, Ephraim, avísale a Risley y podrán regresar al Ala Real. —Bella mira hasta sus hijas.

—¿Entienden chicas?

—Sí mamá —dicen a coro.

Liam y Embry siguen a la Reina mientras deambula sin rumbo por los pasillos de Luada. Ella hace una pausa ocasionalmente, moviendo la colocación de un objeto ligeramente o para mirar un retrato colgado en una pared. Su silencio absoluto les preocupa, a su reina le gustaba compartir sus pensamientos con ellos, para obtener su opinión, no hoy. Bella, inconsciente de la preocupación de su Guardia, entra en una de sus habitaciones favoritas en Luada. Esta se enfrenta al sol de la mañana con una pared llena de ventanas que permiten que los rayos brillen sobre su contenido. Es la primera sala en que pensó poner los atrapa sol de Nahuel.

—¡Majestad! —Bella salta. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la habitación.

—Ben. —Bella asiente con la cabeza al hombre que había sido puesto a cargo de esta habitación.

—No me había dado cuenta de que deseabas usar la sala Majestad o me hubiera asegurado de que todo estuviera en orden.

—Ben no puede creer que esto haya sucedido. Le habían dado el honor de asegurarse de que esta habitación se mantuviera de acuerdo con los estándares de la Reina y el día que él está atrasado es el día en que ella desea usar la habitación.

Bella escucha la angustia en la voz de Ben y mira alrededor de la habitación. —No veo nada fuera de lugar Ben. De hecho, la habitación es hermosa. Ojalá pronto pueda agregarse a su belleza los atrapa sol hechos por Nahuel.

—¿Atrapa sol majestad?

—Sí, hermosas piezas de... —Bella encuentra que no puede continuar, porque los atrapa el sol son otra cosa que Edward vería como hacer poca diferencia.

—Lo siento Ben. No quise interferir en tu día. Si importa, creo que estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso.

Sorprendido el hombre da un ligero asentimiento, ella sale rápidamente de la habitación. Liam mira a Embry confundido ante el comentario de la reina. ¿Por qué diría una cosa así? Ella es la Reina de Lua. Esta es su casa, pero ninguno puede ignorar el dolor que escucharon en su voz.

—Majestad. —Liam finalmente habla, observándola llegar a tocar algo, solo para retirarse como si ella no lo tenía permitido — Luada es tu hogar, otros se entrometen, nunca tú.

Bella se da vuelta mientras habla y él se sorprende y se siente consternado al ver que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, una escapándose antes de que ella rápidamente la aleje. —Creo que volveré al Ala Real. —Es su única respuesta cuando se aleja.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Edward mira el cuerpo magullado y sangriento de Demetri sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Este macho comprometió la seguridad de Lua, permitiendo a los intrusos aterrizar. Lo han interrogado durante horas y Edward está finalmente satisfecho de que han recuperado toda la información que tenía.

Necesita informar a James de lo que está haciendo.

Ha descubierto que este ataque, ha sido instigado por alguien en voltrian, Demetri no sabía quién, solo que a su padre le habían prometido mucho porque la nave entrara en Lua sin ser detectada. A su vez, su padre le prometió a Demetri que él sería colocado en una posición de poder en la provincia de Andeen, elevándolo. No sabía quiénes estaban en el transporte ni qué iban a hacer, solo que le señalarían cuando iba a permitir el transporte de vuelta por los escudos.

—Haz que traigan a lord Marcus a Luada de inmediato . —Edward ordena dándole la espalda a Demetri.

—Sí señor —reconoce Sam.

—Estaré en mis cámaras, notifícame cuando esté aquí.

—Si señor.

**ooooooooooooo**

Bella mira por encima de las paredes que vigilan a Luada.

Preguntándose si alguna vez se le permitirá salir de ellas otra vez.

Edward es sobreprotector ahora.

¿Cómo será él una vez que sepa que ella ha concebido? Suspirando, su dedo sigue el camino de una gota de lluvia. Este debería ser un tiempo tan feliz. Una nueva vida ha sido creada. En cambio, ella está sola en el nivel femenino contemplando sus elecciones.

¿Tuvo ella alguna? Ella le dio a Edward su voto, pero aún así... ¿podría quedarse con él sabiendo que le importa tan poco a él? ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Ir a Voltrian y ser obligada a unirse con otro macho? Uno que podría ser como Felix. Al menos aquí, las chicas estaban felices y Edward parece preocuparse por ellas. ¿Y qué hay del bebe? Ella podría ser capaz de tomar a las chicas, pero Edward nunca permitiría que su niño sea alejado de él. ¿Podría ella alejarse de eso? ¡Nunca! Entonces, ¿dónde la deja eso? La deja aquí... en Lua.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación vacía Bella se pregunta si ella se había apresurado a limpiarlo. Ella había estado tan segura de que ellos podrían hacer esto. Ahora... ahora ella no está segura de poder dormir con Edward... no después de ayer... y unirse... ¿cómo uno se une a alguien que ama... cuando no te aman a cambio?

Bella siente que sus ojos se llenan con el pensamiento. Ella ama a Edward. Ella lo hace. Ella lo sabe tan seguro como ella sabía que ella amaba a Mike. Edward no la ama... la necesita, pero no la ama.

Lamentablemente, ella ni siquiera puede culparlo. Ella fue la que derramó sus entrañas. Ella fue la que sugirió el sexo de reconciliación y ella fue la que dejó que sus emociones se salieran de control. Todo lo que Edward había querido era unirse a una mujer, cualquier mujer y tener descendencia. Él no necesita amarla para hacer eso.

Ella necesita llegar a un acuerdo con esto. No va a haber un 'felices para siempre' en esta historia, no para ella, pero podría haberlo para sus niñas, si ella juega según las reglas de Edward. ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Podría retroceder de nuevo? ¿Dormir con Edward, unirse a él y no dejar que la destruya lentamente?

Tendrá que... sus niñas y este bebé, dependen de ella.

**oooooooooooo**

Edward asiente con la cabeza a los guardias fuera del ala real, moviéndose hacia las escaleras, encuentra a Liam y Embry en el fondo.

—¿Mi familia está arriba? —pregunta.

—Sólo la reina señor. —Liam responde, manteniendo sus ojos hacia adelante. —Las más pequeñas están con el cocinero.

—¿Tienen su guardia? —Demanda Edward.

—Por supuesto señor. —Por su tono Edward le da a Liam una mirada aguda.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo que no conozco? —Liam finalmente mira a su Rey a los ojos. —No, Sire. —Dándole una última mirada, Edward asiente, y luego se dirige a buscar a su Bella. Impaciente los pasos llevan a Edward a través de la sala de estar vacía hasta su Reina. El necesita verla, tocarla, hablar con ella. Él necesita hacer que ella entienda que no había querido lastimarla. Ella le dijo cuan herida ella había estado junto a su Mike y él no quería que ella piense que él haría eso. Esto es diferente. Al entrar en su habitación, los ojos de él exploran rápidamente la habitación, pero no la encuentran. Una búsqueda rápida de la sala de limpieza también la encuentra vacía. ¿Dónde está ella? Liam había dicho que ella estaba aquí, pero él había estado actuando de una manera extraña. A punto de llamar a la Guardia, se da cuenta de que la puerta al nivel de las mujeres está abierta, su luz débilmente brillante. ¿Por qué estaría allí? Ella no pertenece allí.

Rápidamente se mueve por la escalera.

—Bella... —al verla saltar, se da cuenta de que la ha sobresaltado.

—Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ella pregunta con voz ronca.

—Te estaba buscando.

—Moviéndose hacia ella, sus ojos buscan rápidamente en el espacio vacío. —¿Por qué estás aquí arriba?

—Necesitaba pensar y este me parecía un lugar lógico. —Pensar...

—Se detiene justo detrás de ella. —¿Sobre qué?

—Nosotros.

—Edward se pone rígido ante su respuesta.

—Qué hay de nosotros. —Exige y su corazón palpita. ¿En qué tenía que pensar ella? Ella era suya. Él era de ella.

Bella lo mira, sabiendo que ella lo ha molestado con su respuesta. Su corazón se rompe un poco cuando ella se da cuenta de que no le gusta ver a Edward molesto.

Ella quiere verlo feliz, verlo sonreír.

Ella quiere darle amor que le ha sido negado toda su vida. Suspirando pesadamente ella se vuelve hacia la ventana, aparentemente sus decisiones han sido tomadas.

Se quedará con Edward, haciendo lo que ha prometido y encontrará una manera de sobrevivir como su hembra.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros Bella? —Agarrando sus brazos, él le da una pequeña sacudida. Ella se aparta de él. Dolía pero no tanto como la mirada en sus ojos. Habían estado llenos de una aceptación desgarradora. ¿Aceptación de qué? —Dime, por favor, mi Bella...

— Girándola, él inclina suavemente su rostro hacia el suyo. — Dime. —susurra.

—No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte Edward. He llegado a un acuerdo con eso. —Ella pone una mano tranquilizadora en su mejilla.

—¡No es nada! Te ha molestado.

—Mira a los ojos que ama y ve una profunda tristeza en ellos, una tristeza puesta allí por sus palabras irreflexivas, palabras que ella acaba de devolverle. Sam tiene razón ha causado un gran daño a quien nunca debe ser dañada.

—Es a causa de ayer, por lo que dije. —Él puede decir que está en lo correcto.

—No importa. —Cuando ella se apartaba, él la acerca.

—Importa mi Bella. Cualquier cosa que ponga esa mirada en tus ojos importa. Tú eres todo lo que me importa. ¿No lo sabes? Tú eres mi Reina.

—No, yo soy tu mujer. —Ella lo corrige y ve que sus ojos se abren en shock.

—¿Por qué dices esto... quieres dejarme?

—No. Te hice mi promesa, Edward, mi voto, de unirme contigo y solo contigo. Lo dije en serio y lo mantendré pero eso no hace que yo sea tu reina.

—¡Por supuesto que eres mi reina!

—No. —Ella lo mira con ojos firmes. —Una reina está a tu lado, Edward. Ella es tu igual. Tú amante, tu confidente y tú amiga. Ella tiene un poder propio y deberes que cumplir, deberes que importan.

Ella es todas estas cosas Edward... pero eso no es lo que quieres .

— La tristeza es completa en su firme mirada. —Solo seré la mujer que tenga tu descendencia.

Edward la mira con horror. ¿Es esto lo que le he hecho pensar? Que solo le importa a él debido a la descendencia. Abre la boca para hablar pero no puede pasar las palabras más allá del repentino nudo en su garganta.

—Está bien, Edward—. Observa cómo la tristeza se desvanece para ser reemplazada por algo mucho peor... aceptación.

—¡No está bien! —Edward quiere rugir, rabiar, solo para descubrir que está temblando. Que ella pudiera pensar esto. Y creerlo, por algo que dijo. Que ella podía creer que él no creía que ella fuera digna de ser su Reina... Levantándola en sus brazos, él entierra su cara en su cuello, respirando su olor, su calidez, buscando consuelo hasta que pudiera encontrar las palabras.

—Está bien Edward. —Ella susurra, acunando su cabeza en sus brazos.

—Ahora entiendo y las cosas serán mejor, como antes. Lo prometo. —Ella lo arrulla, queriendo tranquilizarlo, pero los ojos que lentamente se elevan a encontrarse con los suyos están devastados. —Edward...

—¿Piensas que te usaría así? ¿Que no te considero nada más que una criadora? —La rabia se acumula lentamente en sus ojos y voz. —¡Tú! ¡Quién destrozó mi universo con tu verdad, con tu lealtad, con tu amor! Me mostraste que importaba, que valía la pena, pero crees que no lo haces ¡No a mí! ¡No a mis guerreros!

—Pero dijiste... —Edward la silencia con un duro beso.

—Me equivoqué en lo que dije mi Bella, en cómo lo dije. Estaba enojado e impaciente y tú estabas ahí. Lo siento... lo siento, mi Bella.

—Bella mira sus turbulentos ojos verdes tratando de ver la verdad.

—Dime mi Bella. Dime la verdad. Tú dijiste que parte del amor es perdonar cuando uno está teniendo un mal día. ¿Eso fue una mentira?

—No Edward era la verdad. —Ella susurra, preguntándose si podría creer, podría confiar, una vez más.

—Entonces perdóname mi Bella. Te lo ruego. Te amo, sin ti mi vida es como esta habitación... vacía...

y ayer... ayer fue un día muy malo.

—Las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas cuando termina. Ella quiere responder pero encuentra que no puede, en lugar de eso ella asiente y entierra su rostro en su cuello sollozando. Liberando toda la angustia y el dolor del último día.

Edward mira al fuego, sosteniendo a su Bella cerca, repitiendo el último día en su mente. Se había ido de maravilloso a terrible en cuestión de horas. Bella le ha dicho lo que quiere de él. ¿Podría el dáselo a ella? ¿Podría él dejar que ella fuera todas esas cosas? Un amante, eso fue fácil, pero los demás. Si ella fuera su confidente significaría que ella conocería sus fallas, sus defectos. Ningún hombre hace eso con su mu... Edward frunce el ceño. Él iba a llamarla su mujer. Algo que él le ha dicho que no es. ¿Y qué va a ser? ¿Podría él dejar que ella fuera la reina que ella quiere ser? Mirando hacia abajo se sorprende al encontrarla mirándolo.

—¿Qué decidiste? —pregunta suavemente, sin censura en su voz. —Me conoces bien, ¿verdad, mi Bella?

—Sé que eres un hombre fuerte y honorable que no solo se preocupa por mí y por las chicas, sino por tus guerreros y personas. Me quieres como tu reina pero quieres ocultarme, protegiéndome de todo daño, pero no puedes hacer eso Edward, no puedes tener el amor y en algún momento no sufrir. No puedes ser feliz y no tener un poco de tristeza. Se llama vida, hay que vivirla. Lo bueno y lo malo.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que sufras algún daño a mi Bella — admite.

—La única manera que lo puedas prevenir es encerrándome Edward y eso duele más. Es uno de las cosas que hizo Mike. Con sus decisiones. Pensó que dolería menos, que me estaba protegiendo pero dolió mucho más al darse cuenta de que no confiaba en mí para tomar las decisiones importantes. —El dolor que ve en los ojos de Bella le dice a Edward que esas decisiones, tomadas hace tanto tiempo, todavía la lastiman. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Mike que estaba tan mal?

—¿Cómo podría lastimarte su protección, mi Bella? —Al principio, él no piensa que ella va a responder, mientras ella mira al fuego.

—Firmó un DNR y no me lo dijo. Ni siquiera preguntó. —Ella susurra, su voz mientras está plana se llena con dolor recordando.

—N...ER…

—DNR. No resucitar. Es una orden para su atención médica.

Significaba que si a él se le detenía la respiración, si su corazón se detuviera, no habría ningún intento de resucitarlo. Tráelo de vuelta.

—Los ojos de Edward se abren en shock.

—¿Por qué haría una cosa así?— Edward no puede entenderlo.

Pelearía con todo su ser por tener solo un minuto más con ella.

—Porque él estaba tratando de protegerme. Pensó que sería más fácil... para mí... si eligiera cuándo morir. —Ella toca la lágrima rodando por su mejilla con asombro.

Ella no creía que le quedara nada.

—Pero lo empeoró. —Ella enojada limpia la lágrima. — Tuvo una reacción a un nuevo medicamento que le dieron que hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Había un antídoto pero no podían dárselo a menos que su corazón estuviera latiendo y no pudieron iniciar su corazón debido a la DNR. Murió cuando no debía, todo porque estaba tratando de protegerme para que no me lastimaran, pero la verdad es que no confiaba en mí, no cuando realmente importaba.

Edward la mira y puede ver el dolor y la culpa en su rostro. —No fue tu culpa Bella.

—¿No lo es? —El dolor en sus ojos se desgarra de su alma. —No lo enfrenté cuando debería haberlo hecho, cuando supe que estaba equivocado. Yo lo deje tomar todas las decisiones importantes, nunca discutí. No le di razones para creer que podría tomar esa decisión.

—Eras muy joven mi Bella. Todavía lo eres. —De repente, se da cuenta de que ella es más joven que cuando él se convirtió en rey.

—No, no lo soy. —Ella se desliza de sus brazos para pararse, alejándose de él. Esa chica murió Edward. Ella murió con Mike. Ella murió porque no se enfrentó al hombre que amaba y le exigió sus derechos. —Volviéndose ella lo enfrenta. —Así que tienes que decidir si voy a ser tu reina o tu mujer, Edward. Quiero ser tu reina.

—Ella se para con orgullo ante él. Ella va por lo que quiere ahora.

—Quiero estar a tu lado, ayudarte a hacer de Lua un lugar glorioso para vivir. Quiero darte a tus descendientes, criarlos en esta casa, asegurándome de que sepan que son amados, cada minuto de cada día. No importa qué, no importa si son hombre o mujer, sabrán que importan. No puedo hacer eso sola Edward. Solo puedo hacerlo si me dejas. Si crees en mí, si confías en mí...

Edward frunce el ceño mientras se para frente a él, desafiándolo por su derecho a ser una verdadera reina. Por el derecho a estar a su lado, como lo habían hecho las reinas de antaño. Aceptando voluntariamente los riesgos de estar con él traía. Si él vacila ahora ambos perderán.

—Hace casi treinta y seis horas, una nave se deslizó a través de nuestro sistema de defensa planetario. Quedaron doce detrás.

— Los ojos de Bella se abren ante lo que él le está diciendo, porque él le está diciendo, lentamente ella se sienta frente él.

—Alguien en Lua los ayudó. —Edward la mira sorprendido y asiente.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque es la única manera en que alguien podría atravesar tus defensas, Edward. —Cerrando los ojos, el apoya su frente contra la suya. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerla?

—Estás en lo correcto. El comandante Harry descubrió que las defensas habían sido cerradas por tres minutos. Lo informó.

— Edward se da cuenta de que no le ha dado suficiente crédito a Bella.

—Demetri.

—Sí cómo… —Ni de cerca el crédito suficiente.

—Escuché su nombre en tu sala de comando y otra vez anoche.

Inmediatamente te fuiste cuando se te informó que estaba aquí. Es por eso que te fuiste toda la noche.

—Sí, yo estaba... interrogándolo. —Él nunca le dirá cómo. La fealdad nunca tocará a su Bella. Bella mira a Edward, entendiendo lo que quiere decir cuando dice interrogar. Ella quiere estar molesta por ello pero encuentra que no puede. Este macho traicionó a Edward, permitió que los intrusos entraran en Lua, intrusos que podrían dañar a su gente.

—¿Te dijo lo que necesitabas saber?

—Me dijo lo que sabía. —La mirada de Edward le dice que no va a decir nada más, asintiendo con la cabeza ella se instala en sus brazos, mirando fijamente el fuego.

Cuando ella no le pregunta más, Edward está sorprendido. Él había pensado que ella querría saber cada detalle, algo que él no le daría. En cambio, ella lo deja caer, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ella confía en él. Realmente confía en él.

—Bella... —Él murmura en su cabello.

—Hmmmm...

—¿Serías mi Reina? Quiero que seas la Reina Bella.

—Lentamente ella lo mira. —Tu eres todo lo que ni siquiera sabía que quería o necesitaba. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz pero sé no siempre sucederá. Yo voy…

—¿Tu vas a que Edward? —Volviéndose, pecho a pecho, ella descansa sus manos sobre sus tensos hombros. —Sabes que puedes decirme.

—Voy a cometer errores, te enojaras.

Puedo ser de mal genio, especialmente cuando se trata de ti o de tu seguridad y de las niñas. Intentaré controlarte, lo sé, pero solo será porque te quiero mucho.

—Y voy a cometer errores, te enojaré.

También puedo ser de mal genio, ya sabes. —Ella le da una sonrisa amorosa —Especialmente si se trata de ti o la seguridad de nuestros niños. Te diré cuando piense que estás equivocado, Edward, pero nunca te avergonzaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa qué. Porque te amo y nada cambiará eso jamás.

—Mi Bella... —Edward gime capturando su boca para un profundo beso. Él nunca la dejara ir. Nunca renunciara a ella. Quitándose rápidamente los pantalones, la levanta a horcajadas sobre él. Él debe tenerla. —Mi Edward. —Los dedos de Bella trabajan furiosamente para liberarlo. Ella lo necesita dentro de si... ¡ahora! en un movimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo, se convierten en uno, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente como para envolver sus brazos alrededor cada uno del otro antes de que su pasión explote.

Bella apoya su barbilla en un puño mientras mira a su Rey dormido.

Él la colocó encima de él después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez, y luego cayó en un sueño agotado. Ella debería de haberse dado cuenta de que no había dormido la noche anterior, había estado en sus ojos, pero a ella había estado muy dolida para verlo.

Debía hacer un mejor trabajo cuidándolo. El es suyo.

El pitido de su comunicador la hace estirarse hacia abajo buscándolo en su chaqueta, queriendo silenciar la maldita cosa antes de que lo despierte.

—¿Sí?— Ella pregunta en voz baja.

—A... ¿Majestad?

—Sí, ¿qué es Sam? —Ella exige en voz baja.

—Yo, ummm, estaba buscando al Rey. —Una mano se acerca y le quita el comunicador.

—¿Qué es Sam? —Edward pregunta, besando su frente.

—Señor. —El alivio de Sam es fácil de escuchar. —Lord Marcus está asegurado y esperando por usted.

—Estaré allí en breve.

—Desconectándose, él deja caer el comunicador y tira de ella de nuevo encima de él. —¿Qué ibas a decirle? —Le pregunta acariciando su cuello.

—Que el rey está descansando. —Ella gira la cabeza dándole un mejor acceso. —Y que a menos que estuviéramos bajo ataque, permanecería así. —Gimiendo, sus dedos se hunden en su pecho, mientras él levanta sus caderas, empalándola sobre él. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, él gime, mientras ella lo lleva en un viaje duro y rápido.

—Diosa, me encanta descansar contigo. —Edward le dice cuándo puede finalmente hablar. Bella se ríe suavemente besando su pecho.

—Cuando quieras, mi amor. —Después de unos minutos, él se retira de ella para que puedan sentarse.

—¿Realmente tienes que ir? —Mirándola, Edward se da cuenta de que no quiere. Sus labios están hinchados de sus besos, el pelo enredado por sus manos y su piel enrojecida por su pasión. Ella es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, pero se obliga a sí mismo a asentir.

—Lord Marcus es el padre de Demetri. Hizo que Demetri bajara nuestros escudos. —Baja sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama y se pone de pie.

—Entonces, por supuesto, debes irte.

—Bella sabe lo que le costó decirle.

—Pero primero te ducharas y comerás.

—¿Me estás cuidando, mi Bella? —Edward encuentra que su garganta se contrae.

—Siempre mi amor. Ahora ve a bañarte antes de que te haga descansar un poco más. —Ella le hace una malvada mueca. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Edward se ríe mientras se dirige a la sala de limpieza. Diosa, él nunca se sintió tan bien antes.

Bella sonríe, no solo por la risa de Edward, sino también por su hermosa parte trasera desnudo. Diosa el hombre está bien construido y ¡él es todo de ella! Sonriendo ella se levanta recogiendo sus ropas desechadas a través de la habitación, ella las coloca donde se limpiarán antes de ponerse de su bata moviéndose al comunicador, ella contacta a Cook para ordenar para Edward una comida temprana del mediodía.

—¿Las chicas siguen contigo? —Pregunta ella.

—Sí, majestad. ¿Las necesitas?

—No en este momento, pero enviarlas antes de la comida del mediodía. Tu trabajo es suficientemente difícil sin que las chicas estén en tu camino.

—No son un problema, Majestad. —Ephraim se apresuró a asegurar.

—Gracias, Ephraim, pero sé que no puede ser fácil satisfacer el apetito de los guerreros de Luada, incluso aunque lo hagas ver fácil.

—Yo... sí, Majestad... gracias.

—Una simple verdad Ephraim. Si pudieras asegurarte de que la comida de Edward este rápido, te lo agradecería. Necesita irse pronto.

—¡Sí, Majestad! —Ephraim puede siente llenarse su pecho inflado al pensar que la Reina ha notado realmente sus esfuerzos. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Brady, que escuchó toda la conversación, él asintió y le hizo saber que lo entiende antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a las princesas.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	12. CAPITULO ONCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE**

Bella se ríe mientras las chicas corren delante de ella, en busca de signos del Gran Raptor. Se habían sentido decepcionadas de haberse perdido a Edward, pero ella las distraía prometiéndoles un paseo por el jardín, ahora que el sol finalmente había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

Liam y Embry las siguen discretamente, dándoles su espacio y asegurándose de que siempre estén a la vista. Se sintieron aliviados cuando el Rey se fue, no solo porque parecía más relajado, sino también porque la Reina estaba sonriendo otra vez.

El sonido de los pies corriendo los hace girar, mientras diez guerreros desconocidos salen de los árboles. Sacando sus espadas, Embry contacta a Luada mientras Liam le grita a Bella.

—¡Corre! —Ordena.

Bella se gira ante el grito de Liam e inmediatamente sigue su orden.

Agarrando las manos de las chicas, huyen por el camino, con la mente acelerada. Edward dijo que los intrusos habían aterrizado, pero él no había dicho que estuvieran cerca de Luada, doblando la curva la mano de Annie se desliza de la suya mientras cae.

—¡Mami!— Ella grita. Deslizándose hasta detenerse, Bella mira a su alrededor, frenéticamente, tratando de averiguar dónde están.

—¿Mamá?— Carly la mira asustada. Cayendo de rodillas, jala a sus dos chicas.

—Shhhh, está bien, vamos a estar bien—. Al darse cuenta de que los sonidos de la batalla han cesado, ella sabe que están en problemas. Liam hubiera llamado si estuvieran a salvo. Al ver una gran roca, de repente se da cuenta de dónde están y qué debe hacer para proteger a sus niñas.

—Chicas, necesito que sean muy valientes para mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso hasta que llegue Edward? —Ellas asienten de inmediato.

Levantándose, ella rápidamente los lleva a un árbol.

—Quiero que suban a este árbol y que se queden allí hasta que Edward venga por ustedes. ¿Me entienden?

—¿Mami?

—Escúchenme chicas. Los hombres malos están aquí. Quieren separarnos de Edward. No vamos a dejar que ellos hagan eso.

Queremos quedarnos con Edward, ¿no?

—Sí mami.

—Entonces tenemos que ayudarlo. Ustedes dos subirán a este árbol.

—Ella señala hacia arriba. —Se van a quedar allí. Estarán muy calladas hasta que vean a Edward. Sólo a Edward entienden chicas, nadie más. ¿Me entienden?

—Bella no confiará a nadie más con sus bebés. —Harán lo que Edward dice. Él siempre las protegerá.

—Sí, mami. —Ellas responden con sus pequeñas voces asustadas.

—Entonces, arriba, vayan. — Bella las hace subir por el árbol.

—Mami, ven con nosotros. —Annie suplica.

—No puedo, nena, soy demasiado grande. —Ella les da una mirada tranquilizadora. —Encontraré otro árbol para esconderme. Hagan lo que Edward les dice, prométemelo.

—Prometido mami.

—Las quiero, chicas, queden en silencio hasta que vean a Edward, pase lo que pase y las veré pronto.

Con una última mirada a sus nenas, se aleja de ellas, corriendo por la colina. Una vez allí, puede ver que los intrusos se están acercando a donde están las chicas, ella necesita distraerlas.

—¡Edward! —Ella grita a todo pulmón. Al ver que los guerreros se vuelven, ella espera hasta que se acerquen a ella y luego corre por su vida. Siguiendo el camino, ella se adentra en el jardín. Al tropezar, se desliza sobre el suelo suavizado por la lluvia, al mirar hacia arriba, ve que los guerreros se están acercando a ella.

Corriendo en otra curva, un brazo se dispara enganchándola alrededor de la cintura, golpeándola contra un duro pecho. Luchando por liberarse, ella se ha levantado bruscamente.

—¡Para! —Reconociendo la voz, levanta la vista para ver a Laurent.

—¡Laurent!—. Sintiéndose aliviada, ella sabe que ahora tiene una oportunidad. —¡Tenemos que movernos! —Ella lucha de nuevo.

—¡Hay cuatro guerreros que se dirigen hacia aquí!

—¿Dónde están las niñas? —Exige, mirando detrás de él.

—Están a salvo. Tenemos que movernos. —Ella intenta zafarse de su agarre.

—¿¡Donde!? —Él demanda, girándola, la agarra con fuerza, dándole una fuerte sacudida. Los ojos de Bella se abren en shock ante su manejo de ella.

—¿Dónde? —La sacude incluso más fuerte antes de mirar a los guerreros que han frenado su avance. —¿Dónde están las hembras jóvenes? —Él exige de ellos.

—No sabemos, pensamos que estaban con la hembra.

Bella mira conmocionada mientras Laurent habla con los guerreros. Laurent los conoce... está con ellos... —¿Qué has hecho? —Ella susurra con incredulidad, atrayendo su atención hacia ella.

—He elevado mi posición. Una posición que comprometiste.

—¿Cómo? —Bella no puede evitar preguntarse.

—Te quejaste al Rey por mi servicio. ¡Ahora patrullo las paredes en lugar de ser un miembro de su Guardia de Élite! —Sus dedos se hunden más profundamente en sus brazos haciendo que ella grite.

—¡Es una posición que me gané! —Él la sacude con enojo.

— ¡Pagarás por eso! —La sonrisa en su rostro le dice a Bella que no va a disfrutar de su método de pago.

—Suficiente Laurent. —La nueva voz tiene la cabeza de Bella dando vueltas.

—Felix... — Susurra, sabiendo que ahora está en una mierda profunda.

—Hola, otra vez mujer, me has causado muchos inconvenientes.

—Él avanza hacia ella, con otro hombre detrás de él.

—¿En serio? —Laurent la gira por lo que ahora se enfrenta a Felix.

—Eso realmente me molesta Felix, pensar que podrías haberte molestado. —Bella lo mira, negándose a dejarle ver su miedo.

—Debería. —Felix se acerca, así que está entre dos cuerpos masculinos duros, sus labios están a centímetros de los de ella.

—Realmente debería Bella, porque soy yo quien decidirá cuánto sufrirás. —Antes de que ella pueda darse la vuelta, su boca aplasta la de ella, sin dejar duda de lo que quiere decir. Gimiendo, sabe a sangre cuando se le parten los labios, pero se niega a permitirle el acceso.

—¿Dónde están las hembras jóvenes? —Exige, apartándose, sonríe a los labios magullados y un toque de sangre, rápidamente desaparece con su respuesta.

—Con Edward —le dice con arrogancia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Segura de que nunca las tocarás. —Gruñendo su disgusto, enciende a los guerreros.

—¿Cómo se alejaron de ti? —Él exige.

—No lo sabemos mi señor. Verificamos que estaban con ella antes de que atacáramos. Ella debe haberlas escondido.

—Caramba, ¿ Lo crees? —Bella se burla, sabiendo que cada minuto que los mantiene hablando es otro minuto para que Edward la encuentre.

—¡Silencio! —El repentino revés de Felix la habría enviado al suelo, si Laurent no la hubiera estado abrazando tan fuerte.

—¡Felix! —Una voz masculina sorprendida hace que Bella levante los ojos llenos de dolor al encontrar a Paul a varios pasos de distancia.

—¿Qué está mal, Paul? —Laurent le da una sonrisa malvada.

— No eres lo suficientemente masculino como para ver a un maestro manejar a una mujer. —Ignorándolo, Paul aparta los ojos de Bella para dirigirse a Felix.

—Felix, necesitamos movernos, antes de que se descubra nuestra ubicación.

—Buen punto, Paul, sabía que valías algo. —Tirando de ella fuera del alcance de Laurent, Felix la empuja a su lado. —Paul, Laurent, sacanos de aquí.

**oooooooooooooooo**

—¡Señor! ¡Los terrenos de Luada han sido violados! —Quil irrumpe en la sala de interrogatorios.

—¿Dónde? —Demandas Edward.

—Los jardines señor... ¡señor la reina y las princesas están en el jardín!

Marcus se rio malvadamente. —Es demasiado tarde mi rey —se burla. —La hembra y su descendencia están muertas... si la Diosa les sonríe y dudo que lo haya hecho.

Sam observa a Edward todo su ser inmóvil, sus ojos se ponen en blanco antes de que se llenen de una rabia asesina y fría que incluso lo detiene.

—¡Todos los guardias al jardín! —Ordena, su tono es mortal.

— Bella y nuestra descendencia serán encontradas. Es la muerte para cualquiera que las dañe, para cualquiera que los haya ayudado.

— Mira a Marcus que palidece. Tomando sus armas, sale corriendo para encontrar a su familia.

En cuestión de minutos, encuentran a dos miembros de la Guardia de Élite de la Reina, heridos de gravedad, rodeados por seis guerreros desconocidos y muertos.

—¿Dónde está la reina?— Edward exige al tomar a Liam.

—Ella se escapó de mi señor. —Él tose sangre mientras trata de levantarse. —Ella y las pequeñas... más adentro del jardín... intentamos... cuatro siguieron... —Él cae de nuevo al suelo.

—Notifica al curandero. —Órdenes severas. —¡Reforzar el perímetro, nadie sale! ¡Ninguna nave abandona el planeta!

—Sí, señor. —Sam abre su comunicador, transmitiendo la orden del Rey, cuando todos se congelan.

—¡Edward! —El grito de Bella corta profundamente a cada hombre que lo escucha. Edward gira, tratando de concentrarse en su ubicación.

—¡Dos se quedan con los heridos, los demás conmigo! —Se marcha corriendo en dirección a su Reina. Escaneando el área delante de él, puede ver fácilmente dónde las huellas de los guerreros han cruzado las de Bella y las chicas. Deteniéndose, frunce el ceño, de repente encuentra solo las huellas de Bella.

—¡Edward! —Dos pequeñas voces gritan, toda la Guardia se congela, los ojos frenéticamente buscándolas.

—¡Edward, aquí arriba! —Mirando hacia arriba, Edward ve a sus hijas, metidas a salvo en las ramas de su árbol favorito, sus rostros llenos de miedo.

—Quédense allí pequeñas, ya voy. —Rápidamente Edward escala el árbol tirando de ellas hacia la seguridad de sus brazos.

—¿Están heridas? —Exige, sus manos revisándolas rápidamente.

—No…

—¿Donde esta Bella? ¿Dónde está su mamá? —Pregunta tan gentilmente como puede, sabiendo que están asustadas.

—Ella fue por ese camino—. Carly señala el camino. —Ella dijo que era demasiado grande para entrar en nuestro árbol y que encontraría otro. Ella nos dijo que te esperemos Edward. Que no debíamos bajar por nadie más que tú. —Los ojos llenos de lágrimas se encuentran con los suyos. —Cuatro guerreros corrieron tras ella. —Carly comienza a sollozar. —Encuentra a mamá Edward.

Edward se da cuenta rápidamente de lo que Bella ha hecho. Ella ha protegido a sus hijas al alejar a los guerreros, poniéndose en peligro en su lugar. Su grito fue para llamar su atención.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. —Él les da a ambas un abrazo tranquilizador antes de entregarlas a sus guardias. —Quiero que vayas con Brady y Collin. Ellos te llevarán a tu habitación en Luada. —Él mira a los guardias para ver que lo entienden. —Ellos y los guardias de la Reina restantes se quedarán con ustedes hasta que yo regrese con tu madre.

—Mi rey... — Brady comienza a protestar.

—Protege a nuestras chicas Brady. Es lo que tu Reina exigiría.

— Sí, señor.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

—¿Qué es esto Felix? —Bella demanda, a propósito haciendo que Felix la arrastre, ignorando el dolor creciente en su brazo.

—De qué se trata. —Felix responde tirando de ella por el camino.

—Edward está pensando que has asegurado su trono. Cuando eres la clave para destruirlo. —Él se ríe ante la idea, perdiéndose el gesto extraño de Paul.

—¿Y cómo es eso Felix? —Bella se burla de su nombre.

—¡Demostrando cuán poco apto es como macho! —El genio de Felix se eleva ante la continua falta de respeto de esta pequeña hembra.

—Estás loco. Edward es lo que todo hombre Voltrian desearía ser.

— Todos escuchan la certeza en su voz.

—¡Está cicatrizado! —Felix la detiene bruscamente, enfurecido de que ella continuaría defendiendo a Edward.

—¡Fue el vencedor en una batalla de ocho contra uno! Cada cicatriz es una insignia de honor, afirmando que no solo es el guerrero más apto, sino que también es un sobreviviente.

¡Cualquiera que no se dé cuenta de eso no es apto! —Bella le responde con furia, negándose a retroceder.

—No importa que sobrevivió a ese ataque... ¡él no te protegera!

— Su sonrisa malvada tiene un escalofrío corriendo por ella.

— Cuando lo que él te ha hecho se haga conocido, ni siquiera el Emperador podrá salvarlo.

—Edward no me ha hecho nada. —Ella niega.

—Él te ha maltratado gravemente. —Bella grita, mientras él la arroja violentamente al suelo.

—¡Estás realmente loco si crees que no le diré la verdad al Emperador! —Bella se lanza furiosa sobre su hombro, quitándose el cabello de la cara mientras trata de levantarse.

—Tienes que estar respirando para hacer eso —afirma Felix, colocando un pie sobre su espalda, la presiona contra el suelo rocoso, dejando que lo que dijo se hunda.

—Estará completamente documentado, por supuesto, tus lesiones. No solo el daño externo, sino también el interno, causado por el descarado desprecio de Edward por el daño que causó en tu cuerpo durante los encuentros repetidos.

—La risa de Laurent hace que el miedo se deslice por la columna vertebral de Bella. —Por supuesto, haremos todo lo posible para salvarte, pero desafortunadamente, tu eres pequeña y débil y sucumbirás a tus lesiones unas horas antes de nuestra llegada. James me dará a tus hembras jóvenes por mi esfuerzo, asegurando mi posición.

La respiración de Bella se atasca cuando lo que Felix dice que se hunde. Él planea violarla, repetidamente, para poder culpar a Edward.

Sus ojos se dirigen a Paul antes de moverse hacia Laurent.

—¿Por qué? —Ella pregunta mirando al hombre en que Edward una vez que confió.

—¿Tú qué sacas de esto?—

—Tú, primero. —Su sonrisa es mortal cuando sus ojos rastrillan su cuerpo. —Entonces seré el Capitán de la Guardia de Felix, cuando se convierta en Rey de Lua.

—Cállate Laurent —ordena Felix.

—¿Por qué? Es lo que se prometió. ¡Es lo que he ganado!

—Tú... Capitán... — Bella no trata de ocultar su desprecio. —Ni siquiera puedes limpiar las ventanas correctamente. ¿Quién te confiaría su seguridad? ¡Especialmente cuando ya has probado que no tienes lealtad! —Gruñendo Laurent cae al suelo, le da la vuelta para que se coloque a horcajadas en sus caderas y le abra la camisa.

—¡La tendré ahora! —Laurent ruge enojado.

—¡Edward! —Bella grita antes de que Laurent le golpee la garganta, apretando, cortando su grito. El mundo comienza a oscurecerse mientras ella lucha, tratando de deshacerse de él, pero es una batalla perdida. Él es demasiado pesado, demasiado fuerte, ella no puede detenerlo. ¡Edward! Ella grita en silencio, lo siento.

—¡No! —Paul se tira sobre Laurent, derribándolo de Bella. Ha tenido que aguantar muchas veces, ha permitido demasiadas cosas, que nunca deberían haber sucedido. Todo para proteger a su hermano, pero esto, esto no lo puede soportar. Puede que no le quede mucho honor, pero el que sí tiene no lo permite. Las hembras son sagradas, para ser protegidas a toda costa, especialmente esta, su verdadera Reina del Rey.

**oooooooooooo**

Edward se arrodilla, evaluando cuidadosamente el suelo delante de él. Bella había caído más arriba en el camino antes de detenerse repentinamente aquí. Aquí, los otros guerreros se habían detenido, solo para ser unidos por tres mas, siete guerreros en total con Bella entre ellos. Ella no habría tenido una oportunidad.

El miedo de Edward crece, su Bella es tan pequeña y delicada que no podría defenderse si estos guerreros no tuvieran honor. Al levantarse mira a Sam y puede ver que su Capitán siente lo mismo. Girándose para seguir el camino poco utilizado que conduce a una puerta oculta del perímetro, se congela ante el segundo grito de Bella.

Este está lleno de dolor y terror antes de que se corte abrupta-mente, lo que hace que el corazón de Edward se tambalee. Sin tener en cuenta ningún intento de sigilo, se precipita por el camino, este grito está mucho más cerca. Va a encontrar a su Bella.

Al acercarse al grupo, Edward levanta su espada y corta a todos los que se interponen entre él y su Bella. Felix, sorprendido por su repentina aparición, tropieza hacia atrás mientras Edward se balancea, cortando a través de su pecho con el filo de la espada.

Edward ignora a Felix y cae junto a una inmóvil Bella, sus ojos rápidamente observando su cuerpo magullado y maltratado, el estado de su ropa.

—Bella... — Susurra, deslizando cuidadosamente un brazo debajo de sus hombros, acercándola a su pecho. Bella se estremece, jadeando por aliento y lucha contra el agarre de Laurent. Ella no se va a rendir.

Ella no va a caer sin luchar. Ella no permitirá que Felix la use contra Edward. —Bella, shhhh pequeña, te tengo, estás a salvo. —Los ojos llenos de terror vuelan hacia Edward antes de que se llenen de lágrimas.

—Edward... — Susurra, hundiéndose en la seguridad de sus brazos, llorando.

—Te tengo, mi Bella. —Con cuidado, inclina su rostro hacia el suyo, absorbiendo el daño antes de pasar a su garganta magullada, ropa desgarrada y marcas rojas enojadas que estropean sus pechos.

Sus ojos vuelan desde donde Felix se está marchitando de dolor al maldito Paul que rápidamente se rindió a su Guardia.

—Las niñas... — Bella susurra, atrayendo su atención hacia ella.

—Seguras en Luada, rodeadas no solo por tu Guardia sino por todos en la casa.

—¿Liam y Embry?

—Son atendidos por un sanador, todos están a salvo mi amor.

—Era Felix, Edward. —Ella comienza a temblar. —Él... él quiere tu trono, él iba a... a violarme, dejar que sus guerreros me violen, luego me maten para poder reclamar que lo hiciste. —Su voz se rompe, pero ella se obliga a terminar. —De esa manera James no tendría más remedio que quitarte, quitarte a las niñas. —Oh dios Edward... —Ella entierra su cara en su pecho mientras el horror se hunde.

La gentileza del poder de Edward oculta la rabia en sus ojos mientras mira a cada uno de sus guerreros, viendo su horror ante lo que Bella ha dicho. Sólo entonces entiende realmente lo que Sam ha tratado de decirle. Bella podría ser su reina, pero ella también es suya. Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Paul.

—Pagarás por el insulto a mi reina Paul. Sufrirás, grandemente.

—Paul inclina su cabeza a Edward, aceptando su castigo, sabiendo que se lo merece.

Al escucharlo, Bella sabe que Edward no lo ha entendido bien.

—No, Edward. — Ella se aleja de su pecho, obligándolo a mirar hacia atrás. —No fue Paul. Era Laurent. Todos los ojos se dirigen a uno de los suyos. —Paul me protegió cuando Laurent intentó violarme.

—Ella está confundida, rey mío. —Laurent niega, oculta su ira mirando a los ojos de Bella, intentando intimidarla.

—Paul la estaba atacando cuando los encontré, lo detuve. —Edward se levanta con cuidado asegurándose de que Bella esté firme antes de que se aleje, levantando su espada. Su guardia se mueve para proteger a su reina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los guerreros de Felix estaban observando en lugar de atacar Laurent? — Se mueve hacia él. —¿Cómo es que se dirigían hacia la parte de la pared que debías proteger?

—Mi rey, estaba en la pared, solo dejé mi puesto cuando escuché a tu mujer gritar. Paul es el que vino con Felix. ¡No puedes creer a una mujer por encima de uno de tus propios guerreros! — Laurent continúa negando su participación mientras mira a Bella.

—Paul. —Edward mira a su ex alumno.

—Vine con Felix, no lo niego, él es el heredero de Lord Aro, es mi deber, pero no ataque a tu Reina. Me dijeron que debía ser entregada a Voltrian, ilesa, para que pudiera reunirse con las otras mujeres. No hay honor en dañar a una mujer, eso me lo enseñaste.

Edward mira al hombre cuyo entrenamiento inicial había tenido el honor de ayudar y no puedo ver mentiras en los ojos que resueltamente miran a los suyos.

—Mientes. — Los ojos de Edward se dirigen a Laurent mientras él levanta su espada y la baja rápidamente, cortando el brazo de la espada de Laurent. —Has conspirado contra tu rey. —Él se balancea de nuevo, atrapándolo sobre su pecho. —Pero es por lastimar a mi Reina que morirás por la muerte del deshonor.

—Sumergiendo su espada en el vientre de Laurent, él lentamente empuja la espada hacia el otro lado, observando la conmoción y el dolor en el rostro de Laurent antes de darle la espalda, dejándolo caer en el lugar.

Bella observa mientras Edward hace su marca de justicia a Laurent y siente que la sangre se le escapa de la cara. Es demasiado. Al verla moverse, Edward deja caer su espada, apenas alcanzándola antes de que toque el suelo. Poniéndola en sus brazos, él tira de su cuerpo inerte y se gira hacia Luada.

Hay movimiento y sonido. Voces, muchas voces. Bella lucha en la oscuridad, intentando abrir los ojos.

—Te tengo mi Bella, descansa. —La voz de Edward la lleva desde la oscuridad hacia la belleza de sus ojos.

—Edward... —Susurra, forzando las palabras más allá de su magullado cuello.

—Estoy aquí, Bella. —Al sentir que la acostaba, ella se aferra a él, negándose a dejarlo ir. Moviéndose, Edward se sienta, acomodándola en su regazo. —Está bien pequeña, estamos en casa. —Apartando la vista de la comodidad de sus ojos, ella se da cuenta de que están en su habitación.

—Las niñas...

—En su habitación. Mary está con ellas.

—Mary... —Los ojos confundidos regresan a él.

—Ella estaba entregando tus cubiertas cuando los Guardias regresaron con ellas. Ella insistió en quedarse con ellas, manteniéndolas tranquilas.

—No me vieron. —La preocupación llena sus ojos.

—No vieron nada. —Él la tranquiliza. —El sanador está en camino.

—Sanador... no, no sanador. —Ella grazna. —Estoy bien... solo necesito limpiarme antes de que las chicas me vean.

—No estás bien. —Fuerza entre los dientes apretados, luchando por la paciencia. —Tu estás magullada, tienes cortes y arañazos. Tus cubiertas han sido... —Edward descubre que no puede continuar. Su Bella, la cosa más hermosa de su vida, ha sido dañada por su culpa.

—Edward. —Ella pone una mano manchada de suciedad en su mejilla. —Esto no es tu culpa.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Él gruñe enojado, mientras cuidadosamente cubre su mano con la suya. —No te he protegido adecuadamente. Felix pudo atacarte por eso.

—Él fue capaz de atacarme por Demetri, Marcus y Laurent. No eres responsable de sus acciones.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta...

—¿Qué? Que serías traicionado. Nadie puede prever eso Edward.

—Señor. —Sam está de pie en la puerta, odiando interrumpir.

—¿Qué es Sam? —Edward mira por encima de su hombro con impaciencia.

—El sanador Billy todavía está con Liam, afirma que todavía está en una condición grave.

—¿Qué tan mal está herido? —Bella mira al Capitán de Edward y lo ve apartar la vista rápidamente. Mirando hacia abajo se da cuenta de por qué, su camisa rota se abre, mostrando más de lo que debería.

—Lo siento. —Ella murmura, juntándose la camisa.

—Billy lo tiene en la unidad de reparación profunda, pero está luchando con todas sus heridas.

—Él es la prioridad. —Bella susurra antes de que Edward pueda hablar, haciéndole saber su deseo. —¿Y Embry?

—Está fuera de la unidad de reparación y en la unidad de recuperación. Estará un poco peor por el desgaste, pero se recuperará completamente.

—Nos dieron tiempo. —Ella mira a Edward, con los ojos llenos de nuevo. —Se sacrificaron, para que las niñas y yo pudiéramos escapar.

Ellos representan lo mejor de Lua. Serán tratados como tales. No hay vergüenza en que sean heridos. —Ella mira a Sam asegurándose de que él entiende.

—Por supuesto que no mi reina. —Sam asiente con la cabeza antes de mirar a Edward. —Hay algo más, mi Rey, una transmisión codificada del Emperador. —Bella siente que Edward se pone rígido debajo de ella.

—Lo comprobaré más tarde. —Sam le hace una leve reverencia y se va.

—Edward... es un mensaje de James. Necesitas ver lo que él quiere.

—Ella le dice mientras se hunde más profundamente en la comodidad de sus brazos.

—Necesito ver que te cuidan. —Su mirada le dice que no se moverá en esto y que ella no puede discutir. Ella sería de la misma manera si fuera él.

—Está bien. —Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Entonces me ayudarás a bañarme? Quiero estar limpia... necesito estar limpia... antes de ver a las niñas.

En lugar de responder, Edward se la lleva a su habitación de limpieza.

Suavemente la coloca en el mostrador y quita con cuidado sus cubiertas arruinadas, sus manos temblando mientras toca suavemente cada marca que bordea su hermosa piel.

—Está bien, Edward —susurra descansando su cabeza contra su pecho. —Voy a estar bien. Gracias a ti.

Edward descubre que no puede hablar mientras la lleva al puesto de limpieza. Bella descansa confiadamente contra él, absorbiendo la comodidad de su toque. Instintivamente, sabiendo que él lo necesita tanto como ella. Esto no había sido solo un ataque contra ella. Había sido un ataque contra Edward, contra el Emperador.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que Diego me atacó una vez? —Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, mientras frota su mejilla sin daño contra su pecho, sintiendo sus manos todavía.

—¿Te atacó?

—Un par de semanas antes de que Mike muriera. No firmaría los papeles dándole el control de los fideicomisos de las chicas. Él me atrapó cuando estaba sola en el garaje. —Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella gime, mientras Edward se hunde las manos en su cabello, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

—Él…

—No. —Abriendo los ojos, ella ve su miedo.

—Viste a Diego, Edward. Él no es un macho Voltrian, podía manejarlo.

—¿Qué hizo tu Mike?—

—Nunca se lo dije. —Ella ve la incredulidad en sus ojos. —Estaba tan débil para entonces, ¿de qué le serviría decirle? Lo manejé y me aseguré de que nunca volvería a estar sola con Diego.

—Has manejado mucho sola mi Bella.

—Pero no podría haber manejado a Felix y Laurent, no sin ti. Te necesitaba.

—Siempre me tendrás mi Bella.

—Lo sé. Te amo Edward.

**oooooooooooo**

Bella suspira con cansancio, dejando que su cabeza se apoye en el respaldo del sofá. Dios, está tan cansada, el terror del día, quitándole más de lo que pensó.

Dejando que sus ojos se cierren, no deja de pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido, se volverá loca si lo hace.

Ella lo había aprendido con la enfermedad de Mike, los "podría" y los "y si" son una pérdida de energía necesaria para lo que realmente era.

Y lo que fue, es que Edward la salvó, la salvó a ella y a las niñas nuevamente antes de que pudiera hacerse un daño serio. Ella sabe que él no lo ve de esa manera.

Que con cada rasguño, cada corte, cada moretón que limpió suavemente en la ducha vio el fracaso, su fracaso. De la misma manera que otros vieron sus cicatrices como un fracaso, pero ella tomaría un cuerpo magullado y maltratado cualquier día por lo que podría haber ocurrido... hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por Edward y sus guerreros, y eso incluye a Paul.

Paul la protegió por lo que Edward le había enseñado. Contra Felix, poniendo en peligro a su hermano, porque todavía tenía el honor que Edward le había enseñado, algo que incluso Felix no podía destruir.

No se había perdido la forma en que llamaba Señor a Edward, y le daba el respeto que se merecía mientras llamaba a Felix, el heredero de Lord Aro, diciéndole que aún consideraba a Edward como su verdadero Rey. La súbita colocación en el sofá la saco de sus cavilaciones y la dejo mirando a un par de ojos preocupados. Edward la quiere en la cama, para descansar, no para hacer el amor.

—Pronto. —Ella promete levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. —Solo necesito ver a las niñas.

—Y a Billy. —Su tono de voz le decía que no discutiera.

—Y Billy. — Ella lo tranquiliza. —Una vez que haya terminado con tus guerreros.

—Señor. —Ambos miran a Amun de pie en la puerta y él no puede ocultar la sorpresa ante la aparición de su reina. El rey la llevo a través de Luada, no permitiendo que nadie la viera y ahora él entiende por qué.

—¿Qué es? —Edward gruñe de disgusto ante la continua mirada de Amun.

—Lo siento mi rey. Mi reina. —Bajó los ojos, luchando para evitar que se llenaran.

—Está bien Amun. —Ella le tranquiliza, al verlo luchar. —Sé que parezco un desastre, pero estoy bien. —Le da una sonrisa alentadora.

—He traído una comida para ti. —Él fuerza las palabras, no queriendo que su reina vea cuán angustiado está realmente ante su apariencia.

—Su garganta está dañada, Amun. —Edward le informa.

—Traje varios artículos Señor, incluyendo sopa que no debería irritar.

—Gracias, Amun, eso suena maravilloso. —Cuando se pone de pie, Edward le pone una mano suave pero moderada en el hombro.

—Comerás aquí. — Él es inflexible. —Pero las niñas...—

—Las pequeñas están comiendo actualmente con tu Guardia mi reina —le informa Amun. —¿Con mi guardia? ¿Por qué? Sus ojos vuelan a Edward. —¿Qué pasa?

—No hay nada mal mi reina. De verdad. —Amun habla antes de que Edward pueda. —Cuando llegó el momento de su comida, la Guardia se negó a irse, incluso unos pocos a la vez, y las pequeñas se negaron a comer a menos que su Guardia también lo hiciera, así que están comiendo juntos.

—Oh... — Bella descubre que no puede hablar, mientras sus ojos se desbordan ante el afecto de estos hombres por sus hijas.

—Trae la comida Amun. —Edward dice suavemente.

—Tus guerreros son tan buenos hombres Edward —susurra.

—Nuestras pequeñas han capturado sus corazones tanto como tú.

— Suavemente la besa, con cuidando de su labio partido, alejándose solo cuando regresa Amun.

Edward observa de cerca a su Bella mientras come, cuando ella vacila, él toma el cuenco de ella y la alimenta él mismo. Que ella no discuta le dice la verdad, le duele más de lo que quiere que él sepa.

Cuando el cuenco está vacío, ella se inclina hacia atrás.

—Haré que Amun traiga más.

—No, estoy llena, pero gracias.

—¿Estás segura? —Frunce el ceño.

—Lo estoy. — Ella frota su mano a lo largo de su muslo. —Tengo que ir a ver a las niñas.

—No. —Edward la niega.

—¿Qué? —Él ve la sorpresa en sus ojos y sabe que ella ha entendido mal.

—Te quedarás aquí. Yo te las traeré. No te moverás de aquí Bella.

—Su voz es tan severa como ella lo ha escuchado.

—Lo prometo... solo consíguelas... por favor... — Él ve la preocupación que ella ha estado tratando de ocultar. Ella confió en él cuando él dijo que estaban ilesas, pero ahora ella necesita verlo por sí misma. Ella es su madre. Es su trabajo, su responsabilidad...

Edward finalmente se da cuenta de lo que a él y a todos los demás hombres Voltrian se les ha negado, algo verdaderamente importante, el amor de una madre. Se asegurará de que a sus descendientes no les sea negado.

—Las conseguiré mi Bella. Solo prométeme que no harás demasiado una vez que estén aquí. Necesito que te cuides... por mí.

—Lo prometo Edward.

—¡Mami! —Cómo las chicas escapan de las manos restrictivas de Edward nunca lo sabrá, pero lo hacen, haciendo una línea recta hacia su madre.

—¡Niñas! —Edward se encoge, mientras se zambullen en sus brazos, viendo su destello de dolor incluso cuando sus brazos los envuelven.

—Está bien, Edward. —Ella lo rechaza cuando él las intenta quitar.

Bajando la cabeza, las acerca aún más, respirando su aroma limpio e inocente. Agradeciendo a la diosa por cuidarlas hasta que Edward pudo.

—Mami... —Carly extiende una mano vacilante tocando su mejilla magullada. —Estás herida. —Sus ojos vuelan a Edward.

—Fue por el árbol nena —Bella tuvo tiempo para pensar qué decir a sus niñas y, aunque no le gusta mentir, no hay forma de que pueda explicar lo que realmente sucedió. —Te dije que encontraría uno y me escondería hasta que Edward pudiera encontrarnos y lo hice .

— Ella mira a Edward al ver que él entiende lo que está haciendo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó mamá? —Annie le pregunta temblando la voz.

—He juzgado mal nena. —Ella ve su confusión. —Cometí un error, pensé que había encontrado un buen árbol y confiaba en él, pero no fue así y me lastimé. —Ella ve el miedo en los ojos de sus chicas.

—Pero Edward me impidió ser realmente herida. Estos son solo golpes y moretones... ambas los han tenido antes, ¿verdad? — Ellas asienten. —Así que no se preocupen, voy a estar bien.

—¿Lo prometes mami? —Susurra Annie con miedo.

—Lo prometo nena. Ahora dime lo que has estado haciendo.

Escuché que Mary se quedó contigo.

—Ella lo hizo mami —le dice Annie emocionada, olvidando su miedo anterior. —Ella dijo que teníamos que limpiar antes de dejar que nos probáramos nuestras nuevas ropas... cubiertas. —Se inclina hacia atrás para que Bella vea lo que está usando.

Bella mira y ve que ambas chicas están usando ropa que nunca antes había visto. Mirando hacia arriba, ve a Mary de pie justo afuera de la puerta, con Randall parado cerca.

—Gracias, Mary. —La tensión en la garganta de Bella no tiene nada que ver con su lesión. —No fue nada mi reina. —Mary mira sus pies.

—Es algo Mary. —Las lágrimas desbordan los ojos de Bella. — Te preocupaste por mis hijas cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo. Les diste consuelo. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

—No, no hice nada por los tuyos, que tu no hiciste por los míos.

—Edward sigue el intercambio entre las dos hembras y se da cuenta de que nunca le ha dado a la mujer de Randall el respeto que se merece. Obviamente, ella ama a su descendencia tanto como la suya Bella y, debido a esto, han forjado un vínculo que solo ellas realmente comprenden.

—Mary —Edward se dirige a ella directamente, algo que rara vez se hace. —¿Estarías dispuesta a pasar la noche? En esta ala, por supuesto, totalmente protegida, para ayudar con el cuidado de nuestra descendencia para que Bella pueda descansar sin preocupaciones.

—¿Mi rey? —Mary lo mira sorprendido.

—Randall también, por supuesto. —Él la mira a los ojos. —Has probado que no solo eres leal, sino verdadera amiga de mi reina.

Podrías haber dejado a Luada a la primera señal de problemas, pero te negaste, te quedaste y cuidaste de nuestra descendencia cuando no podíamos, de una manera que nadie más podría haberlo hecho, esto no será olvidado. Se dará a conocer que eres una verdadera y confiable amiga de la reina y el rey de Lua.

—Yo... —Mary no sabe qué decir. Lo que el Rey acaba de decir cambiará sus vidas. Las mujeres auyangianas son vistas como escoria por las hembras voltrian y en el mejor de los casos, por los machos.

Es por eso que Randall siempre la mantiene tan cerca. Pero que el Rey la proclame como amiga... le dará una protección incomparable para ella y su familia.

—Vamos a hacerlo mi Rey —Randall habla desde detrás de Mary.

La llegada del sanador Billy hace que Bella les da el beso de las buenas noches a las niñas mientras Mary las lleva a la cama. Cuando la puerta se cierra, ella se gira hacia Billy.

—¿Cómo está Liam? —Ella exige de inmediato.

—Él sobrevivirá a mi reina. Ahora déjame verte. Sacando un dispositivo del tamaño de la palma, él se mueve hacia ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —Bella se inclina hacia atrás, mirando el dispositivo con suspicacia.

—¿Esto? —Billy la mira sorprendida. —Este es un escáner de micro cuerpo. Escaneará sus lesiones y evaluará lo que debe hacerse. No sentirás nada y no causará ningún daño. —Bella mira a Edward, ve su asentimiento y se relaja.

—Está bien. —Cuando Billy comienza a escanear, Edward se gira impacientemente para responder a otro golpe en la puerta.

—Lamento la interrupción de mi Rey, pero hemos recibido otra comunicación del Emperador, este exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

—Edward. —Bella atrae su atención. Ve a ver qué quiere tu hermano. Las chicas están en la cama, Billy está aquí, me iré a la cama tan pronto como él termine.

—Bella...

—Te daré un informe completo, mi rey —Billy le informa, sabiendo que no obtendrá lecturas precisas si la hembra no deja de moverse.

Edward frunce el ceño no queriendo dejar a Bella pero sabiendo que tiene razón, que James exija una respuesta inmediata significa que es importante. Pero dejándola...

—Ve. —Ella lo alienta con una sonrisa suave, llena de amor y comprensión. —Cuanto antes te vayas, más pronto regresarás.

— Billy se aparta a un lado cuando Edward se acerca y le da un suave beso antes de mirar a Billy.

—Verás que ella está asentada antes de que te vayas, le informaras a su Guardia.

—Por supuesto, mi Rey —responde de inmediato.

—Tu Guardia está colocada en todo el ala, mi Bella. —Él quiere que ella sepa que está a salvo y la observa asentir. Con un último beso, se obliga a dejarla.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Vanenaguilar

Diana

SANVERONICA22

tulgarita

Fallen Dark Angel 07

Gene

twifanlight07


	13. CAPITULO DOCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE**

Billy observa que los ojos de la reina siguen al rey. Esta es la primera vez que se encuentra con una mujer y se sorprende de que el Rey la dejara sola con él, luego se da cuenta de que la puerta se ha dejado abierta y que hay una Guardia justo afuera. Ha escuchado rumores de lo diferente que es ella, no solo en su apariencia sino también en sus acciones. Una mujer Voltrian nunca se quedaría sola con él. Ella exigiría que el macho se quede, que la proteja, incluso si no se necesita protección.

Al mirar a esta pequeña mujer, se da cuenta de que ella estaría dentro de sus derechos para gritar por protección. Ella ha sido mal herida, la condición de su cara y garganta es un testimonio de eso, pero en lugar de exigirle al rey que se quede, ella lo alentó a cumplir con su deber, un deber que no la incluía, algo inaudito.

Se contactó con el sanador del emperador a su llegada, con la esperanza de que pudiera darle algunas ideas para tratar con ella. Las hembras de Voltrian eran muy exigentes con un sanador, especialmente a su llegada. Todo debe ser exactamente como lo desean, cuando lo desean, no se toleran las irritaciones y la familia gira en torno a sus necesidades.

Es una espada de doble filo tener una hembra. Sin una, un hombre no tiene ninguna posibilidad de tener un heredero, pero tener una causa caos y un drenaje de los recursos de la Casa.

Y esta mujer ha causado un gran caos... Luada se ha puesto al revés, se ha limpiado y pulido hasta que brilló como una casa de antaño.

Los tesoros se han mostrado en todo el castillo. Se ha reasignado personal, se han elevado muchos puestos, se ha creado una nueva Guardia. Sí, ella ha causado el caos, pero de una buena manera.

Sin embargo, el Sanador del Emperador no había ofrecido ninguna idea de esto. En cambio, había ofrecido datos en bruto sobre la fisiología de una mujer de la Tierra.

Eran muy similares a los Voltrian, tanto en sus necesidades nutricionales como en sus sistemas reproductivos. Pueden usar las unidades de curación, lo cual es tranquilizador dada la condición de la mujer del Rey.

Por eso le sorprendió especialmente que ella le exigiera que terminara de tratar primero a los guerreros heridos. Una mujer Voltrian habría exigido que ella fuera la prioridad, sin importar cuán insignificantes fueran sus heridas y las heridas de esta mujer no eran insignificantes. Su labio está partido, una magulladura florece en su mejilla mientras su garganta muestra las marcas de un asalto. Ella está herida.

—¿Hay algo mal, Billy? —Su voz ronca lo hace darse cuenta de que la ha estado mirando fijamente durante varios minutos.

—Perdón es que estaba pensando. —Levantó el escáner de nuevo.

—Puedo ver eso.

—Si te quedas quieta, esto no llevará mucho tiempo.

**oooooooooooo**

Edward mira fijamente el mensaje de James y cierra los ojos. Con todo lo demás que ha pasado, ahora esto.

—¿Qué es Edward? —Sam pregunta preocupado.

—El Emperador ha concedido la petición exigiendo que lleven a Bella a Voltrian para la ceremonia de ingreso. Vamos a aparecer en tres días. —Edward le entrega la transmisión mientras se acerca para mirar al Raptor. Bella lo vio así, como el defensor de Lua, pero ¿cómo va a defenderla a ella ya sus niñas ahora?

—¡Él no puede hacer esto! —Sam exclama.

—No tiene otra opción. Ambos lo sabemos Sam. Me ha dado todo el tiempo que puede para asegurar que me una a Bella. Ahora debe hacer cumplir la ley.

—Pero no hay ley para esto, ella no es Voltrian. Ella no es diferente a la Emperatriz.

Edward levanta una ceja.

—La emperatriz Victoria no fue considerada Voltrian cuando James viajó con ella a Voltrian. Hubo varios intentos de robarla antes de que llegaran.

—Quién se atrevería... él es el Emperador.

—No importa, están muertos, y una vez que llegaron, él proclamó a su Emperatriz. Eso le dio la protección de la Ley Voltrian. Debido a esto, se decidió que cualquier mujer adquirida por el Buscador de inmediato sería declarada Voltrian, por lo que son protegidas de ser tomadas como lo he hecho.

—¿La reina y su descendencia se consideran Voltrian? —Sam le da una mirada de consideración.

—Sí, ahora tenemos que prepararnos. —Edward se pregunta cómo le va a decir a su Bella.

—Señor, no hay manera de que podamos estar allí en tres días .

— Los pensamientos de Sam comienzan a volar. La Reina ha sido lesionada y no sabe si podrá usar las unidades de reparación, si no puede, será presentada a la Asamblea maltratada y magullada, y no se aceptará ninguna excusa.

—El Emperador lo ha ordenado así —Edward le dice.

—Por supuesto, mi Rey, pero ninguna mujer Voltrian, estaría preparada para viajar en tan poco tiempo. Ella debe prepararse, el paquete debe estar tranquilo. —La mirada de Sam le permite a Edward saber que se da cuenta de que Bella no requiere ninguna de estas cosas.

—También para alguien tan valioso como la Reina y su descendencia, existe la mayor necesidad de protección. Serías flojo en tus deberes, ya que el protector de la Reina, no solicitaría una escolta imperial para que viniera a Lua, garantizando la llegada segura de las hembras.

El Emperador sin duda lo entendería después de lo que pasó con la Emperatriz. Edward levanta una ceja a su Capitán, con una sonrisa parpadeando en sus labios.

—Haces un muy buen punto, Sam, pero ¿qué nos gana esto?

—Por el momento, señor. Tomará varios días para que el Emperador movilice a la escolta, luego tres días para llegar a Lua. Eso le da a la Reina y a su descendencia el tiempo para recuperarse por completo de los eventos de hoy y para que podamos planificar cómo asegurarnos de que las mantenemos.

—¿Nosotros, Sam?

—Sí, señor, ninguno de las Guardias entregará a su Reina, ni siquiera al Emperador.

—¿Sientes que puedes hablar no solo por mi Guardia sino por la de la Reina?

—En este asunto mi rey, sí. Ella es nuestra reina. Ella y tu descendencia te pertenecen.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Billy frunce el ceño ante la lectura final que está recibiendo de su escáner. Hasta donde sabía todos han estado en el rango normal, haciéndole saber que no se había hecho ningún daño permanente a la mujer del Rey, pero este último análisis profundo... indica que está con descendencia.

—¿Hay algo mal, Billy? —Bella se sienta en el sofá, observándolo mientras estudia la pantalla.

—No estoy seguro. —Él la mira con suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Bella demanda.

—Parece que estás con descendencia. —Él espera su reacción.

—Sí. —Ella asiente.

—¡Ya lo sabes! —Billy no puede ocultar su sorpresa. Su volumen y tono tiene a Risley entrando a la habitación.

—¿Está todo bien, mi reina? —Le mira a Billy con dureza, no le importa quién sea, nadie molesta a su reina.

—Todo está bien Risley, Billy solo está expresando sus pensamientos. Gracias por su preocupación.

— ¿Está segura de que mi reina? —Él duda en irse.

—Sí. Gracias Risley. ¿Te importaría cerrar parcialmente la puerta al salir? No quiero molestar a las niñas.

—¿Mi reina? —Él le da una mirada de preocupación.

—No del todo, solo lo suficiente para que nuestras voces no se escuchen.

—Por supuesto, mi reina. —Con una leve reverencia, regresa a su puesto, cerrando la puerta a medio camino.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido, Billy?— Bella se vuelve hacia él.

—¿No es ese el propósito de las uniones Voltrian? ¿Para crear descendencia? —Bella no está segura de por qué está siendo tan maliciosa con el sanador. Él no ha dicho nada, pero su actitud le da comezón. Al igual que si ella fuera un insecto para ser observado.

—Yo... sí... pero... —él tartamudea.

—¿Pero qué? —Ella demanda.

—El rey no ha dicho nada.

—Eso es porque él no lo sabe.

—¡Qué! —Exclama Billy conteniéndose para no atraer a Risley de nuevo.

—Dije, todavía no se lo he dicho a Edward —dice hablando como si fuera un niño lento.

—¿Por qué? —Billy la mira fijamente, preguntándose en qué está, las hembras pueden ser engañosas.

—Porque solo me di cuenta ayer y necesitaba tiempo para ajustarme.

—El rey debe ser informado. —Billy exige.

—Y él estará, ¡por mí! —Bella le informa, su mirada le dice que espera que él siga su orden.

—Es mi lugar informar su condición al rey —Billy establece.

—¡No Billy no lo es! —Los ojos de Bella se ponen duros. —Es su lugar informarle que no sufriré los efectos de los acontecimientos de hoy. Es mi lugar decirle a mi Rey que será padre.

—Hay que hacer preparativos... —Billy comienza a discutir.

—He tenido dos hijos, Billy. Creo que sé lo que hay que hacer.

—Pero nunca has tenido un bebé Voltrian.

—No, pero conozco a mi cuerpo, nada de lo que estoy experimentando es anormal.

—¿Qué has estado experimentando? —Billy se encuentra a sí mismo preguntando, su curiosidad se está apoderando de él. Las hembras de Voltrian son muy reservadas sobre lo que les sucede cuando conciben.

—Fatiga, la tuve cuando estaba en cinta de las dos chicas.

—¿En cinta? —Él la mira confundido.

—¿Estaba embarazada? —Ella sostiene sus brazos, indicando un estómago agrandado. Billy asiente entendiendo.

—De todos modos, solo debería durar los primeros tres meses y luego desaparecer.

—¿Qué tratamientos recibiste? —Él exige.

—¿Tratamientos? —Ahora es el turno de Bella de verse confundida.

—Sí, las hembras Voltrian, una vez que conciben, se retiran al nivel de las hembras. Reciben muchas horas de tratamientos que les permiten soportar lo que está por venir.

—Aguantar lo que está por venir... — Bella frunce el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—A medida que la descendencia crece dentro de la hembra . — Imita su estómago hinchado. —La hembra se vuelve muy frágil, asustada, la más leve irritación la pone en un ataque de sollozo. Muchas no pueden parar hasta que se enferman. No es bueno para la descendencia. Ella se vuelve incapaz de moverse por la sexta luna y debe permanecer en la cama. Luego está la presentación.

—¿Presentación? —Bella no está segura de querer saber.

—Sí. —Él le da una mirada confusa. —La presentación de la descendencia... la has hecho dos veces.

—Por presentación supongo que te refieres a dar a luz. Tener el bebé... nacer de un hijo... salir de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, es extremadamente doloroso para la hembra —le dice a ella tentativamente.

—Bueno, no es un paseo por el parque, pero no es tan drástico como lo estás haciendo ver. —Billy le da una mirada de consideración.

—¿Por qué deben quedarse en la cama? ¿Qué tan grandes son los bebés Voltrian cuando nacen?

—Serían bastante grandes para ti, de diez a once corzitas que serían libras en términos de la Tierra.

—¡Un bebé tiene once corzitas a los seis meses!

—No, en la presentación, la descendencia tendrá la mayor parte de su tamaño en la octava luna.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se quedan en la cama? —Billy la mira confundida.

—Les resulta más cómodo tener todas sus necesidades atendidas también.

—Me parece que tienen eso de todos modos. —Ella murmura.

— Mira, Billy, no soy una mujer Voltrian, así que no me insultes pensando que voy a actuar como tal. Carly tenía nueve corzitas y Annie nueve y media. No concebí el aislamiento cuando concebí y ciertamente no me quedé en la cama. Las hembras de la Tierra pueden tener de diez a once bebés de corzitas, no es fácil, pero se puede hacer. Nuestros cuerpos se adaptan.

—¿Usted no entró en reclusión? —Él no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Te permitiste ser... vista... cuando estabas hinchada? —Él no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Cuando estoy con descendencia, sí, ¿por qué no lo haría? Es una cosa natural.

—A nuestras hembras no les gusta que las vean los hombres cuando están hinchadas, esto disminuye su deseabilidad.

—Supongo que es una cuestión de opinión. A Mike le encantó cuando estaba embarazada de Carly. Disfrutó observando los cambios en mi cuerpo, al sentir a su hija patear.

—¿Patear? —Le pregunta interrogativamente.

—Sí, los bebés patean en el útero. —Ella le frunce el ceño. —Usted es un sanador ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes no saber que los bebés patean?

—Las hembras Voltrian son muy reservadas con el proceso. Un hombre, incluso un sanador, rara vez tiene acceso a ella, no hasta que ella se presente.

—¿Se queda sola? —Bella no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—No, ella notificará a una mujer mayor, a veces a la que la presentó, para que se quede con ella y la ayude. El macho rinde tributo a la hembra.

—Tributo... ¿quieres decir que él le paga? —Bella no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Así que realmente no tienes idea acerca de los bebés... descendencia. —Ella le da una mirada de consideración. —He presentado varias crías —Billy responde ofendido.

—Pero antes de eso.

—A menos que la mujer me lo solicite, no se me permite acercarme a ella —reconoce.

—¿Qué pasa con su hombre?

—Su hombre no puede estar cerca de ella hasta después de la presentación y puede ser incluso más largo si la mujer siente que la presentación fue demasiado difícil.

Puede decidir por otro hombre, por lo que su próxima presentación puede ser menos dolorosa.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —Bella no puede controlar su ira.

— ¡Qué grupo de perras egoístas son tus hembras! —Ella se levanta del sofá, ignorando el dolor que causa el movimiento repentino.

—Estás molesta... ¿por qué? —Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella realmente lo está.

—Molesta... ¿crees? —Ojos furiosos se encuentran con los de él.

—Tus hembras han tomado el acto más hermoso del universo, el nacimiento de un hijo y han excluido a una de las personas más importantes, el padre. Tiene todo el derecho de estar involucrado en el nacimiento de su hijo.

—Tu hombre... ¿estaba allí cuando te presentaron a tu descendencia? —Billy no puede ocultar su asombro.

—Él cortó el cordón en cada uno de ellos. —Ella no puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Mike había estado aterrorizado en ambas ocasiones.

Billy la observa tratando de entender lo que le está diciendo. Cortar el cordón... ¿podría significar la cuerda de salvamento? ¿Lo que conecta a la descendencia con su madre? ¿Su macho cortó esto? ¿Se le permitió entrar en la habitación?

—Por supuesto que lo era. —Billy se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta. —Después de cortar el cordón, Mike fue el primero en sostener a nuestra hija, era su derecho. Tuve la alegría de llevarlas. Se merecía ser el primero en sostenerlas.

—Yo... — Billy no sabe qué decir. Esta no es la forma de Voltrian, pero resuena dentro de él, esta... esta es la forma en que la Diosa quería que fuera. Aclarando su garganta, mira a la hembra que acaba de cambiar su universo.

—El rey debe ser informado —Repite, pero más suavemente esta vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Bella inclina la cabeza, haciendo una mueca ante sus heridas olvidadas. —Pero no hoy. —Ella no lo deja interrumpir. —Y no por ti. Edward ya se culpa por el ataque de Felix.

¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si descubre que estoy con descendencia?

—Pero…

—No le haré eso a él. No permitiré que lo que debería ser un momento feliz se vea afectado por lo que Felix ha hecho.

—Eventualmente lo sabrá —le informa Billy.

—Sí.

—Pareces... preocupado por los sentimientos del rey. —La observa atentamente tratando de entender.

—Por supuesto, él es mío para protegerlo. —Billy resopla al pensar que esta pequeña hembra protege al Rey. —Sabes Billy, he terminado. Terminado contigo y terminado con este día. Estoy dolorida, estoy cansada y me voy a la cama. Irás a Edward e informarás que estoy golpeada y magullada, pero por lo demás bien.

—Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos para asegurarse de que entiende. —Si le dices algo más, me aseguraré de que nunca más te acerques a mí o a mi descendencia.

—Soy el Sanador del Rey —argumenta Billy.

No lo serás de la Reina. ¿Me entiendes, Billy? —Girándose, descubre que tiene que agarrarse al respaldo de una silla, ya que el mundo de repente comienza a oscurecerse.

—¡Majestad!— Billy está rápidamente a su lado, soportando su peso.

—¡Risley! —grita a su Guardia, que inmediatamente se apresura a su lado.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Él exige.

—Él no ha hecho nada. —Bella niega débilmente, mientras se estabiliza, Billy no puede creer que lo esté defendiendo, ni siquiera le gusta.

—¿Qué sucede en nombre de la Diosa? —Demandan sombríamente, entrando en la habitación para encontrar a un hombre a ambos lados de su Bella. Al escuchar el tono de Edward, Bella sabe de inmediato lo que está pensando.

—No, Edward, no están atacando, me están ayudando. —Ambos machos miran cautelosamente al Rey y lo que ven los congela. Él está más que enfurecido.

—Aléjate de mi reina. —Los ojos de Edward son mortales a medida que avanza. Bella se acerca y él la tira con cuidado a sus brazos.

Risley inmediatamente se aleja, su cabeza se inclinó, pero Billy espera hasta que esté completamente en los brazos del Rey.

—¡Aléjate Billy!

—Mi perdón, Majestad. —Él también retrocede.

—Edward —Bella puede sentir la rabia vibrando a través de él.

— Estaban ayudando. —Ella intenta calmarlo. —Me levanté rápido y me sentí débil, Billy pidió ayuda a Risley. Me estaban ayudando cuando entraste. — Ella hace hincapié.

—¿Te has desmayado? —Edward mira desde su rostro pálido a Billy.

—Ella se debilitó, mi Rey, es de esperarse... —Billy mira a la hembra en los brazos del Rey y se da cuenta de que no puede ir contra sus deseos. —Su cuerpo ha sido severamente estresado, necesita descansar, descansar mucho —enfatiza. —Pero ella se recuperará completamente.

—Estás seguro —demandas Edward.

—Si señor.

Inclinándose Edward sube a Bella a sus brazos. —Sal. Cuidaré de la reina. —Él ordena, no esperando a ver si acatan, se mueve a su cama.

**oooooooooo**

Bella abriendo lentamente los ojos, ve que el sol de Lua está empezando a salir. Ha sido una noche larga y llena de pesadillas, pero con cada una de ellas, Edward había estado allí, abrazándola, reconfortándola, limpiándole las lágrimas. Él había sido su roca, pero ahora no está a su lado.

—No. — Bella busca su voz, encontrándolo en el otro lado de la cámara usando solo sus pantalones para dormir, hablando en su comunicador.

—No recibe curación. Billy puede tratar por infección pero nada más. Él puede sufrir.

—Sí, señor. — Ella escucha la débil respuesta de Sam.

—¿Marcus te ha dado más información? —Edward exige.

—Sí señor, mucho. Lord Aro era plenamente consciente de los planes de Felix para la Reina, al igual que Marcus. A Marcus le prometió la región de Etruria en Voltrian por su apoyo.

—¡Imposible! —Edward exclama con incredulidad. —Solo el Emperador puede conceder eso.

—Sí, señor... señor... — Sam vacila.

—Qué es Sam.

—La Reina... cómo está ella... todos los guerreros están preocupados... —Los ojos de Edward se vuelven hacia ella y se ensanchan al ver que está despierta y escuchando.

—Dígales... —Edward descubre que tiene que aclararse la garganta repentinamente tensa. —Dígales que está descansando cómodamente y se recuperará completamente.

—Dales mi agradecimiento. —Bella alienta suavemente.

—La Reina también desea asegurarse de que saben que tienen nuestra gratitud por todo lo que han hecho. —Edward se mueve hacia ella.

—Si señor, se lo haré saber. ¿Y el asunto del Emperador?

—Nos ocuparemos de ello una vez que escuchemos su respuesta.

—Sí, mi rey. —Dejando caer el comunicador en el sofá, Edward se sienta en la cama junto a ella, metiendo suavemente un pedazo de cabello detrás de su oreja antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente sus labios recién curados.

—Aún deberías estar descansando. —Él reprende suavemente.

—Entonces tu deberías, no pudiste descansar mucho anoche, cuidándome.

—Siempre te cuidaré, mi Bella.

—Lo sé. — Sentándose, ella lo envuelve en sus brazos. —Te amo Edward —susurra ella. —Y realmente voy a estar bien.

—Te fallé. —Él la mira con angustiados ojos llenos.

—¡No hiciste tal cosa! —Bella está sorprendida y enojada. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estoy aquí, ahora gracias a ti!

—Paul detuvo a Laurent, no yo. —Edward apenas puede pasar las palabras más allá de sus labios y Bella se da cuenta de que se lo está comiendo, que de no ser por Paul, habría sido violada.

—Y él es uno de los tuyos Edward. —Ella cubre su rostro con manos amorosas pero firmes, obligándolo a escucharla. —Él no habría ganado —susurra, temerosa ante la idea. —Tú lo sabes.

Estoy a salvo y completa por ti. Detuviste a Felix y Laurent, protegiéndonos a las niñas y a mí. No ha pasado nada que no pueda ser curado.

—Todavía crees...

—¡Siempre! Siempre creeré en ti Edward.

Edward se encuentra a sus manos temblando mientras recorren reverentemente por su espalda acercándola. Casi la pierde. La perdí...

—Oh Diosa Bella... — Su voz se rompe cuando su cabeza cae sobre su hombro.

Ella sostiene a su guerrero fuerte mientras él llora por lo que le pasó, por lo que él no había podido evitar. Más tarde, cuando levanta la cabeza, le toca a Bella limpiar las lágrimas de su fuerte guerrero.

—Está bien Edward... Estoy aquí. Te amo y no voy a ninguna parte.

Ella había querido decir sus palabras para tranquilizarlo, pero en cambio él se pone rígido.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

Así no era como Edward había querido decirle. Tenía la intención de ocultárselo todo el tiempo posible, como el aterrizaje de Felix...

y eso había resultado tan bien, ¿no es cierto? Él mira a los ojos de Bella... los ojos de su Reina y se da cuenta de que ella tiene fe absoluta en él, incluso ahora. Fe en su amor, fe en que la protegerá, fe en que juntos pueden vencer cualquier cosa y quién es él para discutir con la Reina.

—James ha aceptado la petición de Felix —dice en voz baja y observa que sus ojos se abren. —En poco más de una semana nos iremos a Voltrian.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido Edward. Si James concedió la petición, ¿por qué atacaría Felix? Ella le mira confundida.

—Porque las chicas se quedarían conmigo, incluso si te unieras con otro, así que seguiría siendo Rey.

—Porque aceptaste aceptarlas y protegerlas cuando nadie más lo haría, incluido Felix.

—Sí. Tendría que demostrar que no era apto para cuidar a mi descendencia y eso solo ha sucedido una vez en toda la historia conocida.

—¿Un macho mató a su hembra?

—No... — Edward vacila en no querer explicar más, no después de lo que ella había experimentado.

—Edward... — Ella le pide.

—Él violó a su propia descendencia, Bella.

—¡Dios mío!

—Su vida terminó pero sus hembras nunca fueron las mismas.

—Por supuesto que no, cómo lo podrían ser. Es el peor tipo de traición, el daño a tu propio hijo. —Los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas al pensarlo.

—Algunos dicen que causó que la Diosa quitara su bendición de todos los guerreros Voltrian. Eso es lo que hizo que nuestras hembras se hicieran tan pocas. Es su castigo, por abusar de su don.

—Tal vez ella haya decidido que ya has sufrido suficiente, por los pecados de uno. —Ella le sonríe levemente.

—Tal vez. —Besando la parte superior de su cabeza, él se levanta.

—Ahora si no quieres descansar, comerás.

Pensando en lo que dijo Edward, Bella se levanta y se pone la bata.

No está tan dolorida como esperaba, mirando en el espejo de la sala de limpieza. Ella se sorprende al ver que sus moretones se aclaran en lugar de oscurecerse. El tratamiento de Billy parece estar funcionando.

—Increíble... — Susurra tocando su mejilla.

—¿Qué es mi Bella? —La imagen de Edward se une a ella en el espejo.

—Mi moretón ya está empezando a desvanecerse. En la Tierra se oscurecería. Tendré que agradecerle a Billy.

—Es un sanador muy hábil. Si no hubiera estado en Lua cuando me lesioné, es dudoso que hubiera sobrevivido. —Los ojos de Bella se abren cuando se encuentran con los de él en el espejo. Lua sin Edward... ella no puede imaginarlo.

—Entonces se ha ganado mi eterna gratitud. —Girándose en sus brazos, ella se estira. —Porque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

—Ni la mía sin ti mi Bella. —Al encontrarse con ella a medio camino, él captura sus labios curados antes de levantarla contra su pecho, con un deseo instantáneamente encendido. Gimiendo Bella hunde sus dedos en su cabello para profundizar el beso. Ante el sonido Edward se congela, arrancando su boca de la de ella, sus ojos llenos de pasión tormentosa. —No... es demasiado pronto. —Su voz es áspera con el deseo negado.

—Edward... —Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Bella se niega a soltarlo cuando trata de dejarla caer.

—Es demasiado pronto mi Bella. —Él gime cuando ella frota contra su rígido miembro. —Necesitas curarte.

—No Edward, te necesito.

— No dejes que lo que Felix hace se interponga entre nosotros Edward. Por favor. Necesito sentir tu toque en mi cuerpo. Tus manos.

—Te lastimaré.

—Nunca mi amor, nunca me harás daño. —Edward mira a los ojos suplicantes de Bella y sabe que no puede negarle nada, especialmente a sí mismo.

—Iremos despacio. —Dice que con cuidado desliza la bata por sus brazos y se lleva el camisón, revelando unos pechos cremosos sin marca que sobresalen, con sus pezones apuntándolo, piden su boca y se la da.

Bella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Edward, arqueando la espalda, ofreciendo más. —Sí, Edward... eso se siente tan bien. —Edward gruñe mientras consume primero un pecho y luego el otro, perdido en la sensación de su bella Bella.

Bella está perdida en las maravillosas sensaciones que la boca de Edward está creando, borrando la memoria de Laurent. Este es su hombre, el único que la tocará de esta manera. Ella matará al próximo hombre que lo intente. Nadie toma lo que es de Edward y ella es suya.

Sabiendo que Edward nunca la dejará caer, deja que sus manos fluyan por su pecho, una haciendo una pausa para provocar sus pezones mientras la otra trabaja para liberarlo. Ella necesita sentirlo, todo de él.

Edward suelta su pezón con un estallido, gimiendo cuando la mano de Bella agarra su grueso pene, acariciándolo. —Por la diosa Bella...

—Te necesito Edward. —Cambiando, ella lo coloca en su entrada resbaladiza, bajándose lentamente hasta que ella está completamente incrustada en su interior, luego, lentamente, se levanta, sus pesados ojos nunca dejan de mirarlo.

—¡Diosa Bella! —Edward gruñe, mientras casi se retira por completo antes de repetir su sensual tortura.

—Dijiste lento Edward. — Ella le dice, su voz cargada de necesidad y deseo.

—¡Joder, lento! —Edward explota alrededor de ella clavándola contra la pared, pero no antes de asegurarse de que sus brazos la protejan de su textura áspera.

—¡Espérame! —Exige, mientras sus caderas empujan profundamente, llegando a ese lugar que solo él puede.

Sujetando sus hombros, Bella se sostiene, mientras Edward entra en ella, borrando la memoria del toque de cualquier otra persona.

Haciéndola suya y solo suya otra vez. —¡Dios Edward! No te detengas ¡Nunca te detengas! —La necesidad de apretarse dentro de ella la hace gritar en el pecho de Edward mientras se ajusta. El rugido de Edward hace eco en las paredes mientras él la sigue, un empujón más tarde.

—Alabada sea la diosa —Bella susurra algo más tarde cuando finalmente puede respirar de nuevo. El pecho de Edward retumba debajo de ella mientras él se ríe.

—Creo que debería estar diciendo eso. —Mirándolo, ella ve su diversión y preocupación.

—Bueno, yo también tenía que agradecerle. Por traerte conmigo y estoy bien. —Obligando a sus lánguidos músculos a moverse, se estira para besar sus labios.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Bella se frota el estómago, sabiendo que no hay manera de que pueda dar otro mordisco. Mirando a Edward, ella ve que la está mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien, solo llena.

—Necesitas comer más. —Él mira su comida a medio comer.

—Estoy segura de que lo haré cuando las chicas se levanten.

Estarán tristes por no haberte encontrado.

—Me aseguraré de estar aquí para la última comida. —Edward se levanta para terminar de vestirse. Permaneciendo donde está, Bella lo observa disfrutando de la forma en que se ve en su uniforme. Cuando él se mueve para tirar de su faja real, ella frunce el ceño. Obviamente, él va a ver a Felix, haciéndole saber que él es el Rey de Lua.

—¿Edward? —Ella pregunta

—¿Qué mi Bella? —Volviéndose la ve fruncir el ceño. —¿Estás adolorida? —Rápidamente él está a su lado.

—No, estoy bien, honestamente. —Ella rápidamente lo tranquiliza.

—¿Por qué Felix le prometió a Laurent que él sería el Capitán de la Guardia del Rey, el Rey de la Guardia de Lua? ¿Es Felix un rey? ¿Un hermano para ti de alguna manera?

—¡Nunca! —Tiene que respirar hondo para calmarse con solo pensarlo. —Y Felix nunca podría ser Rey de Lua, solo una sangre relacionada con el Emperador puede ser Rey.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le creería Laurent? —Encontrando que no puede sentarse, se pasea. —¿Por qué se arriesgaría? ¿Por qué Demetri y Marcus, si nunca hubiera una oportunidad? —Edward frunce el ceño, piensa en lo que ha dicho y palidece al darse cuenta de que hay una manera, una manera que nunca había considerado, se pregunta si James lo ha hecho.

—¿Edward? —Bella nota su repentina quietud.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre del que te hablé? El que violó a sus hembras.

—Sí —responde sabiendo que no le va a gustar esto.

—Era el emperador Lucan Vulturi. Por sus crímenes fue ejecutado, su familia quedó sin derecho a gobernar el Imperio Voltrian. La Asamblea de los Lores se reunió y Albert Masen de la Casa Masen fue elegido como Emperador, mi antepasado.

—Aro y Felix son descendientes de Lucan Vulturi...

—Sí, Lucan tenía dos hijos varones y dos hembras.

—Entonces, habría una razón para que algunos crean que podrían prometer estas cosas. Si esta Asamblea de los Lores decidiera hacer el Emperador a Aro.

—Los Lores no pueden eliminar al Emperador. Aro tenía un hermano. Se temía que el mal que había infectado al Emperador también afectara su línea de sangre. Por lo tanto, no se le permitió ascender. La única otra vez que los Lores decidirían sobre esto es si la línea de sangre de Masen se fuera a terminar.

—Como si tu y James murieran sin descendencia.

—Sí... —Edward mira a Bella bruscamente.

—Pero James tiene dos hijos varones y una emperatriz embarazada.

—Alec es el más joven, Fred fue asesinado hace cinco años cuando su transporte fue barrido de un puente en una tormenta.

—¿En Voltrian?

—Sí, en la región de Etruria... en la región de Aro. —Edward se detiene en sus pensamientos. —Aro pudo obtener una hembra hace cinco años, aunque ya tenía a Felix. Ella le ha dado otro macho y se quedo con él. —Edward mira a Bella de cerca. —Es Heidi.

—¡Heidi! —Bella no puede creerlo. —Esa pequeña perra se mueve, ¿no es así? —Tranquilizándose Bella trata de juntar sus pensamientos. —Tú... la Emperatriz... Fred... ella está con todos ellos.

—Sería improbable que ella estuviera involucrada, mi Bella.

Aro, sí, pero no Heidi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella es mujer? —Bella desafía.

—Bueno... sí... ella solo estaría preocupada por lo que pueda obtener de su próximo hombre.

—Quieres decir que si él podría llevarla de vuelta a Volterra, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que dijiste que todas tus hembras quieren... ser Emperatriz.

—Sí...

—Y quién mejor para saber quién se está volviendo poderoso que alguien que vivía en Volterra, cuyo padre era el Capitán de la Guardia del Emperador.

—Han pasado quince años desde mi ataque mi Bella.

—Un ataque al que no debías haber sobrevivido —Bella le recuerda. —¿Qué le pasó a Heidi después de eso?

—Ella regresó a Volterra, alegando que no se había presentado a ningún hombre en forma, le pidió a James que asumiera la responsabilidad por ella hasta que se pudiera. La emperatriz estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! —Bella le da a Edward una mirada totalmente confundida. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Una mujer puede postergar su primera unión si no cree que los machos presentados estén en forma. —Levanta una mano cortando a Bella. —Pero solo si su padre lo permite.

—El padre de Bella estaba muerto.

—Sí, en ese caso, ella puede solicitar protección a otro hombre siempre que él ya esté unido y su mujer esté de acuerdo. Pocas mujeres lo hacen.

—Pero la emperatriz lo hizo.

—Sí, pensó afectuosamente en Heidi y le permitió quedarse.

—Ese afecto puede haberle costado su vida Edward.

Edward se vuelve hacia una ventana y mira a Lua pensando en lo que Bella ha sugerido. Va en contra de todo lo que sabe. Sí, sus hembras pueden estar engañando, usando a un macho contra otro, pero para hacer esto, esto puede haber ido muy lejos y por mucho.

Si fuera Aro... Aro, él puede verlo esperando... conspirando... construyendo el apoyo que necesitaría, si la Casa Masen fuera eliminada. Al volverse, ve que Bella lo ha estado mirando con ojos preocupados, preocupada por él. Ella no es como sus hembras de todos modos, pero todavía parece entender cómo funciona su mente.

—Crees que Heidi ha estado involucrada todo el tiempo.

—Sí.

—Explícame por qué.

—Ella estaba en Volterra y quería quedarse allí, pero cuando murió su padre, ella solicitó unirse a ti antes de tiempo en lugar de solicitar la protección de James, entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Qué diferencia haría ese tiempo, a menos que hiciera una diferencia para otra persona..., digamos ¿Aro? Ella podría haberlo conocido en Volterra, ¿no? Si lo que me han enseñado es correcto, Aro era el Señor de Etruria, incluso entonces.

—Sí, el lo era.

—Si te hubieran matado, los Lords habrían elegido al próximo Rey de Lua, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero él solo habría servido hasta que Fred pudiera reemplazarlo.

—Y Fred murió —dice en voz baja.

—Sí...

—Los guerreros que te tendieron una emboscada... ¿alguna vez descubriste por qué?

—Ninguno sobrevivió lo suficiente como para ser interrogado. —¿Eran de Lua?

—No, parecían ser un grupo de guerreros al azar. Nunca se hizo ninguna conexión entre ellos.

—¿No tenían vínculos con la Casa de Aro? ¿No hay hermanos más jóvenes entrenando allí? —Edward levanta una ceja por su sugerencia, nunca se le había ocurrido.

—No sé si Sam alguna vez investigó esa posibilidad. Crees que Heidi organizó la reunión para que Aro pudiera hacerme asesinar y convertirse en Rey.

—Y ella todavía conseguiría a Lua, un paso más cerca de Volterra.

—Sin embargo, ella no se unió a él —Edward le recuerda a ella.

—No moriste —señala agradecida por el hecho. —Aro fracasó. Tú mismo dijiste que a tus hembras no les gusta que las decepcionen. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se unió a ti. ¿En primer lugar? Es la misma posición. —Ella lo mira con ojos interrogantes, ¿quién no querría a Edward?

—Debido a que no quiero ser Emperador, no haría nada para lograrlo. Sólo planeé ser Rey hasta que Fred fuera mayor de edad. Luego me convertiría en su asesor.

—Y Heidi lo sabía. — Ella ahora entiende el razonamiento de Heidi.

—Se supo fácilmente que no había rivalidad entre James y yo, solo me convertiría en Emperador si no hubiera otra opción.

—Entonces, después de que Aro le fallara, decidió tomar una ruta más directa. Supuso que James querría otra Emperatriz.

—Si tienes razón, mi Bella, la emperatriz Victoria corre un gran peligro.

—Como lo están James y Alec.

—Necesito contactar a James y contarle lo que ha sucedido aquí, de nuestras sospechas. —Él mira hacia abajo a los ojos comprensivos.

—Por supuesto que debes, él es tu hermano. —Entrando en sus brazos, ella desliza sus manos por su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de los músculos flexionados por su toque, y levantando los dedos de los pies, captura sus labios. —Ve a hacer lo que sea necesario, Edward. Nos ocuparemos del resto más tarde.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	14. CAPITULO TRECE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRECE**

La charla de voces pequeñas saluda a Bella cuando entra a la sala de estar.

—Buenos días mis niñas.

—Arrodillándose, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus cuerpos preciosos, mientras vuelan en sus brazos.

—¡Mami! —Ellas gritan.

—¿Cómo están esta maravillosa mañana?

—Estamos bien mamá. ¿Te gustan mis nuevas cubiertas mamá?

— Annie se aleja, para que Bella pueda ver su hermoso vestido azul.

—Es hermoso Annie y tu color favorito también.

—Mary me hizo un montón de hermosas cubiertas mamá.

¿Quieres ver?

—Me encantaría.

Más de una hora después, las chicas se han probado, cotejándose, asombrándose y riendo sobre cada atuendo. La alegría en sus ojos se ve fácilmente, reemplazando el miedo del día anterior.

—Gracias Mary, por todo. —Ella encuentra sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tú también Randall.—No fue un problema para mi Reina.

— Randall le hace una leve reverencia.

—¿Te gustaría ver lo que traje para ti mi reina? —Mary ve que ella todavía está usando sus coberturas de la Tierra y que no van con una Reina.

—Sí, me gustaría, mucho, si tienes tiempo. Hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo. Si te parece bien, Randall. —Ella busca su permiso. —Sé que has estado lejos de Nahuel más largo de lo previsto.

—Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—Pudiste hablar con él, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien? —La preocupación en la voz de la Reina es inconfundible y conmueve a Randall, que ella se preocupe por su hijo más pequeño...

—Está bien mi reina, Eric está con él. —Él le asegura.

—Oh eso es bueno. — Ella vuelve su atención a Mary.

— Entremos en mis aposentos y miraré las cubiertas.

—Majestad. —Randall la interrumpe. —Con su permiso, regresaré más tarde para recoger a Mary.

—Eso estaría bien conmigo mientras Mary esté de acuerdo . — Bella la mira.

—Estaría bien majestad. —Mary está de acuerdo.

—¿Podrías entregar un mensaje a Eric para mí, Randall? — Bella lo mira.

—Por supuesto majestad.

—Dígale que lo siento, pero necesitaré los Medallones de la Corte para ambos Guardias en seis días. Me doy cuenta de que los estuches no estarán listos y eso está bien.

—Yo... sí, mi reina, se lo haré saber de inmediato.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, Carly? —Bella mira a su hija mayor.

—¿Podemos ir Annie y yo a ver a Cook? Dijo que hoy estaría horneando más galletas.

—Acabas de desayunar.

—Lo sé, pero sus galletas... por favor... —Bella mira a Brady.

—Me pondré en contacto con la Guardia y el Cocinero, Majestad.

Estarán a salvo. —Gracias Brady. Chicas, escucharán a Brady, ¿entienden?

—Sí, mami. —Ellas corean alegremente.

Bella no puede creer lo que Mary ha hecho en tan poco tiempo. Hay vestidos, pantalones y camisas que ella pidió, junto con zapatos e incluso una capa que Mary explicó era para cuando las noches se enfriaban.

—¿Incluso dormiste Mary? —Bella no puede mantener la sorpresa fuera de su voz, mientras se gira en el espejo admirando el vestido largo que tiene, haciendo que Mary se ría.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no hice todo esto por mí misma, Randall es muy hábil y Nahuel ayuda en el encordado de las cuentas, es muy exigente.

—Lo que se necesita para hacer cubiertas, una vez traté de hacer cubiertas para Carly, pero se veía horrible.

—Puede ser difícil, mi reina —Mary le dice.

—Mary. —Bella le da una mirada exasperada. —¿Podrías llamarme Bella, al menos cuando estemos solas? Me gustaría pensar que somos amigas.

—Yo... está bien... Bella.

—Gracias. —Girando se mueve hacia el asiento de la ventana, toma un libro, hojea sus páginas hasta que encuentra el que quiere y luego se lo muestra a Mary.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto algo así?

Caminando lentamente, Mary le quita el libro y frunce el ceño. Es una imagen de un antiguo rey y reina de Lua, el rey con su uniforme de corte completo, cubiertas negras solo por sus medallas exhibidas en la banda púrpura, cruzando su enorme pecho. La emblema negra del Raptor se posó en la parte superior, haciéndole saber a todos que él es el Rey de Lua.

Por más sorprendente que sea el rey, es su reina quien llama la atención. Porque ella es mucho más pequeña que el Rey pero solo en tamaño. El poder que irradia es innegable, al igual que la sensación que tiene para su Rey. Es evidente por la mirada en sus ojos, en la forma en que ella se apoya ligeramente en él, en la forma en que el brazo del Rey se curva protectoramente a su alrededor, su mano en su cintura.

Ella lleva un vestido del púrpura más profundo que se adapta a su cuerpo, mostrando la belleza de sus curvas. Contra la piel pálida de su pecho, cuelga la emblema del Rey suspendida por una cadena con incrustaciones de carey, anunciando que ella es la Reina de Lua y que son uno.

—Nunca he visto algo como esto antes. Es increíble, hermoso y triste...

—¿Triste? —Bella le da una mirada burlona.

—Sí, que un pueblo una vez tan grande, podría caer tan bajo.

Míralos, no había nada que no pudieran manejar. —Bella sonríe a su amiga.

—Estoy de acuerdo y por eso necesito tu ayuda. Para que vuelva a suceder.

—¿Mía? —Mary no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí. —Bella, sentada, le cuenta que James le concedió la petición a Felix y que en siete días se vería obligada a ir a Voltrian para la ceremonia de ingreso.

—Pero…

—Necesito el vestuario... cubiertas de una reina Mary, específicamente la reina de Lua. —Señala la imagen del libro. Para mí y para las chicas. Haremos una declaración, declarando quiénes somos, a quién pertenecemos y que es Edward. No dejaremos ninguna duda de que Edward es más que adecuado.

—Yo... —Mary pasa lentamente las páginas del libro, encontrando más imágenes, antes de que ella lentamente vuelva a mirarla. Esta pequeña mujer planea pararse frente al Emperador, la Asamblea de los Lores y desafiar la Ley de Unión. ¿Entiende realmente a qué se enfrenta? De pie, Mary mira por las brillantes ventanas de Luada y se da cuenta de que no importa. Esta pequeña mujer ya ha enfrentado su mayor desafío y ha ganado. Ella tiene el corazón del rey. Comparado con él, la Asamblea de los Lores no es nada. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, mira a su amiga... la Reina... quien lo habría pensado.

—Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás mi reina.

**oooooooooo**

—¿A dónde crees que vas, mi reina? —Bella no ha dado más de tres pasos fuera del ala real, cuando su capitán está en su cara.

—¿Disculpe? —Ella levanta una ceja, mirando de él a los dos guardias que venían detrás de ella.

—Nadie fue informado de que dejabas tu ala. —Al oír el sonido de pies corriendo, se da vuelta para ver a los miembros restantes de su Guardia corriendo por el pasillo, con las armas desenfundadas.

—Yo... —Sus ojos se llenan cuando ve la preocupación en sus ojos de Guardia, preocupación por ella. —Lo siento mucho.

—Su mirada abarca a todos los hombres. —No pensé... quería ver a Liam y Embry... —Cerrando los ojos, se obliga a calmarse.

—Todavía no les he dado las gracias a todos por lo que hicieron ayer.

Se quedaron con las niñas cuando no pude. Las protegieron.

—Fue nuestro honor mi reina. —Riley habla por todos los hombres presentes.

—Yo... gracias y trataré de hacerlo mejor en el futuro al hacerte saber a dónde voy. —Todos ven la sonrisa malvada que de repente cruza sus labios. —Pero no puedo prometerlo. —Al oírlos gemir, se vuelve hacia Riley. —Ahora me gustaría mucho ver a Liam y Embry.

—Por aquí mi reina. Argel y Stefan conmigo, el resto de ustedes regresa a sus puestos.

Bella nunca ha estado en el Ala de los Guerreros y, por la expresión de asombro en el rostro de cada hombre, ninguna mujer lo ha hecho.

—Supongo que esto es algo más que no se hace. —Bella mira a Riley.

—Por supuesto que no mi reina, pero nos estamos acostumbrando a eso contigo. —Bella se detiene en seco, boquiabierta.

—Riley... Creo que acabas de bromear conmigo... —Ella observa cómo la piel azul de su Capitán comienza a ponerse morada mientras él se sonroja.

—Me gusta. —Ella sonríe y luego continúa.

—¿Podrías ver a las niñas por mí, Riley? —Bella pregunta mientras salen del Ala de los Guerreros. Tanto Embry como Liam se estaban recuperando bien de sus heridas, aunque aún pasarían varios días antes de que se les permitiera reanudar sus deberes en su Guardia.

Ella está verdaderamente sorprendida por los avances médicos de Voltrian. Sus heridas habrían tardado semanas, si no meses, en curarse en la Tierra, si hubieran sobrevivido.

—Las princesas siguen con el cocinero majestad —Riley le informa.

—Bien, me gustaría ver a Paul ahora. —Ella sabe que su solicitud se encontrará con mucha resistencia y no se decepcionará cuando su Guardia se detenga por completo.

—Eso no es posible majestad —Riley le informa.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Bella lo mira inocentemente. —Solo llévame a donde sea que esté retenido.

—El rey nunca te dejará acercarte a él —le informa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... — Riley vacila.

—¿Porque me ayudó protegiéndome? —Bella cuestiona.

—¡Porque trató de hacerte daño!—

—Psst —Bella agita una mano de despedida ante su comentario.

— Paul nunca me hizo daño.

—Lo siento majestad, pero no te llevaré a Paul. —Al mirarlo, Bella puede decir que no cederá en esto con ella, lo que supone que es bueno, que el Capitán de su Guardia sepa cuándo decirle a la Reina que no, y en serio.

—Bien, entonces llévame a Edward.

—Riley habla en su comunicador informando a Sam de la petición de la reina.

—El Rey estará en su Sala de Mando en breve. —Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bella les permite acompañarla.

**ooooooooo**

—¿Tiene Jacob lo que necesita para asumir el control de la región?— Edward mira a Harry.

—Él lo cree su majestad. Se encontró con cierta resistencia, en su mayoría la guardia personal de Marcus, pero fueron fácilmente sometidos, una vez que fueron informados de los cargos. Parece que sus súbditos están muy contentos con el cambio.

—Sin embargo, nadie se me acercó con sus preocupaciones.

— Edward está enojado, consigo mismo. Nadie leal a Lua debería temer acercarse a él con una preocupación. Eso tendrá que cambiar.

—Asegúrate de que tenga lo que necesita para descubrir a los traidores que quedan. Quiero que se sepa fácilmente que cualquier amenaza para mi Reina será tratada con dureza y sin piedad.

—Sí, Majestad, nos aseguraremos de que se sepa —Al entrar en la Sala de Mando del Rey, Harry duda, al ver a la Reina sentada pacientemente en una de las sillas.

No había esperado volver a verla, especialmente poco después de su ataque. Por lo que le habían dicho, había sido particularmente brutal, al menos para una mujer, pero aquí está sentada. Mirando más de cerca, Harry puede ver las magulladuras en su mejilla y cuello.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando .

— Edward está inmediatamente a su lado.

—Estoy bien. Fui a ver a Liam y Embry. Lo están haciendo bien y volverán a estar de servicio antes de que tengamos que irnos a Voltrian.

—¿Fuiste al Ala de los Guerreros? —Los ojos de Edward se dirigen a Riley

—Sí, con Riley y dos guardias, todos se portaron muy bien, te lo prometo. —Edward gruñe, dejándole saber a Riley que no está contento con su paseo.

—No te enojes con Riley —Ella le quita la mirada. —Ellos son míos Edward. Fueron perjudicados protegiéndome a mí y a los míos. No solo es mi deber, sino mi derecho, asegurarse de que se recuperen por completo.

—No tenías que ir al Ala de los Guerreros para hacer eso — argumenta.

—Sí, lo hice y debería haberlo hecho antes. Hay cambios que se deben hacer allí Edward —Harry se sorprende cuando cada Guardia en la habitación gruñe. —Nada drástico. —Ella mira a los hombres con una sonrisa indulgente. —Solo algunas cosas menores, como el olor, quiero decir que realmente tiene que haber un lugar mejor para almacenar su equipo mojado y luego está el color. No es de extrañar que casi nunca sonríen, es...

—¡Bella! —Edward la detiene.

—¿Sí, Edwrad? —Ella pregunta inocentemente.

—¿Hay una razón por la que estás aquí?

—¿Necesito una? —Edward levanta una ceja pero permanece en silencio.

—Está bien, sí, tengo una razón. Yo... —Ella mira a Harry para ganar tiempo. —Oh, hola. —Moviéndose para pararse, ella mira a Edward, quien oculta su sonrisa, él sabe que ella está tramando algo y la ayuda a pararse.

—Comandante Harry, te presento a tu reina.

—Mi reina. —Harry cruza una mano sobre su pecho inclinándose ligeramente.

—Comandante Harry , un placer. El rey me dice que descubrió la nave no autorizada que llevaba a Felix.

—Yo... — Los ojos de Harry se dirigen al Rey. —Sí, mi reina, desafortunadamente eso es cierto.

—¿Cómo es eso desafortunado Comandante? Usted descubrió un problema y lo reportó. Desafortunado habría sido si no lo hubieras hecho, quién sabe qué habría pasado si no hubieras alertado a tu Rey.

—Sí, Majestad. —Harry se encuentra inclinándose nuevamente, agradeciéndole por haber encontrado su propio error.

—La reina tiene razón Harry, otro podría haber mirado para otro lado, y tú no lo hiciste. Confío en que continúes sirviendo a tu Rey y Reina también en el futuro.

—¡Por supuesto mi rey! Mi reina.

—Bien, ¿se asegurará de que Jacob esté informado de mis deseos Comandante?

—Con mucho gusto majestad. —Con una última reverencia a la Reina, Harry se marcha.

—Quiero ver a Paul. —Bella espera hasta que la puerta se cierre detrás de Harry antes de hacer su pedido.

—¿Por qué? —La expresión de Edward instantáneamente se vuelve dura.

—Porque él también es mío —le informa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Él se aleja de ella. —Por él... —Bella lo interrumpe.

—Estoy a salvo y completa. —Caminando hasta que ella está delante de él, pone una mano reconfortante en su pecho. —Él me protegió Edward, cuando no podía protegerme a mí misma, hasta que pudiste llegar allí, porque eso es lo que le enseñaste.

—¡Nunca debería haber sido permitido!

—De acuerdo, y en un universo perfecto no hubiera sido así, pero tú mismo me dijiste que Aro está utilizando al hermano menor de Paul para controlarlo. —Sus ojos le piden que lo comprenda. —Solo estaba protegiendo lo que ama igual que tú... y cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, eligió proteger como tu le enseñaste, arriesgando a su hermano porque si Aro se entera...

—Él matará a Callen. —Edward le informa. —¿Callen... ese es su hermano?

—Sí. Ya envié un mensaje a aquellos en quienes confío, para que lo retiren del cuidado de Aro. —Él acerca a Bella mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Lo siento Edward. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que entenderías y habrías hecho algo.

—Entiendo que Callen es inocente en los crímenes de su hermano.

—Crímenes... —Bella se aleja de él en estado de shock. —¿De qué delitos estamos hablando?

—Te ha atacado dos veces, Bella —le recuerda.

—Ambos bajo las órdenes de Felix. —Ella responde.

—Eso no importa.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! —Bella se gira y se acerca a Riley.

— Hay un hombre que es una amenaza para Carly. Él la mantiene contra su voluntad. Recupérala.

—Yo... ¿qué mi reina? —Riley la mira sorprendida.

—¿Vas a desobedecer mi orden Riley? Hay una mujer en riesgo. ¡Mi hija!

—Pero... —Él mira a Edward.

—¡Sí o no! —Nadie ha escuchado la voz de la Reina tan fuerte, tan fría, que todos los ojos vuelan hacia ella.

—Nunca desobedecería una orden de proteger a una mujer, mi Reina, especialmente a una tuya. —Riley se pone rígido ante el pensamiento y luego ve que los ojos de la Reina se ablandan.

—Gracias Riley. —Ella se vuelve hacia Edward. —Solo pude conseguir al Capitán de mi Guardia, el hombre que, además de ti, sientes que es el más adecuado para protegerme. De acuerdo en atacar a otro hombre, asegurando a una mujer porque le dije que estaba en peligro.

—Ella observa a Edward fruncir el ceño. —No hay ninguna amenaza para su hermano, como con Paul, solo el sentido arraigado de Riley para proteger, enseñado por ti y al final el deber de Paul de proteger a una mujer, yo, superaba su deber para con su hermano. Él está en un lugar difícil Edward. Al protegerme, su hermano sufre, pero si no lo hace, su honor sufre. ¿A qué estarías dispuesto a renunciar por alguien a quien amabas Edward?

—Todo —Edward responde ante el shock de sus hombres.

— Entiendo mi Bella, pero todavía hay leyes.

—¿Leyes o justicia Edward? Debido a que pueden ser dos cosas muy diferentes, hay protección. —Ella se acerca al Raptor tocándole la cabeza con reverencia. —Y hay que control, Aro y Felix controlan a Paul por sus propios fines. No les importa nada de él o de Callen.

—Sus ataques han sido documentados.

—Ordenados por su Señor.

—No hay pruebas de eso. —Bella le da una mirada incrédula.

—Por favor... — Bella agita una mano de despedida. —Paul es leal a ti Edward. Él lo admite cada vez que llama a Felix hijo del Lord y tú su Rey. Su lealtad a ti nunca ha estado en duda, pero debido a la decisión de su _manno_, ha tenido que servir a las demandas de Aro, si quería proteger a su hermano. ¿Habrías hecho menos si fuera James? ¿Alguno de ustedes, si fuera su hermano? —Volviéndose, ella se dirigió a los guerreros más confiables de Lua. —Te he escuchado y escuchado decir que para ser un verdadero guerrero tienes que tener honor. Pero ¿qué es el honor? ¿Es obedecer a tu rey sin duda?

Algunos dirían que sí... pero eso es lo que hicieron los guerreros de Felix ayer, a pesar de que involucró violaciones y asesinatos. ¿Eso es honor? Paul fue el único que dijo que no. Él fue el único que intentó detenerlo.

—¿Qué quieres mi Bella? —Edward pregunta.

—Quiero hablar con él, no es inocente Edward, pero eso tampoco lo hace culpable —le dice ella.

—Y qué va a lograr eso.

—Tal vez nada, tal vez después de hablar con él creeré que no vale la pena salvarlo... o tal vez sea la clave, la clave de Aro. Él podría tener la información que necesita para saber qué es lo que realmente está haciendo Aro. —Ella ve que Edward entiende lo que no está diciendo.

**oooooooooo**

Paul yacía de espaldas en su celda mirando el techo. ¿Cómo había llegado su vida a esto? Había sido un joven macho tan orgulloso, entrenándose con el mejor guerrero del Imperio... luego Edward había sido atacado y su padre lo había obligado a entrenar bajo Aro.

Había sido tan diferente allí, no importaba cómo tuvieras éxito en la Casa Aro solo que lo hicieras.

Paul gira la cabeza ante el sonido de la apertura de la puerta de su celda, sin sorprenderse cuando Sam y otro Guardia entran, pero seguidos por Edward y detrás de él camina su mujer.

—Levántate por la reina, Paul. —Sam ordena y lentamente lo hace, preguntándose qué está pasando.

—Hola Paul. —Bella se acerca a él, solo para que Edward ponga una mano suave pero firme frente a ella. —Veo que sus heridas han sido tratadas.

—Como las tuyas. —Finalmente encuentra su voz.

—Sí, la tecnología de Voltrian es bastante impresionante.

—Bella lo evalúa. Ella nunca lo había visto bien antes, siempre estaba siendo atacada. Es un macho verde bastante grande con el pelo largo y negro, que todos los tornianos parecen tener. Sin embargo, es la mirada en sus ojos que capta su atención. Es pura derrota, templada por la aceptación. Este es un hombre que sabe que no merece la misericordia y no espera nada. Él tiene mucho en común con los otros hombres que ella ha conocido. Nunca se le ha dado ese apoyo innegable de que un hombre merecedor, incluso si ha tomado algunas malas decisiones. Quizás es hora de que alguien le muestre que lo es.

—¿Por qué? —Ella pregunta.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué que? —Paul se encuentra atrapado en la mirada de la reina.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Su mirada es inquebrantable. —Pones a tu hermano en riesgo, por una mujer que no conoces. Desobedeciste a tu Señor.

—¡Felix no es mi Señor! —Paul niega con vehemencia.

—¿Estás diciendo que Aro sabe que estás aquí? ¿Sabes lo que estaba planeado? —Exige Bella.

—El señor Aro no confía en mí. Mis órdenes fueron quedarse con y obedecer a Felix.

—Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. —Paul descubre que ya no puede sostener la mirada de la Reina, su vergüenza es grandiosa.

—Responde a mi reina, Paul. —Los ojos de Paul se vuelven hacia Edward.

—No hay nada que decir mi rey.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Bella se acerca ligeramente a Edward, asegurándose de que su espalda lo esté tocando. —La pregunta es simple, Paul, por qué, si tu Señor te ordenó que siguieras las órdenes de Felix y esas órdenes eran para que me secuestraran, violaran repetidamente y finalmente asesinaran, todo para acusar a Edward, tu antiguo Rey, ¿desobedeciste?

—¡Porque no fue lo que me dijeron y no fue lo que me enseñaron para ser un verdadero guerrero! —Paul casi le grita, lo que hace que los machos se pongan rígidos.

—¿Aro te instruyó sobre lo que era un verdadero guerrero? — Bella pregunta en voz baja.

—¡No! Eso lo aprendí aquí en Lua —responde.

—Tengo entendido que solo estuviste aquí un año.

—Y aprendí más en ese año que todos los demás combinados desde entonces.

—¿Qué te dijeron Paul? —pregunta Bella.

—¿Acaso importa? Ayudé en el secuestro de una mujer y no de cualquier mujer, sino de una Reina. Mi vida debe cesar, es solo el como lo que se cuestiona.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Pregunta Bella. —Es porque tomaste la decisión correcta... la decisión difícil... ¿Qué debes ser castigado?

—No importa, todo lo que importa es que fallé y fui atrapado por eso. —Bella mira a Edward y lo ve fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo fallaste Paul? ¿Al no permitir que me violen? —Ella exige.

—¡No! Eso nunca debería haber sido permitido. Fallé al no devolverte a Voltrian para reunirte con las otras hembras.

—¿Esas fueron tus órdenes?

—Sí.

—¿Qué han sido dadas por? —Bella exige.

—Es lo que Aro nos informó a mí y a Felix cuando nos ordenó que partiéramos a Lua—.

—¿Aro no dijo nada sobre que Bella no pudiera llegar a Voltrian?

— Edward exige que la mueva a su lado.

—No en mi presencia, me dijeron que saliera para preparar la nave.

Todo lo que escuché fue que esta misión era imperativa. —Bella mira a Edward.

—¿Qué más has escuchado Paul? —Edward camina hacia el hombre, amenazante. —¿Qué has oído sobre James?

—¿El Emperador? —Bella ve la honesta confusión en sus ojos.

—Sí, el Emperador, ¿qué se dice de él en la Casa de Aro?

—¿No entiendo? —Paul le da una mirada honestamente confundida.

—Es una pregunta simple Paul.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo es, ¿pero de qué manera te refieres? Aro habla del Emperador diariamente, principalmente de sus fallas como él habla de...

—¿Cómo habla de? —Edward pregunta, sabiendo lo que va a decir.

—Como él habla de tu derecho a seguir siendo el Rey de Lua, cuando no tienes oportunidad de tener descendencia. —Paul se estremece bajo la mirada de Edward.

—Pero él tiene descendencia, dos para ser exactos. Carly y Annie.

—Bella habla rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Él cree que puede desafiar fácilmente la aceptación de Edward de tu descendencia ya que tu educador fue retirado de manera inadecuada.

—Lo que Edward no sabía.

—Eso no importa, no para Aro.

—Entonces él es un idiota tan grande como su hijo.

—Él no lo es. — Paul dice en voz baja, mirando a Bella. —Aro es tan inteligente como mortal y su mujer es peor.

—Heidi. —Paul la mira sorprendida.

—Sí. —Él asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices que ella es más mortal que Aro? —Demandas Edward.

—Creo que ya he dicho lo suficiente. —Paul se endereza a su altura máxima. —¿Cuándo seré ejecutado?

—Si eso es lo que deseas. —Edward mira a Sam.

—¿Lo es Paul? ¿Es lo que deseas? —Bella le pregunta al guerrero.

—¿Ser recordado como un guerrero que no solo deshonró a su Señor sino a su Rey? Un macho que preferiría violar, en lugar de proteger.

¿Crees que eso mantendrá a tu hermano a salvo?

—¡No sabes nada de Callen! —Los tres machos se mueven cuando Paul se acerca a ella. Ella los rechaza.

—Sé que lo amas. Sé que estás tratando de protegerlo. Lo pusiste en peligro para protegerme. No puedes protegerlo si estás muerto, Paul.

—Ya es demasiado tarde...

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Ella pregunta.

—Debido a que cuando la nave de recuperación no esté permitida a través del sistema de defensa, se contactará con Aro, entonces sabrá que hemos fallado.

—Él no sabrá que fue por ti.

—No importará, él hará un ejemplo de Callen, y de los hermanos de todos los otros guerreros enviados aquí, asegurando que otros no fallarán.

—¿Cuándo va a llegar la nave? —Demanda Edward.

—Más tarde hoy —Paul le informa.

—¿Utilizará los mismos procedimientos que cuando llegó?

¿Aterrizara en el mismo lugar? —Pregunta Edward.

—Sí, a Aro le aseguraron que nunca se detectaría nuestra entrada.

—Se equivocó, dame los detalles que sabes, Paul, Sam, contacto con Harry, quiero poner una trampa.

—Si mi rey.

Bella entra al pasillo, dejando que Edward y sus guerreros planeen sin preocuparse por ofenderla. Ella nunca ha estado en esta sección de Luada, no sabía que existía, hasta que Edward la condujo hasta aquí, entiende por qué. Es una especie de mazmorra, aunque mejor iluminada que lo que ella imaginó que estaban en la Tierra, pero aun así fue un lugar donde se llevaron a los que necesitaban ser castigados. No sería un lugar que Edward quisiera que ella viera, algo que nunca quiso que las chicas vieran, pero sabe que es necesario. Moviéndose por el pasillo, encuentra que está de pie frente a otra celda, esta tiene una puerta transparente, lo que le permite ver al hombre dentro. Felix...

Duros, fríos, los ojos se clavaron en ella, mientras él se sienta en su camilla, con la espalda contra la pared. Él está sucio, todavía en las cubiertas en las que la había atacado, al menos de cintura para abajo.

Desde la cintura para arriba, está desnudo, revelando que su tórax lesionado aún no ha sido tratado.

—Hola Felix, veo que por fin estás donde perteneces, en una jaula.

—Tú, perra —escupe.

—Seria la Reina perra para ti, Minor Felix. ¿Te duele? —Ella señala la herida abierta dejada por la espada de Edward.

—Espero que lo haga.

—¡No sabes con quién estás tratando! —Haciendo una mueca, él se levanta. —Soy el Minor Felix, ¡el primer varón de Lord Aro! ¡No tolerará que me traten así! —Se dirige hacia la puerta.

—¡Él te destruirá! —amenaza.

—¿De la forma en que lo has hecho? —Bella se burla. —Este es tu tercer fracaso, Felix, derrotado por dos niñas y una mujer.

En la Tierra, tres golpes significa que estás fuera... terminado... tú y tu _manno_, ambos están.

—¡Consígueme un sanador! —Felix le grita, enfurecido de que ella le hablara así.

—No. —Bella lo enfrenta alta y majestuosa. —Pagarás por tus crímenes y Edward será tu juez. No recibirás misericordia de mí.

Tú eres la definición de lo que es un hombre no apto. Ahora todos pueden verlo.

—Bella... —Volviéndose a la voz preocupada de Edward, ella lo ve acercarse.

—Mira Felix. —Ella gesticula a Edward. —Mira lo que es un verdadero hombre, un hombre en forma y honorable, pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y puede decir que él sabe que ella tiene razón. —Es por eso que repetidamente intentaste derribarlo porque sabes que él es lo que nunca serás, lo que nunca podrías ser.

—Dándole la espalda, ella lo deja a su destino y camina hacia Edward.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Vanenaguilar

phoenix1993

Jessi

magui. rios. 37

Fallen Dark Angel 07

liduvina

tulgarita

Sanveronica22

Mar91

Guest

SolyC

twifanlight07

**TENGO PENSADO HACER ALGUNA DE ESTAS ADAPTACIONES CUAL LES GUSTARIA LEER PRIMERO**

**TODAS SERIAN EDWARD/BELLA**

**EL MILAGRO DE LA VIDA**

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Hasta que salvó en una tormenta a la embarazada Bella y la ayudó a tener a su hijita, Edward nunca había tenido un bebé en sus brazos.

Bella nunca olvidó a su salvador y, en cuanto su bebé tuvo unos meses, aprovechó la oportunidad que surgió para devolverle el favor.

Edward solía sentirse satisfecho con el silencio que reinaba en la aislada zona interior de Australia en que vivía, un silencio que acallaba las emociones. Pero al volver a tener en su casa a la mujer que no había dejado de habitar sus sueños y a su preciosa hija, la vida que llevaba empezó a parecerle demasiado dura y silenciosa...

**Un auténtico caos**

El detective Edward se había enfrentado a muchos casos difíciles en su vida profesional, pero aquel era realmente importante. Tenía que infiltrarse en casa del principal sospechoso haciéndose pasar por... ¡el niñero! No parecía demasiado complicado, ¿qué problema podía haber

Justo entonces conoció a los tres niños que eran la verdadera encarnación del diablo. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando... Hasta que conoció a la irresistible tía Bella.

**ORGULLO Y PLACER**

Hace unos años, la acaudalada Bella humilló a Edward y estuvo a punto de destrozar a su familia. Ahora, el antiguo peón se ha convertido en multimillonario, y está dispuesto a saldar sus cuentas pendientes. Conseguirá hacerse con el negocio de Bella , con su cuerpo y con su orgullo.

Sólo que este despiadado empresario no se ha dado cuenta de que el deseo lo consume por completo, con la misma fuerza con la que consume a Bella.

Ha vuelto para demostrar la culpabilidad de Bella, pero ahora es Edward el que necesita que lo rediman. Porque Bella tiene menos experiencia de la que él pensaba... ¡y espera un hijo suyo!

**Ocultando la verdad**

Jamás podría dejarle ver el modo en el que latía su corazón cada vez que él se acercaba…

Nada más cruzar la puerta de aquel rancho, Bella supo que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija enferma, incluso quedar a la merced de su arrogante ex cuñado, Edward, y su poderosa familia.

Edward era un tipo increíblemente atractivo, pero él y su familia siempre habían creído que Bella no era lo bastante buena para un Cullen. De hecho, Edward creía que ella había traicionado a su hermano. Por eso no podía confesarle su gran secreto…

**Boda en secreto**

¿Podría aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia con la mujer que amaba?

Bella no sabía qué esperar cuando planteó al duro sheriff de la ciudad una propuesta de matrimonio, pero sabía que era su única esperanza. Tras la muerte de su ex prometido, Bella sabía que no podría ocultar el crecimiento de su vientre mucho más tiempo. Si quería proteger a su bebé de los parientes sedientos de dinero, tenía que actuar deprisa. Necesitaba un padre para su bebé y ¿quién mejor que Edward?

Edward no podía rechazar a una dama en apuros… sobre todo cuando la dama era la mujer a la que había amado en secreto durante años, una mujer con la que sólo podía soñar.

**Legalmente suya**

Cómo perder a un novio en tres meses.

Cuando el guapo Edward preparó un contrato matrimonial entre Bella y él, ella supuso que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no pensó lo mismo cuando seis años más tarde Bella se presentó en su puerta para formalizarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para desanimarlo? Primer paso: irse a vivir con él. Bella exigió un anillo de bodas. Pero Edward la recibió con brazos abiertos no sólo en su casa, sino también en su cama... ¡y le compró además un diamante!Segundo paso: prepararle hígado para cenar. Ni siquiera el perro podría tragarse las cenas de Bella; aun así, Edward se lo comía todo sin protestar, ¡y además la quería a ella como postre! Tercer paso: redecorar la casa en color rosa. Ni las toallas rosas, ni los cojines rosas ni las cortinas rosas desconcertaron a Edward.

**PERSEGUIDA**

Cuando la abogada novata Bella recibe la llamada de Jacob, el socio fundador del ilustre bufete para el que trabaja, cree que la jugosa oferta que le hace podría ser la oportunidad de su vida. Y está en lo cierto; solo que no del modo en que espera.

Es sábado de madrugada, y Jacob está ocupado… y por lo que puede ver, prácticamente como una cuba. Necesita que Bella se reúna , la primera dama a quien Jacob representa, en Washington, D. C. Bella se siente emocionada: esta importante asignación debe significar que está a punto de conseguir grandes cosas. Pero lo grande no es siempre lo mejor.

Bella no recuerda mucho, tan solo que iba a reunirse con la señora Cooper pero que finalmente acabó en el asiento trasero de un coche a toda velocidad. Lo único que sabe es que el coche se estrelló en el trayecto, matando a la primera dama. Gravemente herida, Bella es la única superviviente del trágico accidente que ha dado la vuelta al mundo.

A pesar de no recordar los sucesos que llevaron al accidente, Bella sigue preguntándose si en realidad fue así. El agente del FBI que lleva el caso, Edward, presiente que Bella esconde algo. A medida que creen las sospechas de Edward, el mundo de Bella se desmorona. Jacob muere de repente de un ataque al corazón y su secretaria personal fallece en un accidente de coche cuando iba de camino al funeral. De hecho, todos aquellos que podrían conocer los detalles acerca de la cita con la primera dama han muerto. Y entonces Bella entiende lo que sucede: si recuerda aquella noche, también ella morirá.Aterrada y segura de que la muerte de la primera dama no fue un accidente, Bella únicamente puede recurrir a Edward.

**rendición segura**

Bella quiere venganza.

Cuando su plan para derrocar al señor de la droga responsable de la muerte de su hermana sale mal, se encuentra metida en un programa de custodia por dos sexys detectives. Edward y Emmett están determinados a mantenerla a salvo. Pero hay tensión en el aire, y no sólo sexual

Hay secretos ocultos. Hay vidas en juego y la confianza se pone a prueba. Mientras el deseo rompe a través de cada uno de ellos, desgarradoras verdades serán reveladas y las mentiras serán expuestas.

¿Están los tres alejándose del peligro, o se dirigen directamente de cabeza a él? En los intentos de Edward y Emmett para mantener segura a Bella¿acabará rindiéndose a ellos y entregándoles su corazón?


	15. CAPITULO CATORCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

No parecía haber suficientes horas en los días siguientes. Edward se iba antes del amanecer y mientras se asegura de tomar la última comida con ellas, inmediatamente se retiraba, regresando después de que Bella estaba dormida.

Ella retiro un cabello suelto y lo coloco detrás de su oreja y mira cómo las chicas se ríen mientras juegan con Nahuel. Ella había podido convencer a Randall para que permitiera que el joven macho especial viniera a Luada con su madre, sabiendo que él y las niñas se convertirían en grandes amigos a pesar de sus diferencias.

— Están bien juntos —, comenta Mary mientras observa a los tres.

— Muchos no permitirían que sus descendientes estuvieran cerca de alguien como él —..

— No solo se equivocan, también están perdiendo una de las mayores bendiciones de la Diosa— . Bella miró a su amiga. — Nahuel es una persona especial Mary.

¿Diferente? Sí. ¿Un guerrero? Nunca. Él tiene un alma pura que ve la belleza que otros extrañan. La diosa lo ha dotado con la capacidad de compartirlo con nosotros, con sus receptores de sol —.

— Se ha sugerido, más de una vez, que no se le debe permitir que continúe— . Susurro Mary mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Sólo ven lo que él no es —.

— No por mucho tiempo, pronto lo verán como lo hacemos nosotros, como un regalo de la Diosa — . Bella envolvió en un abrazó a su amiga.

— Gracias Bella, por tanto tiempo me he preocupado por él — .

— Es la mayor alegría y la mayor carga de una madre, tener hijos de los que preocuparse. No puedes tener uno sin el otro — .

— Eres tan diferente a otras hembras Voltrian —. Bella sonrío sacudiendo la cabeza. — Eso es porque no soy una — .

— Por supuesto que lo eres —. Mary la miró confundida.

— El emperador te lo declaró así antes de que te tomaran. Es por eso que puede exigirte que vayas a Voltrian — .

— ¿De que estás hablando de Mary? —. Bella la mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No lo sabes? —. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— Aparentemente no —.

— Solo las hembras Voltrian pueden elegir a sus machos a través de la Ceremonia de Unión. Todos las demás, como yo, están en riesgo .—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ''en riesgo''? —. Bella sintió que su estómago se contrajo.

— Hombres ...

— .Mary miró para asegurarse de que los niños no estuvieran escuchando. — Pueden unirse con cualquier mujer que no sea Voltrian, pero no tienen ninguna responsabilidad con ella —.

— Eso te pasó— . Bella vió el dolor en los ojos de su amiga.

— Muchas veces… hasta que me encuentré con Randall. Él no es un guerrero, pero aún así me protegió, me hizo su hembra, incluso después de tantos otros hombres ... —. Ella no puedo seguir.

— Él te ama— . Bella coloca una mano reconfortante en su brazo.

—Sí—.

— Así que la Ceremonia de Unión, también proporciona protección— .

— Sí, le permite a una mujer elegir al hombre que siente que es más adecuado para ella —.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Pensé que la hembra no tenía más remedio que elegir a uno de los hombres que se le presentaban? —.

— Bueno ... eso es lo que se espera, ya que todos los machos allí son elegidos por la hembra o su manno —. —¿Ella y su manno eligieron a los machos?—

— Sí. Él contacta a los hombres que están siendo considerados y ella elige a uno de ellos en la Ceremonia de Unión— .

— Y así es como es siempre? ¿Es de conocimiento común? —.

— Por supuesto —. Mary le da una mirada de consideración.

— No sabías esto ? —.

— No, no estaba en el programa de educación que recibimos, solo que debemos unirnos con uno de los hombres que nos presentaron.

—Pero ... no sabes nada de ellos ... no sabes lo que te pueden proporcionar—.

— No, y alguien lo quiere así —.

La mente de Bella estaba acelerada.

— ¿Pero... por qué? ¿Qué se puede ganar? —.Preguntó Mary.

—Poder —. Bella caminaba por el patio, mirando a los niños y hacia los árboles, los árboles donde Felix la había capturado. La capturó para usarla contra Edward, para ganar a Lua. Volviéndose, ella regresa a Mary.

— Dime todo lo que sabes sobre la Ceremonia de Unión, sobre todas las reglas —.

**ooooooooo**

Era tarde cuando Edward regresó a la Cámara Real, su cabeza llena con las miles de cosas que aún debían hacerse antes de que fueran a Voltrian, pero ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era mantener a su Bella cerca. Su camisa estaba a medio camino antes de darse cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía, entró en pánico, sus ojos explorando rápidamente la habitación, y calmándose solo cuando la encontró en el asiento de la ventana, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué no estás descansando mi Bella? —. Se sentó a su lado levantando y acomodándole los pies descalzos sobre su regazo, acariciando sus pantorrillas.

— ¿Que te molesta? —.

— Hablé con Mary hoy —.

Edward permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que ella le diría cuando estuviera lista. — ¿Alguna vez repasaste lo que se puso en los educadores? —.

— ¿Los educadores? —. Edward frunció el ceño, preguntándose de qué está hablando.

— Sí. ¿Qué se programó en ellos? Programé a las chicas, tú lo sabes — , le dijo.

— Sí, lo hago—. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella suavemente tocó su mejilla. — Gracias por eso, pero estoy hablando del programa original, el que recibimos yo y las demás. ¿Quién decidió qué información nos darían? —.

— Lo que eras ...— Ella lo estaba confundiendo. — Se te dio toda la información Bella, nada fue retenido —.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que hasta hoy no supe que me habían declarado Voltrian? Que una mujer que no sea Voltrian puede ser maltratada por hombres sin consecuencia alguna — . Exigió enojada ante la idea. — Que la Ceremonia de Unión se trata tanto de protección como de lo que se está uniendo — .

— ¿No sabías eso? — Bella vió verdadera confusión en sus ojos.

— No. Tampoco sabía que en una ceremonia de unión tradicional, la hembra selecciona a los machos invitados antes de decidir finalmente por uno.

— Edward permaneció en silencio. — Tu sabes eso —.

— Por supuesto —.

— Entonces, ¿cómo pueden ser elegidos esos doce machos?

Hombres que nunca hemos conocido, ¿de quién no sabemos nada?

—. Edward lanzó un profundo suspiro.

— Se decidió que tomaría mucho tiempo elegir a los hombres disponibles, por lo que cada Cámara seleccionó a su hombre más digno para ser presentado —.

— ¿A quién seleccionaste? — Preguntó Bella suavemente, su corazón dolía por él. — Emmett fue mi elección — , le dijo.

— Es un buen hombre Edward— . Bella estuvo de acuerdo. — Si no fuera por él, nunca me hubieran escuchado. Nunca me habrías escuchado —

— Es un buen macho. Se merece una hembra —.

— Lo hace, todos tus varones lo hacen, pero no de esta manera. Si empiezas por este camino, ¿dónde termina? Nos proclaman Voltrianos, pero nos niega nuestro derecho más básico. El derecho a elegir el hombre con el que queremos unirnos y lo que es peor, los demás ni siquiera saben que tienen ese derecho. Los estás convirtiendo en nada más que criadores Edward — .

Ella se acercó más a él. — Sé que eso no puede ser lo que quieres— .

Edward retiró con cuidado sus pies de su regazo, poniéndose de pie.

Paso una mano frustrada a través de su cabello, tratando de entender todo lo que su amor le había dicho. Ella tenía razón, esto no es lo que él quería ... no es lo que quería James.

James no había querido enviar al Buscador, pero una vez que se descubrió que Victoria había concebido, muchos de los Lords insistieron en que a sus hombres se les diera la misma oportunidad que al Emperador, todos liderados por Aro.

— Háblame Edward —, dijo Bella en voz baja, observándolo caminar.

— Eso no es lo que debería haber sido Bella. Se te daría toda la información que cualquier mujer Voltrian tendría— .

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?— preguntó.

— Debido a que se discutió en la Asamblea, James ordenó que los educadores fueran programados con toda la información necesaria...—

— ¿Ordenado que Edward? — Ella susurra. — Aro ...— se detiene.

— ¿Aro estuvo a cargo de programar a los educadores? — .

— Sí, están creados en su región —.

— Y nadie pensó en revisarlos —.

— No habría habido ninguna razón para ello. Las órdenes del Emperador siempre se siguen. Así que Aro decidió lo que era información necesaria — .

— Eso parece —.

— Las mujeres necesitan ser informadas Edward—.

— No se permite a ningún hombre acercarse a las hembras hasta la Ceremonia de Unión. Están custodiadas en Volterra por la Guardia del Emperador, a la espera de nuestra llegada — .

— Entonces Victoria necesita hablar con ellas —.

— James me informó que se niegan a hablar con ella. La culpan —

— ¿Puedes culparlas Edward? Fueron tomadas porque ella les dio la ubicación de la Tierra y ahora ni siquiera se les dice la verdad — .

— La Emperatriz no pudo dar la ubicación exacta de la Tierra Bella.

— Edward la miró con ojos culpables. — Ella no lo sabía, más de lo que tú lo harías. Solo pudimos obtener poca información de la nave de Ganglian, el resto era lo poco que se sabía sobre tu sistema. Nueve planetas, uno azul, un sol. Fue tan vago que nunca esperé encontrarlo—.

— Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste? — Bella exigió.

— Continuamente estudié las exploraciones de las áreas que estábamos buscando, sorprendentemente no tomó mucho tiempo. La Tierra está en una parte muy desolada del universo. No habríamos tenido ninguna razón para creer que una raza compatible vivía allí .

—Bella palideció de repente , se dio cuenta de lo que Edward estaba diciendo.

— Tú ...— Ella susurro. — Encontraste la Tierra —. Edward vió la sorpresa y el dolor en los ojos de Bella.

— Sí —, admitió, sabiendo que ella iba a estar molesta. Era algo que había esperado nunca tener que revelar.

— Si no fuera por ti ...— Ahora era el turno de Bella para dudar, Edward era el responsable de que se las llevaran, si no fuera por él ...

— Estaba haciendo lo que mi Emperador me ordenó a Bella, por el bien de nuestra gente— . Edward defendió lo que había hecho incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

— ¡Tu gente! ¿Qué pasa con la mía? — Bella lo miró con enojo, él agarro sus brazos, evitando que se alejara.

— No cambiaría nada mi Bella. ¿Entiendes eso? — .Él le dio una pequeña sacudida. — Porque si lo hiciera no te tendría— . Edward se negó a soltarla, comprendiendo por qué estaba molesta, pero no permitiría que eso se interpusiera entre ellos, no ahora.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! — pero el calor en sus palabras se perdio cuando apoyó la frente en su pecho. — ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

— Ella susurro. — Quiero estar enojada con alguien. Culpar a alguien. Y ahora ... — ella se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Y ahora? — . Él levantó su barbilla, viendo sus lágrimas pero también su amor.

— Y ahora no puedo porque tampoco lo cambiaría, Edward, al menos no para mí. No te dejaré — .

— Bella... — susurro.

— Pero eso todavía no lo hace estar bien. Sé que Victoria y yo hemos encontrado la felicidad, pero eso no significa que las otras lo harán —.

— Eso no significa que ellas tampoco lo hagan —. Edward le respondió con suavidad. — Hay dos hembras de la Tierra que se han unido con machos Voltrian y están felices, es verdad, es una buena señal de que las otras también lo harán — .

— Podría ser solo porque son hombres Masen — . Bella le dió una mirada burlona, dejando ir su ira. — Y si ese es el caso , no lo estoy compartiendo. Las devolveremos a la Tierra —.

Edward se río de las burlas de Bella y supo que estaba perdonado.

— Ninguna otra mujer me atraerá Bella. Eres todo lo que siempre querré. Déjame mostrarte — .

Tomándola en sus brazos, la llevo a su cama.

**oooooooooooo**

— Aún no le has dicho al rey —. Billy le indicó a la mañana siguiente.

— No. Ha habido demasiadas otras cosas sucediendo — . Bella miró a Billy, esperando haber tomando la decisión correcta. Ella pidió esta reunión porque necesitaba su ayuda. — ¿Qué sabes del Sanador del Emperador?—

— ¿Qué?— .Billy preguntó sorprendido. — Qué ... haces ... tú ...

sabes ...— .habló Bella muy lentamente.

— ¡Escuché lo que dijiste! —. Contesta Billy enojado.

— Entonces responde la pregunta—.Bella exigió.

— El sanador Vasilii tiene una sólida reputación por ser un excelente sanador —. — Reputación ... ¿nunca lo has conocido?— Ella estaba sorprendida.

— No, no había razón tampoco. Nos hemos comunicado recientemente pero ... —

— ¿Recientemente? ¿Por qué? — exigió Bella. La fiereza de su pregunta sorprendió a Billy.

— Por ti ... —. le dijo a ella. — No tengo conocimiento sobre el tratamiento de las hembras de la Tierra y estaba buscando lo que había adquirido de conocimiento en su tratamiento de la Emperatriz.

— ¿Él trata a la emperatriz? —.

— Yo ... bueno, supongo que sí, ¿quién más lo haría? — . Billy ahora estaba totalmente confundido.

— ¿Qué 'conocimiento te dio?— . Preguntó ella.

— En verdad, no mucho, solo que sus necesidades nutricionales y sistemas reproductivos son muy similares a nuestras hembras — .

— Realmente ... — Bella se giró, alejándose de él, pensando en voz alta.

— ¿No crees que es extraño? — . Él debería poder proporcionarte una gran cantidad de información... si está tratando a Victoria. En la Tierra, las hembras ven a su médico... sanador regularmente durante un embarazo. ¿Victoria es qué, siete meses por ahora? —.

— Sí, eso es lo que se cree, pero como te dije, las hembras Voltrian son muy reservadas sobre el proceso —.

— ¿Crees que una mujer Voltrian la está ayudando? —. Bella no ocultó su sorpresa. — Yo ... bueno, por supuesto que lo hace.

— Billy frunció el ceño.

— Te diré lo que pienso Billy. Creo que Victoria no ha dejado que Vasilii se acerque a ella. Creo que tampoco ha dejado que una hembra Voltrian se acerque a ella. Las Hembras de la tierra ...

somos diferentes a los tuyos ... — .

— Háblame de eso.

— Billy murmuró antes de que pudiera detenerse, y luego palideció.

— Muy bien, Billy, el sarcasmo, me gusta.

— Bella le sonrió antes de continuar. — Pero como decía, somos diferentes, protegemos a nuestros hijos y eso comienza cuando están en el útero — .

— Este es el primer embarazo de Victoria. Ella está en un planeta alienígena sin nadie con quien hablar también. Ella no va a confiar en nadie más que en James o en uno de los suyos —.

— Estás segura de eso — . Billy le dió una mirada de consideración.

— No lo haría. Así que vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto

— . Ella lo miró esperando. — ¿Nosotros ... nosotros ... como tú y yo?— Billy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Si, tu y yo. Ya he escuchado que en tres días llegará una escolta imperial que nos llevará a Voltrian para la ceremonia oficial de Unión— .

— Sí, por eso necesitas decirle al Rey ...—

— No. Habrá un momento y un lugar para eso, y no es ahora —. Ella lo miró fijamente. — Así que, como estaba tratando de decir, nos iremos y quiero que vayas con nosotros —.

— ¿Disculpa? — Bella niegó con la cabeza hacia él.

— Tienes que venir con nosotros ... si hay alguien aquí que pueda asumir tus deberes, no dejaré a los guerreros sin un curandero — .

— Hay otro que puede asumir mis deberes, pero ¿por qué quieres que vaya? ¿Estás preocupado por su descendencia? Nunca los he tratado — , le recuerda.

— Lo sé, pero Edward me ha asegurado que eres un curandero muy talentoso, que si no hubieras estado aquí para tratarlo, habría muerto— Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella. — Gracias Billy, desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque no podría imaginar mi vida sin Edward.

—Billy sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse ante la sincera gratitud de la Reina. Nunca lo esperó.

— El rey sobrevivió porque él también estaba destinado — . Murmuró Billy.

— Como el hecho que debías estar allí para ayudarlo — . Bella volvió a tener el control. — Ahora Victoria necesita tu ayuda—.

— No entiendo —. Él la miró confundido.

— Victoria necesitará un sanador en quien pueda confiar en Billy.

Edward confía en ti y has demostrado que puedo hacerlo , creo que Victoria, por lo tanto, confiará en ti —.

— Pero tú misma dijiste que sé poco sobre lo que le sucede a una mujer antes de que ella se presente —.

— No creo que vaya a ser un problema, creo que Victoria está más cerca de la presentación de lo que nadie sabe —.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —. Él la miró, intrigado por el pensamiento.

— La intuición de la mujer, eso y el hecho de que en la Tierra las hembras no suelen anunciar que hayan concebido hasta que hayan transcurrido al menos tres meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el anuncio? —.

— Cinco meses tal vez un poco más —.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo dura el embarazo normal para un Voltrian? En la Tierra son cuarenta semanas — . — Treinta y ocho —.

— Así que es un poco más corto, por lo que va a ser muy grande y deberá estar muy asustada. Ella va a necesitar todo el apoyo que pueda obtener de los dos — .

— ¿Por qué harías esto? — Billy no podía dejar de preguntar, — ningún Voltrian lo haría, no sin ser compensado, de lo contrario, dejaría que la mujer sufriera, si una se pierde, hace que las otras sean más valiosas—.

— Ella es la esposa del hermano de Edward. Ella también es una mujer, atrapada en algo sobre lo que no tiene control, tendemos a unirnos en esos tiempos —.

— Tú ... — Billy se encontró sin palabras, esta mujer hablaba como un guerrero, uniéndolos.

— No conoces a las hembras de la Tierra, Billy, ninguno de ustedes lo hace realmente, excepto Edward y James, y todos nos llevamos una sorpresa —. Girándose, ella se sientó eh hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. — Así que en tres días te marcharás con nosotros, el razonamiento es que soy una mujer muy 'frágil' que necesita atención constante.

—. Billy resopló con incredulidad antes de que pudiera detenerse y luego se vio completamente horrorizado.

— No te preocupes por eso, Billy —. Bella le sonrió. — Soy un gran creyente en que los amigos siempre puedan decirse la verdad. Eso incluye cuando uno está lleno de mierda — . La boca de Billy se abrió.

Ella pensaba que podían ser amigos ...

Después de varios momentos, cuando Billy no dice nada, Bella se mueve incómodamente, tal vez había cometió un error. — Si he hablado mal, Billy , me disculpo. Me doy cuenta de que no es normal que los hombres y las mujeres de Voltrian sean solo amigos, pero pensé que ya que salvaste la vida de Edward y algún día presentaremos a su descendencia, ´pensé que deberíamos intentarlo—

— Tu también confiarías en mí ...—.

— Edward confía en ti. Eso es un gran prueba para mí — . Ante su mirada confusa, ella suspiró. — Significa mucho.— Él asiente. — Y también necesitaré a alguien. Si bien he tenido dos descendientes, nunca lo he hecho sola, siempre había un curandero junto con un equipo de apoyo, si algo salía mal — .

— ¿Ir mal?—

— Si Billy. No me hagas empezar. Miles de cosas pueden salir mal, por eso cada bebé es un milagro. Te quiero ... — . Bella respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo. — Me gustaría que me escanearas de nuevo, completamente, para que puedas obtener una lectura básica

... ¿es esa la palabra correcta?— . Él asiente y ella continúo. — Tener una base de lectura para comparar con lecturas futuras también— .

— ¿Sientes que algo está mal? — Él la miró preocupado.

— No, pero como dijiste, solo ha habido otro embarazo Voltrian / Terrestre y todavía no sabemos cómo va a salir eso—.

— Una exploración completa en la unidad médica sería lo mejor para obtener el conocimiento que necesitaríamos —.

— ¿Le dolerá al bebé?— Preguntó en voz baja, el miedo se escucha fácilmente en su voz. Bella descubrió que no le gusta.

— Tenemos ultrasonidos en la Tierra. Es una forma en que un sanador puede ver cómo le está yendo a un bebé sin dañarlo. Es una especie de onda sonora, pero realmente no sé cómo funciona — .

— Nuestra unidad médica tiene tal dispositivo. Muestra lo que está sucediendo dentro del cuerpo, sin causar daño — .

Bella lo miró, buscando consejo. — ¿Crees que le hará daño al bebé?— y observó que pensando seriamente en su pregunta.

— Se ha utilizado durante años en nuestros machos y no ha causado problemas reproductivos. No veo por qué debería hacerlo con una hembra— . Piensa un poco más. — No, no causará ningún daño, la onda no es lo suficientemente alta — . Sus ojos se abren.

— Pero podría decirnos qué será la descendencia —.

— Te refieres a hombre o mujer — . — Sí —.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Ella estaba sorprendida. — También podemos decir eso en la Tierra, a veces, si el bebé coopera— .

—¿Coopera? ¿A qué te refieres? Bella le sonrío.

— Bueno, tienes que ver si hay un poco de...— . Ella hizo un movimiento con su dedo meñique que parecía ser universalmente comprendido por los hombres que hizo que Billy se sonrojara. Ella nunca superaría lo fácil que era agitar a estos grandes machos con una conversación sexual. — Y si las piernas del bebé están cruzadas ...—

— Ya veo ... —. Billy tose. — ¿Puedes decirme ...— — Él vacilo.

— Qué Billy? ¿Qué quieres saber? — Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

— Dicen ... dicen que en la Tierra hay muchas mujeres —. Él la miró esperanzado. — ¿Cuál es la proporción? Para los Voltrians ahora es una mujer por cada doscientos hombres — .

— ¿Uno o doscientos? — Bella palideció. Ella sabía que los machos superaban en número a las hembras, ¡pero de doscientos a uno!

— Sí. ¿Qué hay en la Tierra? —

— Por lo que sé, es más o menos igual. Si hay más varones nacidos, pero no tantos— . ¿Una hembra para cada macho?— Billy no pudo evitar el shock o la envidia en su voz.

— Sí, no tanto en una familia, pero en general es bastante parejo —. —Los machos y las hembras interactúan —.

— Por supuesto, había varios hombres ... hombres, en la Tierra que consideré buenos amigos ahí —

— Nunca fue nada sexual al respecto. Nos gustábamos, teníamos cosas en común, hablamos —.

— ¿Verdad? —.

— La verdad, Billy, y si alguna vez has estudiado tu historia, sabrías que también solía ser así —. — Eso fue en la antigüedad —, dice Billy desdeñosamente.

— Quizás, pero podría volver a suceder, la historia tiene una forma de repetirse —. Ella le dejó pensar por un minuto. — ¿Entonces, qué piensas? ¿Debemos ir a hacer esta exploración o qué? —

**.oooooooooooo**

Edward observó a Bella de cerca durante la última comida. Se vía bien, pero solicitó ver a Billy hoy, había ingresado en la unidad médica.

— Qué está mal?, Miró a las chicas, sabiendo que no podía decir nada delante de ellas, las asustaría.

— Muy bien, chicas, duchas y luego a la cama— , anunció Bella.

— Awww ... ¡pero apenas hemos visto a Edward mami! — Se quejó Annie.

— Haz lo que tu madre dice Annie Renee y te contaré otra historia sobre el Gran Raptor una vez que estés en la cama —.

— ¿Verdad? — Annie le preguntó con los ojos llenos de emoción.

— La verdad pequeña, ahora muévete — . Edward disfrutaba de la nueva palabra de la Tierra que había aprendido. Juntas las dos chicas salieron corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Realmente tienes otra historia que contarles? — Bella le dío una mirada amorosa mientras recogía los platos.

—Miles —, le dice él, enganchando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirándola en su regazo. — ¡Edward! — río, tratando de no derramar los platos en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué estabas con Billy hoy?— . Edward preguntó con ojos preocupados. — ¿Qué pasa? — Girándose, Bella dejó cuidadosamente los platos antes de enfrentarlo.

— No hay nada malo, Edward —. Ella le permitió ver la verdad en sus ojos.

— Quería hablar con él sobre venir con nosotros a Voltrian —.

— ¿Venir con nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que necesitarás un sanador? —.

— Después de que tú y yo hablamos de cómo realmente encontraste la Tierra, me di cuenta de que Victoria es tan víctima de todo esto como el resto de nosotros —.

— ¿Víctima? —.

— Víctima, es como lo que Paul es por Aro, alguien que no tiene control sobre lo que les está sucediendo — .

— ¿Es así como te ves, mi Bella? — El corazón de Edward dolió con el pensamiento.

— Lo haría, si no te tuviera. Estoy segura de que Victoria siente lo mismo, pero las otras mujeres, Edward, son víctimas porque no hay nadie quien las proteja, en realidad no ...

— Ella puso sus dedos suavemente sobre sus labios. —No de la forma en que nos cuidas a mí y a las chicas, y eso tiene que ser tan aterrador. Si todo lo que tienen para confiar es en lo que Aro programó en ese educador, ahora mismo me asustaría mucho — .

— ¿Por qué ves a la emperatriz Victoria de esta manera?

—, Preguntó.

— Debido a lo que me dijiste, fue sacada de la Tierra pero no por Voltrians — . — No, los pandilleros la tomaron para venderla como una esclava sexual —.

— Exactamente lo que quiero decir, fue tomada como esclava, pero James la rescató. Se enamoraron y él la convirtió en su emperatriz, pero todavía no la lleva a casa. Simplemente la pone en otro lugar extraño donde no conoce a nadie ... y ahora está embarazada. Puede ser un momento aterrador para una mujer, incluso en la Tierra, rodeada de personas que aman y se preocupan por ti. Victoria no tiene eso — .

— ¿Estabas asustada cuando concebiste? —. Encontró que no le gusta el pensamiento.

— Por supuesto, cada madre es, bueno.., toda madre de la Tierra, se preocupa por lo que come, lo que hace. Te preocupa que algo pueda pasarle al bebé. Miles de cosas podrían salir mal, por eso cada uno es un milagro — .

— Te preocupas por las dos chicas? ¿Incluso con Mike a tu lado?—Por supuesto — Ella lo tranquilizo.

— Y tu piensas que Victoria se siente de la misma manera — .

— Sé que ella lo hace. Por eso quiero llevar a Billy. Me dijo que consultó con Vasilii cuando llegué, con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlo a lidiar con una hembra de la Tierra, pero solo pudo decirle de nuestro sistema nutricional y reproductor era muy similar. ¿Suena eso como un sanador que ha examinado a una mujer que ha concebido? —

Edward frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no. El sanador imperial debería haber compartido toda la información que había podido reunir para ayudar a otra persona a tratar con una mujer, especialmente entre hermanos.

— No creo que Victoria confíe en él, eso es importante para las hembras de la Tierra, necesitamos poder confiar en nuestro médico

... sanador. Él estará allí cuando seamos las más vulnerables — .

— ¿Y crees que confiará en Billy? — Edward la mira inquisitivamente.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Porque entre los dos, creo que podemos convencerla. Él ayudó a salvar tu vida Edward. Él no es parte de los planes de Aro —.

—¿Y confías en él? — Pregunto sombríamente.

— Estoy aprendiendo también. Por eso dejé que me hiciera un examen completo en la unidad médica. No hay una base, no hay información disponible sobre las hembras de la Tierra para un sanador y, si de repente hay doce que van a doce casas diferentes, esa información debe compartirse para asegurarse de que sean cuidadas —.

— Once — . Edward gruño, su Bella no iba a ninguna parte.

— Once

— . Ella estuvo de acuerdo. — También está el hecho de que si algo sucediera, confiaría en Billy contigo, conmigo y con las chicas , con nadie más — .

— Nada nos pasará a nosotros, mi Bella —. Él la tranquilizó.

— Lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar —.

— Mami ... hemos terminado ... — Dos pequeñas voces hicieron eco en la cámara, y le dió un rápido beso a Edward para ir con las chicas.

Los ojos sombríos siguieron a Bella hasta que se perdió de vista, Diosa, él ama a esta hembra. Ella era su todo y estaba preocupada por él, con todo lo que había pasado, todo a lo que había sobrevivido. Caminando hacia un gabinete, lo abrió, luego accedió al panel secreto en la parte de atrás. Al llegar al interior, sacó dos cajas de madera, cada una oscurecida con la edad.

Sólo los había abierto una vez antes, cuando se convirtió en Rey por primera vez, solo para verificar que existían y luego las devolvió a su oscuro hogar. Nunca creyó que los usaría, ahora era hora de que se los volviera a ver.

— Edward ... las chicas están en la cama — . Bella lo llamó desde su habitación, dejando las cajas a un lado y se dirigió hacia a su familia.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	16. CAPITULO QUINCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

Bella miraba hacia la caja abierta, a Edward, y luego de vuelta. Le pidió que se uniera a él, seleccionó sus cubiertas y luego la llevó al área de práctica de los guerreros. Un área vacía esperaba para ella, Edward, Sam y Riley. La había seguido curiosa pero esto ...

— Es un cuchillo — . Ella dijo mirándolo confundida. — Se llama la garra del raptor — . Edward la corrigió.

— ¿Tiene un nombre?— Edward asintió, mirando mientras lentamente se extiende para tocarlo.

— Soy el Raptor, esta es mi Garra. Sólo se le da a la verdadera compañera del Raptor. Así que ella tendrá su protección cuando él no esté allí — . Edward la miró con ojos solemnes. — No se ha dado en más de quinientos años — .

Bella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos que se suavizaron cuando se da cuenta de lo que le está diciendo, de lo que está ofreciendo. Con cuidado, agarró la joya de la empuñadura de la hoja, sintiéndola instantáneamente caliente y observó con asombro cómo aparecían las —garras—, encerrando su mano con seguridad.

Sam y Riley miraban asombrados mientras la Reina sacaba la Garra de su hogar, la luz del sol brillaba en la espada. La garra del raptor ... era una cosa de leyenda.

— Está bien, muéstrame lo que necesito saber— . Durante las siguientes horas Edward, Riley y Sam le mostraron cómo manejar la garra. A dónde atacar para hacer el mayor daño si era atacada.

Incluso logró sorprenderlos cuando hizo algunos movimientos defensivos.

— Tomé clases hace años, Mike insistió en ello. Hace poco empecé a practicar de nuevo.

— Ella miró a Edward y él se dió cuenta de que fue por Diego.

— Practicaremos por una hora cada día hasta que te sientas cómoda con la Garra en tu mano — .

— Bien —. Moviéndose hacia Edward, ella le quitó la vaina.

Deslizando la hoja en el interior, las garras protectoras se retrajeron.

— Eso es genial — . Ella miró desde la Garra a Edward, sonriendo.

— Gracias —. Alcanzándolo, ella capturó sus labios en un largo beso, sin importarle quien mirara.

— Eres peligrosa, mi Bella — . Murmuro contra sus labios, obligándose a no continuar.

— Creo que me gusta estar ... contigo — , se burló.

— Mi reina —. Amun llamó desde el área de práctica.

— Si Amun? ¿Qué es?

— Ella se volvió a mirarlo. — Mary está aquí, majestad —.

— ¡Oh, mis coberturas! — Todos los hombres sonríeron cuando casi estaba saltando de emoción. — Hemos terminado aquí? — Ella miró de nuevo a Edward.

— Por hoy sí —. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — Ve a ver tus cubiertas y te veré en la última comida— .

Mirando alrededor del pasillo, Bella tenía que esconder su diversión ante la mirada de pánico en los rostros de los hombres de Luada.

Ella convenció a Edward de que necesitaban tener la última comida en el gran salón. Él había argumentado que haría que los hombres se sientieran incómodos. Ella había argumentado que tendrían que superarlo si querían atraer a una hembra de la Tierra. Así que aquí

estaban, sentados en una mesa elevada, frente a una sala llena de hombres, que trataban de averiguar qué hacer.

— ¡Sentados! — Edward dio órdenes mirando a Bella, ella le dió una mirada exasperada al crescendo de sonido mientras todos intentan sentarse a la vez, haciendo que Carly y Annie se ríeran. Los servidores entraron rápidamente, llevando las bandejas cargadas de comida a las mesas, pero ningún hombre se movió para llenar su plato. Todos miraban a Edward en busca de orientación.

— ¡Por el amor de la diosa, coman! — . Él casi rugió, pero en lugar de sumergirse en su comida como Bella esperaba uno por uno, llenaban lentamente sus platos y comían en silencio.

— Esto no puede ser como suele ser —. Bella se inclino susurrando a Edward.

— No, no lo es, suele ser muy ruidoso —. Edward levantó la voz para que todos la oyeran. Bella miraba a las chicas que miraban a los hombres con curiosidad desenfrenada.

— Chicas ... necesitan comer si quieren ayudar más tarde — . El aviso es todo lo que necesitaban. También pareció relajar a los machos, ya que comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente entre ellos.

Pronto el salón se lleno de voces y risas.

Cuando terminaron la comida, Edward se levanto, el silencio cayo cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

— Como todos ustedes saben, mañana el Buscador llegará con una escolta Imperial para que yo, la Reina Bella y nuestras niñas puedan viajar a Volterra para la Ceremonia de Union — .

Un retumbo de descontento comenzó en el pasillo, calmándose solo con el ceño fruncido de Edward.

— ¡Esta es la orden de su Emperador y será seguida!— , El ordenó.

— Una vez que se complete la ceremonia, regresaremos a Lua.

— Esto provocó un rugido de aprobación y todos los hombres se pusieron de pie, trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de Bella ante su apoyo.

— Ahora — , Edward esperó hasta que se callaran antes de continuar.

— Es la petición de su Reina que los siguientes guerreros den un paso adelante —. Detrás de él, oyó a Bella y a las chicas que se movieron para pararse junto a él. El pasillo se quedó en silencio cuando Bella le dió algo a Edward y luego se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Carly.

— Guerrero Liam —. Carly anunció orgullosamente.

Liam, sobresaltado, se paró lentamente y caminó hacia la familia real.

— Guerrero Liam, has sido elegido para ser miembro de la Guardia de Élite de la Reina. Un honor que has ganado más que con la valentía y el honor que demostraste al defenderla a ella y a nuestras chicas hace poco tiempo. Como tal, será tu honor el ser el primero en llevar el símbolo de la reina de Lua.

— Extendiendose Edward sujetó el medallón de —corte— de Eric en su pecho, un cofre que pareció expandirse cuando se colocaba.

— Inclínate, Liam, eres demasiado alto —. Carly le dijo , cuando lo hizo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego sonrío y volvió al lado de su madre. A Liam le tomó un momento enderezarse, y miró a los ojos de su Rey.

— Gracias Liam —. Bella dijo suavemente, sólo para él.

Liam quiso responder, pero descubrió que no podía, en lugar de eso, se levantó a sí mismo, colocando su brazo sobre su pecho, tocó el medallón recién colocado y le hizo una profunda reverencia formal.

— Mi vida por la tuya —. Él se coloco a un lado.

Annie se acercó a continuación. — Guerrero Embry —. Ella anunció y el procedimiento se repitió hasta que todo la Guardia de élite, el Rey y la Reina estaban listos, todos excepto uno.

— Capitán Sam —. Annie anunció, el capitán caminó hacia adelante para aceptar el nuevo símbolo del Rey de Lua.

— Capitán Sam, usted es el Capitán de la Guardia de Élite del Rey, ha demostrado valentía, honor y lealtad hacia su Rey que no tiene rival, y me siento honrado de llamarlo mi amigo.

— Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia él, mostrando todo su respeto por este hombre. — Como tal, tienes el honor de llevar el nuevo símbolo del Rey de Lua— . Edward eliminó el viejo medallón de Sam y lo reemplazó por el nuevo.

— Gracias, amigo —.

— Sí, Sam, gracias por proteger al hombre que amo —. Bella dijo en voz baja, solo para sus oídos. Con un gesto de asentimiento a la Reina, miró a Annie y se inclinó.

— Todavía creo que eres bonito —, le dijo Annie, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la escucharan antes de besar su mejilla.

Esta vez las risas no lo avergonzaron, él lo consideraba un gran regalo y se tomó la libertad de responder.

— Gracias, princesa Annie—. Guiñándole un ojo, se puso de pie para colocar el brazo sobre el pecho y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

— Mi vida por cualquiera de las tuyas —.

La sala estalló cuando el rey tiró de su reina a sus brazos y la besó para que todos lo vieran.

**oooooooooo**

Era un sentimiento completamente diferente a la mañana siguiente en el vestíbulo, cuando el Capitán Jared y su contingente se acercaban al Rey Edward y a la mujer que estaba detrás de él, con la cabeza gacha.

— Rey Edward, estoy aquí para escoltarte a ti, a la hembra de la Tierra, y sus dos hijas a Volterra, para la Ceremonia de Unión —. El estruendo de disgusto que llenó el salón hizo que la mano de Jared se moviera hacia su espada.

— He recibido las órdenes del Emperador, Capitán Jared, mientras hablamos, las cosas que mis hembras requieren están en camino al Raptor —. Edward sabía que Bella no quería estar separada de las chicas La Guardia de la Reina entera estaba con ellos. — Nos uniremos a ellos en el Raptor y procederemos a Volterra — . Edward se volvió hacia Bella, solo para ser detenido, cuando un macho amarillo se paró delante de Jared.

— Eso no es lo que la Asamblea ordenó al Rey Edward— . El hombre le informa con voz de suficiencia. — La hembra y su descendencia deben viajar en el Buscador. Puedes acompañarlos o seguirnos en el Raptor —.

— Eso no es ... — Edward comenzó a hablar, solo para ser cortado por un alto y agudo lamento.

— Nnnnooooo ... — Bella grito, haciendo que cada hombre en la habitación se estremeciera. — ¡No iré en esa nave! ¡No lo haré!.

— Ella comenzó a sollozar, grandes sollozos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Estarás a salvo ... —. Jared miró al otro hombre, que estaba tratando de ser escuchado a través de los sollozos, pero solo crecían.

— Nnnnooooo ...— Bella cayó de rodillas. — No es seguro allí ...

Me atacaron allí ... me atacaron en una habitación segura ... Me atacarán de nuevo ... Me moriré si vuelvo a ese barco ...

— Lamentándose aún más, se dio la vuelta, pero no antes de que ver a Sam agarrando su espada, extremadamente pálido. Le guiñó un ojo y se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó.

Sorprendido, Sam tuvo que recurrir a todo su control guerrero para no reírse de la actuación que estaba dando su Reina. Porque eso es exactamente lo que era, una actuación. Ella estaba imitando perfectamente a una hembra de Voltrian. Mirando a los otros guerreros de la Guardia de Élite del Rey, vio que estaban tan preocupados como lo estuvo momentos antes él, guiño primero un ojo y luego otro, ordenándolos sutilmente que permanecieran donde estaban.

— Yo ...— Jared miraba a Bella, totalmente perdido en cuanto a qué hacer. Esta no era la misma hembra que se encontró antes.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho!— . Edward mira al macho amarillo.

— ¡La has molestado! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en convencerla de ir y ahora ... no se detendrá hasta que se salga con la suya ... se enfermará y la Ceremonia de Unión se retrasará aún más — .

— ¿Se calmará si está en el Raptor? — Jared la miró inquisitivo.

— Es para lo que la preparé, lo que ella espera, ya sabes cómo son las hembras. No puedes sorprenderlas y esperar que se las arreglen —.

— La Asamblea ha exigido garantías de que está en ruta— . Edward gruño al macho amarillo, obviamente no contento, pero finalmente asiente.

— Puedes viajar con nosotros en el Raptor— . Él señala a Jared.

— Sólo tú, verificarás para el Emperador y la Asamblea que no

solo ha abordado al Raptor sino también su descendencia femenina y que estamos en ruta hacia Volterra — .

— Tendré que notificar al Emperador sobre este cambio —, dijo Jared , asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡La última vez que estuvo tan agitada se aisló durante una semana! —

— ¡Una semana! — Jared no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— No tienes idea de lo que es tener una hembra de la Tierra — , Edward le dijo con su voz más áspera.

— Pueden ser muy ... irritantes —.

Bella se detuvo de levantarse y azotar a Edward. Irritante ... ella le mostraría. Irritante…

— Le avisaré una vez que estemos en el Raptor. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá — .

— Capitán Sam ...— Mirando sobre su hombro, Bella vio al hombre amarillo al lado de Jared hablar nuevamente. — Esto no es lo que ordenó la Asamblea — .

— No tomo mis órdenes de la Asamblea, Veron. El Emperador me ordenó que llevara a esta hembra a Volterra, ilesa, de la forma que yo considere conveniente— .

— Tenemos un sanador. Puede estar relajada para que ni siquiera sepa dónde está. — Veron ofreció. Los lamentos de Bella casi rompieron las ventanas.

— ¡No! — Jared finalmente tuvo que taparse los oídos. — Rey Edward, vamos a poner a la hembra en el Raptor para que pueda calmarse —. Con un gesto altivo, Edward se giró y la levantó en sus brazos. Sus lamentos no se redujeron hasta que él presionó su cara contra su hombro, para alivio de todos.

Bella ya no está segura de estar fingiendo que se enfermaría. El llanto incesante, junto con el viaje en el transbordador lleno de baches, le había revuelto el estómago, dándole un dolor de cabeza fuerte. Quién hubiera pensado que ser una mujer tan débil podría ser tan agotador.

— Edward —. Ella susurró en su oído. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más? —

Edward la miró bruscamente, ella había sido magnífica, actuando como la débil y frágil hembra, pero ahora vio que su piel estaba verdaderamente pálida y sus ojos están empezando a magullarse.

— ¡Sam! — Volviendo la cabeza, grita.

— Sí, mi rey —. Sam inmediatamente dejó su asiento ante la convocatoria del rey.

— Haz enviar a Billy a nuestra Cámara —. Sam lo miró, luego a la Reina en sus brazos, asintiendo. — Sera hecho —.

— ¿Quién es Billy? — Veron exigió.

— Él es mi sanador —. Edward le informó con impaciencia. — Ella exigió que lo trajeran para atenderla —.

— Hay uno en el Buscador —. Los gemidos de Bella se construyeron de nuevo.

— ¡Silencio! — Edward ordenó al macho, acercándola. — Ella tendrá lo que quiere o usted le explicará a la Asamblea por qué no puede asistir a la Ceremonia —. Cuando el hombre palideció, Edward supo que él se retiraría.

— Solo un poco más mi amor —. Edward prometió hablándole encima de su cabello.

Una vez a bordo del Raptor, Edward de inmediato llevó a Bella a sus habitaciones, acostándola con cuidado en su cama. Al ver su mirada detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para encontrar que Jared y Veron le han seguido.

— ¡Salgan! — Él rugió. Su Bella estaba enferma y él no toleraría que la miraran. Los machos se retiraron inmediatamente al corredor.

— Billy está en camino, mi Bella —. Susurró, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

— Estaré bien — Ella le dió una débil sonrisa. — Vete, cuanto antes se haga, antes podrás volver conmigo.

—Asintiendo, se fue a tratar con Jared y Veron .

— Las hembras jóvenes están al lado — Él hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con dos Guardias apostados. — Puedes revisarlas y luego te marcharás —. Siniestros ojos mirando a Veron.

— ¡Debo quedarme también!— Exigio Veron.

— ¡No te quedarás en mi barco!— Gruñidos sonaron, dando un paso amenazador hacia el hombre amarillo.

— Has molestado a mi mujer —.

— Haz lo que dice Veron —. Jared ordenó al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba realmente molesto. — Verifique que las jóvenes están al lado. Me quedaré aquí, asegurándome de que la hembra no se vaya.

Regrese al Unical y selle personalmente la escotilla. Permanezca allí hasta que nos vayamos, verificando que no se haya retirado nadie.

Una vez que esté sobre El buscador se pondrá en contacto conmigo y verificaré que las hembras aún estén a bordo.

— Esto no es lo que ordenó la Asamblea —. Veron discutió, molesto porque no viajará con las hembras, — me ordenaron que las separara de Edward — .

— Es lo que están recibiendo —, le dijo Jared. — No representa a la Asamblea. El Emperador estará satisfecho mientras la hembra llegue ilesa —.

Jared observó que Veron se escapaba, como el pequeño roedor que era. Volviéndose a hablar con Edward, descubrió que estaba solo en el pasillo. Con el ceño fruncido, Jared miró hacia las puertas cerradas, esta mujer ... ella no es como era ... ¿estaba Edward seguro, él quería quedarse con ella?

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! —.Jared se sorprendió cuando un hombre muy verde lo empujó a un lado, tocando las Cámaras del Rey.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrío a un pálido muy pálido Edward.

— Ella está en la cámara de descanso Billy. Ayúdala — . Asintiendo, el macho pasó corriendo. — Edward.

—Jared intentó detenerlo pero encuentra que está solo otra vez.

— Estaré bien —. Bella trató de tranquilizar a ambos hombres a su lado.

— Esa cosa sobre tus hembras llorando hasta que se enferman

... aparentemente es verdad. Nunca lo he hecho antes, pero luego hago un gran espectáculo —.

— Que hiciste mi Bella. Mis oídos aún suenan —. Edward le dijo.

— Tienes suerte de que aún estén sonando, especialmente después de ese comentario 'pueden ser irritantes'. Te mostraré que es ser realmente 'irritante'. Ella le sonrío.

— Mi diosa Bella, eres una bendición —. Él se inclinó besando su frente.

— ¿Podrías ver a las chicas por mí?— Bella preguntó, sus ojos suplicantes. — Sé que están a salvo, pero van a preguntar, especialmente con los motores calentándose como están —.

— Me encargaré de ellas. Billy ... — .Edward mira al Sanador asegurándose de que entiende.

— Me quedaré con la Reina hasta que vuelvas, señor.

—Después de un rápido beso más, Edward asiente a Billy y se va.

Edward acababa de salir por la puerta, cuando Bella se levantó y corrió a la sala de limpieza, apenas levantando el taburete antes de que todo su estómago subiera.

— ¡Mi reina! —. Inmediatamente Billy estaba a su lado, tirando de su cabello hacia atrás. — ¿Que puedo hacer? .

— Agarra una tela. Mójala —. Ella murmuró, cuando por fin pudo hablar. Haciendo rápidamente lo que le pidió, le entregó la tela, observando atentamente como ella primero se limpió la cara y luego la boca. Cuando ella trató de ponerse de pie, él está allí para apoyarla.

— Cama —. Una vez que ella se sientió cómoda, él sacó su escáner.

— Es ... —. Billy preguntó que sosteniendo el escáner y Bella asintió dandole su permiso para que él la escaneará. Solo cuando ella abrió los ojos, varios minutos después, se da cuenta de que él todavía estaba escaneando su estómago.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

— El escaneo ... — Sus ojos permanecen pegados a la pantalla.

— ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Hay algo malo con mi bebé? — .Cuando él no responde, ella agarra su camisa.

— Billy! — Ella exige.

— Es femenino — .Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la mira.

— Estás llevando a la hija del Rey — .

— ¿Estás seguro? — Bella tomó el escáner de su mano, tratando de entender lo que está viendo. — Muy. No hay nada ... — . Él mueve el dedo más pequeño.

— Una niña — . Ella susurró.

— Mujer — Billy corrige. — Es por eso que te enfermaste? ¿Llevar a una mujer te enferma?

No. Puede suceder con cualquiera. Creo que me enfermé porque... uno, el estrés reciente... dos sollozar y llorar realmente puede alterar el estómago ... y tres el viaje en el transbordador lleno de baches.

Todas esas cosas combinadas me enfermaron —.

— El rey no estará feliz ... de que estuvieras enferma —, le informó Billy.

— No se lo digas —, dice ella cerrando los ojos.

— No puedo… —

— Billy, sé que tu única preocupación es por mí y por Edward, pero aquí hay más en juego que solo nosotros.

—Ella lo miró con ojos serios. — ¿Está el bebé en riesgo? —.

— Yo no ... —

— ¿Alguna de tus lecturas indica que ella está estresada? — Bella exigió saber. — No mi reina —.

— Entonces necesito que confíes en mí, Billy, lo que suceda en los próximos cuatro días podría cambiar el universo. Cambiar el mundo en el que nacerá este bebé, pero para ella, ahora mismo, esperar no le hará daño — .

— Te escanearé todos los días— , exigió. — Convenido—

— Y usted descansará —. Ordenó.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Billy—. Él abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella lo detuvo. — Solo piensa en el poder que tendrás una vez que Edward lo descubra ... Solo tendrás que sugerir algo y probablemente escuchará ... la venganza puede ser muy dulce, Billy —.

— Sí ... —Su sonrisa la dejó preocupada.

**oooooooooo**

Jared se encontró en la habitación que Edward había previsto para él, esperando que hablara. En las últimas horas se contactó con el Emperador, informándole del cambio en los planes, a través de los canales —oficiales— para que todos los que lo escucharán pensarán que fue una decisión de último minuto, la suya. También había podido hablar con Sam sobre el momento posterior a la muerte del rey Rask y, mientras que el capitán le contó lo que sabía, se había mostrado brusco, al parecer molesto por la reacción de la mujer en el Gran Salón, lo que lo sorprendió enormemente, ya que Sam no lo aprobaba. No pensaba interactuar con ella.

Edward miró al Capitán de James, un amigo de confianza de ambos hombres, pero en este momento no estaba contento con él. Su Bella había sufrido a causa de él, debido al trauma que había pasado.

— No había ninguna razón para que durara tanto el despegue, capitán.

—. El uso de su título le dijo a Jared que Edward que estaba muy enojado con él, una vez más se sorprendió. Sabía que Edward siempre había querido tener hijos, pero tener que lidiar con una mujer así ...

— Veron necesitaba estar convencido de que esta era una decisión de último minuto, Majestad. Para que pueda convencer a los que están en la Asamblea —.

— Ella se enfermó —. Edward le gruño.

— Lo siento señor. —.Jared escogió sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. — Ella es más ... frágil ... de lo que esperaba después de nuestra reunión anterior —.

— ¿Frágil? — Los labios de Edward se curvaron ante la palabra.

—Sí, señor, si me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiera sugerido diferentes medidas a tomar .

—Edward miró a Jared por un momento .

— Sígueme — . Él ordenó y luego salió de la habitación, sabiendo que Jared lo haría. En los pasillos, los guerreros saludaron a Edward y fulminaron con la mirada a Jared. Al darse cuenta de que se dirigían a la sala de ejercicios, Jared se preguntó ¿por qué?, frunció el ceño al escuchar una risa, una risa femenina. Edward entró en la habitación, pero Jared se congeló en la puerta, aturdido por lo que estaba viendo.

La hembra Bella y sus dos crías estaban retorcidas juntas en las colchonetas de ejercicios, aparentemente jugando a algún tipo de ,juego que las hacía reír incontrolablemente. Seis hombres se paraban alrededor de la habitación observando con diversión.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?— Edward preguntó, caminando hacia ellas.

— Bueno, se supone que es un juego llamado Twister —. Bella dice cayendo sobre su trasero riendo. Sacándose el pelo de la cara, intentó desenredar las piernas de las chicas. — Pero es un poco difícil jugar sin puntos y sin girador, así que se convirtió en algo gratis para todos .

—. Sonriendo a Edward, ella extiendó sus manos, él las tomó tirandola a sus brazos y la besó en sus sonrientes labios.

Jared no pudo evitar el impacto en su rostro, esto no era la misma hembra que lloriqueó, que sollozando Edward llevó al Raptor. Esta era radiante ... ella es ... ¿qué era lo que ella y Edward estaban haciendo?

— Se llama besar —. Jared gira bruscamente la cabeza para encontrar a un hombre, obviamente un guardia, hablándole.

— Besándose ...

— Sus ojos regresaron involuntariamente a la pareja que ahora se había separado. — Sí, lo hacen bastante a menudo, pareciendo obtener un gran placer de ello —.

Edward miró a Bella, contento de ver que no solo ha recuperado su color, sino también su felicidad. Mirando a la puerta, vio a Jared de pie junto a Riley, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

— Jared —. Él llamo y Jared caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

— Bella, este es Jared, te ha visto antes, pero no ha sido presentado.

Él sirve a James como Capitán y es un amigo de confianza —.

— Hola Capitán —. Bella respondió con frialdad, causando que Edward la mirara con asombro. De repente se dio cuenta de que Bella no le había perdonado a Jared por negarse a regresar a la Tierra, por decirle que olvidaría a su descendencia. Le tomaría tiempo confiar en él como lo hacía Edward, pero él confiaba en que con el tiempo ella lo lograría.

— Y estas son nuestras hijas —. Edward usó la palabra de la Tierra que encuentró que le gusta. — Carly y Annie —. Puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros para indicar cuál era cuál para Jared.

— Hola! — Ellas contestaron en coro antes de mirar a Edward con adoración.

— ¿Podemos ir a jugar en esa cosa hinchable? Mamá dijo que teníamos que preguntarte. Entonces, ¿podemos? — Los ojos de Annie le suplicaban.

— Edward miró la pieza de equipo de la que estaban hablando, era una pieza estirada de material que era muy elástica. Los guerreros se entrenaban en ella para aprender a controlar su equilibrio. Podía ser difícil de dominar.

— Puedes intentarlo, uno a la vez, si Brady te dice que te detengas lo harás — . Edward miró fijamente a sus hijas.

— ¡Sí, Edward! —. Jared miró con asombro a los seis guardias que corrían frenéticamente para mantenerse al día con ellas.

— ¿Estarán bien? — .Los ojos preocupados de Bella las sigueron.

— Sí, no pesan lo suficiente para que el trampó se vuelva peligroso.

—. Asintiendo, Bella volvió su atención a Jared.

Jared, seguía toda la conversación completamente perdido. Las hembras estaban interactuando con Edward. Ellas ... él no estaba seguro de lo que eran ... desconcertantes ... únicas ... queridas ... se asombró al descubrir que quería una ... Él, que nunca había querido tener hijos, comenzó a anhelar uno, si eran como estas.

Edward miró los ojos de Jared seguir a sus hijas y entendió lo que el otro hombre está pensando y sintiendo. Los machos de Voltrian no tenían este tipo de contacto con su descendencia, especialmente la descendencia femenina.

—Jared ...— Edward atrajo su atención de las chicas.

— Son tan diferentes...

— Él se cayó.

— Sí. Así es su madre, mi reina — .Jared miró a Bella , encontrando su respeto aún más fresco que antes. — Bella —. Edward indicó.

— No Edward — Ella le dio una mirada enojada.

— Las habría dejado desprotegidas. ¡Pensó que me olvidaría de ellas!

— La voz de Bella se elevó antes de obligarse a bajarla para que las chicas no la escucharan.

— Nada podría hacerme olvidar a mis hijas, capitán Jared.

— .. La suavidad de su voz de ninguna manera hizo que Jared dudara de su rabia. Esta era la hembra que se enfrentó a él, Felix y Edward.

— Y cuando Edward y yo tengamos hijos, un hijo varón será igual de amado, tan importante como una mujer —.

— Yo ... me disculpo ... — Jared no podía ocultar su sorpresa y respondió sin pedirle permiso a Edward, sus ojos volaron hacia el

— Está bien, Jared. Mi Bella le habla a quien ella quiera. Es común que hable con los hombres — . Encuentró que tenía que tragar con fuerza al pensar que ella amaría a un hijo varón tanto como a una mujer.

— ¿Verdad?— Jared no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran.

— Verdad .

— ¡De Verdad! Ustedes dos actúan como si hubieran reinventado la rueda — .. Bella se alejó de ellos con exasperación y se acercó para ver jugar a las chicas.

— ¿Realmente te gusta esto Edward?— Jared esperó hasta que se alejó Bella para preguntar.

— Sí. Ella realmente se preocupa por nuestra descendencia más que de sí misma. Se llevó a los guerreros de Felix para protegerlos, arriesgándose a sabiendas.

— Edward frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

Necesito hablar con él Edward, con Felix.

—Jared se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de mirar a las hembras. — Él tendrá la información que necesitamos —.

— Lo retienen debajo, junto con Paul, pero debes ser consciente de que no he permitido que lo sanen.

— Jared asintió con comprensión, en realidad era más indulgente, de lo que Jared había esperado.

— No tengo ningún problema con eso. Se merece algo mucho peor.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo necesitarás si vamos a proceder contra su padre .

— Sí. Es una idea única. Hice algunas consultas y necesito discutirlo más contigo. Entonces necesitamos a Bella, ya que ella hizo las conexiones, no yo .

Jared miró a Edward en estado de shock.

Bella observaba en silencio a Jared mientras terminaba de explicar cómo llegó a la conclusión de que Aro y Heidi intentaban apoderarse del Imperio, matando a la Casa Masen. Su incredulidad se veía fácilmente.

— ¿Que evidencia tienes? —. Él exigió saber.

— Ninguna. Solo la intuición y lo que Felix ha dicho. La única forma en que puede convertirse en Rey de Lua es si su padre es el Emperador, por lo tanto, Aro debe estar trabajando para lograrlo.

Él ha sido la fuerza impulsora para que Edward sea declarado no apto. También fue según Edward, el que más instiga entre los otros Lords para que acepten enviar al Buscador a la Tierra, declarando que todos los machos merecen la oportunidad de ser descendientes. Si él promete a las hembras para el apoyo y las entrega, tendrá el apoyo que necesita, ser declarado Rey de Lua, a un paso del Emperador. Si algo les sucede a los dos machos Masen restantes... —

— Pero eso no liga a Heidi —. Jared argumentó.

— Oh, por favor ... — Bella le dió una mirada completamente disgustada, — no se dan cuenta de que las mujeres son tan intrigantes, tan mortíferas como cualquier hombre, es ridículo. El padre de Heidi fue asesinado con el rey Rask. En el camino para encontrarse con Heidi, Edward fue atacado y casi asesinado. Heidi estaba con la emperatriz Gianna cuando ella consumió la skuaberry .

— Estaba en su plato también — . Jared discutió.

— Una cortina de humo, alejando la atención de lo que había hecho

— Bella agitó sus manos con desdén. — Ella se quedó en Volterra solo hasta que James declaró que no tomaría otra Emperatriz, luego eligió un macho —.

— Pero no Aro —. Jared le devolvió el fuego, pasando una mano frustrada por su cabello. ¿Por qué esta mujer no entiende?

— ¡Porque estaba enojada! Aro le falló al no matar a Edward. Sus hembras no toleran la decepción Jared. Le tomó años perdonarlo, durante el cual no murió un solo miembro de la Casa Masen. Sin embargo, un año después de haberse unido a Aro, Fred está muerto, muerto en la propia región de Aro.

— ¿Cómo no puedes ver las conexiones? — Ella enojada grito, de pie con las manos en las caderas.

— ¡Porque no tienes pruebas!.— Jared descubrió que él también estaba de pie, gritándole a ella, Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla sonriendo. Jared se iba a enojar mucho cuando se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Discutiendo con una mujer.

— ¡Felix es tu prueba! —. Bella le gritó de regreso, no intimidada para nada por el Capitán. — Con lo que intentó hacer conmigo, Edward, ¡esa es tu prueba! —.

— Edward ... — Jared lo miró. — No tiene ninguna prueba que pueda presentarse ante la Asamblea y sin ella ... — .

— Entonces será mejor que la encontremos Jared —. Edward dijo, la sonrisa saliendo de su rostro. — Antes de que la Casa Masen no lo sea más —.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	17. CAPITULO DIECISÉIS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO ****DIECISÉIS**

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos estaban haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho de Edward. Bella dejó que su mente divagara en las primeras horas de la mañana. Su tiempo en el Raptor había pasado demasiado rápido. Las chicas habían tenido acceso total a los niveles superiores, corrieron felizmente de un lugar a otro, y todos los hombres las vigilan. Les encantó cuando Edward las llevó a la parte superior de la nave, abriendo la cúpula para que pudieran sentirse como si estuvieran viajando en una burbuja. Eran jóvenes y despreocupadas nuevamente, llegar a Volterra hoy cambiará eso.

Billy la escudriñó todos los días, revisando los resultados, aún así, ella no le había contado a Edward sobre el bebé, sabiendo que eso haría que lo que necesitaba hacer fuera mucho más difícil para él.

— ¿Mi Bella? —. Edward preguntó, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella mientras se despertaba, rodando, la acomodó debajo de él.

— Estoy aquí, Edward — . Abriéndose, ella lo acunó entre sus piernas. Se habían amado mucho hasta altas horas de la noche, sin querer perderse un momento, pero ahora el amor era suave y lento, cada uno con ganas de aprovechar el momento, haciendo que durará para siempre

— Diosa Bella —. Edward gruñó cuando él empujó una última vez y ella se unió a él en el cielo.

**ooooooo**

Edward gruñó suavemente, viendo a Bella ajustar las capas sobre los vestidos morados de las chicas. Su corazón casi había estallado cuando las había visto vistiendo sus colores, indicando a todos los que las vieran que eran suyas. Ahora estaban cubiertas por el gris no comprometido de las capas de unión.

— Recuerda lo que les dije, chicas —, dijo, dándoles una mirada seria.

— Sí, mami—. Respondieron con ojos igual de serios. Asintiendo, se puso de pie para ponerse su propia capa, cuando Edward la detuvo.

— ¿Edward? — Ella lo miró inquisitivamente. Habían llegado a Volterra poco después de la primera comida y ahora se estaban preparando para trasladarse al transporte personal del Emperador que los llevaría a Voltrio, donde se reunirían con James. La ceremonia de Unión programada para después de la comida del mediodía.

— ¿Lo tienes? —. Preguntó y ella supo que se refería a la Garra.

— Sí —. Retirando la manga de su propio vestido púrpura, ella reveló la Garra atada a su brazo.

— Lo usarás si necesitas, mi Bella — . Ordenó con ojos duros.

— Nada importa, solo mantenerte a ti misma y a nuestras niñas a salvo .

— Lo haré, Edward — . Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, sabiendo que lo estaba matando, que estarián separados, incluso durante el breve tiempo que tomaría unirse a las otras mujeres antes de la Ceremonia. — Nunca dudes de que haré lo que sea necesario para que regresemos a tu lado .

—Hay una cosa más ... — Alcanzando su chaqueta, él sacó el Corazón del Raptor, presentándoselo a ella.

— Edward ... —. Bella miró el collar en sus manos. Lo había visto antes, en la imagen del antiguo Rey y la Reina de Lua.

— Esto se llama el corazón del raptor —. Se acercó con cuidado, sujetándolo alrededor de su cuello. — Es tuyo porque tienes el mío.

—Sus dedos se arrastraron por la gruesa cadena incrustada de charoite antes de descansar sobre la cresta que coincidía con la que llevaba. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron mientras lo tocaba.

— Y tienes el mío Edward, siempre y para siempre— . Sabiendo que su tiempo era corto, Edward se obligó a dar un paso atrás y sonreír a las chicas.

— Ambos se ven muy bonitas—, les dijo, arrodillándose frente a ellas.

— ¿Estás listas para conocer al Emperador? —

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Edward? — Carly le preguntó con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—¿Preguntar? — .Él le dió una mirada confusa. — ¿Preguntar a quién, qué Carly? —.

— El Emperador —. Ella respondió como si él debiera entender.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace un Emperador? — Edward descubrió que se está riendo. Con todo lo demás que estaba sucediendo, todavía hay inocencia en el universo.

— Lo más seguro es que puedas mi Carly, solo pregúntame primero, ¿vale? — .

— Está bien — .. La sonrisa que ella le dio , lo dejo sonriendo de igual forma. Él estaba a punto de pararse cuando Annie tiró de su brazo, sus pequeños ojos llenos de dudas.

— Annie, ¿qué está mal? — La preocupación llenó instantáneamente su corazón.

— ¿Puedo ser tuya también Edward? ¿Cómo mami y Carly? —. Sus pequeños labios temblaban, esperando su respuesta, de repente Edward se dio cuenta a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo también.

— Por supuesto que puedes, eres...eres mi Annie —.. La alegría que llenó sus ojos ante sus palabras humilló a Edward. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas, miró a Bella y vio que ella entendía.

— Gracias mi Bella—.

Ambos Guardias los rodearon mientras se movían del Raptor al transporte del Emperador. El Acollador era la estación de transferencia principal para Volterra, con todos los Lords que llegaban para la Ceremonia estaba lleno. Sin embargo, todo lo que le importaba al de Rey de Lua, era tratar de mantener un ojo sobre las tres mujeres que había reclamado.

Edward guiaba a sus hijas mientras se movían rápidamente a través de los pasillos. Prefería tener las manos libres, pero las chicas tardarían demasiado en caminar y no quería que ningún otro hombre llevara estos preciosos regalos, ni siquiera la Guardia que los rodeaba. Solo cuando estuvieron seguros dentro del transporte de James, él las colocó, asegurándolas, en sus asientos.

Observando el cuidado que Edward daba a sus hijas, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de agua. Ella no podía esperar a verlo sosteniendo a su bebé. Él sería un buen padre. Mirando de él a la Guardia, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está Jared? —. Ella preguntó.

— Él y Billy ya están en la superficie —. Edward le comunicó estando ya de pie.

— Jared tenía a alguien con quien necesitaba hablar y Billy iba a hablar con Vasilii. Ven, mi Bella, siéntate, tomará algún tiempo llegar a Voltrio — . Moviéndose para hacer lo que él le pedía ,se sentó.

— ¿Entonces nos reuniremos con James? — .—Sí. En sus habitaciones privadas — ..

— Victoria estará allí? — . Edward vió la preocupación que su Bella tenía por la otra mujer y se dió cuenta de que no debería sorprenderse. Ella la mostró para cada hombre en Luada, por supuesto que lo haría para uno de los suyos.

— Le pedí que estuviera allí, pero no sé si James lo permitirá. —

— ¿Permitir? —.

— Ella carga con la descendencia del emperador, mi Bella. Somos muy protectores con nuestras hembras, ustedes lo saben, pero cuando llevan a nuestra descendencia ... — .

— Entiendo que Edward pero la vida no se detiene solo porque hemos concebido. No nos encerramos y nos escondemos — .

— Le resultará muy difícil permitirle estar allí, mi Bella. Si fueras tú ... — . Edward descubre que no puede seguir.

— Si fuera yo...?— Ella le alienta.

— Si fuera tú, me estaría volviendo loco en este momento, sabiendo que estás en riesgo — ..

**oooooooooo**

Bella puede decir inmediatamente que el hombre sentado ante ellos es James. Su piel era de bronce como la de Edward y, aunque no era tan grande, no cabiía duda de eran hermanos de sangre. La mujer a su lado, sin embargo, obviamente no era Voltrian. Su piel era aún más pálida que la de Bella y su cabello flameantemente rojo retirado de una cara tensa, sus ojos verdes cerrados. Ella se sentaba directamente en su silla, con el estómago sobresaliendo. Bella no podía imaginar cómo lo estaba manejando.

— Sientate Edward—. James hizo un gesto hacia las sillas frente a ellos. — No me había dado cuenta de que llevarías a las hembras jóvenes contigo — .

— No los hubiera dejado en el Raptor James. Son mis hijas — . Edward le informó, avanzando.

— ¿Hijas?— — James repitio interrogativamente.

— Es lo que un hombre llama a sus hembras jóvenes en la Tierra —.

Victoria le informó a James, quien frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— No engendraste a estas hembras Edward —..

— No importa James, las he aceptado. Son mías. Esta es mi Carly y esta es mi Annie—.. Sonriendo a cada una. — Chicas, este es mi hermano, el emperador James y su emperatriz Victoria — .

— Hola. — Las chicas dijeron en voz baja, observando atentamente a James.

— Y esta es mi reina, mi Bella — . Bella asintió ligeramente, reconociéndolos.

James evaluó a la mujer que su hermano reclamó como su reina. Era más pequeña de lo que aparecía en las imágenes del Buscador. Él había revisado lo que sucedió en la sala de control y había estado intrigado por sus acciones. Su Victoria, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente ahora, no lo había hecho al principio. Esta, sin embargo, no solo se había enfrentado a Jared, su capitán más confiable, sino a Edward, el guerrero más temido de todo el imperio.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a él, al lado de Edward, mirándolo fijamente con la misma atención antes de dirigir su atención a Victoria.

Bella se preguntó cómo se sentiría cuando finalmente conociera a Victoria, pero no era esto ... esta rabia ... por una mujer que apenas parecía tener veinte años.

Sintiendo su mirada Victoria se puso aún más rígida.

— ¿Edward? — Bella volvió sus ojos confundidos hacia él.

— ¿Qué está mal, mi Bella? —. Él le frunció el ceño, sintiendo su inquietud.

— Yo ... hay algo ... —. Edward giró, poniendo cuidadosamente a las chicas en una silla detrás de él antes de volverse hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es? — .Enmarcando su rostro con sus manos, él miró profundamente a los ojos preocupados.

— Yo ... siento tanta ira ... tanta rabia ... no lo entiendo ... pero todo está dirigido a Victoria — ..

— Eso es porque esto es mi culpa — , dijo Victoria en voz baja con una profunda tristeza, mirando a las chicas, a Bella y luego al suelo.

— ¡No Victoria, no lo es! — . James estalló enojado.

— Nunca fue tu culpa. Es mía — .. Ignorándolos, Edward se concentró en Bella.

—Dime mi Bella— . Edward susurró suavemente.

—No estaba allí antes ... no así ... especialmente no después de que me contaste lo que le pasó a Victoria, lo que ella tuvo que sobrevivir para llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora ... los educadores ... —. , susurró horrorizada.

— Aro —. Edward entiendió inmediatamente lo que ella quería transmitirle.

— Edward ... — . Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Shhhh va a estar bien —. La empujó a la seguridad de sus brazos, su ira hacia Aro creciendo.

— Pero las otras mujeres ...

no van a entender ... no hasta que lo expliquemos — ..

— No me hablarán — . Victoria susurró, finalmente mirando a Bella a los ojos mientras se daba vuelta en los brazos de Edward.

— Lo intenté, cuando llegaron por primera vez ... para explicar ... pero estaban tan enojadas cuando me vieron — .. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Yo ... — La Emperatriz no pudo continuar.

Bella observaba mientras los ojos de Victoria se llenaban de lágrimas, vio el dolor y la culpa que estaba llevando y supo que la culpa no era de ella, al menos no solo de ella. Si bien ella pudo haber comenzado esto sin saberlo, Edward fue el que encontró la Tierra, James fue el que envió a los guerreros y Aro era el que estaba envenenando a las mujeres contra una de los suyos.

— Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?— James exigió.

— Les dije que descubrimos que Aro alteró la programación en los educadores, ocultando información. Ahora parece que también agregó algo, algo para poner a las hembras en contra de Victoria — .

— La manipulación de la mente está prohibida — ., dijo James enojado.

— No creo que a Aro realmente le importe — , Bella le dijo enojada antes de volverse hacia las chicas que estaban sentadas en silencio en las sillas, observando y escuchando.

— Chicas, vayan y tomen algunas almohadas del sofá para Victoria — .

— Sí, mami — . Ellas contestaron en coro, deslizándose rápidamente de sus sillas para hacer su trabajo designado. Dándole a Edward un suave beso, Bella se levantó de sus brazos y se acercó a Victoria.

James inmediatamente se puso de pie para bloquearla. No dejaría que esta mujer molestará más a su Victoria, hermano o no. Victoria había estado devastada cuando las otras mujeres la atacaron verbalmente.

— No soy más como las otras hembras que atacaron a Victoria.

— Le dijo a James. — No la lastimaré— . Todavía él no se movía.

— Ella necesita sentarse — Bella trató de pasar de nuevo por él.

— No es bueno para ella sentarse de esa manera, no cuando está tan avanzado el embarazo — . Los ojos de James miraron a Victoria y vieron la incomodidad que intentana esconderle.

— Ella nunca le haría daño James, es la verdad — . Mirando a su hermano, James puedo ver esa verdad en sus ojos y lentamente se hizo a un lado. Bella estaba al lado de Victoria en un instante, su corazón rompiéndose por la angustia en sus ojos.

— Oh Victoria — . Bella susurró, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven e hizo lo que haría si fuera una de sus hijas, envilvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— Vas a estar bien Victoria — . Ella la arrulló. — Todo estará bien.

Esto no es tu culpa— . Ambos hombres observaban con inquietud cómo Victoria se rompía completamente en los brazos de Bella.

— ¡Oh Dios! — .Victoria sollozaba, apretando su agarre en Bella.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — .

— No.— . Bella negó. — No tienes por qué lamentarte. Sobreviviste mucho solo para llegar aquí —.. Ella vió que las chicas se acercaban con cautela. Carly puso los almohadones detrás de la espalda de Victoria.

— Recuéstate Victoria, vamos, sentándote así, esto tiene que estar matándote— . La ayudó a recostarse. — ¿Qué tan lejos estás? —

— Ocho meses ... creo —. Ella gimió de alivio mientras la presión disminuía. — Casi a término — . La mente de Bella se apresuró a entender lo que eso significa.

—Sí—.

— Annie pon eso ... — . Ella miró a Edward y James parados allí, mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos.

— No se queden allí, ustedes dos, muevan esa mesa aquí. Victoria necesita poner los pies en alto.

— Bella sonreiría más tarde al recordar a un Emperador y un Rey moviendo muebles, pero en este momento, su única preocupación era la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

— Ahora pon sus pies sobre las almohadas — ., le ordenó a James.

— Dios que se siente tan bien — ., admitió Victoria.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste algo mi Victoria? — Bella pudo escuchar la culpa y preocupación en la voz de James cuando él se arrodilló al otro lado.

— Han pasado tantas cosas con la llegada de todos los Lords.

— Victoria le apretó la mejilla a James. — Eso no parecía importar.

— Tú eres todo lo que importa, Victoria — . Fue en ese momento que Bella se dió cuenta que James amaba a Victoria de la forma en que Edward la amaba y estaba tan mal preparada para manejar a una mujer embarazada como lo estaría Edward.

—¿Mamá? — Bella se volvió hacia su hija mayor.

— ¿Puedo sentir al bebé, como lo hice con Annie? — Sus ojos miraban de su madre al vientre distendido de Victoria.

— ¿Como yo? — .Annie miró a su hermana confundida.

— Cuando estabas en mamá, ella me dejaba tocar su vientre, me pateabas.

— Carly sonrío a su hermana. Una sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre que hizo temblar el corazón de Edward.

— A veces te cantaba — .

— ¿Lo hiciste? — Annie miró el vientre de Victoria con asombro.

— ¿Puedo yo también? —. Ella miró a su madre. Bella le sonrió a sus chicas.

— Eso depende de Victoria — ..

Secándose las lágrimas Victoria se sonrió. — Seguro, por qué no?.

Está muy activo hoy — .

— ¿Él? ¿Sabes que estás teniendo un niño? — .Bella le dio a Victoria una mirada sospechosa.

— No, simplemente asumí que sería, ya que las hembras son muy raras aquí —. Tomando la mano de Annie, la movió hacia el lugar donde estaba pateando el bebé, y fue recompensada con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es genial! — . Susurró Annie antes de besar inocentemente el estómago de Victoria.

— Hola bebé, soy Annie. ¿Podemos ser amigos?

— James y Edward miraban asombrados.

— ¿No has visto a un sanador? — . Preguntó Bella.

— No.— Victoria apartó los ojos de las chicas.

— Realmente necesitas hacerlo Victoria,especialmente ya que estas próxima a la entrega— .

— Yo ... — Sus ojos miraban frenéticamente.

— Llamaré a Vasilii — .. James inmediatamente se pus— de pie.

— ¡No! — Victoria exclamó agarrando su brazo.

— Victoria ... — . Bella la miró de cerca. — ¿No confías en Vasilii?

—Yo ... No es que realmente haya hecho algo, es solo que ... — .

— No confías en él ó.

Bella la mira asintiendo con comprensión.

— No. No lo hago — , dijo ella, mirando a James obstinadamente, diciéndole a Bella que esta es una discusión recurrente entre ellos.

— Victoria ...— .James suspiró pesadamente.

— Confía en tus instintos, Victoria— . Bella le dio a James una mirada de irritación. — Especialmente cuando se trata de tus hijos, el instinto de una madre rara vez se equivoca en lo que concierne a sus hijos. Aún necesitas ver a alguien. No puedes dar a luz a este bebé por ti misma. Victoria asintió lentamente y Bella continúo.

— Hay un sanador en quien confío. Hace años, salvó la vida de Edward y cuando me lesioné, él me ayudó, lo trajimos con nosotros —..

— ¿Billy? — Edward asiente a la pregunta de James.

— ¿Te lastimaste? — Los ojos de Victoria volaron a Edward. Ella solo lo conoció una vez y se sentía incómoda con él. Siempre fue tan remoto y bueno ... sombrío, a pesar de que era el hermano de James pero alrededor de Bella y las chicas era diferente.

— No fue Edward .

—Bella la corrigió rápidamente.

— Mamá se cayó de un árbol cuando los machos malos trataron de sacarnos de Edward. Edward los detuvo .

— Carly dijo , dándose cuenta de que los pequeños escuchaban atentamente.

— Sí, Carly — . La mirada que le dió a Victoria y James le dijo que no dijeran más. — Eso es exactamente lo que pasó —.

— ¿Realmente te ayudó? El sanador —. Victoria la miró, con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

— Sí. Es un buen hombre Victoria, leal a la Casa Masen .

—Victoria miró a James, quien asientió de manera tranquilizadora.

— Entonces lo veré —. Los tres dieron un suspiro de alivio, pero de corta duración. — Después de la Ceremonia de Unión.

— No vas a ir a la Ceremonia Victoria —. James frunció el ceño fríamente.

Victoria agarró el brazo de Bella, lentamente se fue levantando, luego se movió lentamente hasta pararse al frente de James.

— Voy a la ceremonia James— , dijo ella con los ojos firmes.

Estas mujeres están aquí por mi culpa. Bella y sus chicas están aquí por mi culpa. No me esconderé en nuestra Ala como un niño asustado mientras su destino esté en peligro —.

— ¡Estás con descendencia! — James casi grita.

— ¡Eso no me convierte en una inválida! —. Bella observó divertida mientras Victorria le grita al Emperador. Aquí está la mujer que había sobrevivido tanto y todavía estaba de pie.

— No es ...— James comenzó a decir, cuando fue interrumpido por Edward.

— No lo digas, hermano —. Edward decidió que era hora de que ayudara a su hermano. — No son Voltrian, no importa lo que hayas declarado. Mi Bella tiene a todos los guerreros en Luada felices con la esperanza de que puedan atraer a una hembra de la Tierra.

— Son buenos machos, merecen una buena hembra— . Bella se quedó mirando a James mientras se movía hacia el lado de Edward.

— Estoy seguro de que también tienes buenos machos James, pero la forma en que obtienes hembras está mal —.

— Le dije eso, pero nadie me escuchó— . Victoria estaba de acuerdo.

— Ahora lo harán Victoria. Los haremos escuchar. Todos nosotros— , le dijo Bella con confianza. — ¿Cómo? —Victoria preguntó.

—Bien, primero…—

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente, con Bella explicándole a Victoria lo que intentaría para convencer a las otras mujeres de seguir con sus planes.

— ¿Eso es posible?— Victoria miró a James en estado de shock.

¿Por qué nunca me dijeron esto?— Ella demandó enojada.

— Nunca consideré que debías saberlo —, le dijo James.

— ¿Qué más no me has estado diciendo James Masen?— Exigió Victoria.

— Yo ...— James miró a su Victoria sin palabras.

— Tal vez los educadores podrían programarse con la información real que todos necesitamos— , sugirió Bella en voz baja.

Edward miró a Carly quien, después de haber apartado su plato, tiró de su manga. Sus ojos llenos de anticipación.

— ¿Qué es mi Carly?— Él preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle ahora?— Ella susurró y Edward se río, ante la mirada interrogadora de James. — Sí, mi Carly ahora sería un momento perfecto— , le dijo y se inclinó hacia atrás sonriendo.

James miró el rostro sonriente de su hermano, algo que nunca esperó volver a ver, y a la pequeña que lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué hace un Emperador?— Preguntó con voz llena de inocencia.

— Qué ...— James tartamudeó. — Bueno ...— James envío una mirada de asombro a Edward que se echó a reír.

— Sí, mi hermano, dinos, ¿qué es lo que haces?—

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**magui. rios. 37**

**twifanlight07**

**Ralulu1102**

**liduvina**

**tulgarita**

**Jessi**

**Twifan07**

**Fallen Dark Angel 07**

**Vanenaguilar**

**Mar91**

**SolyC**

**Sanveronica22 **

**phoenix1993**


	18. CAPITULO DIECISIETE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

Bella se detuvo justo delante de la puerta, mirando la habitación extravagante que era la cámara de las mujeres. Era una habitación grande y abierta, llena de hembras Voltrian, cada una vestida con el color de su Casa. Muchas se estiraban en los sofás frente a las grandes ventanas, tomando el sol como gatos perezosos, ignorando su entrada, mientras que otras lentamente giran sus cabezas para ver quién se había atrevido a ingresar a sus dominios. Apretando tranquilizadoras las manos de las chicas, Bella avanzó hacia las mujeres acurrucadas en un rincón, vistiendo capas grises.

— Bella!— Rose exclamó, poniéndose de pie cuando las vio.

Los ojos de Bella volaron rápidamente sobre su amiga y otras mujeres. Aparentemente en forma, les habían tratado bien durante el tiempo que pasaron en Volterra.

— Rose— . Bella le dió un largo abrazo, sus ojos se llenaron mientras se retiraba. Si no fuera por esta mujer, por todas estas mujeres, sus hijas hubieran sido dejadas en la Tierra.

— Rose ... todas ...— Ella las miraba, secándose los ojos.

— Estos son mis hijas, Carly y Annie — . Ella sonrío a las chicas.

— Chicas, estas son las mujeres de las que les hablé, las que hicieron posible que Edward y yo viniéramos a buscarlas.

— Gracias — Las chicas dijeron en voz baja.

— ¿Estás bien? — Rose exigió. — Hemos escuchado rumores.

— Ella miró a las chicas con ojo crítico. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Estamos mejor que bien— . Bella le dijo sonriendo.

— Vamos, sentémonos. Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte.

— Las mujeres hicieron espacio para ellas, pero antes de que Bella pudiera sentarse, una voz insidiosa la detuvo.

— Ella está aquí para la Ceremonia de Unión, como el resto de ustedes— . Girando lentamente, Bella descubrió que seis hembras habían cruzado la habitación para colocarse detrás de ella. Una hembra amarilla alta, fácilmente seis pies, con cabello largo y rubio y ojos negros maliciosos se paró en frente, obviamente su líder.

Ella llevaba un vestido plateado y tantas joyas que Bella no estaba segura de cómo se sostenía de pie. — Ella debe reproducirse con un macho digno, como todos ustedes lo harán — . Continuo.

— Hola Heidi — , respondió Bella, disfrutando del shock en los ojos de la otra mujer.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?—. Heidi se recuperó rápidamente. — Por supuesto que sabes quién soy— . Ella miró a las hembras detrás de ella con aire de suficiencia.

— Por supuesto que sí.— Bella estuvo de acuerdo. — Eres la perra estúpida que eligió unirse con otro cuando pudo haber tenido a Edward.

— La sonrisa de Heidi desapareció de inmediato.

— ¡Soy Lady Vulturi de Etruria!— Heidi se estiró en toda altura, tratando de intimar a la mujer más pequeña con su importancia.

Ella era la mujer más poderosa del Imperio. ¡Cómo se atrevía esta cosa vestida de gris a insultarla!

— ¡Y yo soy la reina Bella de Lua!— Bella dió un paso hacia Heidi, haciéndole saber que no estaba intimidada en lo más mínimo por la hembra más grande.

— Le he dado a mi rey dos hembras. ¿Qué has hecho, Heidi? Bella se burló con la mirada de Heidi con las demás. —¿Excepto por unirte a un hombre de una línea de sangre contaminada? Mi rey es el hermano de sangre del Emperador. Él es el siguiente en la línea para gobernar, mientras que tu hombre nunca lo hará.

— Bella esperó, queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría Heidi.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — . La cara de Heidi se volvió de color naranja en su ira. — ¡Edward nunca será Emperador! ¡Se le ha considerado no apto!.

— Para ti, él no es apto porque no mereces a un gran guerrero.

— La ira de Bella era escuchada por todas.

— Él fue el único sobreviviente en una batalla de ocho contra uno ... una batalla que Aro tuvo que arreglar— . La pérdida de color de Heidi le dijo a Bella que siempre había tenido razón.

— Totalmente inesperado fue eso, Heidi — . Bella empujó.

— Que Edward sobreviviera. ¿Es por eso que las bayas skua aparecieron mágicamente en el plato de la Emperatriz?— Todas las mujeres en la habitación jadearon ante la acusación de Bella.

— ¡No sabes nada! ¡Estúpida perra! — Heidi ignoró la acusación de Bella y trató de recuperar el control de la situación.

— ¡No eres más que criadora! — Sus ojos se volvieron hacia las chicas. — Y ellas también lo serán.

Esa amenaza, conmocionó a todas las mujeres quienes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, colocándose entre ella y las hembras jóvenes. El bajo gruñido de Bella la hizo saltar. Era tan amenazante como cualquier macho.

— Nunca ... — Los ojos que ardían con furia se posaron en los de Heidi mortales. — Ni una sola vez, amenaces a mis hijas, Heidi, cualquiera de ustedes.

— Bella dejó que cada mujer en la habitación viera la mirada en sus ojos. — Defendemos a nuestros jóvenes. Nunca los abandonamos. ¡No somos nada como tú!.

— ¡Tú no eres nada! — Heidi le respondió, la rabia se apoderó de ella.

— ¡Nunca serás emperatriz! Crees que Edward puede salvarte. ¡Ni siquiera puede salvarse a sí mismo! Hoy se mostrará quién es verdaderamente digno de Volterra.

— Heidi se giró, terminando la conversación para golpear la puerta.

— ¡Nos vamos a la Ceremonia de Unión! — Ella ordenó a las otras hembras.

Lady Esme, de la Casa Cullen, observó con gran interés la interacción entre Heidi y la pequeña hembra de la Tierra. Ella no era una mujer ambiciosa, a diferencia de muchas en la sala, todo lo que siempre quiso era tener un hombre que le importara, y crías que pudiera ver crecer. Algo que nunca escuchó de ninguna otra femenina ... hasta ahora.

Que ésta declarara que ella era la reina de Lua la sorprendió.

Carlisle le había hablado de ella, le había dicho que el rey Edward la había reclamado junto con su descendencia femenina, pero no dijo nada de que ella era la reina.

Se había negado a creer los rumores que decían los machos, de que se enfrentaba a Edward de tu a tu, especialmente después de ver a las otras hembras encogerse cuando un macho se acercaba. Esta, sin embargo ... esta le hacía reconsiderar, especialmente después de que todas se pusieron de pie para proteger a las jóvenes.

Tal vez estas uniones podrían funcionar después de todo.

Ella oró constantemente a la diosa, le pidió que le proporcionara una buena hembra para su descendencia masculina más vieja que estaría en la ceremonia de unión hoy. Era un hombre digno, tan parecido a su hombre que la llenaba de orgullo. Todos sus descendientes eran guerreros dignos. Si tenían un defecto, era por ella.

Porque ella se negó a dejar su manno, a dar a otra persona el regalo de la descendencia. Después de su primera presentación, muchos habían tratado de alejarla de Carlisle, pero ella realmente se preocupaba por él y no quería otro. Incluso ahora, después de veinticinco años con Carlisle, un hombre ocasionalmente trataba de persuadirla.

Esme se preguntó por la acusación de la mujer, de que Heidi era responsable del ataque de Edward y la muerte repentina de la Emperatriz. ¿Podría ser verdad? Hubo rumores en ese momento, con el ataque de Edward y la muerte de Gianna tan cerca. Si era así, ¿no se habría hecho algo? Carlisle le habría dicho algo. Tenían una relación inusual en el hecho de que realmente discutían tales asuntos, especialmente cuando podría afectar a su descendencia.

Esme continúo observando a las mujeres de la Tierra mientras las otras se iban para ocupar su lugar en la Cámara de la Asamblea.

Dando a la mujer de Edward un leve asentimiento, se giró para unirse a Carlisle. Ella tenía mucha informacion que necesita decirle.

Bella observó como la mujer de color rosa, vestida con un vestido color ámbar, le dio un leve asentimiento antes de seguir a las otras hembras. Ella era mayor que las demás, se había mantenido alejadas de ellas como si no fuera deseable. ¿Podría ser esta Lady Esme? La que le había dicho Mary. Una mujer atorniana que se negó a unirse con cualquiera que no fuera su primer hombre, y devolviendole su leve asentimiento, Bella se volvió hacia las mujeres.

— Tenemos que hablar — , les dijo Bella.

— Sí, lo hacemos.— Rose le frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué te han hecho?.

— ¿Hecho?— Bella le da una mirada confusa. — ¿No me han hecho nada? ¿Por qué piensas eso? — .

— Nos dijeron que habías sido atacado repetidamente— . Las otros murmuran de acuerdo. — Que si hablamos tanto con un hombre también lo estaríamos — .

— ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Quién te dijo eso?— Bella demandó. — ¡No! Déjame adivinar.— Ella miró con enojo a las puertas cerradas. — Heidi—.

—Sí. — Rose lo reconoció.

— Si realmente hablabas con un hombre, probablemente se desmayaría por el shock— . Bella sonrío ligeramente, pensando en la cantidad de veces que Edward que casi lo había tenido. — Nunca te harían daño, Rose— . Diciendo esto se volvió seria para mirar a las otras mujeres. — De hecho, morirían voluntariamente para protegerte —.

— ¿Cómo puedes defenderlos? — Exigió Rose.

— No Rose, no es como piensas— . Ella vió la creciente desconfianza en los ojos de la mujer. — Por favor ... ¿podemos sentarnos? Hay tanto que no sabes. Tanta información que necesitas antes de la Ceremonia de Unión—.

— ¡Te has convertido en uno de ellos! — Acusó una de las mujeres.

—¿Ellos? — Bella le dió una mirada confusa.

— ¡Si ellos! Igual a esta persona Victoria —

— No sabes nada acerca de Victoria—. Bella le respondió.

— ¡Ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí! Otra gritó.

— ¡No! — Bella respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Esto no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte. — Bueno, sí, lo está, pero no de la forma en que piensas. Por favor ...— Bella las mira suplicante.

—¿Me darías la oportunidad de explicar? Por favor ... por favor ...

me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, me ayudaste a conseguir a mis hijas, déjame ayudarte ahora— . Después de que cada mujer finalmente asintiera. Bella hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

— A la emperatriz Victoria ... la sacaron de la Tierra de la misma forma que a nosotras—, Bella miró a sus chicas pero se dio cuenta de que no podían entender nada.

— Pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte como nosotros —.

— ¡Afortunada! — Una de las mujeres se levantó furiosa.

— ¿Fuiste violada? — Bella se levantó desafiándola. — ¿Te maltrataron? ¿Vendido? ¿Sola? — Toda mujer la miró en estado de shock. La mujer volvió a sentarse lentamente. — Victoria fue, durante semanas. James, el emperador, la salvó. Lo entiendes? Ella estaría muerta ahora si no fuera por él —.

— Eso no es excusa ...— Rose comenzó a decir.

— ¡No, no lo es!— Bella la interrumpió. — Y Victoria hizo todo lo posible para detener esto, pero una vez que se descubrió que ella había concebido, los otros machos exigieron la misma oportunidad de tener descendencia. A todos se les ha dado la información correcta sobre eso, su civilización está muriendo — .

— ¿Información correcta?— Preguntó Rose.

— Sí, pero no todo en su educador es cierto— . Bella vio que todavía estaban escépticas. — ¿Podrías decirle a alguien dónde está la Tierra?—Ella exigió y recibió miradas confundidas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— , Preguntó una pequeña rubia.

— ¿Puedes decirle a alguien cómo llevarte de regreso a la Tierra?—.

— Yo ...— Rose miró a las demás, a ella. —Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar— .

— Tampoco Victoria. ¿Entiendes ahora? Victoria ... no ... sabía ...

James pudo sacar una parte del sistema de navegación de la nave Ganglian en la que encontró a Victoria, pero incluso eso no los llevó a la Tierra.

— Entonces, ¿cómo?— Ella preguntó.

— Edward lo encontró ... por lo que Victoria sabía. Nueve planetas, uno azul y un sol — .

— Ese es el macho que defendiste ante Heidi —.

— Sí. Edward encontró la Tierra ... estamos aquí por eso. Nunca fue culpa de Victoria. Pero ... —

— Necesitas entender, ya sabía todo esto antes de llegar a Volterra.

Edward me dijo la verdad— . Bella miró a las mujeres. —Y aún así, en cuanto vi a Victoria, me enfurecí—.

— Qué ...— Rose la miró tratando de entender y poco a poco se le ocurrió. — Estaba programado en los educadores, que deberíamos estar enojados con ella.

— Sí, por el hombre de Heidi, Aro, así que Victoria no pudo decirte lo que te voy a decir ahora—. Segura que todas estaban escuchando, — Todas fueron declaradas Voltrian en el momento en que fueron tomadas— . Ella vio su conmoción. — Por eso tienes derechos, derechos que no quieren que conozcan, fue lo único que Victoria pudo hacer para protegerlas..

— ¿De quién?— , Le pregunta Rose.

— Heidi y Aro ... Rose ... Felix es el hijo de Aro — . — Bueno, eso tiene sentido— , murmuro Rose.

— Sí lo hace. Aro quiere ser Emperador, Heidi quiere ser Emperatriz, y no le importa quién tiene que morir para que eso suceda —

— Ella ha matado?—

— Sí. Ella trató de matar a Edward. Ella mató a la primera emperatriz de James, Gianna, y el segundo hijo de James murió en su región. Ahora quieren matar a Victoria y a su hijo por nacer—

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— Rose exigió saber, la ira comenzó a llenar sus ojos, la ira hacia Heidi.

— Sí—. Bella miró de las chicas a las mujeres.

— Hay algo más que debes entender. Si bien Victoria y yo estamos muy felices con nuestros hombres y no tenemos ningún deseo de regresar a la Tierra, no hay garantía de que ninguna de ustedes sienta lo mismo— . Ella vio que todas estaban escuchando.

— La mayoría de los los hombres que he conocido son hombres buenos y honorables que realmente te apreciarían, pero hay algunos como Felix y Aro que solo te usarán, como dice Heidi, como criadores— . Varias mujeres empiezaron a llorar tranquilamente.

— Estoy siendo totalmente honesta contigo porque necesitas entender, no hay manera de detener la Ceremonia de Unión, tienes que pasar por eso ... pero eso no significa que tengas que unirte a un hombre —.

— ¿Qué?— Rose la miró confundida y antes de que Bella pudiera explicar más , las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas.

— Es hora de la Ceremonia de Unión —. Un gran guardia de piel verde anunció, entrando a la sala. — Estaran bien— . Bella rápidamente miró a las mujeres. — Por favor ... no puedo explicarlo aquí, estamos fuera de tiempo. Necesito que escuchen, una vez que estemos en la Asamblea de los Lores, realmente escucha. Tienes derechos y no importa lo que pienses o escuches, Edward las apoyará, lo prometo.

— Mujeres, es hora de irse— . El guardia dice de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

— Chicas— . Bella extendió sus manos y las tomó con confianza antes de mirar a las mujeres.

— Puedes confiar en Edward— . Carly les dijo con la fe absoluta que solo un niño puede tener. — Él nos ama—. Annie interviene.

— Él es nuestro Edward—.

**oooooooooo**

Heidi se detuvo en la entrada al área de la Asamblea asignada a la Casa Vulturi y sonrío. Esta sería la última vez que se sentaría aquí, mirando hacia el área vacía del Emperador y supo que era ahí a donde pertenecía.

La Casa Vulturi, estaba en el mismo nivel de las otras Casas, se sentaba más cerca del Emperador, lo que indicaba su importancia en Voltrian. La casa Luada de Lua era la única que se sentaba aún más cerca del Emperador, lo que significaba que quien se sentaba allí era el siguiente en la fila para gobernar. Heidi sonrío fríamente al ver sus asientos vacíos. Hoy Edward finalmente será destruido.

Hoy se enfrentaría no solo a los Lords, sino también a sus hembras y sus mejores guerreros. Porque todos habían llegado para esta Ceremonia de Unión sin precedentes. Una ceremonia de la que ella y Aro eran responsables, su sonrisa creció.

Edward se enfrentaría a todos ellos y se lo quitarían todo, su título, su estado y sus hembras, todo esto por su propio hermano, tal como todo le había sido despojado a su familia hace muchos siglos.

Todavía sonriendo, se sento detrás de Aro.

— ¿Te has asegurado de que las hembras hagan lo que se les ha ordenado?— Aro se giró en su asiento para mirarla, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de Heidi y exigió la respuesta correcta.

— Por supuesto— Heidi le dio una mirada de disgusto. Una vez había deseado a este macho grandemente. A su cuerpo amarillo, el había permanecido erguido y fuerte cuando se reunió con él a los quince, aquí en esta misma Asamblea. Él también había venido para una Ceremonia de Unión. Heidi se había colado en la ceremonia, a través de un pasaje secreto que terminaba en esta misma área, uno de los muchos pasajes secretos que había descubierto cuando era niña. Aro la descubrió, pero en lugar de informarle a su padre, él le permitió quedarse, pero a un precio, fue ese día cuando supo el verdadero poder que una mujer tenía sobre un hombre. Ella le había permitido que la tocara como no lo había hecho ningún hombre y, a cambio, él le había prometido ser su Emperatriz.

Él le falló, Edward vivió, así que ella tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y, mientras había tenido éxito, James la rechazó, ¡la rechazó! ¡Bien... pronto ella sería Emperatriz y luego James sabría lo que se sentía ser rechazado!

Mirando a Aro, ahora se preguntaba qué habría visto en él. Su brillante color amarillo se había desvanecido, su fuerza lo había dejado mucho antes de su llegada a su casa. Si no hubiera sido por Felix, ella nunca habría podido darle un segundo hombre.

Tampoco eso lo sabía. Felix era débil, mientras que Aro creía que nadie se atrevería a tocarla.

— No tienen idea de que tienen una opción, tal como lo planeamos. Ellas elegirán un hombre presentado y todos sabrán que es por ti. Ninguno se opondrá a ti — . Asintiendo, Aro se volvió hacia la Asamblea, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Heidi no le iba a decir a Aro lo que la mujer de Edward había dicho,que sabía que ella mató a la Emperatriz. Que se dio cuenta que él estaba detrás del ataque a Edward. Pronto no importaría, ya que ella seria Emperatriz y nadie tocaba a la Emperatriz, bueno, nadie más que ella.

— ¿Has oído hablar de Felix?— Aro se volvió para interrumpir sus pensamientos. Se suponía que Felix había llegado ese mismo día, y le explicaría en persona por qué no había capturado a la hembra, sellando el destino de Edward.

— No. ¿Intentaste con Paul? — ¿Debía ella hacer todo? Se preguntó.

— Sí, dijo que tenían problemas con el motor y que llegarían más tarde—.

— Ahí lo tienes. Date la vuelta y disfruta del espectáculo que hemos organizado— . Heidi le informó. A veces piensa ella, que él no es más brillante que un niño de tres años. — Vendrá directamente aquí. No querrá perderse el ver una gran casa destruida— . Asintiendo, Aro hace lo que ella le indica.

**oooooooooo**

— Mi reina —. Riley entra a regañadientes en la habitación, vestido con su uniforme de corte y medallón. Él no quería hacer esto. — Ahora debo acompañarte a la Ceremonia —.. Bella lo mira y ve su angustia. El hombre verde de la guardia del emperador le gruñe.

— Por supuesto que debes. No te preocupes, Riley— . Ella mira a las mujeres.

— Señoras, este buen hombre es el guerrero Riley ,le señala con un gesto. — Él es el Capitán de mi Guardia de Élite, uno de los más dignos y honorables hombres, todos los guerreros de la Guardia de Élite de Lua son — .

El guardia verde observa con incredulidad que otros once guerreros de Volterra se mueven para rodear a las hembras.

— ¿Guerrero Riley se dirigió a la mujer como su reina? ¿Acaba de decir que él es el capitán de la Guardia de Élite de la Reina? No existe tal cosa. Porque no hay reina.

— Avanzando detienen a Riley.

— Ustedes se harán a un lado, Capitán. Es nuestro deber escoltar a estas hembras —. Sus ojos se abren al ver el medallón en el hombro de Riley. Un escaneo rápido revela que cada Guardia de Lua usa uno.

— ¿Eso es un charoite? —.

— Nosotros lo haremos— . Riley gruñó de nuevo. — Nuestra Reina está dentro de este grupo, al igual que su descendencia. No le confiaremos su protección.

— Guardias de ambas casas agarron sus armas.

— ¡Caballeros!— Bella dio un paso adelante, colocando una mano en la espalda de Riley. — Creo que todos queremos lo mismo aquí— . Ella le da un codazo a Riley, él se mueve un poco para que ella pueda dirigirse a la Guardia del Emperador, mientras se asegura de que pueda caminar delante de ella si es necesario.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— Bella se dirige al Guardia verde con el que se enfrentó Riley, el hombre la mira sorprendido.

— Mi reina te hizo una pregunta, ¡tú contestarás!— Riley gruñó al macho. — Yo ... soy el guerrero Jaqua, de la Guardia Vortino del Emperador— . Él finalmente responde.

— Es un placer conocerte, guerrero Jaqua —. Bella lo saluda con un leve asentimiento. — El Emperador les ha dado a ti y a tus hombres la importante tarea de asegurarse de que lleguemos a la Ceremonia a salvo—

— Sí —. Él reconoció.

— Para que puedas entender cómo se siente el Capitán Riley imagina, que su Rey te haya dado la misma orden, proteger a su Reina y su descendencia —.

— Sí — Él admitió a regañadientes.

— Dicho esto, le sugiero que permita que la Guardia de la Reina nos acompañe, como lo exige mi Rey —. Levantó una mano para silenciarlo antes de que pudiera hablar. — Mientras usted y su Guardia escoltan a la Guardia de la Reina, como lo exige el Emperador. De esa manera todos pueden cumplir con su deber —.

— No es lo que pidió el emperador—. Jaqua se sorprendio al descubrir que estaba discutiendo con la hembra.

—¿Cómo es que no?— Bella inclinó su cabeza interrogativamente. — ¿No nos estás escoltando? Incluso te has duplicado nuestra protección, usando la Guardia de la Reina, asegurando nuestra llegada segura. La fe que tu Emperador tiene en ti está bien puesta —.

La verde piel de Jaqua comenzó a oscurecerse mientras mira a la pequeña hembra, asombrado no solo por su lógica y su cumplido, sino porque ella le hablara abiertamente. Ninguna mujer le hablaba a un hombre con el que no estaba unida, ¿podría desear unirse a él?

— Jaqua —. La voz de un hombre lo saca de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que todos están esperando su decisión. La hembra tiene razón, no habría ningún daño si ambos Guardias escoltaban a las hembras.

— Tomarás tus órdenes de mí —. Jaqua mira a Riley.

— Mientras no pongan en peligro a los que están a mi cuidado — Ambos hombres asienten.

**oooooooooo**

Esme entró silenciosamente en el área de la Casa Cullen para sentarse detrás de Carlisle, quien está hablando con Jasper, su tercer hijo. Jasper había estado en Volterra por casi un año, recibiendo entrenamiento especial de la Guardia del Emperador para que pudiera entrenar guerreros en Betelgeuse. Un gran honor para un guerrero tan joven, pero Jasper siempre había sido sus ojos, cuando él se volvió para reconocerla, ella sonrío.

Era un buen hombre, siempre atento y considerado con ella. Él tenía más de ella, que su manno, pero tenía la poderosa constitución de Carlisle y su habilidad mortal con la espada.

— Todo está bien Esme? — La pregunta de Carlisle retiró su mirada de Jasper.

— Sí, pero me pregunto si no tendremos sorpresas este día —. Ella le informa.

— ¿Por qué dirías eso?— Carlisle se movió para sentarse junto a su hembra, dejando que sus dedos le rozaran la pierna mientras se sentaba. Nunca se cansaba de tocar a esta hembra y ella lo permitía, incluso después de veinticinco años. La diosa realmente lo había bendecido con su Esme.

— La hembra que el rey Edward ha reclamado fue llevada a la cámara de las hembras, junto con su descendencia — .

— ¿Verdaderamente? — Jasper la miró con esperanza en sus ojos.

— ¿Ella tiene dos hembras?— . —Verdaderamente, todavía muy jóvenes pero definitivamente femeninas, ella y Heidi tuvieron unas palabras—.

— ¿Qué?— Carlisle la miró preocupado. Heidi no era una mujer con quien jugar.

— Heidi se acercó a ella tan pronto como llegó, tratando de afirmar su dominio— . Carlisle miró a la Casa Vulturi y vio a Heidi mirando hacia el área del Emperador.

— No me sorprende —. El murmuró.

— Heidi lo intento, la mujer de Edward, no se echó atrás.

— Carlisle la miro sorprendido. — En lugar de eso, le dijo a Heidi que era una perra estúpida por haber elegido a otro sobre Edward y luego la acusó de no solo organizar el ataque de Edward sino de matar a la emperatriz Gianna— .

— ¿Verdaderamente?— Carlisle siempre se lo había preguntado.

— Sí, fue bastante interesante que Heidi no lo negara, eligiendo en su lugar amenazar a las jóvenes.

— Esme miró a Carlisle y él vio respeto en los ojos de su hembra.

— Cada hembra de la Tierra en la habitación estaba contra Heidi de inmediato, protegiendo a las jóvenes a pesar de que no eran suyas— . Carlisle miró hacia ella, considerando lo que había dicho.

— Entonces, los rumores que hemos escuchado sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo en Lua son ciertos— . Jasper miró a su padre.

— ¿Qué has estado escuchando Jasper? — Carlisle exigió saber.

— Se dice que ella descansa con el rey —. Jasper miró de su padre a su madre, él sabía que su relación era inusual, pero nunca había oído hablar de que estuvieran juntos.

— ¿Qué? — Carlisle no pudo ocultar su sorpresa o la mirada de consideración que le dio a Esme.

— Sí, no solo eso sino que ella lo toca, a veces con los labios, delante de otros y él lo permite— .

— Eso es imposible —. Carlisle niega la posibilidad, sí, Esme lo tocara.., pero solo lo hacía en privado, y solo con sus manos.

— Es lo que dicen. También dicen que ella le habla a cualquier hombre que desee, ya sea que el rey esté presente o no —.

Antes de que Carlisle pueda hablar, se abrieron las puertas de la Cámara, se levantó y tomó su lugar como el Señor de la Casa Cullen, pero se preguntó si Esme no tenía razón, puede que todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa hoy, solo esperaba que sobrevivieran a ella.

**oooooooooo**

Bella sonrío tranquilizadora a sus hijas mientras caminan junto a ella, estaba muy orgullosa de ellas. Caminaban junto a ella, sin miedo de lo que les esperaba porque confían en ella y en Edward, y no las decepcionarían.

— Bien hecho allí.— Rose susurró mientras se movía a su lado.

— Lo intento —. Bella susurró hacia atrás, cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron y fueron conducidas a la Cámara de los Lores.

La Cámara estaba construida para intimidar, Edward trató de prepararla para ella, pero ver era creer. El área principal estaba hundida, por lo que los que estaban en ella debían mirar hacia arriba, a los Lords que se sentaban a sus lados y luego miraban hacia arriba para ver al Emperador que estaba sentado en el otro extremo, presidiendo la Asamblea. Los guardias las condujeron más allá de los doce guerreros, cada uno de ellos observándolas atentamente mientras sostenían una capa del color de su casa.

— Permanecerán dentro de este círculo hasta que estén listas para seleccionar al hombre para su unión— . Jaqua les indicó que la Guardia del Emperador se moviera para pararse frente a las puertas que se habían cerrado. Señalizando que no se permitiría que las hembras se fueran como habian venido. Riley miró a Bella, a las chicas, su conflicto era fácil de ver para Bella.

— Estará bien, Riley, confía en tu Rey— . Bella lo tranquilizó suavemente.

— Si mi Reina— . Él respondió, su brazo cruzó su pecho y se inclinó hacia ella, seguido por toda su Guardia. Luego se movio para pararse justo al otro lado de las hembras, listos para proteger a su Reina, si era necesario.

Un estruendo bajo se movió a través de la Cámara cuando la Guardia se inclinó ante una mujer, mostrando su respeto por ella, antes de caminar hacia un lado. El resplandor de color y el brillo del Charoite en sus medallones llamaron la atención de todos los hombres. ¿Qué hacen los Guardias, incluso los Guardias de Élite del Rey ... que hacian con un Charoite en sus medallones? ¿Por qué se inclinaban ante una mujer?

El sonido de una campana profunda anunció la llegada del Emperador, la Asamblea como uno se levantó y se volvió para recibirlo y para su sorpresa a la Emperatriz también. Bella observó a James mientras escoltaba con cuidado a Victoria a su asiento, un asiento que estaba a su lado. Ella estaba orgullosa a su lado, mientras miraba a la Asamblea, sus ojos se posaron en las mujeres de abajo. Llevaba el azul real, los colores de James, con un corpiño incrustado de joyas y el emblema del Emperador alrededor de su cuello, Bella le dio un ligero asentimiento, y que Victoria regresó.

La Asamblea retuvo la respiración colectiva mientras se sentaba, bajando lentamente su cuerpo hinchado con la asistencia del emperador. ¿Qué pensaba el emperador al tenerla aquí? James organizó personalmente las almohadas en su silla, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda.

— Estoy bien James. Terminemos con esto.

— Ella susurró, frotándose el estómago mientras el bebé pateaba de nuevo, con un gesto rígido, se enderezó y se enfrenta a la Asamblea.

— Lords, guerreros, hombres del Imperio de Volterra —, James se dirigió a ellos.

— Todos estamos aquí en este histórico día para una Ceremonia de Unión que cambiará nuestro universo para siempre ... pero antes de que esto tenga lugar, hay otro asunto que debe abordarse.

— Mirando a un guardia, él asiente antes de sentarse, la Asamblea lo sigue.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	19. CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO ****DIECIOCHO**

Al abrirse una puerta cerca del Emperador, todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver a Edward entrar a la Cámara, seguido por otro grupo de Guardias que también tenían Charoite en sus medallones, aunque no tanto color. Los ojos confundidos miraban de una Guardia a la otra, sus medallones, mientras que diferían, ambos representan la Casa de Luada ... ¿por qué el Rey Edward necesita dos juegos de Guardia?

Bella miró con orgullo mientras Edward avanzaba confiadamente hacia la Cámara. Él es el rey de Lua. Él es el Raptor, sus ojos fríos y feroces, que no ofrecían ninguna simpatía por aquellos que amenazaban lo que es suyo. Sólo aquellos a los que protege sienten el calor del Raptor. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscan y encuentran a Bella y las chicas antes de caminar a su Guardia, asegurándose de que estuvieran a salvo, se volvió hacia el Emperador.

— Mami —., susurra Carly, su vocecita llena de asombro. — Lo sé, nena Bella susurra de vuelta

— ¿Bella, ese es él?— , Rose preguntó al ver al horrible macho de color bronce con cicatrices que parece que mataría a cualquiera que lo viera mal. — ¿Ese es el hombre con el que te has unido?—

— Oh si. ¿No es él magnífico?.

— Rose la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. — Puedo pensar en algunas otras palabras.

— Bella le dio una mirada aguda.

— Sus cicatrices son de un ataque del que no debía sobrevivir. Él lo hizo. No lo mataron, lo cual demuestra que él es el guerrero más apto.

— El ataque del que hablaste con Heidi— . Rose le dió una mirada de consideración.

— Sí —. Ella miró y vio que todas estaban escuchando. — Necesito que creas que las defenderá. Edward las apoyará, si lo dejas. Él es un hombre honorable. Él protege lo que es suyo .

— Bella no se había cuenta de que su voz habia viajado a la Guardia del Emperador. Que todos la miraron con incredulidad, ninguna mujer hablaba de un hombre de esa manera, con tal compromiso ...pasión.

Jaqua miró a Riley y no vio sorpresa en sus ojos, solo la verdad. ¿Podría realmente querer decir lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Era posible?

— Rey Edward —. James se puso de pie para dirigirse a su hermano.

— Usted fue llevado ante la Asamblea de los Lores para responder a las acusaciones de haber roto las Leyes de Volterra. ¿Cuál es su respuesta? —. Mirando a Edward, James esperó que su hermano supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— Mi respuesta es que no he violado ninguna ley —. Edward anunció para que todos lo escucharan.

— Te llevaste a una mujer fuera de la Ceremonia de Unión —. Lord Aro se levantó, mirando a Edward. — Eso rompe la ley de Voltrian.

— Admito que fue fuera de la tradicional Ceremonia de Unión, pero nada de esto — ,señalo con gestos sombríos hacia las hembras en el círculo — son tradicionales.

Dicho esto, en su esencia, mi unión no infringe ninguna ley —.

— ¡Que puedas sugerir que tal cosa es un escándalo!— Aro golpeó su mano contra la repisa frente a él haciendo que muchos saltaran.

— Una mujer se presenta solo al más apto de todos los guerreros Voltrian, y tú, sin importar cuál sea tu línea de sangre —,se burlaba de James, — ¡Han sido considerados no aptos! Por lo tanto, su adhesión está fuera de la ley y por lo tanto ilegal! Serán retirados de tu casa —.

— La Ley establece que si una mujer hace una demanda especialmente inusual fuera de la tradicional Ceremonia de Unión puede ser pasada por alto —. Edward desafío a Aro.

— Se hizo un pedido para recuperar y proteger a sus hijas. Había más de una docena de guerreros en el control. En el momento en que se hizo la solicitud. Los guerreros consideraron que esta Asamblea merecía la tarea de obtener estas hembras. Todas la rechazaron, incluido su hombre, Lord Aro. Yo no. Acepté proteger a su descendencia. Son mías. . —.

— ¡Hiciste tus propias demandas! — Aro estaba furioso porque Edward habia anunciado a todos que Felix rechazó a la hembra.

— Que ella aceptó— . Él disparó de nuevo.

— ¡Ella no sabía lo que estaba aceptando! ¡No había completado el programa de educación!— .

— De nuevo, la culpa de Felix, por no cumplir con su deber! —.

— ¡Eso no importa!— . Aro golpeó su puño de nuevo. — ¡A los machos no aptos no se les permite tener descendencia! ¡Serán removidos y entregadas a un macho digno!.

— Bella había escuchado lo suficiente, nadie le hablaba así a Edward, no en su presencia, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, las chicas lo hicieron.

— Carly! ¡Annie! — El grito de Bella tuvo a Edward agarrando su espada mientras giró listo para proteger a su familia. Al ver a sus hijas corriendo hacia él, rápidamente se arrodilló y tiró de sus cuerpos temblorosos cerca mientras se lanzaban hacia él.

Todos los hombres en la Asamblea observaban en un silencio aturdido mientras las hembras jóvenes envolvían sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward en busca de consuelo. Esto no sucedía, ni siquiera con la propia descendencia de un hombre.

— ¡No dejes que nos lleven Edward!— Las chicas suplicaban, su miedo era escuchado por todos. — ¡Queremos quedarnos contigo! Te amamos —..

— Calma mis pequeñas. Estará bien —.. Susurró, besando la parte superior de cada cabeza.

— Creo que la cuestión de a quién pertenecen mis hijas ha sido resuelta— . Bella anunció. Con una última mirada a Rose, ella salió del círculo para unirse a su familia, su Guardia la siguió inmediatamente. Ignorando los susurros sorprendidos, ella le dio a Edward un breve pero profundo beso antes de que él se levantara y juntos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar al Emperador.

— ¡La descendencia pertenecerá al macho con el que te unas!.

— Aro anunció y un rumor excitado recorrió la Asamblea ante la idea de que una de sus Casas tuviera estas tres hembras, sentándose de nuevo, Aro sonrío con suficiencia. Dejaría que el Emperador tratara de controlar a los Lords ahora.

— ¿Ha muerto alguien y te ha hecho Emperador, Lord Aro, para que puedas hacer tal decreto?— Bella se volvió desafiando a Aro.

— ¿Alguien cree que rompe la más básica de todas las leyes de Voltrian?

— Totalmente en shock jadeó ante su desafío, no solo por su pregunta, sino también por el hecho de que se atrevio a dirigirse a él directamente, eliminando la expresión de suficiencia de la cara de Aro.

— Es la ley de Voltrian —. Bella enfatizó para que todos la escucharan.

— Que la descendencia de un macho permanezca con él, incluso si la hembra lo abandona. Así es como mantienes a tu descendencia cuando tus hembras eligen a otro— . Al alejarse de Edward, Bella habló en susurros, mirando lentamente a todos los hombres en la habitación antes de girarse hacia James. — ¿No lo es?—.

— Esa es la ley —. La respuesta rápida de James preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, estas hembras eran del manno. — Y si ese macho muere, ¿quién es el responsable de su descendencia?— . Ella le preguntó a la asamblea.

— Los hermanos del varón—. Fue la respuesta inmediata.

— ¡No!—. Bella inmediatamente cortó a través de ellos. — La Ley Voltrian establece que las crías deben ser devueltas a su madre. Ella las acepta o permite que el hermano del macho también participe.

— Aro se sento bruscamente. ¿Cómo había aprendido esto?

— Esto también es cierto— . James anunció.

— ¡Esa ley es para los Voltrianos! —. Aro se levantó, mirando furioso a Bella.

— ¿Y tu punto?— Bella preguntó suavemente, levantando una ceja.

— ¡Ellas no son Voltrian!— . Le hace un gesto a Carly y Annie, a quienes Edward había establecido que fueran rodeadas por su Guardia.

— ¿No lo están?— Bella preguntó con voz sorprendida, mirando a Edward, pero él no se dejo engañar, ni su Guardia, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

— Por supuesto que no—, dijo Aro con aire de suficiencia.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?— Ella miró a los Lords en busca de una respuesta. — Esta estimada Asamblea solo se ocupa de las hembras Voltrian. No te importa si otras mujeres están en riesgo, si son abusadas ...incluso si es por los hombres de Voltrian

... hombres tan dignos como lo son todos ustedes.— . Ella les permitio escuchar su desprecio. — No es de extrañar que la diosa te haya abandonado— . Se gira hacia Edward.

— ¡Fue declarada Voltrian!— Se levantó una voz, dicho Señor la miraba con enojo. — Por un voto de esta Asamblea, antes de que se enviara el Buscador. Ella es Voltrian, al igual que su descendencia—. Él la miró con aire de suficiencia. Bella solo levantó una ceja al hombre rojo que sabia que era Lord Reeve, antes de mirar a la espera del Emperador.

— Fuiste— Reconoció. — Todas las mujeres traídas de la Tierra han sido declaradas Voltrian . — Así que soy Voltrian con todos los derechos y protección que cualquier otra mujer— . Ella preguntó.

— Sí —. James asintió.

— Mis hijas son Voltrian— . Ella presionó para confirmar.

— Sí

— Entonces, Lord Aro está negando a sabiendas, a mis hijas sus derechos. Derechos que les otorgó esta Asamblea. ¿No es eso un delito? — Ella miró a Aro mientras hice esta última declaración.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!— Aro estaba una vez más en pie.

— ¿No solo trataste de negar a mis hijas sus derechos? Aquí — Bella señaló el piso. — ¿Frente a esta Asamblea? —

— Nunca fue destinado a la descendencia— . Aro buscó ayuda en sus partidarios.

— El Emperador acaba de decir que fue para todas las hembras de la Tierra traídas a Voltrian, ¿lo estás desafiando? —.

— Mis Lords, ustedes saben que esto no es para lo que estaba destinada la Ley —. Aro abogó por su caso ante los Lords.

— ¿Así que cambiarías la ley para satisfacer tus necesidades?

—, Bella acusó. — ¿Qué otras leyes cambiarías a voluntad? ¿A quién más negarías los derechos? —. Todos los ojos miraban a Aro, susurros de descontento se extendieron por la Asamblea al pensarlo.

— Las hembras jóvenes son Voltrian según lo declarado por esta Asamblea antes de su llegada —.. La voz del Emperador llevaba la autoridad de su posición.

— Entonces se quedan con el macho que han elegido. Ese es mi derecho como Voltrian —. .— Es su derecho —., reconoció James.

— Elige al protector de tu descendencia—.

— Rey Edward —. Bella se volvió para mirarlo. — Porque él fue el único hombre dispuesto a aceptarnos y protegernos antes de saber que eran mujeres, ha demostrado una y otra vez que es más que digno de ellas y... —.,Bella miró a Edward, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. — Porque lo aman tanto como él las ama a ellas — .

El estado de ánimo de la Asamblea cambió inmediatamente con la declaración de Bella. Edward ahora había pasado de ser un hombre con el que ninguna mujer se uniría, a un hombre con no una, sino dos mujeres jóvenes. Nadie se atrevería a ofenderlo ahora. Bella le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Parece que las historias sobre esta mujer son ciertas —. Jasper se inclina hacia su padre y le habló en voz baja. — Ella acaba de asegurar la posición de Edward —.

— Tal vez —. Carlisle dijo sin comprometerse. — Pero Aro no va a aceptar esto —. Antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, el aludido no lo defraudo.

— Ella ha dejado el círculo—.Aro bramó, haciendo que muchos saltaran de nuevo, todavía podía salvar esto, sabía que podía.

— Ahora debe elegir uno de los machos presentados para unirse.

— . Él sonrió maliciosamente a Bella, sabiendo que ella se negaría.

Entonces él podía argumentar que su decisión anterior era errónea.

En cambio, él observó con asombro como ella le daba la espalda, moviéndose hacia su descendencia. Arrodillándose, desató sus capas, arrojando el gris ofensivo a un lado, revelando cubiertas de color púrpura debajo.

— Haces lo que Edward te dijo— les recordó a las chicas en tono solo para sus oídos. — ¿Me entendieron—

— Sí, mami —. Susurraron, asintiendo con la cabeza, ella les dio a cada una un beso antes de levantarse y con una última mirada Edward se alejó.

Edward apenas puedo evitar agarrar a su Bella, tirando de ella hacia él, no le gustaba esto. Va contra todo lo que le habian enseñado, todo por lo que habia sido entrenado, pero sabia que esta la única forma en que Bella podia ayudar a sus compañeras. Respirando hondo, soltó la espada que sin saberlo había agarrado, mirando hacia abajo y descubrió que sus hijas se habían movido para envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, mientras sus ojos siguieron a su madre.

— Estarán bien, pequeñas, dijo suavemente, colocando una mano suave en cada una, antes de volver su atención a su Bella.

— La ceremonia de ingreso a Voltrian es una ceremonia antigua y respetada— . Bella comienzó mientras caminaba hacia las mujeres.

— Comenzó en un momento en que el Imperio estaba lleno de hembras, como una forma de que se encontraran con los machos de otros planetas, para expandir el acervo genético, pero después de la gran infección, cuando se hizo evidente que la población femenina estaba disminuyendo, cambió, convirtiéndose en la farsa que está ocurriendo hoy, convirtiéndose en nada más que un puesto de reproducción— . La declaración de Bella se recibió con gritos de indignación, ya que muchos protestaron.

— ¡Tranquilos! —. Exigio James. —Se quedaran tranquilos o desalojare esta Cámara— .

— ¡Ella no puede hablarnos así!" Aro grita mientras la habitación se aquietaba.

— Te hablaré como me plazca —. Bella se dirigió a Aro.

— ¡Porque ustedes son los que han fallado! ¡No solo estas hembras, sino las tuyas!— . Bella caminó hacia la Casa Vulturi y Edward cambió a las niñas a Riley y Brady, preparándose para protegerla.

— Fuiste responsable de la programación de los educadores, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, eligiste no decirles que tenían derechos. Animaste a los Lords de esta Asamblea a adquirir mujeres cuando sabían que estaba mal. ¡Y lo sabías! — Bella acusó antes de volverse para confrontar a los hombres que aún permanecían en silencio, permitiéndoles ver su furia completa.

— La votación fue de seis a cinco para enviar al Buscador, así que no me digas que tenías dudas. Alguien con honor lo admitiría— Bella miró a las mujeres y vio que la están escuchando atentamente.

— No dirán lo que ustedes merecen saber. ¡Qué tienen derecho a saber! — Ella hace un gesto a la Asamblea. — Así que lo haré—. Caminó delante de las mujeres antes de volverse para mirar a los hombres.

— Antes de que se levanten doce hombres, uno de cada una de las principales Casas del Imperio Voltrian, están aquí porque se les considera el hombre más digno de su Casa. Un gran honor, uno que seguro que cada uno merece— . Bella inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia ellos, asombrando a todos. — Cualquier hombre en este piso te tratará como el centro de su mundo ... por lo que lo serás. Eres todo lo que se interpone entre él y la extinción de su línea — .

Bella caminó lentamente delante de los machos. — Si decides unirte a uno, caminarás delante de él, le darás la espalda y te quitará la capa— . Bella tocó el pestillo del suyo e hizo que todos se quedaran sin aliento antes de bajar la mano y seguir adelante. — Luego colocará la capa que tiene, la capa del color de su casa, alrededor de tus hombros y te convertirás en suya —. Mientras ella hablaba, Bella caminaba pasando al último macho hasta llegar a Edward.

— O ...— Bella giró alrededor, —Si descubres que no se te ha presentado ningún hombre que te agrade, por cualquier motivo, puedes pedirle a cualquier hombre que tenga una mujer su protección hasta que encuentres a un hombre así. Tú eliges — . Alcanzando a Edward, se quitó la capa y la deja caer a sus pies , revelando no solo su vestido morado, sino también el Corazón de Raptor, que se apoyaba con orgullo en su pecho.

Un rugido de protesta se escuchó en toda la Asamblea cuando Bella se quitó la capa. Tanto la Guardia del Rey como la Guardia de la Reina se movieron para tomar una posición protectora alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Esto es un atropello! —. Aro gritaba. — ¡Ella no puede elegir al Rey Edward!— . Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente con él.

Ignorándolos a todos, Edward se dirigió al Emperador para completar la ceremonia. — Emperador James, Emperatriz Victoria, te presento a mi reina — . Él hizo hincapié en asegurarse de que todos lo escucharan

— La reina Bella Masen de la casa Luada —. Ambos se inclinaron ante ellos.

Lentamente el Emperador se puso de pie, levantando sus manos para calmar a la Asamblea. El Emperador debia reconocer la unión para completar la Ceremonia.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!— Aro estalló. Él tenía que parar esto. Se arruinariá todo. — ¡Ha sido considerado no apto!—.

— ¡Por ti!— Bella miró a Aro con tal furia que sorprendió a todos los que no la conocían. — Pero su opinión carece de importancia, Lord Aro, porque depende de la mujer juzgar el valor de los hombres que se le presentan y yo lo encuentro más que digno—.

— ¡No fue presentado!— Aro le gritó a ella.

— ¡Está en este piso!— Bella hizo un movimiento de barrido con el brazo mientras se asegura de que todos pudieran oír. — Solo los dignos están permitidos en el piso durante la Ceremonia de Unión haciendo que todos los varones de aquí...—, gesticulo a los guardias, así como a los guerreros. — Digno de ser elegido—.

— Eso es un tecnicismo—. Aro lo hizo a un lado como algo sin importancia.

—Tal vez a ti Lord Aro— . La voz del Emperador cortó a través de los gritos que siguieron la declaración de Aro. — Pero tecnicidad o no sigue siendo la ley, una ley que esta Asamblea tiene el honor de cumplir, por lo tanto, la Reina Bella está dentro de sus derechos al elegir al Rey Edward—.

Lord Carlisle no pudo ocultar su conmoción cuando la hembra se quitó la capa para revelar no solo el color morado oscuro de la Casa Luada en su vestido, sino que ella lleva el Corazón del Raptor. Era el símbolo de la reina de Luada. No se había visto en más de quinientos años. Para ella, usarlo significaba que realmente había aceptado a Edward como su único hombre.

Mirando alrededor de la Asamblea, vio que otros también se habían dado cuenta y no estaban contentos con eso. Edward ahora tenía dos hembras jóvenes, no las necesitaba para asegurar su posición, y otros sí. Si Esme le hubiera dado una hembra, se habría visto obligado a entregarla. Esto no iba a terminar bien. El rugido que comenzó le dijo que tiene razón.

Un rugido de protesta subió de la Asamblea, creciendo incluso cuando el Emperador intento calmarlos. Edward tiró de Bella detrás de él y ambas Guardia sacaron sus espadas.

— ¡Para esto!— Bella gritó y apenas se escuchaba. Empujando contra Edward, ella trato de rodearlo pero lo encuentro inamovible.

— Déjame Edward. Déjame hablar antes de que esto realmente se vaya de las manos—.

— Bella ...—. Edward fruncio el ceño hacia ella. ¿Sabia ella lo que estaba preguntando?

— Por favor, Edward— , suplicó. — Confía en mí—. Poniendo una mano en su mejilla, ella lo tranquilizó. — Puedo detener esto antes de que se derrame la sangre.

— Finalmente, con un breve asentimiento, Edward la llevó fuera de su Guardia, pero mantuvo su mano en su espada. A su reaparición, la Asamblea comenzó a

calmarse lentamente, todos deseando saber lo que tenia que decir ahora.

— ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no importa quién estaba en el suelo hoy, todavía sería de Edward? —, Anuncio Bella y la Asamblea la miró con incredulidad. — Si te dijera eso, ¿qué dirías? —

— Eso no sería posible —. Un hombre blanco mayor se puso de pie mientras hablaba, un hombre que Bella sabía que era lord Carlisle, quien protestó fuertemente cuando enviaron al Buscador. Mirando detrás de él, ella vio a la hembra de color rosa de antes.

— Lo es, Lord Carlisle, porque hay una Ley Voltrian que tienen, que es aún más sagrada que la Ley de Union —. Bella pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de Lord Carlisle, ya que de repente la entendió.

— Ningún hombre... — Bella habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudieran oír. — Atraerá a una mujer de otro ... mientras ella este con descendencia.

— Un silencio de asombro saludo la declaración de Bella.

— Bella? —. Haciendo caso omiso de la aturdida Asamblea, Edward se colocó delante de ella, enmarcando su rostro, él buscaba la verdad en sus ojos. ¿Es posible?

¿Estaba ella cargando a su descendencia?

Posando una mano suave en la cicatriz de su mejilla, ella le permitió ver la alegría en sus ojos. — Sí, Edward — . Tomando una de sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, ella la colocó sobre su vientre aún plano.

— Tu hija está aquí, sana y salva —. De repente, la levanto y envolvió en sus brazos mientras él aplastaba sus labios en un apasionado beso. La Guardia del Rey los rodeo asimismo como la de Reina, protegiendo también a las niñas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Susurro apoyando su frente contra la de ella. — Deberías estar descansando. Billy debería estar aquí. Nosotros…—.

— Shhhh ... estoy bien Edward—. Ella le tranquilizó sin aliento.

— Estaré bien y también tu hija— . Edward palideció lentamente, mientras la miraba conmocionado.

— Hija ... mujer? — Bella descubrió que no podía evitar sonreír ante las frases de una palabra de Edward.

— Así me lo ha dicho Billy —. Ella le sonrío. — Está muy emocionado de poder documentar su desarrollo —.

— Una niña ... — Susurro, mirándola con asombro antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo. — Gracias mi Bella —.

— Confía en mí, Edward — , le sonrío con sorna. — Fue todo un placer para mí —. Mientras ella capturo sus labios para otro beso, Sam tosió, recordándoles dónde estaban. Con el mayor de los cuidados, Edward puso a Bella de nuevo en pie, mientras ella enterraba su rostro en llamas en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que toda la Asamblea había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho.

— ¿Mi Bella? — Edward levanto su cara suavemente, preocupado por lo enrojecida que se había puesto repentinamente. — Estoy bien, Edward— , le aseguro. — Solo deseando estar solos, te quiero —.

— Y yo a ti, mi Bella —. Él juró.

James miró a su hermano y no trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Era un día feliz, pero al mirar a través de la Cámara, se dio cuenta de que no lo era para todos, ya que todavía tenían once mujeres que debían completar la Ceremonia. Él miró a Victoria, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y vio comprensión en sus ojos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado de ser un macho Voltriano, pero al mirar a estas hembras, descubrió que lo estaba, porque no hay honor en lo que ahora debía hacer.

— Rey Edward. Reina Bella. Esta Asamblea reconoce que su unión es válida — . Dándoles una última mirada, dirigio su atención a las hembras restantes. — Es hora de que continúe la Ceremonia de Unión. Que la Diosa los bendiga a todos, como lo hizo con Rey Edward y la Reina Bella—.

Aro se recostó en su asiento aturdido. Todos sus planes se estaban desmoronando, todo a causa de esta pequeña hembra. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Estaban tan cerca.

— ¡Aro! — Heidi siseó. — ¡Haz algo!— Ella exigió. — ¡Esto no se puede permitir! —. — ¿Qué esperas que haga, Heidi? —. Él respondió entre dientes.

después de todos sus sacrificios. — ¡Todo esto es culpa de Felix!

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era reclamarla y estaríamos gobernando a Volterra —. La ira de Heidi creció al ver a los hombres de Lua rodear a la perra de la Tierra.

Ella tendría que cuidarse de ella ahora.

Rose miró desde el Emperador, a los machos que estaban delante de ella, a los machos que rápidamente rodearon a Bella y sus hijas. Si ella lo entendía bien, Bella era ahora la hembra de un hombre muy poderoso. Un hombre, dijo ella, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlas. Sin embargo, este Edward ahora tenía no solo una hembra que proteger, sino también dos jóvenes y otra en camino. ¿Todavía estaría dispuesto a aceptar más? Bella parecía pensar que sí.

Cuando las otras mujeres comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente dentro del círculo, Rose vio a Bella salir de entre los hombres que la habían rodeado. Moviendose para pararse al lado del hombre más intimidante que Rose alguna vez había visto, especialmente cuando él fruncio el ceño enojado hacia ella. Ella simplemente lo ignoró, y le puso una mano en el brazo y miró directamente a Rose.

Los dedos de Bella apretaron profundamente en el brazo de mientras miraba a Rose. Ella no sabía qué más podía hacer. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para dejarles claro a las mujeres lo que debían hacer, con palabras y hechos. ¿Entenderían? Todo su futuro dependía de lo que hicieran en los próximos minutos. Mirando a Rose, ella esperaba que entendiera el leve asentimiento que le dio.

Respirando profundamente, Rose se obligó a salir del círculo y cada ojo se enfocó en ella. Lentamente ella caminó delante de cada macho, evaluándolo. Cuando ella se detuvo momentáneamente frente a Emmett, todos sostuvieron la respiración. Había estado allí desde el principio, ayudándoles, explicándoles las cosas ... hasta que llegaron a Volterra, luego desapareció. Rose continúo. Cuando llega al último macho, primero miró a Bella y luego a Edward, vacilante, caminó hacia ellos, deteniéndose solo cuando estaba delante de Edward.

— Solicito protección del Rey de Lua hasta que pueda encontrar a un hombre que sea digno de mí —. Ella presionó sus temblorosos labios mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Edward miró a la mujer que con valentía que estaba de pie ante él.

Ella había sido la que ayudó a su Bella cuando la trajeron a bordo del Buscador. Ella también había sido la única en asegurarse de que se proporcionara la comida adecuada para sus chicas cuando él ni siquiera lo había considerado. Ella era verdaderamente una mujer especial. Sabiendo que todos estaban esperando su respuesta, miró a Bella y vio su amor, confianza y creencia en él, cuando ella le dio un leve asentimiento, su mirada volvió a Rose.

— La Casa de Luada acepta la responsabilidad de protegerte hasta que encuentres al hombre con el que deseas unirte—, anunció.

Las manos de Rose capturaron su grito cuando descubrió que estaba casi sollozando cuando Edward terminó de hablar, no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que se había , lo apuesto, lo asustada que estaba de que él se negara. Cuando los brazos de Bella la envolvieron, finalmente se rompió.

— Bienvenido a la casa Luada Rose —, susurró Bella. — Estarás a salvo con nosotros. Ven —. Ella la llevó dentro del círculo de hombres que protegían a las chicas.

— Estos machos están aquí para protegerte —. Ella los miró y vio que ellos entendían. — Ellos voluntariamente darán sus vidas al hacerlo. Quédate aquí con las chicas mientras yo consigo a las otras — Ella espero hasta que Rose asiente y luego regresó al lado de Edward.

Sonriendo, Victoria se sientó hacia atrás. Una por una, las mujeres pidieron y recibieron la protección de la Casa Luada. Bella había hecho lo que Victoria no pudo, ahora solo esperaba que la aceptaran.

Cuando su espalda de repente se acalambró, ella dejó escapar un grito de asombro, James la miró con preocupación, y le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla, mientras pasaba el calambre.

—Estoy bien —, le dijo ella mientras Tyler se acercaba a él.

Edward se dirigió al grupo de hembras que ahora rodeaban a Bella y a sus hijas. Él no podía creer que ella lo hubiera hecho, ella aceptó a todas las mujeres que pidieron su protección ... cada ... una. Lua ahora sería el hogar de once mujeres unidas. Se deberían tomar medidas drásticas para protegerlas. Mirando a Sam y Riley, él vio que ellos comprendían y ya estaban considerando los cambios que debían hacerse.

Mirando hacia atrás a las hembras, se dio cuenta de que nunca había sabido que podrían tener tantas formas y tamaños diferentes. Las hembras de otras especies siempre se parecían entre sí en tamaño y forma, pero no en las de la Tierra ... cada una era única

... como si cada una fuera su propia especie especial. El universo contaría con muchos cambios si decidían unirse con los hombres de Volterra.

Al ver cómo Bella consolaba y tranquiliza a cada una, Edward sintió una sensación de orgullo que nunca había sentido antes, todos los hombres sienten orgullo cuando tienen una mujer, pero era orgullo en sí mismos, no en la mujer, ya que cualquier mujer lo haría por un hombre Voltrian ... Edward se daba cuenta de que estaba avergonzado de eso.

Les prometieron a estas hembras que serían apreciadas por el macho que eligieron, pero eso era una mentira, ya que los machos Voltrian no sabían cómo cuidar a una hembra. No había sabido cómo, no hasta que Bella le había demostrado que no se trataba de las cosas que podía darle, sino de la entrega de su amor. Sí, era bueno que ninguna de estas mujeres se uniera a un hombre hoy, ya que los hombres necesitaban ser educados sobre cómo cuidar a mujeres como estas.

Cuidados para ... él miró fijamente a Bella y mientras que nadie más notaría la insinuación de fatiga alrededor de sus ojos, él lo hizo. Él le había permitido hacer lo que ella sentía que debía hacer. Ahora era tiempo de que él la cuidará. Ella tenía mucho que explicar. No se le olvidaba que él no había tenido conocimiento de que había concebido... que Billy tenía ese conocimiento hacía un tiempo. Sí, su reina tenía mucho que explicar.

Volviéndose a decirle a James que se estaban yendo, encuentro a su hermano en una conversación profunda con Tyler, un miembro de confianza de los asesores de James. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a James leer algo que le habían dado antes de buscar inmediatamente a Edward.

Algo estaba muy mal. — Sam, Riley — . Edward ordenó mientras el Emperador se levantaba.

James frunció el ceño a Tyler, que se habia puesto a su lado y se inclinó. Lo que podría decirle parecia ser tan importante que no podía esperar hasta después de la Ceremonia. Sin una palabra, tomó el mensaje y su rostro perdió toda expresión mientras leia. Volviéndose, inmediatamente buscó a su hermano, ya que esto le afecta tanto como a James.

— James? ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Victoria suavemente. Mirando a su Victoria, James quiso enviarla a sus cámaras, pero él sabía que ella se negaría.

— ¿Estás bien, mi Victoria? — . Él la observó frotándose el estómago.

— Estoy bien. Él sólo está pateando. ¿Qué está mal? —. —Hay problemas —le dijo él, con los ojos ilegibles. — Te quedarás cerca de mi Victoria —.

— Por supuesto que lo haré.— Ella le dio una mirada confundida.

— No te preocupes por mí, James, haz lo que sea necesario, lo que solo tú puedes hacer— . Con un gesto rígido, se dirigió a la Asamblea.

— Mis Lords —. James habló y esperó a que la Cámara se calmara.

—Hoy ha sido un día histórico en la larga historia de nuestro Imperio y si bien el resultado para muchos no es como lo deseaban

—. Miró a los guerreros que aún estaban en el piso. — Todos han actuado con honor, representando bien a su Casa —. Él les dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, un verdadero honor que proviene del Emperador.

— Pero ahora debo pedirte que regresen a esas Casas, Guardia Imperial, mantendrán sus posiciones —. James miró a los Lords.

—Acabo de enterarme de una situación que exige la atención inmediata de esta estimada Asamblea y su sabiduría sobre cómo proceder —.

El zumbido en la Asamblea creció a medida que se despejaba el piso.

¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que el Emperador exigiera tal Asamblea? Solo los Lords estaban permitidos en tales reuniones, manteniendo su poder, que el Emperador estuviera incluyendo a cada hombre presente no tenía precedentes.

Edward se llevó a las chicas, mientras la Guardia los acompañaba a su área de la Casa. Estaba vacío mientras estaba en el suelo, ahora estaba desbordado. Parando solo por un momento para hablar con Sam, le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se moviera a las sillas frente al área.

¿Mami? —. Annie tiró de su brazo.

— ¿Sí bebé? —.Bella le sonrió mientras metió un pedazo de cabello detrás de su oreja. — ¿Qué está pasando? — Ella preguntó en voz baja.

— No sé, cariño —. Bella realmente miró a su hija más joven, bueno, era la más joven por ahora, y vio que ella estaba asustada. Ambas habían sido tan valientes hoy haciendo todo lo que ella pidió, sin quejarse nunca. — Ven aquí, cariño —., tomándola de los brazos de Edward, ella la tiro a su regazo mientras se sentaba en la silla de tamaño Voltrian que el le indico. — Siéntate con mamá y lo descubriremos juntas, ¿vale?—Asintiendo, Annie se acurruco en la comodidad de sus brazos.

— ¿Mejor?— Bella preguntó.

— Uh huh— Annie asintió sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su madre.

Edward frunció el ceño a Annie en el regazo de Bella. ¿Debería estar abrazándola así cuando estaba concebida? Sintiendo su preocupación, Bella lo miró.

—Está bien, Edward.— Ella lo tranquilizó.

—¿Me lo harás saber?— , Preguntó en voz baja, pasando un suave dedo por su mejilla. —Lo haré, te lo prometo mi amor—.

—Tienes una gran cantidad de explicaciones por hacer mi Bella—. Él le dijo para que supiera que no se dejaría engañar. —Lo sé, te lo contaré todo, una vez que estemos solos—. Mirando a Carly todavía en sus brazos, ella vio su mirada esperanzada. —Tú, bebé—. Ella acaricio el espacio junto a ella.

—Ven y siéntate con mamá—. Edward la acomodó y con las niñas acurrucadas en sus brazos, Bella dirigió su atención a la Asamblea y descubrió que una vez más habian llamado la atención.

—Edward—. Ella susurra mirándolo preocupada.

—Estará bien, mi Bella—. Edward la tranquilizó, sentándose a su lado antes de volver su mirada de Raptor a la Asamblea, causando que muchos apartaran la vista.

—Simplemente no están acostumbrados a ver a una hembra consolar a su descendencia. Ellos aprenderán.—

—Sí. Lo harán. Si alguna vez desean tener uno.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

**Jessi **

**Nancy **

**Veronica **

**Mar91**

** Fallen Dark Angel 07 **

** tulgarita **

** magui. rios. 37 **

** Sanveronica **

** twifanlight07 **

** Kalia Chaparro **

** phoenix1993 **


	20. CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

— Aro, ¿qué está pasando?— Heidi se inclinó hacia delante para exigir enojada, mirando hacia arriba mientras la recién declarada Reina Bella se sentaba junto a Edward, mientras que ella se sentaba detrás de Aro.

Observando como él mostraba abiertamente a sus hembras a su lado como si fuera a donde pertenecían. ¡Ella no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo!

— No lo sé— . Los ojos de Aro se movieron alrededor de la Asamblea y pudieron observar la incomodidad que atravesaban todos los hombres al no saber que era lo que sucedía.

— ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?— Preguntó Heidi lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las cabezas se giraran desde las Casas cercanas.

— ¡Mantén tu voz baja! — Aro ordenó sus ojos furiosos clavándola mientras giraba en su silla.

— No me avergonzarás, Heidi, o pagarás —. Él gruñó en voz baja. — Recuerda que sé lo que has hecho! —.

— No me amenaces, Aro —. La furia de Heidi creció pero bajó la voz. —

— Yo soy la que conoce los secretos de Volterra. Yo soy en quien el Emperador confía. Amenázame y te destruiré. Recuerda que no importa lo que haga, nunca podrá lastimarme —. La mirada que le dio a Aro era pura maldad. La apertura de las puertas de la Asamblea impidio que Aro respondiera, se giró enojado en su asiento.

El Capitán Jared caminó con confianza por el piso de la Asamblea, deteniéndose solo cuando estaba frente a su Emperador, dándole una profunda reverencia.

— Capitán Jared, me informaron que tiene información que considera vital para esta Asamblea.

— Lo hago majestad. Hace poco me informé que los eventos que antes se consideraban no relacionados, podrían ser un intento continuo de cambiar la Casa gobernante del Imperio Voltriano.

—La Asamblea estalló en shock, todos intentaban hablar a la vez, gritaban preguntas y exigían respuestas.

Bella se inclinó hacia atrás aturdida mirando a Edward. Las chicas se taparon los oídos y se acercaron aún más, no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, y mucho menos escuchando. Ella no creía que Jared la había tomado en serio, desechando sus comentarios como simples fabricaciones femeninas, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no solo escuchaba sino que tomaba medidas.

Realmente se preocupaba por Edward y James. La mirada de Edward le indico que nunca lo dudó.

—¡Tranquilo!— Ordenó James, sus ojos mortales. — Lords! Controlen a los miembros de su Casa o escucharé solo lo que el Capitán Jared tiene que decir.

— Inmediatamente, los Lords afirmaron su control y el silencio cayó.

— ¿Qué eventos capitán Jared?— James exigió

— Permítanme decir primero, Majestad, que no llegué a estas conclusiones basado únicamente en especulaciones —. Mientras su cabeza no se movió, sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos de Bella. — Utilicé todos los recursos disponibles para mí como su Capitán para desentrañar la verdad —.

— ¿Y qué verdad es esa capitán? —

— Lo primero es que el hermano de sangre de tu padre, el rey Rask, no fue asesinado en una batalla como se creía, sino en una emboscada, y que el capitán Ted murió viniendo en su ayuda.

— Se escuchó un suspiro de indignación en la Cámara cuando todos los ojos se volvieron a mirar Heidi que gritó en voz alta cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

— Ella es una actriz terrible— . Rose, quien se habió acomodado detrás de Bella, se inclina hacia delante para susurrar en su oído.

Al oírla, Edward se dio vuelta. — Lo siento —. Susurró rápidamente inclinándose hacia atrás.

— No sigas Rose —. Edward gruñó de nuevo suavemente.

— Tienes razón, pero necesito que permanezcas en silencio y alerta. Hay mucho que aún no sabes— . Edward no sabía por qué confiaba en esta mujer, especialmente cuando sin más explicación ella asintió con la cabeza. Mirando hacia adelante, al piso de la Asamblea, se dio cuenta de que Emmett la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ignorándole se concentró en el macho de pie allí.

— ¿Capitán, tiene pruebas de esto? —. James preguntó, sentado rígidamente en su asiento, el Capitán Ted había sido un amigo de confianza.

— Sí, majestad. Tengo un guerrero que presenció las ejecuciones— . La Asamblea jadeó con incredulidad.

—¡Presenció eso y no lo denunció!—

James no trató de ocultar su indignación.

— Majestad, el guerrero había sido expulsado recientemente de la Casa Luada y temía que no lo creyeran. La única prueba que tenía era lo que veía y oía, no sabía qué órdenes seguían los guerreros porque no llevaban colores. Creía que si se presentaba sería acusado del crimen por su historial con el rey Rask.

— ¿Por qué fue expulsado?— Demandó saber James.

— Majestad ... desarrolló un problema por el Whisk. Lo descubrieron durmiendo cuando debería haber estado de servicio por eso.

— ¿Y confías en que te diga la verdad? — James cuestiono incrédulo.

— Majestad ... aunque no niega que aún estaba bebiendo en el momento de las ejecuciones, no habia tenido una caída en más de quince años. Verifiqué con el Señor que actualmente sirve. Estaba abierto y honesto con él cuando se le acercó para que le sirviera, diciéndole por qué lo habían obligado a abandonar la Casa Luada.

No ha habido más incidentes.

— ¿Quién es este guerrero? ¿Quién es su Señor actual? —.

— Majestad, el Guerrero es Garrett y actualmente sirve a Lord Carlisle.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia donde se encontraba la Casa Cullen. Un ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de lord Carlisle fue la única señal de que habia sido descubierto sin darse cuenta.

— Majestad, el guerrero Garrett espera fuera de la Cámara para revelar su verdad ante usted y los Lords.

— Haz que lo traigan— . James ordenó.

El guerrero Garrett se mantuvo erguido mientras caminaba por el piso de la Asamblea, sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban sobre él.

Él no vacilaría. Ya no era ese guerrero perdido. No volvería a perder su honor. Al llegar a Jared, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia respetuosa al Emperador.

— Dime tu verdad Guerrero Garrett —. James ordenó fríamente.

— Emperador James, le diré todo lo que sé, pero debo dar a conocer que mientras le conté a Lord Carlisle por qué me obligaron a irme de la Casa Luada, nunca le he hablado de esto.

Lord Carlisle es un guerrero honorable y Lord quien permitió que un hombre cuestionable entrara a su casa, permitiéndole recuperar su honor, no exigiendo nada a cambio más que mi lealtad y mi espada —. Garrett se volvió hacia su Señor.

— Lamento haber traído problemas a tu casa, mi señor—. Se inclinó rígidamente ante Carlisle antes de volverse al enfrentarse al Emperador y le dijo la verdad.

— Me enviaron al rey Rask para mi entrenamiento porque mi progenitor creía que necesitaba una mano más fuerte de lo que él podría darme. Tenía razón —. Garrett admitió. — Era un joven macho irreverente que creía saber más que guerreros experimentados. Era irrespetuoso y perezoso en mis ejercicios.

Por las noches me escapaba de Luada para beber Whisk, regresaba solo con el sol naciente —.

— El rey Rask más de una vez me llevó a la tarea con dureza, al igual que el entrenador que me asignó, el guerrero Sam. Ambos intentaron ayudarme a ver el error de mis formas, dándome más oportunidades de las que merecía para redimirme, pero mi mente estaba nublado por el Whisk — . Los ojos de Garrett apartaron la mirada de James cuando la vergüenza recordada volvió a surgir antes de que la obligara a retroceder.

— Una noche tenía que vigilar el Muro, y en lugar de eso, dejé mi puesto para dormir. El rey Rask rescindió su acuerdo para entrenarme. Amenacé al rey y a todos los miembros de su casa antes de que me expulsaran de Luada —.

— Fueron semanas después que fui testigo de la emboscada del rey. Había estado viviendo en el bosque, comiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar, durmiendo debajo de las hojas, vendiendo lo poco que tenía para obtener más Whisk.

—Garrett se detuvo para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos.

— Era mediodía y estaba durmiendo por los efectos del Whisk de la noche anterior, cuando los gritos me despertaron. Me arrastré sobre la colina para encontrar al Rey debajo de mí con veinte guerreros avanzando sobre él. El capitán Ted apareció de repente al lado del rey y los guerreros los rodearon —.

— ¿No hiciste ningún movimiento para ayudarlos? — Demandó James.

— ¿Con qué majestad? Había vendido mi espada días antes para el Whisk. Todo lo que tenía era una pequeña daga. Pero no, no hice nada, nada más que observar y escuchar mientras los guerreros se acercaban a ellos.

— Garrett repite lo que escuchó y vio.

_—Rey Rask —, un guerrero rojo se adelantó para dirigirse al Rey._

_— Es hora de que los verdaderos gobernantes del Imperio Volterra cumplan su destino. Has tenido una vida larga y honrada, pero termina hoy —._

_—¿Crees que un cachorro como tú puede quitármelo? — Rask preguntó apuntando con su espada al guerrero._

_— Sí, porque ni siquiera con el Capitán de la Guardia del Emperador a su lado, sobrevivirá este día ._

_—Él miró a Ted. — No tienes que morir hoy Capitán Ted. Deja el campo y olvida que alguna vez estuviste aquí—._

_— Te atreves a sugerir que yo, el Capitán Ted, Capitán de Elite del Emperador, abandonaría mi honor! —. Ted no trató de ocultar su furia ante el insulto._

_— No debías estar aquí —._

_— Pero yo lo estoy y ahora debes decidir si estás dispuesto a morir aquí hoy, porque le prometo que lo harás —._

_— No tengo otra opción y usted y el capitán están superados en número de diez a uno— . Ted y Rask se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron._

_— Probabilidades favorables para personas como nosotros, ¿no diría usted viejo amigo?—, Pregunta Ted. — Muy favorables—. Rask respondió._

_— Entonces prepárate para encontrarte con la diosa— . El guerrero rojo asintió con la cabeza a los demás para que sacaran sus espadas._

_Ted y Rask se pusieron de espaldas mientras los guerreros se acercaban. — ¡Una muerte con honor antes de una vida sin él!._

_—Gritaron juntos y los veinte atacaron._

La Asamblea está en un silencio mortal cuando Garrett terminó.

— Fue una batalla brutal, Majestad, con el Rey Rask y el Capitán Ted matando al menos a una docena de guerreros, pero al final los números eran demasiado grandes, incluso para dos guerreros tan poderosos, y cayeron defendiéndose uno al otro. Los supervivientes le quitaron rápidamente a los caídos cualquier cosa que pudiera identificarlos, reemplazando sus espadas y organizando el campo para que pareciera que se había producido una batalla entre guerreros errantes y el Rey.

— Garrett miró al Emperador directamente a los ojos mientras continuó.

— Fue en ese día que finalmente me di cuenta de lo que significaba tener honor, ser verdaderamente un guerrero, poner a otro antes que a uno mismo. Después de presenciar la muerte de estos dos grandes guerreros, nunca volví a levantar una botella de Whisk y me comprometí a vivir hasta el día de hoy con los estándares que mencione —.

— Y sin embargo, nunca lo denunciaste —.. James acusó.

— No majestad, no lo hice. Dejé Lua en busca de un Señor para completar mi entrenamiento y para prometer mi servicio también.

Lord Carlisle estaba dispuesto y hasta hoy nunca lo he avergonzado .

James miró a Jared.

— Capitán Jared, si Garrett nunca ha hablado de esto, como él dice —. El Emperador le dio a Garrett una mirada furiosa que lo puso rígido. — ¿Cómo llegaste a encontrarlo? —.

— La muerte del rey Rask y el capitán Ted siempre me ha molestado, majestad. Ted me entrenó y me resultó difícil creer que pudiera morir en una batalla, especialmente cuando se presentó la escena, pero sin pruebas, no había razón para dudar de las pruebas —.

— ¿Y entonces? — Exigió James.

— Y entonces consulté con el Capitán Sam, preguntándole si conocía a alguien que pudiera haber deseado hacerle daño al Rey.

El nombre del guerrero Garrett apareció como si lo hubiera amenazado unas semanas antes de su muerte. Pude localizarlo y el resto ya lo sabes —.

— Capitán Sam —. James se enfrentó a la casa Luada.

— Majestad —. Sam se desvió de su puesto en la casa de Edward para enfrentarse al Emperador.

— Si en el momento de la muerte del rey Rask, el guerrero Garrett hubiera acudido a ti, informando de lo que había visto, ¿lo habrías creído? —. Sam estuvo en silencio por varios largos momentos mientras consideraba lo que el Emperador había pedido.

— No. Le habría acusado de estar involucrado. Que estaba intentando recuperar su honor—.

— ¿Y ahora? — Exigió James.

Sam miró a Garrett y no vio al joven hombre enojado que amenazó con matar al Rey Rask. De pie ante él se encontraba un guerrero maduro que no solo había cambiado su vida, sino que estaba dispuesto a revelar su vergüenza pasada, no solo a la Asamblea, sino también al Emperador.

— Le creo Majestad —. Un susurro comenzó en la Asamblea.

James miró de Sam hacia Garrett.

— ¿Nunca has vuelto a ver a estos machos guerrero Garrett?— James preguntó.

— Nunca majestad —.

James permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, reflexionando sobre lo que Garrett le había contado y miró a Lord Carlisle, un guerrero que respetaba mucho.

Carlisle no habría mantenido al guerrero Garrett como el se describía a sí mismo como tal, pero le habría dado una oportunidad, presionándolo incluso más fuerte que Rask, asegurándose de que fuera realmente digno y que hubiera superado su pasado.

— Guerrero Garrett, puede regresar a su casa pero permanecerá disponible para más preguntas— .

— Sí, majestad —. Inclinándose, Garrett dejó el suelo.

Aro se sentó rígido en su asiento escuchando con creciente incredulidad. ¿Cómo se le permitió a Garrett ser testigo del ataque y no haber sido descubierto? Si los guerreros sobrevivientes no estuvieran muertos, los mataría él mismo. Ese Garrett se mantuvo en silencio todo este tiempo solo para hablar ahora ... cuando estaban tan cerca ... quién era el hombre que llamó la atención de Jared sobre esto. ¿Qué más se había conectado?

Heidi se enderezó en su asiento, bajó las manos mientras escuchaba a Garrett contar la muerte de su Padre. El hecho de que estuviera junto a Rask cuando podría haberse alejado era una prueba de que nunca fue digno de su herencia, su herencia. Podría haber sido Emperador si solo hubiera desafiado a James cuando su padre murió. Era su derecho como descendiente del emperador Lucan. Él lo habría golpeado, asegurando el trono para ella, pero ¿lo hizo? No, se avergonzaba de esa conexión ... Heidi no, estaba orgullosa de descender de un macho que sabía cómo obtener lo que quería, incluso si eso significaba usar la propia descendencia.

Era algo que Heidi planea hacer.

— Capitán Jared, usted dijo que hubo varios eventos, ¿qué más ha descubierto? —.

— Majestad, el segundo ataque contra su Casa, fue el ataque al Rey Edward —. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Edward, quien se sentaba inmóvil junto a su familia.

— ¿Qué hubiera logrado su muerte Capitán? — .James exigió saber.

— Te habría obligado a nombrar a otro para que gobernara a Lua hasta que Fred tuviera la mayoría de edad—. Jared lo miró forzándose a continuar.

— Algo que Fred nunca hará —.

— El ataque contra el Rey Edward fue determinado por hombres indignos, igual que los de Rask. No pudimos conectarlos de ninguna manera— . James dijo con los dientes apretados al pensar que algo se había perdido. Amaba a su hermano, era el único hombre en el que confiaba por encima de todos los demás, sabiendo que siempre cuidaría su espalda, que su herida y casi muerte lo habían cortado profundamente, especialmente cuando no había podido hacerle justicia.

— Sí, majestad en ese momento no pudimos descubrir nada que conectara directamente a los machos—.

—Directamente ...

— James se dio cuenta de la importancia de esa palabra, mirando a su Capitán.

— Así que tienes...—

— Encontré algo conectándolos indirectamente —.

— Sí, señor. Cuando se me presentó la idea yo era muy escéptico, pero uno por uno pude unir a los guerreros —.

— ¿Qué te hizo escéptico?— Exigio el Emperador.

— La idea de los hombres que atacaron al Rey Edward podrían ser hombres honorables, padres. Que lo que estaban haciendo les era obligado para proteger a otro —.

— Ninguno puede obligar a un hombre a deshonrar al capitán —, argumentó James.

— ¿Incluso si un hermano es amenazado, Majestad? — Jared preguntó en voz baja pero para que todavía pudiera ser escuchado. — Si el acto deshonroso protege a un inocente ...—

— ¿Crees que así fue hecho?— James no podía mantener la incredulidad fuera de su voz.

— Sí, majestad —. dijo Jared simplemente.

— ¿Cómo están conectados el capitán? — Pregunto James.

— A través de la Casa Vulturi—, dijo sin rodeos y con un jadeo colectivo, todos los jefes de la Asamblea miraron a Aro perder su color de golpe.

— Señor Aro, usted se pondrá de pie—. James ordenó a los guardias imperiales que se movieran hacia la casa de Aro. Al saber que no podía hacer nada más, Aro hizo lo que le ordenan.

— Tu respuesta —. James exigio.

— Yo ... no tengo conocimiento de lo que dice el capitán Jared, señor. ¡Estoy en completo shock y exijo saber qué pruebas tiene el Capitán Jared para presentar esas falsas acusaciones de mí!.

—La voz de Aro se hizo más fuerte y más furiosa con cada palabra. ¡Cómo se atrevía Jared a acusarlo! ¡Él! Un señor.

— Capitán Jared, presente su prueba —. James ordenó.

— Señor, la prueba viene del hecho de que todos los hombres que murieron por la espada del Rey Edward tenían un hermano o un hermano que entrenaba en la Casa del Señor Aro—. Los susurros comenzaron en la Cámara, ya que muchos conocían la práctica de Aro de controlar su guerreros de esta manera.

— ¡Eso no es una prueba! —. Aro argumentó enojado

— Los ocho capitanes?.

— James preguntó a Jared, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en Aro.

— Sí, señor, y una vez que Garrett me contó lo que había visto, me hicieron una búsqueda en cada aprendiz en la Casa Aro que se remonta a cuando el rey Rask fue atacado. Hasta ahora, ocho de los aprendices tienen un hombre que desapareció durante el tiempo de los asesinatos. Han sido identificados como los machos que mataron al rey Rask y al capitán Ted —.

La Asamblea estaba completamente silenciosa.

— Majestad, aunque creo que lord Aro trabajó solo en su asesinato del rey Rask y el capitán Aro, no lo hizo con el rey Edward—.

— ¡Explique capitán! —

— La reunión del rey Edward fue una trampa desde el principio, majestad. Establecido por la hembra del capitán Aro, actualmente la mujer de lord Aro, lady Heidi.

— Los ojos de Jared se giraron para mirarla.

El silencio reinaba en la asamblea. ¿Una mujer? Una mujer como parte de esto, jugando un papel al tratar de derribar a la Casa Masen.

Todos la miran en estado de shock. ¿Cómo iban a lidiar con esto?

Un hombre nunca puede dañar a una mujer. Era una sentencia de muerte.

— Heidi ...—. James miró a la hembra a quien también le había dado su protección. Ella había estado con Gianna cuando había ingerido la baya skua. Ella se había presentado a él como su reemplazo después de su muerte.

— Gianna ...— Volvió a mirar a Jared. — Sí, señor —. Fue todo lo que dijo.

La ira de James no tenia limites cuando miró a Heidi, quien lo miró con una actitud de desafío abierto, sin vergüenza ni remordimiento.

— Hay mas majestad ...—

— Fred —..James ya había hecho la conexión. Su hijo menor había sido asesinado en la región de Aro y Heidi, dejando la Casa Luada abierta si se retiraba a Edward.

— ¡No pueden creer esto!—. Aro se encuentró rogando a los otros Lords y Reyes. — ¿Dónde está su prueba? No pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¿dónde se detendrá? ¿A quién acusarán después?

— Lord Aro tiene razón— . Lord Carlisle se levantó lentamente mientras se dirigia a James. — Si bien sé que el capitán Jared es un hombre honorable, una acusación de esta magnitud no puede hacerse sin pruebas. Es un principio fundamental de la Ley Voltrian —.

— Estoy de acuerdo, lord Carlisle— . Jared habló antes de que James pudiera. — Nunca hubiera llevado este asunto a la atención del Emperador sin ellas— . Jared se volvió hacia James.

— Majestad, si me lo permiten, tengo otro testigo 'para presentar.

— Preséntelos, capitán —. James se sentó lentamente y Victoria deslizó su mano en la suya, dándole apoyo silencioso.

— Sí, majestad —.. Girándose, señaló al guardia y todos esperaron mientras se abrían la puerta de la Asamblea. ¿Quien seria?

Aro observó con incredulidad como Felix era conducido a la Asamblea con restricciones, su pecho desnudo exponiendo su lesión no tratada a todos, y lo seguía Paul, que no tenia restricciones. ¡Qué en nombre de la diosa está sucediendo!

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —. Exigió Aro, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Felix? —. Él le exigió a Jared.

— No le he hecho nada al descendiente, lord Aro —, le informó Jared.

— ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿Cómo fue herido? ¿Por qué no ha sido tratado?.

—Es mi derecho denegar el tratamiento a cualquier hombre que se considere una amenaza para lo que es mío —. Edward se puso de pie lentamente, afirmando su dominio, mientras mira a Aro.

— ¡Él es mi descendencia! — Aro gritó.

— ¡Quién atacó a mi reina!—. El rugido de Edward resonó a través de la Asamblea, su rabia era un ser vivo, sin dejar en nadie duda de sus sentimientos por Bella.

— ¡Enviaste a Felix y once guerreros a Lua para secuestrar a mi Reina y mi descendencia!

— ¡Nunca debieron ser tuyas!— Aro gritó antes de mirar a los otros Lords en busca de apoyo. — Mis Lords, no importa lo que haya ocurrido hoy aquí, no importa qué falsas acusaciones se hayan hecho, mis acciones siempre han sido en el mejor interés del Imperio. La mujer debía ser llevada directamente a Volterra para la Ceremonia. Sólo estaba intentando hacer cumplir la Ley que usted estableció, dando a uno de ustedes la posibilidad de tener descendencia.

— ¿Y cómo fue que la violación y la muerte de la reina Bella iban a lograr a ese Lord Aro? —. Jared preguntó con una voz tranquila y letal.

— Yo ... no sé de lo que hablas!— Tartamudeo Aro.

— ¿Estás diciendo que, después de admitir en esta Asamblea que enviaste a tus guerreros a Luada con el expreso propósito de secuestrar a tres mujeres, no sabías lo que se le iba a hacer?

— Jared pregunto furioso.

— ¡Mis órdenes fueron para que las llevaran a la Asamblea para unirse con un hombre digno!.

—Jared se volvió hacia Paul.

— ¿Fueron esas las órdenes que recibiste?— Preguntó.

— Lord Aro nos informó que íbamos a acompañar a Felix a Lua para obtener a las hembras. Me ordenó que preparara el barco mientras él y los demás planeaban cómo se lograría—.

— ¡Ahí! ¡Ya ves! —. Aro exclamó señalando a Paul. — ¡Soy inocente!

— Entonces, ¿quién es responsable del abuso que la reina Bella sufrió a manos de sus hombres? —. Preguntó Jared.

— ¿Abuso? ¿Qué abuso? —. Aro miró a Bella. — ¡El único abuso que veo es para mi descendencia!.

— Emperador James, tengo el informe oficial de Sanador Billy sobre las lesiones sufridas no solo por la Reina Bella, sino por los dos Guardias de Élite que la protegieron — . Sostuvo el informe.

— Yo protesto! ¿Cómo se cuestiona un informe? — , Argumenta Aro.

Él no dejaria que esto se supiera. — El sanador Billy está disponible —majestuosamente Jared se dirigio a James. — Viajó en el Raptor con la Reina Bella y está a la espera de responder cualquier pregunta que tenga esta Asamblea. Esperaba que no fuera necesario, por respeto a la privacidad de la reina— .

— ¡Tengo derecho a dirigirme a mi acusador!— Exigió Aro.

— Él tiene razón capitán, presente a Billy —. James ordenó.

— ¡Ahora!— La rabia del Emperador se abrió paso momentáneamente para que todos la escucharan.

— Sí, majestad —. Jared le hizo una reverencia.

— El sanador Billy dará su informe sobre las lesiones sufridas en el ataque a la reina Bella.

—James ordenó.

— Majestad, fui llamado al Jardín Real para tratar a los guardias heridos. A mi llegada, encontré a ocho hombres abajo, seis muertos y dos gravemente heridos. El guerrero Liam y el guerrero Embry fueron colocados inmediatamente en unidades de reparación y Liam requirió casi tres horas de reparación profunda.

— Usted está aquí para informar sobre las lesiones de la mujer.

— Aro exigió recibiendo miradas de enojo de muchos guerreros.

— Me informaron que la reina estaba herida, pero primero exigió que me ocupara del bienestar de su Guardia. Fue su primera preocupación cuando llegué casi tres horas después — .Todos los hombres miraron a Bella con incredulidad, las mujeres siempre eran las primeras, los hombres eran prescindibles, especialmente los guardias.

— Obviamente ella solo necesitaba calmarse —. Aro declaró en voz alta, tratando de llamar la atención de lo que Billy estaba diciendo.

— Todo lo contrario, lord Aro — . Billy le miró con ojos enojados.

—La reina había sido severamente maltratada. Su mejilla derecha estaba profundamente magullada, sus labios se rompieron donde había sido golpeada, tenía moretones oscuros en cada brazo en forma de dedos —. Billy demostró en su propio brazo cómo había sido agarrada Bella. — Los cortes estaban en sus manos y rodillas donde la habían arrojado al suelo. Su garganta fue severamente traumatizada e hinchada por ser silenciada por la fuerza cuando gritó pidiendo ayuda —. Billy vaciló en no querer revelar el resto.

— Termina Sanador Billy—. James ordenó con voz ronca.

— Si majestad —. Billy miró a Bella y, mientras se ponía pálida, le dio un leve asentimiento para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a decir. — La cubierta superior de la reina Bella se había desgarrado, dejando profundos arañazos en el torso, el pecho ...—Billy tuvo que tragar. — Su pecho está fuertemente magullado por ser abusado —.

— ¿Fue violada ella? —. James se obligó a preguntar sabiendo que debia ser conocido.

— No, majestad. Según tengo entendido, el Guerrero Paul acudió en su ayuda, defendiéndola hasta que llegaron el Rey y la Guardia.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Paul, un guerrero de la propia Casa de Aro.

Bella puso una mano en el muslo de Edward, apretando de manera tranquilizadora, mientras Billy describia sus heridas, sintiendo que se ponía rígido a medida que se describia a cada una. — Está bien Edward —.. Ella susurró, mirando su mandíbula apretada. — Estoy aquí y estoy bien —. Cubriendo su mano la de Edward, quien asintió rígidamente, sabiendo que si hablaba, liberaría toda su rabia.

Lady Esme se inclinó hacia adelante presionando una mano invisible en la espalda de Carlisle. — Carlisle—. Ella susurró, lagrimas en su voz por lo que había sufrido la otra hembra. Jasper miró a su madre preocupado.

— Shhhh cálmate Esme, se corregirá. No permitiremos que esto quede impune —. Carlisle miró a su descendencia y pudo ver que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Para que algo como esto le sucediera a una mujer, en nombre de la Asamblea, deshonraba a todos los hombres Voltrian.

— Guerrero Paul.

— Sí, majestad —. Paul se puso muy rígido.

—Explicarás los eventos previos a que la reina Bella se lesionara.

— Majestad, a nuestra llegada nos recibió un guerrero llamado Laurent que nos ayudó a escondernos de los guerreros del rey Edward. Estuvimos allí varios días mientras nos daba información sobre el movimiento de las hembras y los guerreros que nos buscaban. Sin su ayuda, habríamos sido descubierto a las pocas horas del aterrizaje.

— Creías que ibas a traer de vuelta a la reina Bella para la Ceremonia de Union ?.

— Sí —.

— ¿Cuándo descubriste algo diferente? —.

— Después de capturar a la reina Bella, Felix estaba furioso por haber podido ocultar a las jóvenes antes de que la encontráramos.

La golpeó cuando ella se negó a decirle dónde estaban y luego procedió a decirle cómo sería la caída de Rey Edward. Que cuando su cuerpo fuera presentado a esta Asamblea con un daño interno y externo masivo, Edward sería despojado de su título y que él, Felix, recibiría a las jóvenes.

— El jadeo de incredulidad de la Asamblea hizo que Paul se detuviera.

— Continúa Guerrero Paul —. James ordenó.

— Fue entonces cuando Felix se enfureció porque la Reina Bella continuó defendiendo al Rey Edward, se burló de Laurent cuando él le informó que se convertiría en el Capitán de la Guardia de Élite del Rey. Felix la tiró al suelo y permitió que Laurent la maltratara.

— ¿Laurent creía que Felix podría convertirse en Rey?— James no pudo evitar la incredulidad de su voz. — Sí, porque la línea de Felix desciende del emperador Lucan —Paul le informó.

— Eso todavía no le da el derecho— . James argumentó de nuevo.

— Lo hace si su manno es emperador. Su padre .

— ¡No puedes creerle!— , Gritó Aro en negación. — Fue capturado mientras permitía que se abusara de una mujer, ¡lo que presenta como pruebas el sanador no es relevante! Él dirá cualquier cosa para salvarse a sí mismo —.

— Paul no permitió que abusaran de mi reina—. Paul no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Edward se puso de pie y habló en su nombre.

— Evitó que Laurent violara a mi reina, protegiéndola hasta nuestra llegada. Es por eso que está vivo, por lo qué los otros están muertos, y Felix sigue dañado.

Mostró honor al protegerla, sabiendo que eso ponía en riesgo a su propio hermano.

— Sin embargo, él permitió que ella fuera dañada por Felix, Rey Edward —. Lord Reeve declaró de pie. — Y le permitiste no solo vivir sino que también ser sanado, mientras que la descendencia de un Señor se dejó sufrir.

— Felix vive solo porque corrió antes de que mi espada pudiera atravesarlo verdaderamente, dejándolo con la herida que se ve. Que sea la descendencia de un Señor es irrelevante, como lo es su sufrimiento. En cuanto a Paul, no solo se salvó sino que se curó... por petición de mi reina por su asistencia.

— Reina Bella —.. James dudó, las mujeres Voltrian nunca se hablaban directamente, especialmente en la Asamblea, ni siquiera por un hermano, pero Bella ya había hablado y Edward lo habia permitido y este asunto debía resolverse.

— Es una ley de Voltrian que todo hombre que abusa de una mujer debe perder su vida —. Bella habló brevemente con las chicas antes de deslizar a Annie de su regazo y, tomando la mano de Edward, se para a su lado con orgullosa.

— Sí, majestad, lo entiendo, pero el Guerrero Paul nunca me atacó ni me maltrató. A sabiendas fue en contra de las órdenes de su señor para defenderme.

Arriesgarse no solo a sí mismo sino también a su hermano al defender la propia Ley de la que usted habla. Pagar un acto tan honorable al negarle el tratamiento sería indigno de la Casa Luada— . Bella se aseguró de que usaba las palabras que los Lords parecían tener como más importantes.

— ¡Nunca le di tal orden! — Aro se paró, gritándole airadamente a Bella, haciendo que todos se pusieran rígidos. La mano de Edward alcanzo su espada.

— Felix es tu descendencia, ¿no es así? —. Bella desafío a Aro.

— Enviado a Lua por usted, para llevarnos por la fuerza, para su beneficio, ¿Aún así niega que él estuviera siguiendo sus órdenes?

— ¡Sí! — Aro gritó de nuevo. — ¡Esas nunca fueron mis órdenes!

— Entonces Felix debe haber estado actuando por su propia cuenta.

— Bella mira hacia abajo para ver a Felix, quien habia estado en silencio, incluso luciendo aburrido en ocasiones, de repente levantó la vista a la mención de su hombre, el shock era fácil de leer en su rostro. — ¿Es verdad, Felix? ¿Eres el único responsable de lo que ocurrió en Lua?.

Felix miró a su manno para orientación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo le iba a ayudar la proclamación de su inocencia? ¿Cómo les iba a llevar al trono? Mirando a Heidi, él vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que ella había usado cuando le dijeron adiós a Fred, sabiendo que pronto estaría muerto. Los ojos volvieron a la cara impasible de Aro y se dio cuenta de que su manno lo estaba soltando, al igual que lo hacía con todos los que ya no le eran útiles.

— El Menor Felix, debe ser acusado de abuso de una mujer Voltrian. ¿Cómo vota esta Asamblea? —James exigio.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Soy Felix Menor!— Felix gritó moviéndose hacia la casa Vulturi. — ¡Dígales manno! ¡Dígales cómo actué bajo sus órdenes! ¡Cómo fue parte del plan eliminar a Edward para que pudiera ser nombrado el próximo Rey de Lua!

¡Dígales!.

Exigió y sintió un rayo de esperanza mientras Aro se ponía de pie.

— Culpable— Aro proclamo.

—¡No!— Felix retrocedió, como si le dispararan.

— ¡No!— Buscando frenéticamente en la Asamblea en busca de apoyo, no encontrando nada.

— ¡Te digo la verdad! ¡No fui yo!—.

— Dime Felix —. James exigió, haciendo un gesto a Jared, que tiró de Felix delante de él. — ¡Dime todo lo que sabes! ¡Ahora! O hoy te encuentras con la Diosa.

El Emperador rugió, algo que rara vez se escuchaba, porque él era el controlado de la Casa Masen.

— ¡La votación ya comenzó! —, Le gritó Aro a la Asamblea. — ¡Nada de lo que diga puede ser considerado!.

— Eso es incorrecto, señor Aro —. Lord Carlisle se puso de pie.

— Incluso si la votación ha comenzado, el acusado tiene el derecho de defender su caso —. Todos los ojos miraron a Felix.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR POR QUE ESTABA ENFERMA PERO YA ESTOY BIEN.**

**YA QUEDAN POCOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA**

Sanveronica

tulgarita

Fallen Dark Angel 07

liduvina

ichigoneeko

magui. rios. 37

Gene

Jessi

Hermione Malfoy. Agreste

ichigoneeko

BellaWoods13

marian24

Celina fic

Dalia

Vanenaguilar

Veronica

Mar91


	21. CAPITULO VEINTE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

CAPITULO VEINTE

—Es ... fue el plan perfecto—. Felix tartamudeó mirando de James a Victoria. —Durante años, mi manno ha estado tratando de obtener el apoyo necesario para ser nombrado Rey de Lua, nunca tuvo éxito hasta que llegó su mujer, incluso entonces algunos dudaron, pero cuando ella concibió, estuvieron más que dispuestos a apoyarlo ... si las mujeres se obtuvieron para sus casas —.

—¿Por qué creería que podía lograr esto?— James exigió a Felix.

—Debido a los educadores. Les aseguró que podría programarlos para que las mujeres hicieran exactamente lo que se les decía.

— Él miró a las hembras que ahora llenaban la Casa de Edward.

—Él mintió.— Su mirada se movió, deteniéndose en Victoria, lo que hizo que James se pusiera rígido. —La emperatriz Victoria se negó a permitir que Sanador Vasilii se acercara a ella, por lo que no pudo obtener los escaneos necesarios para influir completamente en las mujeres. Todo lo que pudo lograr fue influencias a corto plazo y plantear constantemente la idea de que la Emperatriz Victoria era la culpable de que fueran tomadas —.

—¿Qué quiere decir a corto plazo?— Demanda James.

-Los educadores disminuyen su influencia con el tiempo. Si la Ceremonia de Unión hubiera ocurrido según lo programado, las mujeres hubieran sido manejables ... haciendo lo que se les ordenó

... reforzado por lo que Heidi les dijo en la cámara de las hembras.

Sin embargo, la mujer ... la Reina Bella ... retiró prematuramente su educador, aceptando unirse con el Rey Edward causando un retraso. El rey Edward también se negó a permitirme que terminara de guiarla, así que no pude hacer que se retractara de que se uniera a él, eliminando así a todas las hembras de su casa.

Con las hembras desaparecidas, lord Aro—, le dispara una mirada airada a su manno. —Tendría el apoyo de las seis Casas que votaron para enviar al Buscador a la Tierra y podrían eliminar al Rey Edward de Lua, haciéndose llamar Rey—.

Los ojos de James se dirigieron a los Lords de las Casas que Felix había mencionado, algunos parecen totalmente aturdidos y dándose por aludidos, le dijeron a James que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían acordado también, pero el resto estaba claramente incómodos. Mirando a otro de sus capitanes, los guardias se mueven para asegurar las entradas a las Casas, sin permitir que nadie se vaya.

\- ¿Qué sabes de las muertes del rey Rask y del capitán Ted? - James continúo con sus preguntas, lo quería todo.

—Solo lo que mi manno me ha contado innumerables veces —, responde Felix. - El rey Rask era el objetivo. Al removerlo, comenzaría el proceso de restablecer a los verdaderos gobernantes del Imperio Voltrian, la Casa Vultrui—.

—Tus antepasados—. James reconoce.

—Y de Heidi—. La Asamblea jadea en shock, porque mientras muchos sabían del linaje Aro, ninguno sabía de Heidi. Para que un hombre y una mujer de la misma Casa se unan ... es el Emperador Lucan quien lo decidía.

—¿El ataque a Edward?— James preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—El capitán Jared tiene razón, Heidi lo arregló. Ella y lord Aro se habían unido por más de un año para entonces. Ella quería ser emperatriz, él prometió hacerlo así.

Ella sabía que el rey Edward nunca te desafiaría por el trono, por lo que necesitaba ser eliminado —.

—¿Gianna?—

—Heidi. Ella estaba enojada. Edward sobrevivió y decidió que podía convertirse en Emperatriz por su cuenta. Ella distrajo a la Emperatriz mientras comían, colocando la mora skua en su siguiente bocado. Planeaba poner uno en el plato del Príncipe Alec, pero la Emperatriz se enfermó tan rápido que en su lugar lo puso sobre el de ella. —Felix no entiende lo que estaba viendo en la cara del Emperador, parece que está ... dolido por la muerte de su primera Emperatriz ¿Por qué sería eso? Él consiguió lo que necesitaba de ella.

—Heidi estaba segura de que aceptarías su oferta para ser tu nueva Emperatriz—.

—Fred—. James exigió antes que su mandíbula quedara firme.

-Años después, Heidi finalmente perdonó a mi manno por su fracaso, aceptando unirse a él. Juntos planearon la muerte de Fred.

Falseando el puente para que cuando se cruzara su transporte fallaría —.

—Todo esto para que pudiera ser nombrado Rey de Lua—, dice James enojado. —Y con tu muerte, Emperador—, reconocer a Felix.

Toda la Asamblea se sienta en un silencio sorprendido cuando Felix terminó de exponer la Casa Vulturi. ¿Cómo se podría permitir que algo tan malo floreciera durante tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera? Algunos sabían ... algunos habían trabajado con Aro contra el Emperador. ¿A dónde fueron desde aquí?

Heidi se sentó tranquilamente furiosa, mientras Felix revelaba lo que le había costado cumplir en años. ¡Ese macho estúpido, débil, patético! Esto es lo que obtiene por darle a Aro una segunda oportunidad. Por ceder a sus sentimientos por este hombre, eso la había satisfecho siempre. ¡Fracaso! ¡Otra vez!

—Guardia Imperial, arreste a Lord Aro y Lady Heidi, escoltelos al piso para que esta Asamblea pueda emitir un juicio —. James ordenó.

—Tócame y morirás!— Heidi gruñe mientras los guardias avanzan hacia ella. —¡No puedes juzgarme!— Ella le gritó a la asamblea.

—¡Soy mujer! ¡No importa lo que yo haga, nunca me pueden lastimar!—

Rose observó los acontecimientos que se desarrollan a su alrededor con ojos incrédulos. Esto ... todo esto es porque alguien quería lo que no era suyo. Vidas destruidas, porque Aro y Heidi querían el trono, porque Felix quería a Lua. Ella mira a Victoria sentada rígidamente en su silla mientras James se para, ordenando el arresto de Heidi y Aro, esto nunca fue su culpa. Todo lo que hizo fue enamorarse y quedar embarazada. Frunciendo el ceño, observó a Victoria repentinamente pálida y luego se inclina para agarrar su vientre.

—Bella, Victoria está en problemas—. Rose se levantó rápidamente, moviéndose hacia la puerta, solo para ser bloqueada por Emmett.

—Muévete.— Rose se empuja contra su pecho.

—Debes permanecer sentada Rose. Es por tu seguridad

— Emmett le dice en voz baja.

—¡Al infierno con mi seguridad! ¡Victoria está de parto!— Ella ve que él no entiende. —¡El bebé está llegando! ¡Soy un médico, maldita sea, déjame pasar!—

Al escuchar a Rose, los ojos de Bella vuelan rápidamente hacia Victoria, que está inclinada, pálida y jadeando por respirar.

— ¡Edward!— Bella tira de su brazo para llamar su atención. No ha oído a Rose por el ruido de la asamblea, —James necesita sacar a Victoria de aquí. ¡Está lista para presentar!— Los sorprendidos ojos de Edward se mueven desde ella, a Victoria, a James.

—James!— El rugido de Edward atraviesa toda la confusión, alejando la atención de su hermano de Heidi, señalando.

—Victoria!— Dando vueltas, James apenas la atrapó mientras se deslizaba fuera de su silla gimiendo. Todos los ojos volaron a la zona del Emperador ante el rugido de Edward. Bella se volvió para encontrar a Rose luchando con Emmett y escucha su comentario.

—¿Rose... eres una doctora?— Ella no oculta su esperanza.

—Si lo soy— Ella señala sobre su hombro. —Ahora dile a este idiota azul que se mueva para que pueda llegar a Victoria—.

—Oh, gracias a la diosa—. Bella se volvió hacia Edward. —Edward, tenemos que llegar a Victoria—.

—Ella está siendo llevada a sus cámaras—. Edward mira el caos en erupción, ahora que James se ha llevado a la Emperatriz y sabe que debe intervenir por su hermano.

—¡Silencio!— Él rugió con la voz más aterradora que Bella haya escuchado, causando que ella y todos en la Asamblea saltaran, mirándolo.

—¡Los guardias imperiales permanecen en sus puestos! ¡Lords, controlarán sus casas o los tendré en el piso! ¡Nadie se va de esta Asamblea a menos que así lo ordene!— Él mira a la casa Vulturi.

—Casa segura Vulturi-.

Él mira al piso. —Paul, asegura a Felix. Billy, te necesitan en la Cámara del Emperador. ¡Jared conmigo.—

Cuando todos se apresuran a hacer lo que él ordena, Bella no puede evitar llenarse de orgullo. Edward está en su elemento, haciendo lo que mejor hace. Al mando de los hombres, la protección del Imperio, ahora ella tiene que hacer su parte.

—Edward, tenemos que llegar a Victoria—. Ella le dice de nuevo.

—Debo permanecer aquí mi Bella—. El conflicto se ve fácilmente en sus ojos al menos para ella.

—Lo sé. Pero Edward, Rose es una sanadora de la Tierra—. Ella vió como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. —Lo sé, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ella necesita estar con Victoria, ella puede ayudar—. Edward primero miró a Rose quien asiente y luego a las otras hembras que están de pie, esperando su decisión.

—Por favor.— Una de ellos exclama. —Entendemos ahora. Esto no es su culpa. Déjenos ayudarla—. Observó con asombro que todas asienten con la cabeza para ayudar a una compañera.

—¡Sam! ¡Riley!— El ruge

—Si mi rey!— Ellos responden de inmediato.

—Ambos Guardias, escoltarán a las mujeres con la Emperatriz, se quedarán con ellas y las protegerán. Envía a los Guardias Imperiales para ayudar a mantener el orden aquí—.

—¡Si señor!—

—Bella ...— Edward la mira.

—Estaremos a salvo, Edward. Todas nosotras. Lo prometo. Ahora haz lo que debas—. Dándole un rápido beso, ella toma las manos de las niñas y las aleja rápidamente.

**OOOOO**

—¡Dios, James!— Victoria grita cuando otra contracción la golpea, más fuerte que la anterior. —¡Haz que se detenga!— Ella suplica.

\- ¡Busca al Sanador! - James ordena a la Guardia agitada que los siguió a la Cámara. —¡No!— Victoria grita, ella no estaría permitiendo que ese hombre la tocara.

—Victoria ...— suplica James.

—Muévete—. Rose se abre paso entre los machos que la bloquean de Victoria, cuando uno se mueve para agarrarla Emmett lo empuja hacia atrás.

—Haz ... no ... me toques—. Gruñe letalmente al macho más pequeño.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?— James exige moviendose para proteger a Victoria.

—James—. Bella rápidamente se coloca entre ellos. Esta es Rose.

En la Tierra, ella era una sanadora. Una mujer que sana. Lo que llamamos un obstetra / ginecólogo. Ella puede ayudar a Victoria. Es en lo que se especializa, mujeres y bebés, descendencia —.

—¿Es verdad?— James mira a Rose.

—Es verdad. Necesito verla, ver qué tan avanzada está ella -. James mira a Victoria, quien asiente con su consentimiento. Rose se mueve rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Mamá?— Bella se da vuelta dándose cuenta de que se ha olvidado de sus hijas.

—Niñas-. Volviéndose, se da cuenta de que la habitación está llena de guardias pálidos y mujeres nerviosas. —¡Todos fuera!—

Ordena y mira a la mujer que le había suplicado a Edward. —

¿Cómo te llamas?— Ella exige.

—Alice—.

—Alice, ¿cuidarás de las chicas por mí?—

—Sí—. Ella mira a las otras mujeres. —Todas lo haremos—.

—Gracias. Niñas, irán a la otra habitación mientras Victoria tiene a su bebé. — ¿No podemos quedarnos, mami? —Carly le pregunta con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—No nena. Este no es el lugar para ti. Después de que nazca el bebé, ¿está bien? —Ella espera hasta que ambas niñas asienten.

-Ahora vas a ir con Alice y las otras mujeres. Puedes contarles todo sobre Lua ya que se irán a casa con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -

—Está bien mami. Les contaremos sobre Cook, el jardín, el Raptor y ... — Eso es bueno, Annie .- Riley. - Ella mira a su Capitán.

—Todas serán protegidas Majestad—. Él se inclina ante ella. — Gracias. Cuando Billy llegue, envíalo. —Sí, majestad.

Con la habitación, despejada, James se aleja a regañadientes de Victoria. —¿A dónde crees que vas?— Ella exige.

—Los machos no están permitidos ...— Empieza.

—A la mierda. Pon tu culo de nuevo al lado de Victoria —. Ella señala. —Ella te va a necesitar—. James la mira sorprendida, no solo por la forma en que le está hablando, sino que le exigirá que se quede.

—¡James!—Victoria grita mientras la próxima contracción golpea. — ¿Qué hago?— Él mira a Bella frenéticamente.

—Deslízate detrás de ella, sostén su espalda, toma su mano y habla con ella—. Bella se mueve hacia el otro lado. —Hey Victoria. ¿Cómo estás? -. Ella pregunta gentilmente.

—¡Esto apesta!— Victoria gruñe.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Rose? - Bella la mira.

—Sus aguas se rompieron, necesito toallas, cuerdas y un cuchillo, este bebé no va a esperar mucho—. —¡Cuchillo!— Bella agarra el brazo de James.

—¡Para cortar el cordón James!— Ella le dice.

—¿Qué?— Las puertas de repente se abren y Billy se apresura a entrar.

—Gracias Billy explícale a James lo que significa cortar la cuerda, necesito conseguir toallas. — Emperador ... —Billy mira con asombro lo que la mujer está haciendo entre las piernas de la Emperatriz.

—Lo que Bella quiere decir es cortar la línea de vida, dar vida a la descendencia fuera de su madre—. James comienza a relajarse solo para ponerse rígido cuando Victoria grita de nuevo.

—¡Mierda!— Ella grita.

— ¡Haz algo Billy! ¡Ella está sufriendo! —

—Es normal—. Rose habla antes de que Billy pueda. - ¡No! - Niega James.

—Mira—. Rose mira a James. —Ella está teniendo un bebé. Es doloroso . Es desordenado. ¿Cómo podrías pensar de otra manera?

—Porque a los hombres nunca se les permite estar cerca de una mujer una vez que han concebido—. Bella responde, regresando con un montón de toallas.

—Billy, ¿tienes tu escáner?—

—Sí. ¿Quién es esta mujer? — Él miró inquisitivamente a Rose.

—Lo siento. Rose, Billy, el sanador de Edward. Billy, Rose, una mujer sanadora de la Tierra.

— ¿Es cierto? —Él miró a Bella con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Es cierto Ahora escanea a Victoria —. Bella responde la mirada de Rose. —Es como una máquina de ultrasonido de mano—.

—¡De verdad! — Rose mira el dispositivo y luego a Billy.

—Usa la maldita cosa que necesito saber que esta viniendo por allí. Ella ordena.

Bella se movió al otro lado de Victoria, usando un paño húmedo para limpiar el sudor de su frente. —Lo estás haciendo realmente bien, Victoria—.

—Duele mucho.—

—Lo sé, pero vale la pena, confía en mí—. Ella le dio una sonrisa alentadora. —Solo piensa, dentro de poco estarás sosteniendo a tu bebé—. James, tomó su mano.

—Ella esperó hasta que él lo hizo.

—Ahora en la próxima contracción, Victoria, aprieta, ayuda, créeme—. Ella miró a James sabiendo que no entiende lo que está por golpearlo.

—Estás completamente dilatada Victoria. En la próxima contracción quiero que empujes—. Rose le informó.

—¿Qué?— Victoria la mira en shock.

—Empuja. El bebé está listo, tú estás lista, en la próxima contracción que vas a tener quiero que pujes. Hazlo.—

—¿James?— Victoria lo miró con ojos asustados.

—Tu puedes hacer esto mi Victoria. Estoy aquí. Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa—. James la miró profundamente a los ojos antes de darle un beso profundo.

Victoria se arrancó de su boca cuando la siguiente contracción golpeó.

—¡Oh Dios!— Cerrando sus ojos, Victoria empujó, apretando la mano de James por todo lo que valía. James gruñó de sorpresa ante la fuerza de su Victoria.

—Respira Victoria.— Bella alienta. —Respiraciones cortas, por la boca—.

—Agarra tus rodillas Victoria y empuja. Vamos. —Victoria se puso de color rojo brillante mientras empujaba.

—Eso es Victoria, sigue empujando, veo la cabeza—.Victoria cayo hacia atrás contra James cuando terminó la contracción. —No puedo James. Simplemente no puedo.

—Ella lloró.

—Tu puedes mi Victoria. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco —. Bella se movió para apoyar a Victoria mientras James se coloco de frente para . —¿Te acuerdas de los ganglianos? Nunca dejaste que te rompieran. Mantuviste tu espíritu, incluso cuando creías que no había esperanza. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—Que nadie, en ninguna parte, de ninguna manera, superá a Victoria Sutherland

—Está bien. Luchaste por ti misma. Ahora tienes que luchar por mí, por nuestra descendencia. Sé que puedes hacerlo mi amor —.

—Vamos Victoria, un empujón más—. Mirando a los ojos alentadores de Rose, ella asintió y cuando la siguiente contracción la golpea, tanto Bella como James la ayudaron.

—¡Oh ... Dios mío!— Victoria gruñó mientras la presión insoportable que se ha estado acumulando se liberó repentinamente, cerrando los ojos, se dejo caer en los brazos de James, totalmente agotada. Un grito suave que rápidamente se convierte en un lamento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, agarrando el brazo de James y se levantó.

—¿Rose?— Ella pregunta temblando.

—Felicidades. Mamá. Papi. Es una niña y es perfecta. —Poniendo al bebé en el vientre de Victoria, mira a James. —¿Listo para cortar el cordón papá?

— James estaba pálido, sus grandes manos temblaban mientras cortaba lo que Rose indica, dando a su hija una vida propia.

—Bien hecho. Ahora,— Rose rápidamente envolvió al bebé en una toalla y la colocó en los temblorosos brazos de James. —Aquí está tu hija James—.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de James mientras miraba a su hija. Moviéndose como si estuviera llevando un vidrio delicado, colocó al bebé en los brazos estirados de Victoria.

—Ella es hermosa, mi Victoria—. James le dijo con su voz llena de asombro. —Al igual que su madre—.

**ooooo**

Todas las cabezas giraron cuando Bella y Rose entraron a la habitación. —Es una niña. Madre e hija están bien—. Rose anuncia y cada mujer comienza a reír y hablar a la vez.

Billy estaba detrás de ellas con asombro ante la verdadera alegría que estas mujeres estaban expresando por la buena fortuna de otra.

Las hembras de Voltrian expresaban celos y se sentían amenazadas.

Mirando a la Guardia, él ve que ellos también están conmocionados incluso con todo lo que la Reina ha expresado.

—Mamá podemos ir a verla?— Annie pregunta, saltando arriba y abajo.

—Aún no, bebé, James y Victoria necesitan algo de tiempo solos.

Tal vez más tarde, ¿vale?—Bueno.— Annie responde pero su decepción es fácilmente escuchada.

—Me gustaría mucho discutir contigo lo que hiciste por la Emperatriz—. Billy toca con cuidado el brazo de Rose mientras hace su pedido. —Hay tanto que no sabemos. ¿Son más propensas a tener hembras? ¿Los riesgos son mayores con más presentaciones? Eres mucho más pequeña que nuestras hembras, ¿hubo algo inusual en la presentación de la Emperatriz?—

Girando Rose le da una sonrisa cansada. —Estaría más que feliz de discutirlo contigo.

—Puedes explicarme todos tus dispositivos. Ese pequeño escáner es asombroso —. Billy le devuelve una sonrisa feliz.

—Por supuesto. ¿Hay algo especial que deba hacer por la Emperatriz y ...— Busca la palabra que usaron.

—Bebé.— Rose suministró.

—Si bebe.— Billy encontró que le gustaba esa palabra, era mucho más cálida que descendencia .

—Ella parece estar bien. Su color y su respiración son buenos.

Tendremos que revisarla de nuevo en unas pocas horas, a Victoria también.

—Todas las cabezas giraron y las voces callaron cuando el Emperador entra. Sus ojos escudriñan rápidamente la habitación para observar tanto al Rey como a la Guardia de Élite de la Reina.

—¿Dónde está mi Guardia?— Él exige.

—Majestad—. Sam da un paso adelante para responder a su pregunta. —El rey Edward nos envió para protegerte no solo a ti y a la emperatriz, sino también a su familia y a los que están bajo su protección, mientras él tomaba el control de la Asamblea. Pidió a su Guardia que regresara, ya que estarían más familiarizados con Voltrian. —

—¿Aro y Heidi?— Exigió saber.

—Él los estaba asegurando cuando nos fuimos. —

—Necesito volver a la Asamblea. Bella ... —Él la miró con incertidumbre.

—Me quedaré con Victoria. Todos vayan con James. Estarán protegidos. Él asiente su agradecimiento y se gira para irse cuando las siguientes palabras de Bella lo detienen.

—Sam, tú y cinco Guardias acompañarán al Emperador de regreso a la Asamblea—. Ella ordenó. —Majestad ...— Sam la mira sorprendido.

—El Emperador no puede ir sin proteccion, no con la amenaza que Jared ha descubierto contra su familia. Una vez que él esté con su Guardia, el Rey Edward decidirá si vas a regresar —.

—Sí, majestad—. Sam hizo una reverencia, luego miró al Emperador y vio la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no solo Bella estaba ordenando al Capitán del Rey, sino al propio Emperador, y ambos lo estaban permitiendo. Asintiendo a Bella, James se fue, rodeada de seis guardias. Bella se volvió hacia Riley.

—Voy a ir a ver a Victoria. ¿Podría ver si una comida podría ser traída? Estoy segura de que todos tienen hambre. Rose te dirá lo que a Victoria debería traerle—.

ooooo

Victoria estaba mirando con asombro el bulto dormido en sus brazos cuando Bella entró. —Oye—. Bella susurra sentada en el borde de la cama. —¿Cómo estás?— El amor absoluto en los ojos que se encuentran con los de ella la hace sonreír.

—Ella es tan hermosa—. Levantando una pequeña mano Victoria besa pequeños dedos. —Ella es y vale la pena todo el dolor que me costó traerla aquí—.

—¿Qué dolor?— Victoria pregunta con una sonrisa y Bella sonríe comprensiva.

—¿Ya la has nombrado?—, Pregunta Bella acercándose. Tocando suavemente el pelo increíblemente largo y oscuro con el que nació la bebé, si no se equivocaba, ya tiene toques de rojo.

—Destiny, Victoria susurra.

—Destiny... Un nombre hermoso y apropiado—.

—Eso pensé y James aceptó una vez que expliqué lo que significaba—.

—Como si ese hombre te rechazara cualquier cosa—. Victoria le da una sonrisa de complicidad. —O Edward—.

—Cierto—. Bella asiente. —A las chicas les gustaría verla, como a todos los demás, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría limpiarte primero. Tal vez comer y descansar un poco —.

—Lo haría, pero ...— Ella mira a Destiny.

—Haré que Rose entre— Bella le dice antes de que llegue a la puerta.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

James se detuvo al entrar en la Asamblea. Edward habia hecho bien asegurándola. Nunca dudó que lo haría, porque su hermano nunca lo habia decepcionado. Siempre había estado allí cuando James lo necesitaba, incluso cuando no podía hacer lo mismo por él. James de repente entendió lo que Jared había estado diciendo sobre guerreros honorables que hacen lo deshonroso por su hermano. Porque él lo haría por el suyo, porque no existía mejor hombre en todos los universos que Edward. Él silenciosamente agradeció a la Diosa por las bendiciones que ella le había dado.

Edward fue el primero en notar la llegada de James, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Sam y la mitad de su Guardia detrás de él.

La mirada que Sam compartió con él, le indico que todo estaba bien.

Lentamente, el resto de la Asamblea se da cuenta del regreso del Emperador, calmándose para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Avanzando lentamente, James reunió sus pensamientos, descubriendo que estaba viendo la Asamblea con nuevos ojos.

Los hombres en esta sala representaban lo mejor y lo peor del Imperio. Hombres que eran honorables y dignos, dispuestos a defender lo que creen que era correcto, él miró a la Casa Cullen, al Señor Carlisle, a sus hombres, mujeres y guerreros. Hombres que amenazaban a todos los que aprecia, la Casa Vulturi y aquellos que lo apoyaron como Lord Reeve.

—¿Señor ... la emperatriz?— Lord Carlisle se pone de pie, sabiendo que su Esme estaba preocupada.

—Gracias por su preocupación, Lord Carlisle, y también a Lady Esme—. James les da a ambos un gesto de agradecimiento. —La Emperatriz y nuestra hija, la Princesa Destiny, descansan cómodas bajo el cuidado del sanador Billy y la sanadora Rose—. Las voces comienzan a subir ... otra mujer, susurran.

—¿La sanadora Rose? — Pregunta Lord Carlisle.

—Sí. Una de las mujeres a las que permitimos que sacaran de la Tierra era una sanadora, un sanadora para sus mujeres. Ella ayudó en la presentación de mi hija, incluso me exigió que me quedara y ayudara —. James entiende la conmoción que atraviesa la Asamblea.

—Lords ... guerreros ... Voltrians ... estas mujeres ... no son como las nuestras ... al menos no como la mayoría lo son. Exigen que se les permita participar en nuestras vidas ... que nosotros participemos en las suyas—. Haciendo una pausa, recuerda.

— Hace muchos años, mi madre hizo un comentario que olvide...

hasta hoy. Ella dijo que es más fácil para un hombre tomar una vida que una mujer para darla. Asentí con simpatía hacia ella, sabiendo que tenía que ser ... mujer ... para entender lo que le cuesta a un hombre tomar una vida —. James mira a los ojos de cada guerrero. —Eso deja una marca en el alma de un hombre, incluso si la muerte está justificada—. Ve que los guerreros asienten con la cabeza. —Pero hoy ... mientras observaba a mi mujer esforzarse por presentar a mi hija, mientras apretaba mi mano—, la levanta y la mira. — Cuando el dolor la golpeó, pensé que se rompería. Ella luchó más y más duro que cualquier guerrero, No para tomar la vida sino para darla y comencé a entender. Luego me encomendó la tarea más importante de mi vida, cortar el cordón de vida de nuestra hija y darle su propia vida —. James mira a Edward sabiendo que pronto él haria lo mismo.

—Yo ... nosotros ...— se corrige a sí mismo. —Les debemos una disculpa a nuestras hembras, una que nunca podremos hacer bien. Victoria intentó hacerme entender esto, pero se tomó esto ... esta bendición de la Diosa para hacerme ver. Nosotros ... —, señala a toda la Asamblea. —Hemos permitido que nuestro miedo ... el miedo a la extinción ... hicieron que nuestras hembras crean que no valen para nosotros más que como criadoras que la Reina Bella ha acusado—.

—Cada uno de ellas es un regalo y ella tiene derecho a quedarse con un hombre si así lo elige, como lo ha hecho Lady Esme durante tantos años—. Es un homenaje a su hombre que ella desee quedarse con él y que somos indignos de sugerir lo contrario —. Él toca su pecho para incluirse. —Se han necesitado los eventos de hoy y las acciones de doce hembras de un planeta distante para hacerme ver esto. Para ver por qué la Diosa continuó reteniéndonos sus bendiciones, pero también ha revelado lo que ha hecho no nos abandonó. —

— El Rey Edward tiene dos hembras jóvenes y otra en camino y yo tengo a Destiny, pero se los advierto ahora—. Sus ojos se endurecen. —Mi hija nunca ... nunca ... será sometida a lo que ha pasado hoy aquí. Exijo más que eso para mi hija, por lo que decido a partir de este momento, que una mujer puede elegir a cualquier hombre y que es suya y de su Casa. La responsabilidad del manno es asegurarse de que ella esté segura, protegida y amada —.

El silencio absoluto se encuentró con el decreto del Emperador, y cada Señor mira a los demás en estado de shock. Lo que James acaba de decretar cambiará sus mundos. Un hombre ya no tiene que amasar una fortuna para obtener una mujer, solo necesita atraer una.

—Majestad—. Uno de los Lords habla. —¿Se requiere que ella se quede con él?— Todos esperan conteniendo la respiración.

—Esa siempre será la decisión de la mujer—. James miró a sus hombres. —Pero de lo que he aprendido, las hembras de la Tierra son muy buenas, como las nuestras una vez, cuando han elegido a su macho y son muy leales, así que presten atención a mis palabras, persiguan a estas hembras de manera honorable porque si una te elige, conocerás las bendiciones—. de la diosa —. James deja que sus palabras penetren y luego aborda el asunto en cuestión.

—Guardia Imperial, acompañará a Lord Aro y Lady Heidi al piso de la Asamblea para que el juicio pueda pasar sobre ellos —. Sus guardias inmediatamente se mueven para seguir sus órdenes.

Mientras lo hacen, Aro y su Guardia saltan por encima de la barandilla, seguidos por Lord Reeve y su Guardia, todos sacando sus espadas para avanzar sobre el Emperador. Edward inmediatamente libera el grito de guerra del Raptor, lanzándose al piso de la Asamblea, su único pensamiento... proteger a su Emperador. La casa Cullen lo sigue rápidamente.

La Guardia Imperial rodeó rápidamente al Emperador que los empuja a un lado. No se esconderá detrás de los demás, esta es su casa, y siempre la ha sabido proteger. Sacando su espada, salta a la refriega.

Los cuerpos comienzan a caeer bajo la gran rabia de la casa Masen. Nadie los supera cuando están juntos. Es por eso que sus ancestros fueron elegidos para gobernar el Imperio. A medida que disminuye la amenaza, los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y es cuando llega el golpe final.

Aro, quien estaba gravemente herido, finalmente se da cuenta de que está derrotado, pero su rabia no lo aceptará, con un grito final de desafío, lanza su espada a la espalda desprotegida del Emperador.

Viendo el movimiento de Aro, Jasper se lanzó entre Aro y James y tirando la espada al suelo, termina con el mismo Aro.

James se volvió hacia el grito de Jasper, observando con incredulidad y aturdido como el joven guerrero salvó su vida, antes de terminar con Aro. Edward se movio rápidamente frente a él y James pudo sentir su rabia por no haber estado allí para protegerlo. Con la muerte de Aro, los guerreros restantes son eliminados rápidamente y el silencio de repente reina.

De pie en la sangre, Edward evalúo cuidadosamente a los guerreros que aún estaban de pie y no encuentra ninguna amenaza restante. Más de dos docenas de guerreros y dos Lords yacían a sus pies, incluido Felix, quien incluso después de la traición de su manno, se había puesto del lado de él. Lord Carlisle, sus hombres y la Guardia revisan los cadáveres por signos de vida, retirando todas las armas antes de tratar a los heridos.

—¡Consigue un sanador aquí!. — Ordenó James, moviéndose hacia Carlisle, agarró el hombro del hombre mayor. —Mi gratitud, Lord Carlisle, por venir tan rápido en nuestra ayuda—.

—Tú eres mi emperador. No estaría en ningún otro lugar sino a tu lado, señor—.

—¡Majestad!— James se gira ante el grito, levantando su espada, al igual que todos los guerreros en el suelo. —Lady Heidi! ¡Se ha ido! —Un guardia le informa. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue? ¿No estabas en la puerta? —.

— ¡Sí, majestad! ¡Ella no pasó, pero no está aquí! —

James mira a Edward y puede decir que estában pensando lo mismo. Las mujeres.

—Lord Carlisle!—

—¡Sí, majestad!— Carlisle responde de inmediato.

—Usted está a cargo de la Asamblea hasta que regrese. ¡Nadie se va! —.

—¡Sí, majestad! —

OOOOO

—Dios, esa ducha se sintió bien—. Victoria sonríe cuando Bella le paso una bata.

—Siempre quise una, sentirme limpia de nuevo después de ... bueno, todo—. Las mujeres compartieron una sonrisa comprensiva y rieron cuando salieron del baño. Solo para congelarse cuando ven el terror absoluto en la cara de Rose, mientras ella agarraba a Destiny protectoramente contra su pecho.

—Rose ...— Bella da un paso interrogatorio hacia ella, solo para congelarse cuando Heidi sale de detrás de ella, un cuchillo presionado contra el costado de Rose.

—Así es, perras, ¿de quién se ríen ahora?— Heidi se ríe, su sonrisa es pura maldad, rozando en locura.

—Quiero que las dos vean, que yo maté al pequeño criador más nuevo del Emperador—. Levantando el cuchillo para golpear, Rose se giró, protegiendo a Destiny tomando el cuchillo en su espalda. Su grito de dolor fue repetido por Victoria.

Antes de que Heidi pudiera atacar de nuevo, Bella estaba sobre ella enviando a ambas a patinar por el suelo. Heidi se levantó primero, luchando por el cuchillo que habia sido arrancado de su mano.

—Crees que eres tan especial.

— Heidi escupió, moviendo el cuchillo de una mano a otra, amenazante. —Solo porque tienes descendencia ... Edward también llorará por esas pequeñas criadoras después de que termine de cortarte—.

—Te lo dije antes, Heidi—. Levantándose, Bella lentamente alcanzó bajo su manga la Garra. —Nunca amenaces a mis hijas—. En círculos, ella se colocó entre Rose, Victoria y Heidi.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes amenazarme?— Ella abrió los ojos ante el arma que apareció en la mano de Bella, y al instante reconoció lo que era. —¡Yo! Mi manno era el capitán de la Guardia de Élite del Emperador —.

—¡Quién no te enseño nada!— Bella desafío asegurandose de estar lista para el próximo embate de Heidi.

—Quédate donde estás, perra—. Heidi ordenó, viendo a Victoria tomar a Destiny de los brazos de Rose. —O mataré a esta y tu también puedes ser responsable de su muerte—.

—No la escuches, Victoria—. Bella ordenó, bloqueando el embate de Heidi que la empujó hacia atrás.

—¡Saca a Destiny de aquí! ¿Estás realmente lista para morir hoy, Heidi?— Bella continúo burlándose. —Edward me enseñó a pelear—. Ella vio que la entendió. —Termina esto ahora y les pediré que no te maten. —

—¿Matarme? ¡Nunca me matarán! —Contesta Heidi.— ¡Soy demasiado valiosa! ¡Un hombre necesita que continúe su línea! — Bella rápidamente esquivó las estocadas de Heidi. Ella atrapa sólo la manga larga de su vestido.

—Estás totalmente loca si crees que cualquier hombre se uniría contigo después de hoy, Heidi—. Bella ve a Victoria levantarse con Destiny moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—¡No!—, Grita Heidi, dándose cuenta de que Victoria se estaba escapando, y se movió para interceptar a Victoria, solo para encontrarse boca abajo en el piso mientras Bella la abordaba.

—¡Vete!— Bella ordenó mientras la hembra más grande se la quitaba de encima. Poniéndose de pie, Bella descubre que la está forzando a doblar una esquina, algo que Edward hizo hincapié en que nunca debía permitir.

—¡Ahora morirás! —Heidi escupió y con ojos enloquecidos, levantó su cuchillo por encima de su cabeza. Bella se da cuenta de que solo le queda una opción si quiere sobrevivir. Ella prometió a Edward que haría lo que fuera necesario para volver a su lado y ella lo haría. Hizo hincapié en que su tamaño más pequeño sería su ventaja con un atacante más grande, ya que sería capaz de agacharse bajo su ataque, algo que no esperaban, y eso fue lo que hizo, hundiendo la Garra en el vientre expuesto de Heidi, camino a la puerta.

OOOOO

Edward y James corrieron hacia la Cámara Imperial, irrumpiendo justo cuando Victoria salió volando de la cámara de dormir.

Gritando por ayuda, apretó a Destiny protectoramente contra su pecho.

—¡Heidi!— Ella jadeó cuando los brazos de James la rodean.

Edward cargó contra la cámara alzando su espada, a tiempo de ver a Bella agachándose bajo el brazo de Heidi.

—¡Edward! — Ella corrió directamente hacia él, goteando sangre de la Garra.

—¿Estás herida? — Pregunta envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de ella, mirando rápidamente el inmóvil cuerpo de Rose y el colapso de Heidi en el suelo. —¡Bella!— Él le da una fuerte sacudida.

—No ... no estoy herida ... Rose sí—. Sus ojos vuelan hacia el gran charco de sangre que se está formando en el suelo. —Ella necesita a Billy y una unidad de reparación. Heidi ...

—Cuando ella se quiso girar para mirar, Edward presionó su cara contra su pecho, él no la dejaría ver el golpe de muerte que le había dado a Heidi. Entregándole la espada a Riley, le agarró suavemente la muñeca.

—Dame la garra mi Bella—. Él vió la confusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?—

—La garra—. Agarró con cuidado la garra sangrienta y se liberó para el rey. Bella lo mira en shock, viendo la sangre.

—Edward ... yo ... Heidi ...—

—Hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir mi Bella—. Edward le informó con firmeza, entregando la Garra a , Sam quien también entró para proteger a su Rey y su Reina. —Lo que ningún otro podría haber hecho, no sin el castigo—.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Ningún hombre pudo haber acabado con Heidi, mi Bella.

Habría significado su muerte. — ¿Incluso después de todo lo que ella hizo? Ella susurra incrédula.

—Incluso después de todo—, afirma con pesar. —Ella es una mujer—.

—Entonces estaré ...— Bella lo mira de repente más asustada que cuando Heidi atacó. ¿La alejarán de su familia?

—Tu te protegiste cuando te atacó, mi Bella, protegiendo a los demás, no recibirás ningún castigo por tu acto—.

—Pero yo maté ...— Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos incluso sabiendo que ella no tuvo otra opción ...—Debido a que no te dieron otra opción,— Él le dió una sacudida a ella. —La culpa es nuestra por no asegurarnos de que estuvieras protegida—.

—No podrías haber sabido que ella podía entrar aquí ... ¿cómo fue capaz ella ?— Ella lo mira inquisitivamente.

—Lo descubriremos mi Bella pero eso es para más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos que atenderte a ti y a Rose. —Sacándola de la habitación, Billy se apresura a ayudar a Rose.

—Ayúdame—. Heidi grita lastimosamente cuando todos los hombres se apresuran a Rose. —Déjala.— Órdenes de James.

—¿Señor?— A la pregunta de un guardia.

—Ningún hombre le hirió, ninguna ley se ha roto. Ella esperará mientras una mujer digna se cura. —James sabe que nunca sobrevivirá tanto tiempo. —Que la Diosa te perdone, Heidi, porque yo nunca lo haré—. Volviéndose, él la dejó a su destino.

Edward miró a su durmiente Bella, se tardó casi una semana en resolver el desorden causado por Aro y sus partidarios. Las Casas estaban alborotadas, dos habían sido diezmadas, y mientras que la Casa Cullen había acudido en ayuda del Emperador, varias se habían apartado esperando el resultado y eso enfureció a Edward.

James lo había tomado con calma, ya sabiendo que eran Casas débiles. Sus planetas no eran ricos en recursos y, por lo tanto, sus machos no podían adquirir la riqueza necesaria para atraer a las hembras. El decreto de James de que una mujer ahora podía elegir a cualquier hombre independientemente de su riqueza cambiaba eso, pero tomaría tiempo.

Pasando un suave dedo por su mandíbula, él recuerdó el miedo en sus ojos mientras corría hacia él, goteando sangre de la Garra.

Había estado tan cerca de perderla a ella como a su hija por nacer. Si él no la hubiera aceptado como su Reina, dándole su Garra, habría estado indefensa contra Heidi. Le agradecería a la Diosa hasta el día en que lo tomara por mantenerla a salvo.

El pasaje secreto que Heidi usó para entrar en la Cámara Real había sido descubierto, junto con la extensa red de pasajes, previamente desconocida. Cómo Heidi los había descubierto, nunca lo sabrían, pero James le había confiado a Jared la tarea de mapearlos.

Aunque comprensiblemente molestas con lo que le sucedió a Rose, las mujeres se recuperaron rápidamente, ayudando a Bella no solo con sus hijas sino a Victoria con Destiny. Era algo que debía esperar, apoyarse mutuamente en una crisis, lo habían hecho antes.

Rose pasó casi seis horas en la unidad de reparación profunda, un día en recuperación y desde entonces se había reunido con las otras mujeres en las habitaciones asignadas en el Ala Imperial, para gran disgusto de Emmett, quien se había negado a dejar su lado mientras estaba en la medicina.

Billy había acudido directamente a ellos una vez que Rose estaba fuera de peligro, sabiendo que Edward lo exigiría. Hizo un extenso examen a Bella y descubrió que ni ella ni el bebé habían resultado heridos en el ataque de Heidi. Bella rápidamente defendió a Billy cuando expresó su disgusto por no haber sido informado de que ella había concebido. Ella explicó cómo amenazó a Billy. Que ella quería decírselo para que fuera una cosa alegre. Luego se había visto obligado a llevarla a Voltrian y ella no quería hacerle más difícil hacer lo que ambos sabían que era necesario hacer.

Ella había tenido razón. Edward se admite a sí mismo, lo habría hecho casi imposible para él. Él habría querido anunciar que ella había concebido, asegurándose su lugar a su lado, pero habría sido lo incorrecto, ya que los otros se habrían perdido. Su reina era sabia y él siempre respetaría sus pensamientos y opiniones, pero nunca más la apartaría de su lado.

Hoy volverían a Lua, todos ellos. Amun estaba preparando frenéticamente un ala no utilizada para las mujeres. Guardias habían duplicado. Ya está recibiendo solicitudes de hombres ansiosos por ser considerados por las mujeres, todos queriendo venir a Lua para reunirse con ellas. Bella se burló de que sería una buena práctica cuando empezaran a llamar a sus hijas. Gruñó su disgusto. Ella acabo con un ataque de risa.

Antes de que algo de eso pudiera suceder, sin embargo, tenían que asistir a la Asamblea de los Lords, por última vez. Había dos Casas sin Lords y muchos presentaron sus solicitudes para el honor de reemplazarlos, prometiendo su lealtad a la Casa Masen.

Convertirse en un Señor era algo raro. La descendencia masculina del Señor recibia el título sobre la muerte del Señor.

Las casas solo cambiaban si no había heredero, un evento poco común ya que un Señor siempre tenía los medios para atraer a una mujer. James ahora debia decidir quién los gobernará. Consultó con Edward y varios otros Lords de confianza, preguntando sus opiniones, pero la decisión final sería suya.

—Estás pensando muy mal—. Hermosos ojos castaños lo miran, tan llenos de amor que estaba seguro de que su corazón estallaría.

—Aún deberías estar descansando—. Él murmuró capturando sus labios, asegurándose de que ella no descansará pronto. Haciéndola rodar sobre su espalda, él profundizó el beso, haciéndole saber su necesidad. Abriéndose para él, se hundió lentamente en sus profundidades cálidas y húmedas, sabiendo que esto era lo que la Diosa siempre quiso decir para una unión, una mujer, un hombre, para siempre. —Te amo, mi Bella—. Aumentando sus embestidas, la sintió apretarse a su alrededor hasta que explotaron juntos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ya solo queda un capítulo**


	23. CAPITULO VEINTIDÓS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS**

Bella se encuentró una vez más sentada en la Asamblea de los Lords y, si bien las circunstancias eran diferentes, la sensación de la sala es la misma, la anticipación.

No para una Ceremonia de Union, ya que James haia disuelto eso, sino porque hoy nacerían dos nuevas Casas, dos nuevos Lords nombrados. Habia pasado más de doscientos años desde que se nombró una nueva casa y mucho menos dos.

Volviéndose, ella miró para asegurarse de que los otros se hubieran acomodado. Habia sido una semana ocupada, conocer a estas mujeres. Cada una era tan diferente, con diferentes necesidades y temores que ella trató de abordar. Victoria había ayudado y para su sorpresa Lady Esme.

Bella había insistido en que todos los miembros de la Casa Luada comieran juntos para poder conocer a Edward. Al principio, se parecía mucho a la comida con sus guerreros, rígida y tranquila, pero finalmente todos se relajaron, hicieron preguntas y parecieron satisfechos con las respuestas.

Ahora todos se sentaban orgullosos en el área de la Casa Luada, vistiendo los uniformes que James les había ordenado antes de que las Uniones y las capas simbolizaran que estaban bajo la protección del Rey de Lua. Mirando a Rose, ella observo que su amiga estaba ignorando a Emmett que estaba de pie junto a su silla.

De repente se dio cuenta de que siempre se encontraba cerca de ella, incluso en el Buscador se había mantenido cerca.

Cuando ella había sido herida, él la llevó a un médico, nunca dejando su lado. Al verla echar un vistazo rápido a Emmett, Bella levantó una ceja, Rose puso los ojos en blanco sonrojada. Mirando de Emmett a Rose, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras mira hacia adelante.

Parece que Emmett había puesto su mirada en Rose y ella haría que él trabajara por eso.

El anuncio de la llegada del Emperador hizo que la Asamblea se levantara para ver la entrada de James, Victoria y la Princesa Destiny en los brazos de su madre.

Muchos se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver mejor a la princesa más nueva, ya que el Emperador parecía recio a permitir que la vieran demasiado.

Victoria lucia orgullosa al lado de James, cambiando ligeramente a Destiny, para que todos pudieran admirarla mejor antes de que James la ayudara a sentarse.

La mirada de James viajó lentamente alrededor de la Asamblea, observando los cambios. La Casa Vulturi y la Casa Reeve se encontraban vacias, sin dejar evidencia de quienes alguna vez gobernaron desde allí. Varias casas se habian acercado a él, otras más lejos, una muestra externa de su aprecio por su apoyo. La Casa Cullen era una de esas Casas, ahora se encontraba justo al lado de la Casa Luada y observo que Lady Esme se sentaba al lado de Lord Carlisle, en lugar de detrás, asintiendo con la cabeza, mostró su aprobación al cambio.

—Lords, guerreros, voltrianos. Hoy les presentamos a nuestra hija, la princesa Destiny—. Él la mira y sonríe.

—Ya no esconderemos a nuestras hijas, nunca las veremos como algún tipo de 'posesión'.

Tendrá la libertad de aprender y experimentar la vida, pero eso no significa que no estarán protegidas, ya que todas nuestras hembras estarán, incluso si eso significa que están protegidas de nosotros, porque he llegado a creer que nos hemos convertido en la mayor amenaza para nuestras hembras.

Habrá que tomar medidas para que haya más hembras disponibles, pero esa no es una discusión para hoy.

—Se nombrarán dos nuevos Lords, se crearán dos nuevas Casas y exijo que todos los ayuden, ya que hacen que la Región de Etruria y el Planeta Vesta sean Casas nuevas, orgullosas y honorables nuevamente.

El silencio se encuentra con el decreto del emperador. Edward se levanto colocando su brazo sobre su pecho e inclinándose.

—La Casa Luada se compromete a apoyar y ayudar a los hombres que el Emperador considere dignos de ser Lords.

—La Casa Cullen se compromete a apoyar y ayudar a los hombres que el Emperador considere dignos de ser Lords.

— Lord Carlisle se inclinó ante el Emperador. James espera hasta que todas las casas prometan su apoyo antes de continuar.

—Mi gratitud, mis Lords, no solo por su apoyo sino también por la sabiduría que me han brindado en estos días difíciles. He escuchado sus sugerencias sobre quién debería ser elegido y por qué. He consultado no solo con mis asesores sino con la Emperatriz ya que ella ve las cosas desde un punto de vista único, que yo no que tengo—- Él miró alrededor de la Asamblea viendo que ha impactado a muchos—. Dicho esto, la decisión final sigue siendo mía y solo mía. Comenzaremos con el Señor del Planeta Vesta.

—Vesta es un planeta importante como la mayoría de ustedes saben—. James mira a las hembras en el área de Edward mientras continúa. —El planeta tiene un suelo rico y fértil que produce vastas y variadas cantidades de alimentos que ayudan a sostener planetas que son menos productivos. Su Señor debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su gente, usar sus recursos de manera eficiente y aún ser capaz de comprender las necesidades de aquellos que solicitan ayuda. He encontrado uno u otro de estos rasgos en muchos. Sin embargo, solo hay uno, creo, que posee ambos. Él ha servido a su actual Señor lo suficientemente bien para que él ganara el derecho de ir en el Buscador, y para ser elegido para la Ceremonia de Unión.

Guerrero Emmett—, James se vuelve hacia la Casa Luada.

— Preséntese .

—Edward y Bella se sorprenden cuando se anuncia el nombre de Emmett, encontrando que él está más sorprendido que ellos. La boca de Rose se abre cuando se gira para mirar al hombre que ha estado ignorando.

—¿Señor?— Pregunta Emmett con voz ronca. Él no había solicitado este honor, no se había creído digno y luego estaba Rose, sus ojos se movieron hacia ella.

—Tú eres mi elección Emmett. ¿Rechazas a tu emperador?

—¡Nunca Majestad!— Emmett se pone rígido ante la acusación.

Él nunca rechazaría a su emperador.

—Entonces toma tu lugar, Lord Emmett, la Casa MaCarty ahora residirá junto a la Casa Cullen.

—Sí, majestad—. Con un último vistazo a Rose, Emmett se dió vuelta. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Edward y se inclinó como guerrero,por última vez, al hombre que lo trajo a este punto, su Rey. Edward devolviendo el gesto, mostrando todo su respeto por Emmett. Girándose, Emmett deja la Casa Luada, moviéndose para crear la suya propia. Ojos enojados siguen la partida de Emmett antes de que se quedaran en blanco y Rose miró rígidamente hacia adelante.

Todos esperan mientras Emmett toma su lugar en el área al lado de la Casa Cullen. Lord Carlisle se gira dándole una leve reverencia, reconociendo su cambio de estado, porque es la reverencia que se le da a un igual, no a un guerrero. Emmett devolvió el gesto.

—Mi próxima elección fue mucho más difícil—, continúa James.

—La Región de Etruria es vital para el Imperio, con sus vastos recursos minerales que lo impulsan, muchos aún no han sido tocados—. Bella se da cuenta de que James nuevamente les está explicando esto. —Una vez que estuvo bajo el gobierno del Emperador, hace muchos siglos, se hizo evidente que para administrar adecuadamente estos recursos, otro tenía que estar a cargo, por lo que se creó una nueva Casa.

—El reinado de Vulturi ha causado un gran daño y solo yo soy el culpable—. Oye el jadeo de la Asamblea. —Es responsabilidad del Emperador asegurarse de que su gente reciba el cuidado adecuado, es lo que hace un Emperador—. Se detuvo, mirando a Carly antes de continuar. —Que Aro fuera capaz de influir en guerreros honorables tan severamente que matarían, que ninguno de estos guerreros sintió que podían venir a mí, es inaceptable.

Rompe toda confianza, la que existe entre los guerreros, entre ellos y su Señor, entre un guerrero y su Emperador. Debe ser reconstruido. Para hacer esto se necesita un guerrero excepcional.

Uno cuyo honor nunca ha sido cuestionado, cuya lealtad al Imperio es innegable. Tiene que tener la capacidad de corregir el daño que Aro ha causado a los guerreros a su cargo, ya que no hay duda de que los ha dañado. Me informaron que no importaba cómo un guerrero tuviera éxito en la Casa de Aro, era una obligación —. Esto provocó un gran descontento en la Asamblea. —Esto debe ser corregido. Solo hay un hombre que creí que podría hacer esto ...

—La Asamblea contiene la respiración.

—Eso es hasta que él me rechazó—. Todos jadean incrédulos. ¿Quién se negaría a gobernar la casa más poderosa del Imperio? James levanta sus manos para silenciar a la Asamblea.

—No guardo mala voluntad hacia Lord Carlisle por rechazarme.

—Todos los ojos se dirigen a la Casa Cullen para ver a Lord Carlisle y Lady Esme, sentados a la vez, sin mostrarse arrepentido. —Lord Carlisle cree que no es el hombre adecuado para esta tarea, que se necesita un hombre más joven para corregir el daño de Aro. Él y Lady Esme están felices con su descendencia y no tienen ganas de empezar de nuevo. Encuentro que no puedo discutir con él. Es una de las razones por las que lo quería para Etruria, porque él dirá su verdad sobre lo que cree mejor para el Imperio, incluso si no avanza su propia posición. Algo que pocos tienen la fortaleza para hacer. Tienes mi respeto y gratitud, lord Carlisle.

—James le hizo una profunda reverencia, algo que nunca se había hecho por parte de un Emperador, que sorprende a todos, incluido Carlisle.

—La decisión de sacrificio de Señor Carlisle me dejó en un apuro.— James continúa. —Quería que uno como él gobernara Etruria. Uno que tiene sus valores, que entendió que sus decisiones afectan más que solo a aquellos que él gobierna, que afectan a todo el Imperio. Aro entendió esto y lo usó para causar daño. Esto nunca será permitido de nuevo. Espero que Etruria se convierta en un brillante ejemplo para cada Casa por lo que se espera de ellos —.

—Es una gran tarea que le estoy asignando a este hombre, que asuma una Casa que ha sido destruida por mentiras y engaños y que vuelva a entrenar a sus guerreros para que sean honorables y dignos de ser llamados Voltrian—. James puede ver que muchos de los que querían para esta posición ahora se están alejando de lo que exigirá de ellos. —Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Lord Carlisle tenía razón, él no es el hombre que necesito, el hombre que el Imperio necesita, y al darse cuenta de ello, comprendí que solo un hombre podría competir con Lord Carlisle.

—James se detiene dramáticamente. sabiendo que tiene la atención de todos.

—Guerrero Jasper. — Se escuchan órdenes y jadeos en toda la Asamblea. ¿Guerrero Jasper? ¿El tercer hombre de lord Carlisle? Ningún hombre tan joven ha sido nombrado Señor ni siquiera cuando reemplazaba a su propio manno. Lady Esme giró en su silla para mirar a su descendencia, su shock es evidente.

Lentamente Jasper se pone de pie.

—Tú eres mi elección, Guerrero Jasper, ya que te criaron en la Casa de tu Señor, aprendiendo de él lo que realmente hace a un hombre honorable. Tienes dos hermanos mayores y uno menor, por lo que entenderás lo que los guerreros bajo el gobierno de Aro han tenido que soportar. También tienes la capacitación especializada, enseñada aquí en Voltrio, que será necesaria en Etruria. También está el asunto en el que me salvaste la vida cuando Aro pudo haberla terminado.

— Victoria le dió a James una mirada aguda. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Debido a todas estas cosas, te elegí para que fueras el nuevo Señor de Etruria, pero hay una condición que impondré.

—¿Cual es esa majestad?— La voz de Jasper es fuerte y clara, y no revela su sorpresa o duda de que es el hombre adecuado.

—El guerrero Paul será tu segundo en el primer año de tu reinado.

Él está familiarizado con los guerreros y podrá brindarte una valiosa información sobre aquellos que pueden ser redimidos.

Después de ese año, será tu decisión ofrecerle un puesto en tu casa o permitirle que continúe. ¿Puedes vivir con esa condición, guerrero Jasper? —Todos esperan por su respuesta.

—Puedo vivir con eso majestad, siempre y cuando encuentre que su trabajo es deficiente, puedo liberarlo antes de que termine el año—. Jasper mira al hombre en cuestión que se encuentra en la parte posterior de lo que fue la Casa Vulturi. James sonríe ante las agallas de Jasper, para negociar con su Emperador. Él es el hijo de su padre.

—Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, ya que ya estoy negando la solicitud del Rey Edward, que Paul sea enviado a Lua para completar su entrenamiento como uno de los Guardia de Élite de la Reina Bella—. James ve la conmoción de Paul, no sabía de la solicitud de Edward. —¿Puedes hacer eso Guerrero Paul? ¿Apoyar a un nuevo Señor en la construcción de su Casa, para el mejoramiento del Imperio?

—¡Sí, majestad!— Paul responde de inmediato, sabiendo que se le está dando una segunda oportunidad. Asintiendo, James vuelve su atención a Jasper.

—Entonces, Señor Jasper, toma tu lugar en la Asamblea de los Lords.

OOOOO

Bella sonrío mientras las chicas corrian por los jardines de la habitación de la mujer.. James había excusado a las hembras de la Asamblea una vez que Jasper había tomado su lugar al lado del Emperador.

Victoria inmediatamente tomó el control de la cámara, afirmando su autoridad como Emperatriz. Ella hizo que las mujeres se sentaran juntas y se negó a dejar que los dos grupos se separan entre sí. Ella las obligó a presentarse, quiénes eran sus mannos y de dónde eran. Estuvo tenso durante varios segundos hasta que Lady Esme se puso de pie, haciendo lo que Victoria le pidió y luego miró fijamente a una mujer azul pálida que estaba a su lado, que se puso de pie lentamente.

Se trajo la comida del mediodía y, como antes, comenzó con silencio, pero lentamente, con la ayuda de las niñas y Esme, los dos grupos diferentes comenzaron a hablar. Sin la influencia negativa de Heidi, descubrieron que tenian más en común de lo que nadie pensó que tendrían. Muchas de las hembras se sintieron como lo hizo Esme, queriendo quedarse con su descendencia, pero no habían creído que pudieran.

Victoria les prometió que investigaría esto y que se harían cambios, incluso permitiéndoles el contacto con su descendencia.

Tomaría tiempo para que los dos grupos aprendieran a confiar el uno en el otro, pero hoy fue un buen primer paso.

Siguiendo a las chicas, Bella se sorprendió al ver a Alice sentada junto a la pared, con una mano apoyada en ella, con lágrimas corriendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa?— Bella estaba inmediatamente a su lado. Le gusta mucho la chica. Aunque solo tenía veinte años, Alice habia estado sola desde los dieciséis años, cuando sus padres y su hermano menor murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Terminó la escuela secundaria y se estaba preparando para la universidad, mientras trabajaba en dos trabajos. Uno de los cuales era en la biblioteca de la universidad, de donde se la habían sacado.

—Yo ... no es nada—.

—Ciertamente estas llorando. ¿Qué ha pasado?—

—Yo ...— Ella toca la pared de nuevo, haciendo que Bella frunza el ceño. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta sección de muro? Al sentarse, se da cuenta de que la sección es un crecimiento de plantas más grueso que la pared real. Ella no puede ver o alcanzar a través de ella, pero puede escuchar voces en el otro lado.

—Alice, dime.—

—Cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez, estaba tan asustada, todo y todos tan diferentes y luego estaba Heidi ...—

—Ella se ha ido Alice. Ella no puede hacerte daño ahora.

—Lo sé, pero fue por ella que había venido aquí. A ella no le gustaba que estuviera aquí para que pudiera escapar de sus burlas.

—¿Ella te provocó?—

—A mi, a Rose, a todas, incluso sus propias hembras. Era una perra. —Sí que lo era. Así que viniste aquí —, Bella le pidió.

—Sí. Yo lloraba quería ir a casa, no es que alguien me extrañe, pero aún así ...

— Lo entiendo —.

—Así que lloré un día y fue entonces cuando me habló—. ¿Quien? ¿Un guardia?—

—Nunca supe. Estaba al otro lado de la pared. Me oyó llorar y trató de calmarme —.

— ¿No te asustaste de él después de lo que dijo Heidi?.

—No, por alguna razón, sabía que estaba a salvo con él y luego está la cobertura aquí—. —Ahí está—. Bella la evalúa. —Así que hablaste.—

—Sí, casi todos los días. Me contó sobre su vida, le conté sobre la mía. Él respondió a mis preguntas, hizo muchas de las suyas —.

—Te preocupas por él—. Sus grandes ojos verdes se llenaron cuando la miraron. —Tanto ...— Ella susurro.

—Luego descubriremos quién es y él puede venir a Lua—. Bella levanta la vista para ver a Esme acercarse.

—Estoy segura de que Esme nos ayudará a descubrir quién es este hombre—.

—¿Qué pasa?— Esme preguntó mirando a Bella, como ella había insistido en que la llamara, a la pequeña mujer al lado de ella. Era una hermosa criatura con cabello negro,corto y ojos de la mirada verde más profunda con tanta tristeza que le rompian el corazón.

—Alice está interesada en un hombre—.

—Eso es algo maravilloso—. Esme le sonríe. —No, no lo es.

— Alice niega.

—¿Pero por qué?—

—Porque una vez que me vea no me querrá. ¡Mírame! —Ella hace un gesto hacia sus generosas curvas.

—¿Qué hay de malo con tu apariencia?— Bella exige. —Eres hermosa.—Soy baja. Tengo quince libras de sobrepeso y él es precioso —.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensé que no sabías quién era?

—No lo hice. No hasta que él vino y habló con Edward, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. —Bella piensa de nuevo tratando de averiguar de quién habla Alice, pero había tantos hombres que necesitaban hablar con Edward que no tenía ni idea .

—¿Por qué no acabas de hablar con él?—

—Porque vi la forma en que te miraba. Miré a Victoria. No estoy cerca de lo que ustedes dos son —.

—¿Nosotros? ¿De qué estás hablando Alice?

—Victoria sobrevivió a los Ganglianos. Sobreviviste no solo a Edward, sino a Felix, ¡nunca podría hacer eso! —Bella dejó pasar el comentario de Edward.

—Alice, cuando tenía dieciséis años, vivía en casa con mis padres. Estabas sola, llegando a la escuela y apoyándote. ¡Eres un sobreviviente! Has sobrevivido a ser secuestrada, llevada a una planeta alienígena y no permitiste que te rompiera. Has ayudado a todas las mujeres de alguna manera. No creas que no he notado cómo siempre estás ayudando a alguien. Eres tan especial.

—Pero ... a los voltrianos no les gustan las chicas cortas y gordas— , susurró.

—¡Gorda! ¡No eres gorda! —Bella nego de inmediato. —¡Tú y yo tenemos el mismo peso!—

—¡Tu eres tres pulgadas más alta que yo!— Alice le responde.

—¿Quién te dijo esto?— Esme pregunta suavemente, interrumpiendo a las dos. —¿Me dijo qué?—

—Lo que quieren los hombres Voltrian—.

—Heidi—.

—Ahí está tu respuesta, entonces— le dice Esme. —Ella estaba celosa de ti Alice. Heidi sabía que cada hombre te querría. Eres suave y ellos anhelan eso. Eres pequeña y los hará aún más protectores de ti. Luego está el color de tus ojos, son el color de la Diosa. Heidi tenía razón al temerte, porque serás muy deseada.

Bella y Alice miraron a Esme aturdidas.

—¿Qué? Crees que solo porque solo he tenido un macho, no sé lo que quieren. Tengo cuatro hijos varones, ya sabes.

Bella no podía dejar de reír. —Esme, tengo mucho que aprender de ti—.

—Y yo de ti. Nunca supe que descansar con un hombre podría ser tan ... agradable. —Ella sonríe antes de que su atención vuelva a Alice. —Entonces, ¿quién es este hombre? Créeme. Él estará muy complacido contigo.

—Él va a estar tan ocupado ahora—, susurra. —Él no va a tener el tiempo—. —Créeme, él hará el tiempo para alguien como tú—.

—¿Estás segura?— Alice la mira con ojos esperanzados. —Sí.— Esme le asegura. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jasper.— Ella susurra. —Su nombre es Jasper—.

La mano de Esme vuela a su garganta. —Jasper. ¿Mi Jasper?

—¿Tu Jasper? ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Jasper es mi tercera descendencia. Acaba de ser nombrado Señor. — Sí ... —

—Has elegido uno de los míos ...— Alice ve que los ojos de Esme se llenan unos segundos antes de que se vea envuelta en brazos color rosa.

—Mi Jasper tendrá una mujer ... Tendré una hija ...— Esme no trató de ocultar su alegría.

OOOOO

James frunce el ceño ante la nota que acababa de ser entregada.

¿Por qué las hembras necesitan volver a la Asamblea? Él sabe que Victoria planeaba confrontar a las hembras, exigiendo que comiencen a trabajar juntas. Le había preocupado lo suficiente que él exigiera que dos Guardias se quedaran en la cámara femenina con ella, algo que nunca antes se había permitido y ella había aceptado. Ahora parece que algo ha pasado.

Al observar la Asamblea, se dió cuenta de que han logrado todo lo que necesitaban. Lord Emmett y Lord Jasper han sido plenamente aceptados por la Asamblea.

Tomarán guerreros de todas las Casas para ayudarlos a establecer los suyos. Es hora de liberar la Asamblea para que puedan regresar a casa y adaptarse a los cambios repentinos.

Volviéndose a responder, nota que encuentra a Victoria entrando a su área, llevando a Destiny. Frunciendo el ceño, se da cuenta de que todas las hembras están regresando. Él no dio su permiso para esto. Abriendo su boca para transmitir esto, la cierra e inmediatamente ante la mirada en los ojos de Victoria.

Definitivamente algo está pasando.

—¿Has terminado tu negocio masculino?— Victoria pregunta sentándose.

—Sí—. Él levantó una ceja ante su comentario.

—Bien, entonces es el momento de los asuntos femeninos.

— Atontado, sus brazos se cierran instintivamente alrededor de Destiny mientras la coloca en sus brazos antes de pararse para enfrentar a la Asamblea.

Edward gira alrededor cuando las hembras bajo su protección entran en su área. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí? Bella solo le da una sonrisa secreta mientras ella y las chicas se sientan.

—Bella—.

—¿Sí?—

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?— Él presunta con los ojos a su Guardia. —¿Por qué caminamos Edward?— Ella le informa burlonamente.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes!—

—Estábamos perfectamente seguras. Todas nosotras —. Ella hace un gesto hacia la Asamblea y de repente se da cuenta de que todas las hembras han regresado.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta de algunos negocios femeninos que deben ser atendidos—.

—¿Qué?— Mirando a sus chicas, él ve que están sonriendo, antes de que pueda preguntar más, la Emperatriz habla.

—Lords, guerreros, voltrianos—. Victoria imita a James. —Han ocurrido muchos cambios en la última semana, cambios que también llevarán tiempo para adaptarse, como una mujer que se dirige a esta Asamblea. Es mi deber como Voltrian, mi derecho como tu Emperatriz, velar por que cada mujer esté tan feliz con su hombre como yo con el mío —. Ella le da a James una mirada amorosa. —Es por eso que hemos regresado a esta Asamblea, porque una mujer bajo la protección del Rey Edward, desea elegir a su hombre—. Victoria se sienta y mira a la Casa Luada .

Mientras Victoria habla, Bella se inclina para susurrar en el oído de Edward, contándole lo que ha sucedido, lo cual lo deja en estado de shock y ella se encoge de hombros.

—Ella lo ama Edward. Parece que puedes haber tenido razón, que no son solo los hombres Masen —. —Ella estará a salvo, ¿no?—

—Sí, mi Bella, Jasper se asegurará de ello, todos lo haremos—.

Mira sus ojos

—Esa es mi señal—. Ella le dice cuando Victoria termina de hablar y se pone de pie.

Bella lentamente deja que sus ojos recorran la Asamblea al ver que tiene la atención de todos. —La emperatriz Victoria tiene razón. Alice—, gesticula y Alice se pone de pie. —Una de las mujeres bajo la protección del Rey Edward ha encontrado al hombre que ella cree que es digno de ella. Desde que el Emperador ha disuelto la Ceremonia de Unión a Voltrian, nosotros, sus hembras, hemos decidido que se necesita una nueva tradición, una mezcla de las dos culturas, si así lo desea. En la Tierra, también hay una ceremonia cuando un hombre y una mujer deciden unirse. Son testigos la familia y amigos de ambos, que demuestran que apoyan la unión.

Se enfrentan, se hacen votos, se hacen promesas. En Voltrian, la hembra le da la espalda al macho, se quita la capa y el macho la pone a su alrededor, lo que significa que está dispuesto a cuidarla y protegerla.

—Bella hace una pausa.

—Como Alice será la primera en elegir a su hombre aquí en Voltrian, tiene el derecho de decidir la ceremonia y creo que la ha elegido muy sabiamente. Señora Esme si usted, Lord Carlisle, y su descendencia masculina se presentan al piso de la Asamblea , La Casa Luada se unirá a ti allí, para que todos puedan presenciar esta feliz ocasión —.

Carlisle miró con ojos de asombro a su Esme.¿ Que rayos estaba pasando? La mirada que ella le da está llena de felicidad y lágrimas diciéndole que sí, una de sus crías ha sido elegido. ¿Pero cual? Él mira a los tres que están sentados detrás de él, viéndolos rápidamente levantarse, a Jasper sentado frente a él, viéndose aturdido. Uno tiene la bendición de la diosa. Sabiendo que solo hay una manera de descubrirlo se levanta, extendiendo su brazo hacia Esme. Como uno solo, se mueven al piso donde Jasper se une a ellos.

Edward, Bella y Alice están de pie en el piso de la Asamblea, las otras mujeres, y la Guardia formando un semicírculo detrás de ellas, mostrando que apoyan a Alice. Frente a ellos está Carlisle y su familia.

—Dos familias ahora se enfrentan—. Bella habla. —Mostrando su apoyo a la unión de un hombre y una mujer, pronto se convertirán en una sola familia, una tradición de la Tierra. Es la elección de Alice seguir también la tradición Voltriana de que su hombre la cubra con su capa, la rodee en su protección y mezcle las dos tradiciones.

—Volviéndose ella le da a Alice un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Estás segura?— Ella pregunta suavemente.

—Sí.— Ella dice suavemente causando que Jasper se ponga rígido.

Asintiendo, Bella retrocede mirando a Edward.

—Esta mujer hizo una solicitud de protección de la Casa Luada, una solicitud que con mucho gusto concedí. Alice ahora declara que ha encontrado un hombre digno de ella y estoy de acuerdo.

Ella ha elegido bien. Con esta unión, la Casa Masen y la Casa Cullen deberán siempre estar vinculadas para que Alice sea miembro de nuestra familia —. Bella asiente a su lado. —Alice, escogió a tu hijo.

Jasper no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. ¿Es esta Alice, la mujer con la que pasó tantas horas hablando ? Una sola palabra no era suficiente para que estuviera seguro. La buscó la semana pasada, inventando razones para hablar con el Rey Edward, esperando escucharla para poder presentarse ante ella. Si esta es realmente ella, ¿lo elegirá ella? ¿Cómo lo sabría ella? Él y sus hermanos se parecen mucho. ¿Qué hará él si es y ella elige a uno de ellos en su lugar?

Cuando ella se levantó por primera vez, su aliento había cesado.

Ella era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su cabello negro y sus ojos tan verdes que sabías que la Diosa te estaba mirando. Era tan pequeña que cada instinto protector en él se había levantado incluso cuando sus exuberantes curvas le pedían que se hundiera en ella, para encontrar su liberación. Se había forzado a apartar la vista de ella, avergonzado de que otro debería apelar con tanta fuerza cuando solo la deseaba. ¿Podría esta increíble criatura ser ella?

Esme deslizó su mano en Carlisle mientras Edward habla. Se colocan detrás de su descendencia, mostrando su apoyo de esta unión y mientras la alegría llena su corazón por Jasper, llora por los demás, especialmente por su mayor, porque él ya ha sido rechazado en la Ceremonia de Unión, para que esto sucediera dos veces... Carlisle la mira, la pregunta en sus ojos, ella mira a Jasper, respondiendo. Solo que ella ve el destello de emoción en los ojos de su hombre antes de que regresen a Edward. Ella sabe que él está sintiendo lo mismo que ella, alegría y tristeza.

Alice se alejó de Edward y se movió a la casa Cullen. Ella reconoce al primer hombre, él había estado en la Ceremonia de Unión, y mientras él es guapo, no es el hombre para ella. El siguiente hombre es de color más claro que el primero, pero igual de similar, casi podrían ser gemelos. El tercero es mucho más joven que los otros dos, tal vez incluso más joven que ella. Su cuerpo no está tan desarrollado como los otros y sus ojos, si bien son serios, parecen tener un brillo como si encontrara todo esto divertido y emocionante. Entonces ella está delante de Jasper.

Él es aún más guapo de cerca que detrás de una planta. Él, de todos ellos, es una mezcla de sus padres. Masivo como su padre, así que nunca dudes de su fuerza, pero hay una dulzura en sus ojos, como la de su madre, que le asegura que nunca la dañará. No hay gentileza en esos ojos en este momento, incredulos en los de ella llenos de preguntas y deseos, ¿pero es para ella? ¿Qué tanto le ha pasado este día, la aceptará? Quiere dirigirse a Bella, pedirle consejo, pero sabe que no puede. Jasper es ahora un poderoso Señor. Si ella va a ser su Dama, entonces ella debe ser capaz de ponerse de pie, por él y para ella misma.

—Hola, Jasper—. Ella habla suavemente y observa cómo sus ojos se abren.

—Te he extrañado.—

—Alice—. Él cierra los ojos cuando dice su nombre por primera vez. Su Alice —Mi Alice. —Los ojos que miran a los de ella están ardiendo de posesión y deseo.

—Si me quieres ...— Ella no puede mantener la duda fuera de su voz, pero no mira hacia otro lado.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, él no entiende por qué ella diría algo así, por supuesto que la quiere. Todos los varones la querrían, ella es bella. Él ve que está esperando su respuesta. Al encontrar que no puede hablar, asiente.

Aún frente a él, Alice desata la capa de Edward, dejándola caer junto con su protección. Mientras lo hace, ella ve el pánico entrar en los ojos de Jasper. ¿Qué está mal?

—Yo ...— Jasper mira a sus manos. No lleva capa. Todavía tiene que elegir el color de su casa. —Aquí.— Esme se acerca a él, quitándose su propia capa. —Usa esto hasta que tengas la tuya.

—Gracias madre—. Jasper le dió una mirada agradecida y se mueve para reclamar a su Alice.

—¡Detente!— La orden congela a todos. Alice se da vuelta sorprendida de que Bella haya detenido la ceremonia. Edward le frunce el ceño.

—Bella...—

—Tengo que hacer varias demandas antes de que pueda permitir esto—. Bella avanza sus ojos sin dejar de mirar a Jasper. —Creo que eres digno. Si no fuera por el Emperador no te habría elegido como un Lord, Edward no habría estado dispuesto a quitarle su protección, y Alice no te amaría—. Ella empieza. — Pero no sabes nada de tratar con una mujer de la Tierra. Me han dicho que podemos ser muy 'irritantes'—. Ella mira a Edward, viendo la peculiaridad de sus labios, su Bella no va a dejar que olvide ese comentario. Sam tose para encubrir su risa. Ella vuelve su atención a los dos ante ella.

—Me doy cuenta de que tu manno y tu madre tienen una relación inusual al menos para los estándares de Voltrian, pero todavía vas a tener preguntas. Preguntas que tu manno no podrá responder porque no tiene experiencia con las mujeres de la Tierra. Te pido que te póngas en contacto con James o Edward cuando surjan estas preguntas.

—Los ojos de Jasper se abren ante la idea de contactar a cualquiera de estos hombres con respecto a esto. ¿Qué pensarían de él?

—Surgirán malentendidos Jasper—. Bella le dice suavemente.

— Malentendidos que pueden causar un gran daño cuando no se pretendía. Parte de proteger a Alice será asegurarse de que eso no suceda y la única forma de hacerlo es hablar con los que estuvieron allí. ¿No es así como te convertiste en tal guerrero digno? —Ella inclina su cabeza interrogativamente.— Escuchaste y aprendiste de aquellos que vinieron antes de ti y luego aplicaste lo que aprendiste. Esto no es diferente —.

—Mi Bella esta en lo correcto, Lord Jasper. Mucho de lo que nos enseñaron y asumimos no se aplica a estas mujeres. Me sentiría honrado de compartir con ustedes lo que he aprendido, en beneficio de su mujer, si lo encuentra necesario—. Edward responde, dándose cuenta una vez más de lo bendecido que esta por tener a su Bella, porque ella entiende el orgullo del macho Voltrian.

—Yo también, Lord Jasper, sería un honor ayudarlo—. James le informa. —¿Puedes hacer esto Jasper?—Bella le pregunta —Para proteger a Alice—.

—Puedo hacer esto.

— Jasper responde de inmediato. Asintiendo, Bella mira a Alice.

—Alice, también vas a tener preguntas. Vas a malinterpretar las cosas que hace Jasper, ya que los hombres de Voltrian son muy diferentes a los nuestros. Eso me lleva a mi demanda final.

—Sus ojos vuelven a Jasper. —Deseo que se me permita comunicarme con Alice, para que ella pueda comunicarse conmigo. Encontrarás que somos criaturas muy sociales, Jasper, y disfrutamos interactuando con hombres y mujeres—. Alice se sorprende cuando Jasper frunce el ceño, Bella habla a los hombres, ¿por qué no podría? —Es nuestra manera y algo que tendremos que resolver juntos. Alice hará preguntas que solo otra mujer podrá responder por ella. Problemas que solo Victoria y yo podremos ayudarla porque ambas hemos estado en su posición, estar sola en un mundo nuevo y extraño.

Tu madre podra ayudarla no solo porque ella te conoce, sino que también entiende el modo Voltrian como Victoria y yo no. ¿Puedes estar de acuerdo con esto Jasper?

Jasper mira de la Reina de Lua a su Alice. Ella está pidiendo su permiso para asegurarse de que su Alice está feliz, feliz con él.

Ella está tratando de ayudar no solo a Alice, sino también a él a asegurarse de que esta unión sea permanente. Algo de lo que se da cuenta y que desea grandemente.

—Sí. Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso—.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bella retrocede hacia el lado de Edward y Jasper envuelve su capa alrededor de Alice, acercándola a ella y sintiendo que su universo cambia.

OOOOO

Bella encuentró a Rose de pie frente a la ventana de la vista, viendo a Voltrian hacerse cada vez más pequeño. Ella ha querido hablar con ella desde que abordaron el Raptor. Ha estado demasiado callada desde la Ceremonia de Unión de Alice y Jasper.

—¿Rose?— Cuando se da vuelta, Bella ve la tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?—Nada, solo pensaba—.

—¿Sobre Emmett?— El shock cruza la cara de Rose antes de que se enmascare rápidamente. —¿Por qué dirías eso?—

—Porque intentaste arduamente ignorarlo—. Cuando Rose no dice nada, ella intenta de nuevo. —Él nunca te dejó de lado después de que Heidi te atacara. Te llevó a que te sanaran. ¿Sabías que, no dejó a nadie más acercarse excepto a Billy . Se preocupa mucho por ti —.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, habría dicho algo—.

—Él es un Voltrian Rose. Depende de la mujer hablar.

¿Por qué no? — ¿Por qué yo? ¿Para que pueda abandonarme otra vez?

—¿Abandonarte? ¿Cuando hizo eso Rose?

—Cuando llegamos a voltrian, él simplemente desapareció. Ni un adiós, nada, solo se fue. No volveré a pasar por eso—. Los ojos de Rose e vuelven lejanos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—¿Qué?— Ella vuelve en sí misma. —Nada. No importa. — Pero ... —

—No Bella, esta es la forma en que debería ser. Estaba destinada a estar aquí para ayudarte, para ayudar a Victoria y, finalmente, a todas las demás mujeres que conciben. Eso es suficiente para mi.—

—Pero…—

—Ha sido un largo día—, la interrumpió. —Creo que me voy a la cama. ¿Estás bien? —Ella mira con ojo crítico a su amiga, al ver que mientras ella tiene un brillo saludable, parece cansada y quién no estaría después de lo que había hecho hoy.

—Estoy bien.—

—Entonces te veré mañana—. Volviéndose, ella salió de la habitación. Los ojos preocupados la siguen solo para ensancharse cuando Edward sale de las sombras.

—¿Escuchaste?—

—Sí—.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

—Nada—.

—¿Nada? ¿Qué quieres decir con nada?

—Ella no está lista mi Bella. En tu corazón, tú lo sabes. Algo le ha sucedido, por lo que no quiere creer en Emmett, confiar en él.

Hasta que ella lo haga no podamos hacer nada.

—Pero…—

—Mi Bella, si no hubieras confiado en mí, creido en mí, ¿dónde estaríamos? Si el deseo de la Diosa es que se conviertan en uno, lo harán, tenemos que confiar en eso —.

—Luego le rezaré a la Diosa Edward para que encuentre la manera de reunir a Emmett y Rose, para que encuentre un hombre digno para cada mujer porque quiero que todas sean tan felices como nosotros. Para tener lo que tenemos—.

—Rezaré para que también mi Bella para cada hombre merezca las bendiciones que me ha dado—. Él frunce el ceño, su voz se vuelve aún más grave. —Mientras esas bendiciones no sean nuestras hijas, ningún hombre será tan digno —

Bella sonríe y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward y juntos caminan a su habitación, sin ver el brillo repentino de once estrellas mientras la Diosa responde a su oración. A medida que se desvanecen, tres nuevas estrellas nacen de la luz más pura jamás vista. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

**FIN.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS: **Sanveronica,liduvina,FallenDark Angel 07,tulgarita,phoenix1993,Vanenaguilar,Jessi**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS:**ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN,Alba3009,Allyxeo,Angeles MC,Angelito01,Cecy Yoyis,Celina fic,Coriina,Crazy Vamp Chick,Crisol,DarkDreamGirl,Denef,Dhampi03,Eli mMsen,Elizabeth EM,Esmeralda BlackStone,Fallen Dark Angel 07,Ferchi,Gaby Grey,Glam009,Heart on winter,Hermione Malfoy. Agreste,Hinata2994,Issa Swan De Cullen,Kalia Chaparro,Limon59,Lupita Valente,LyraG,MarIsaC7,Melissa Belaqua,MiireBC,Montserrat 666,Nerisella Moonshadow,Niny96,Pili Cullen,Ralulu1102, TLAP,aniali1234,beky09,carmen nunez,catableu,choiamberc,crazzyRR,cristal grey,eliza riddle cullen,gears5233,hersheys . com,isabelmoon,krounbain,liduvina,magui . rios.37,marian24,marieisahale,marlene28,may92,mican,nikyta,paz15,phoenix1993,twifanlight07,xidee147,yenliz**

LES GUSTARIA QUE ADAPTARA LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE LA SERIE

El Emperador Edward Masen es el gobernante del Imperio Voltrian. Su Casa ha gobernado el Imperio desde la gran infección que azotó hace más de quinientos años y teme ser el último. El número de mujeres compatibles estaba disminuyendo más rápido de lo que nadie sabía. Si no encontraban pronto mujeres compatibles, toda su civilización dejaría de existir. Es la razón por la que accedió a reunirse con Liron, el Emperador del Imperio Kaliszian en el espacio Kaliszian. La única razón por la que se habían cruzado con una nave Ganglian que salía del espacio Tornian, y también era la única razón por la que descubrió a la pequeña mujer. Edward se sintió atraído por la pequeña mujer que había encontrado golpeada y maltratada en la nave Ganglian. Se parecía a una mujer Voltrian, pero era mucho más pequeña. ¿Podría ser lo que había estado buscando?

Bella Swan ha tenido una vida dura, o al menos eso creía, hasta que sus padres fueron asesinados y luego su hermana y su cuñado desaparecieron. A los diecinueve años, se dio cuenta de que siempre había vivido protegida de todas las dificultades de la vida. Había sido cuidada y amada y llegado a esperarlo todo en la vida. Estaba terriblemente malcriada. Decidida a cambiar su manera de actuar, Bella fue a buscar a su hermana sólo para ser capturada por los Ganglians y fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que les pasa a las mujeres "desprotegidas" en el universo.

Edward y Bella están haciendo lo mismo, tratar de sobrevivir. Pero lo que descubren es que hay cosas más importantes que la supervivencia. Y una vez que aprendan eso, el universo cambiará para siempre.


	24. CAPITULO VEINTITRÉS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

**La Historia le pertenece a M. K. Eidem de la Serie Tornians**

* * *

Son las fiestas navideñas en Lua o al menos la versión Voltrian de ellas. Cuando Bella se enteró sobre el Festival de la Diosa estaba inicialmente emocionada, eso fue antes de que ella supiera cómo los Voltrians lo celebran.

La mezcla de familias y tradiciones nunca era fácil, pero Bella y las chicas estaban decididas a traer su versión de la Navidad a Luada y a las personas que habían llegado a amar.

Era la noche anterior al Festival y en toda la Casa no había una criatura moviéndose...

Bella permaneció en silencio en la puerta de la cámara de descanso de las chicas, su cabeza apoyada contra su marco mientras escuchaba la profunda y severa voz de Edward.

Siempre era tan suave y gentil cuando les contaba a las chicas su cuento para dormir sobre el Gran Raptor; se había convertido en su ritual nocturno. Las chicas esperarían con impaciencia su regreso para la tercera comida. Cuando finalmente lo hacía, corrían hacia él, bañándolo con abrazos y besos.

Durante la comida, charlaban como pequeñas urracas, contándole sobre cada momento de su día, lo que habían hecho, adónde habían ido, con quién habían hablado. Edward escuchaba cada palabra, nunca, ni un sola vez, impacientándose con ellas.

Una vez que terminaran de comer, las chicas se apresuraban a su habitación a prepararse para la cama. Con risas y risitas, saltaban en sus camas y llamaban.

– Que Edward venga a contarnos una historia.

No tenia espacio lo que sucediera dentro de Luada, sin importar los problemas, las tensiones o las demandas, Edward siempre hacia tiempo para sus hijas y florecían bajo su atención.

Bella se pasó una mano por el estómago mientras escuchaba.

Ella estaba solo de tres meses y ya se estaba hinchando con el hijo de Edward. No había lucido así con las chicas hasta que estuvo al menos de cinco meses y mientras ella estaba sorprendida, Edward estaba asombrado. Con la excepción de Victoria, Edward nunca había visto a una mujer hinchada con descendencia.

Las hembras de Voltrian se escondían cuando concebían, entrando en aislamiento en lugar de permitir a sus machos presenciar el desarrollo de su descendencia. Eran unas tontas, Edward la amaba mas al ver cómo iba cambiando su forma. Siempre la estaba tocando y acariciando, especialmente sus pechos, que ya tenían duplicado su tamaño, eran tan sensibles que todo lo que Edward tenía que hacer era mirarlos y se ponían duros como guijarros, rogando por su atención.

Los últimos dos meses habían estado ocupados para todos.

La llegada de diez hembras había creado un alboroto a diferencia de todo lo visto antes en Luada. Edward se había puesto en contacto con Amun cuando aún estaban en Volterra ordenando que el ala más cercana a la Real fuera limpiada y amueblada. Amun había seguido las órdenes de su Rey y lo llevó un paso más allá; asegurándose de que también se haga como su Reina demandaba

Al Comandante Harry se le ordenó aumentar toda la seguridad planetaria, todas las naves debían ser completamente investigadas y cualquier macho que no fuera de Lua debía ser registrado antes de que se les permitiera atracar en la superficie.

Mientras a Charles se le ordenó doblar a los guardias en las paredes y bloquear Luada, nadie debía ser permitido dentro sin permiso de Edward o Bella.

Bella había contactado a Mary, diciéndole que la necesitarían en Luada inmediatamente después de su llegada. Bella quería que Mary conociera a cada mujer, la midiera y creara un guardarropa para cada una. Aunque las cubiertas que se habían hecho para los Voltrian, eran todas iguales, Bella quería que pudieran expresar su propio estilo personal. Les habían quitado tanto que ella quería que lo hicieran, ser capaces de controlar su entorno.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con cada una de ellas individualmente en el vuelo a casa, conociéndolas mejor.

Ella había escuchado sus sueños y sus miedos y el miedo expresado con mayor frecuencia era que una vez que llegaran a Lua, serían asediadas por hombres, todos presionándolas para unirse. Bella rápidamente disipó ese miedo, prometiéndoles que no se permitiría que sucediera, no a menos que fuera su elección.

Edward no había tomado bien la promesa de Bella. Ya había recibido cientos de peticiones de los hombres que querían presentarse a las hembras; algunos ya en camino a Lua, esperando llegar primero para una elección. Por eso había aumentado la seguridad planetaria.

También había recibido muchas peticiones de guerreros y mannos, todos queriendo servir a Edward o tener sus machos jóvenes entrenados por él. Todos querían el honor de servir a un guerrero tan superior. El más digno de las casas. Sabía que todos tendrían que ser examinados cuidadosamente para detener los rumores ya difundiéndose de que los guerreros de Luada tendrían acceso preferencial a las hembras. Eso estaba causando problemas con los otros señores.

Habían discutido la situación hasta altas horas de la noche. Bella entendió que causaría un gran problema a Edward pero ella se negó a dar marcha atrás. Las mujeres necesitaban sentirse seguras por una vez. Habían discutido al respecto, y finalmente se les ocurrió una solución que, aunque no era perfecta, creían que era justa para todos los interesados.

Se anunció en todo el Imperio, que a ningún hombre se le permitiría presentarse ante las hembras por espacio de dos meses, permitiendo a las mujeres el tiempo que necesitaban para adaptarse. Todos los machos interesados en unirse a una tendrían que enviar primero una solicitud por escrito.

En esta solicitud, debía incluir un visual, un resumen de la posición del hombre en su casa, donde vivirían y, lo que es más importante, por qué quería una hembra. Las mujeres luego revisarían las solicitudes y decidirían qué hombres serían invitados a Luada para reunirse con ellas.

También quedó perfectamente claro que de ser elegido para venir a Luada no le garantizaba al hombre una hembra. Solo le daba una oportunidad.

ooooo

La atención de Bella se dirigió al presente cuando la voz de Edward se fue apagando. Mirándolo a él, vio que las chicas estaban profundamente dormidas y su duro y brusco guerrero estaba metiéndolas cuidadosamente en sus cobijas antes de inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en la frente de cada una.

Las noches eran cada vez más frías en Lua y Edward temía que las bajas temperaturas las molestaran. No importaba cuántas veces ella le asegurara que estaban bien, que las temperaturas también fluctuaban en la Tierra, él todavía se preocupaba y revisaba todas las noches.

Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras él se movía silenciosamente por la habitación, asegurándose de que las ventanas estuvieran aseguradas y las cortinas bien cerradas. Por último, comprobó su fuego, viendo que estaba avivado.

Luego agregó otro tocon, asegurándose de que la habitación se mantendría caliente hasta la mañana.

Cuando finalmente se volvió para irse, la vio y se quedó inmóvil.

ooooo

Los ojos de Edward se encendieron al ver a su Bella apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Su largo cabello castaño enmarcando su hermoso rostro mientras sus ojos chocolate lo miraban con tanto amor que él no podía moverse.

La túnica que usaba era una nueva que Mary había creado para realzar su floreciente figura. Una que mostraba el resultado de ella llevando a su descendencia, su hija, era muy hermoso para él. Agradeció a la Diosa diariamente por entregársela a él.

Hubo momentos en que se despertaba bruscamente en medio de la noche, su corazón acelerado mientras revivía el día que Felix había atacado. El miedo desgarrador regresó porque su Bella estaba siendo perseguida por guerreros deshonrosos, el horror del abuso que había sufrido en manos de Felix fue por siempre quemado en su mente.

Si Paul no hubiera acudido en su ayuda, protegiendo a su Bella hasta que pudiera llegar, la habría perdido. Perdido a ambas..

Cada vez que se despertaba recordando ese terrible día, miraba a su Bella, anidada a salvo en sus brazos, su descendencia presionada contra él y agradecía a la Diosa de nuevo, porque su vida no tendría sentido sin ella.

Él le había fallado ese día y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, confiando en él no solo con su vida sino también con la de sus

hijas, sus hijas. Sus ojos continuaron recorriendo su cuerpo, pensando en todo las formas en que quería adorarlo esta noche y fruncía el ceño. Los dedos de los pies descalzos se movieron hacia él mientras se asomaban por debajo de su bata. Ella no estaba usando las zapatillas que él había insistido que Mary le hiciera.

OOOO

– ¿Cuántos esta noche? –, Preguntó Bella bromeando mientras Edward avanzaba hacia ella.

– ¿Estas lo suficientemente cálida?– Él exigió saber ignorando su pregunta.

Bella tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos. Las chicas no eran las únicas de las que Edward estaba preocupado, especialmente ahora que ella llevaba a su hija. Siempre la vigilaba, asegurándose de que ella descansara, asegurándose de que no se excediera.

La primera vez que ella había salido corriendo de sus brazos con náuseas matinales, Edward estaba aterrorizado.

El había urgido a los Guardias, ordenándoles que encontraran a Billy y Rose mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado, suplicándole a ella que estuviera bien. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para decirle que estaría bien, toda la familia había estallado en un escándalo. Billy y Rose habían corrido, las chicas lloraban y cada Guardia se había ido al máximo estado de alerta.

Rose había tratado de convencer a Edward de que esto era normal, que Bella estaría bien. Se negó a créerla hasta que los resultados de la unidad portátil de Billy dieron normales.

Sus brazos temblaron cuando Edward levantó cuidadosamente a Bella del piso de la sala de limpieza y se acomodó con ella de nuevo en su cama. Todavía le había llevado varias horas calmarse por completo, creer de verdad que ella estaría bien. Le había llevado casi una semana al resto de la familia.

OOOOO

– Estoy bien –. Ella lo tranquilizó extendiendo una mano.

–Ahora responde la pregunta –.Bella siempre se asombraba de cómo su guerrero fuerte se ponía tan nervioso cuando se burlaba de él.

Edward tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia sí, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo con ella mientras él cerraba silenciosamente la puerta de las niñas. – Se quedaron dormidas durante la tercera historia–, le dijo bruscamente, sus mejillas se oscurecieron. El guerrero más temido en el Imperio Voltrian, el más severo, el hombre ante el cual todos los demás se habían encogido antes, estaba indefenso cuando se trataba de sus hijas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella rió suavemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hundiéndose en su calor. Él era un hombre tan digno de ella, su Edward.

Ella agradecía a Mike y a la Diosa todos los días por haberlo traído a su vida.

Apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, ella lo miró. –Te amo Edward. Mirando a su Bella, Edward vio que el amor brillaba en sus ojos.

– Y yo a ti, mi Bella –. Inclinándose, él capturó sus labios en un profundo beso. – Ven mi Bella –.murmuró contra sus labios.

– Vamos a descansar.

OOOOO

Bella dejó que Edward la llevara a su habitación, pero en lugar de volverse hacia su cama, caminó hacia el sofá que había sido colocado frente al fuego rugiente para que pudiera ver el árbol resplandeciente frente a la ventanas, quitándose la bata se sentó.

– ¿Bella?

– Ven, Edward, siéntate –. Ella palmeó el lugar junto a ella mientras alcanzaba la copa de vino que le había servido con anterioridad. Edward se movió lentamente y se sentó a su lado, pero en lugar de llegar a la copa, él alcanzó sus pies colocándolos en su regazo.

– Necesitas cuidarte mejor, mi Bella –, le dijo.

– Estoy bien, Edward. – Ella lo tranquilizó.

–Tienes zapatillas –, le recordó, frunciendo el ceño ante la frialdad de sus pies.

– Sí –. Ella le dio una sonrisa pícara. –Pero me gusta la forma en que los mantienes calientes.

Edward se limitó a gruñirle mientras le frotaba los pies hasta que estuvieron rosados y cálidos. A veces su Bella no tenía sentido para él, al igual que su árbol. Sus ojos se movieron a lo que ella llamó un árbol de ''Navidad''. En frente de las ventanas.

_¿Por qué querría eso_? Pensó para sí mismo. Bella habíainsistido en que lo tuvieran. Un árbol y no les había dejado simplemente cortarlo, oh no, eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil para su Bella. Ella hizo que Reed, el guerrero a cargo de los jardines, lo desenterrara, envolviera sus raíces y lo colocara en una olla para que pueda ser regado antes de replantarlo.

Había requerido cinco guerreros ponerlo exactamente donde ella lo quería. Entonces, una vez en su lugar, ella había informado a los guerreros que en varias semanas tendrían que quitarlo para que pudiera ser replantado.

Bella se había reído con diversión cuando los guerreros habían gemido, pero cuando las chicas lo habían visto, sus chillidos de felicidad los había hecho sonreír.

Durante las siguientes semanas, las niñas hicieron lo que llamaron decoraciones para el árbol, asegurándose que cada rama tenía una. Había rastros de sus manos con su nombre y una fecha en ellos, cadenas hechas de papel que estaban envueltas alrededor del árbol, mientras que estrellas hechas de ramitas y cuerdas colgaban de sus extremidades. Bella había colocado cuidadosamente cristales de energía de Ponto en diferentes ramas para que el árbol brillara suavemente por la noche. Era... agradable, pero Edward todavía no entendía por qué lo querían.

Bella observó en silencio que los ojos de Edward viajaban sobre el árbol y supo que aún lo confundía. Empujándolo suavemente con la copa, sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella y la tomó.

– Desearía poder explicártelo mejor.

– No importa Bella, si te hace feliz a ti y a las chicas puedes tener cien árboles en Luada.

– Estás equivocado Edward –, corrigió ella rápidamente.

–Si importa. Me doy cuenta de que los Voltrianos no tienen lo que llamamos "Navidad", en cambio, tienen el Festival de la Diosa.

– Es un día importante para los guerreros, mi Bella.

– Porque los guerreros esperan que sus esfuerzos atraigan la atención de la Diosa

– Sí

– Ganándoles la bendición de una mujer en el próximo año.

– Sí.

– Pero es una competencia sombría –, subrayó. –Compiten uno contra el otro, en combate armado, por un premio.

– Por supuesto –. Él le dirigió una mirada confundida. –Dijiste que tienen competencias en la Tierra.

– Lo hacemos, pero... – Bella frunció el ceño en busca de las palabras correctas. –La Navidad no se trata de competir, sobre golpear a alguien o ser mejor que ellos. Se trata de que tu familia y amigos sepan que te importan, que te preocupas por ellos. Es un momento para recordar aquellos que son importantes en tu vida, incluso si ya no están contigo.

Tomando la mano de Edward, la sostuvo contra su niño en crecimiento. – Mientras estás agradecido por las bendiciones que tienes.

– Estoy agradecido mi Bella –. Sus dedos se extendieron protectoramente sobre su vientre, su calor se hundió a través de el fino material de su vestido. –Agradezco a la Diosa todos los días por haberte traído a mi vida.

– Yo también Edward. Todos los días. Pero quiero compartir esa bendición. Quiero que tus machos sepan que no es necesario ganar una competencia para ser bendecido, solo con ser quienes son es suficiente.

– ¿Y el árbol es parte de eso? – Edward le dirigió una mirada confundida.

Bella sonrió suavemente ante su confusión. – No. Es sólo un símbolo. Un símbolo para indicar que las fiestas de Navidad han comenzando.

– Es por eso que las chicas estaban tan emocionadas cuando lo vieron.

– Sí, siempre empiezas las festividades decorando el árbol.

Edward miró en silencio al árbol mientras sorbía el vino que Bella le había dado. Los Voltrianos no tenían nada de lo que Bella estaba hablando. Tenías que ser digno de ser bendecido. Estar en forma. Era la única manera de atraer la atención de La Diosa, porque ella solo bendecía al más apto.

Frunciendo el ceño, de repente se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto. La Diosa lo había bendecido, con su Bella, cuando otros lo habían visto como impropio e indigno, ella no. Su Bella había sabido que estaban equivocados y La Diosa había aceptado.

Mañana era el festival de La Diosa; Edward se dio cuenta, repentinamente, de que por eso Bella había elegido ahora para tener su ''Navidad''. Ella estaba combinando una importante tradición de la Tierra con una de Voltrian, combinando sus mundos como Alice había hecho en su ceremonia de unión con Jasper.

ooooo

Bella esperó en silencio mientras Edward reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había dicho. Habían pasado por tanto juntos, en tan poco tiempo, que era realmente increíble que no hubieran tenido más problemas. Incluso en la Tierra, la fusión de las familias podía ser difícil, especialmente cuando sus tradiciones eran tan vastas, tan diferentes.

Cuando escuchó por primera vez sobre el Festival, estaba tan emocionada. En la Tierra, siempre había festivales de invierno en su ciudad. Ella y Mike habían ido todos los años, incluso cuando él estaba muy enfermo, iban juntos como una familia. Ella empujaría su silla de ruedas a través de los puestos y compraban golosinas y regalos especiales.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward explicó que el Festival era un combate armado, que no era raro que los guerreros se hirieran, a veces severamente, ella se había horrorizado.

No había manera de que ella pudiera permitir que las chicas fueran testigos de eso. Que vieran a los machos que habían llegado a conocer y les encantaban, atacarse el uno al otro.

Les aterrorizaría.

OOOOO

– ¿Pusiste tu bendición en el árbol para que todos lo vean?–Edward preguntó interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

– Algo como eso. Lo que ponemos en el árbol nos recuerda los tiempos pasados, de dónde venimos, de los que nos ayudaron a convertirnos en quienes somos hoy.

– Bellalo miró pero sus ojos estaban llenos de recuerdos.

– Cuando tenía la edad de Annie, hubo una tormenta de nieve– , sonrió suavemente ante su mirada confundida. –Un montón de esos copos blancos que cayeron la semana pasada –. Edward asintió, entendiendo.

– De todos modos mi papá tuvo que quedarse en casa para trabajar. Él y yo nos sentamos juntos en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo chocolate caliente y hacer una cadena de papel como esa – Señaló a su árbol. – Decoró nuestro árbol cada año hasta que finalmente se desmoronó.

Edward miró de ella al árbol y de repente vio la cadena de manera

diferente. Los eslabones de la cadena eran de colores diferentes; eran de diferentes tamaños y diferentes formas porque diferentes personas los habían hecho. Recordó la noche en que las chicas insistieron en que las ayudara a hacerla,

abandonando la hora de dormir y su historia.

Había querido rechazarlas porque ese día había habido problemas con uno de sus guerreros y él necesitaba cuidarlo pero no podía rechazarlas. Habían pasado las siguientes dos horas haciendo esa cadena.

Las chicas se rieron cuando logró poner más pegamento en los dedos que en el papel, pero sus pequeños dedos inmediatamente ayudaron a sus mucho más grandes dedos a hacer esos enlaces, lo ayudaron, pasando los suyos por los de él hasta que todos fueran uno.

De repente comprendió lo que Bella había estado tratando de explicarle. La cadena era más que el papel y el pegamento del que estaba hecho, se trataba de los vínculos que estaban forjando juntos, las vidas que estaban construyendo... juntos.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su Bella, la encontró tendiéndole un paquete envuelto.

–Esto es para ti – Ella le dijo suavemente.

–Bella... – Edward la miró sorprendido.

– Por favor, Edward.– Ella susurró, extendiéndolo hacia él.

Edward miró a su Bella confundido, nunca antes había recibido un "regalo". Un guerrero tenía que ganar todo lo que recibía; nunca se daba nada, no a un hombre. Lentamente dejó su vaso a un lado y lo tomó.

– Ábrelo Edward–. Ella lo alentó suavemente.

Cuidadosamente Edward sacó la envoltura. No recordaba a su Bella envolviendo esto. Ella había mostrado todos los regalos que ella había adquirido para las chicas antes de envolverlos. Asegurándose de que lo entendiera. Sería de parte de ambos, asegurándose de que los aprobara.

Ella había hecho lo mismo con las hembras de la Tierra y todos los varones en la Casa Luada. Todos ellos recibirían regalos mañana en el festival de la Diosa.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía uno para él. Ella era su regalo. ¿No lo sabía acaso?

OOOOO

Bella apenas podía respirar mientras Edward lentamente desenvolvía su regalo. Le sorprendió lo nerviosa que estaba.

¿Y si no le gustaba?, tal vez ella no debió habérselo dado. ¿Sería un insulto?

OOOOO

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ante lo que se reveló. Era una caja. Una caja hecha de un tipo de madera que no había visto antes. Cuando la inclinó para verla mejor, algo en su interior se sacudió. Mirando a Bella, el se sorprendió, ella se veía...

nerviosa como si no estuviera segura de que le gustaría su regalo.

– ¿Bella?

– Era de mi padre – Ella susurró mirando de él a la caja.

– Cuando fuimos a buscar a las chicas, estaba envuelto en mi camisón –. Ella levantó la vista y vio que él recordaba.

– Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía hasta que saqué el camisón esa noche en el Buscador– .Los dedos de Bella temblaron levemente cuando alcanzó la caja, pasándolos lentamente por la superficie sedosa.

– Era de su padre, de su manno –, corrigió usando la palabra Voltrian. – Y de su manno antes de él. Siempre se le daba al varón más viejo de la familia después de la muerte de un hombre. Mantenía solo un indicio de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Papá nunca tuvo un hijo, un hombre para dejársela.

– Te tenía mi Bella, era más que suficiente.

– Lo sé y él nunca me hizo sentir como si estuviera decepcionado, pero en la Tierra, tener un hijo, un hombre, llevar el nombre de un hombre... bueno, es importante. Como tener una mujer lo es para un Voltrian.

Edward no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo aliviar el dolor que veía.

– Ábrelo Edward–. Lo alentó suavemente.

– ¿Qué? – Miró de ella a la caja.

– La parte superior se abre –. Ella le mostró dónde empujar.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron cuando se reveló el contenido de la caja. – Es una caja de recuerdos–, le dijo Bella, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar dentro.

– Cada macho pone algo adentro que le importa. Algo que es importante, para él, algo que él quiere para las generaciones futuras.

Con cuidado, metió la mano en la caja y sacó una ronda, blanquecina, algo plana, como un disco.

– Esto es un dólar de arena–, le dijo ella. – Puedes encontrarlos en las playas de la Tierra –. Con cuidado ella colocó el pequeño disco en la mano grande de Edward.

– Mi bisabuelo encontró esto el día que conoció a mi bisabuela Y esto… – .Edward frunció el ceño ante la franja marrón de aspecto frágil.

– Esto solía ser una brizna de hierba. ¿Ves esa marca?– , Preguntó ella, señalando a un poco sangre discernible.

– Sí.

– Marca el tamaño del dedo de mi abuela. El abuelo la envolvió alrededor para saber qué tamaño de anillo debía comprar cuando él le pidió que fuera su esposa– . Con cuidado, colocó la frágil hoja dentro de la caja.

– Y esto – .Ella con reverencia sacó una cinta azul descolorida, enhebrándola alrededor de sus dedos. – Mi madre llevaba esto en el pelo el día que se casó con papá.

– ¿Y estos? – Edward colocó cuidadosamente el dólar de arena en la caja y sacó varios restos de un papel descolorido luego miró a Bella. Él se sorprendió por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Los dedos temblaron mientras tocaba el papel con cuidado.

– ¿Bella? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Eso es todo lo que queda de la cadena que papá y yo hicimos– , susurró mirando el papel. – Yo no sabía que había guardado parte de eso, que lo mantuvo con la cinta de mamá.

Solo me mostró la caja una vez, cuando él me dijo lo que significaba cada elemento, entonces no estaban. Fue solo después de que él murió que la abrí de nuevo y las encontré.

Edward miró las frágiles piezas de su mano al árbol que sostenía la cadena que él y las niñas hicieron, y de repente todo tuvo sentido para él. Su Bella lo estaba vinculando a su pasado, a su familia, haciendo de el una parte de ella, un enlace. Con este regalo, ella le estaba dando un pedazo de su pasado, un pedazo de algo que le importaba mucho a ella. Ella le estaba dando a su familia.

– Bella... –.Edward no sabía qué decir.

– Papá hubiera querido que la tuvieras Edward –. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de convicción mientras acarició su mejilla.

– Le habrías gustado.

– ¿Crees que tu hombre no me hubiera aprobado? – .Edward preguntó con los ojos llenos de dudas, una duda que ella sabía provino de ser declarado indigno e incapaz por su propia gente.

– Oh, sí– . La voz de Bella no contenía ninguna duda. – Me amas y proteges Edward. Tu amas y proteges a las chicas. Nos haces felices. Eso es todo lo que le habría importado. Es todo lo que importa, cuando llegue el momento de las niñas.

– ¡Eso no ocurrirá por muchos, muchos años!– Edward frunció el ceño sombríamente ante la idea. Carly y Annie eran sus hijas y ningún hombre sería lo suficientemente bueno.

– Ya veremos –. Bella puso cuidadosamente la cinta de su madre en la caja. – Y un día, mostrarás esto a tu hijo, le contarás acerca de sus ancestros de la Tierra, junto con los Voltrian y ese día será suyo

OOOOO

Bella observó a Edward poner cuidadosamente su regalo en el compartimiento secreto del gabinete. Se lo había mostrado a ella para que pudiera sacar la Garra y el Corazón del Raptor cuando quisiera, de donde los guardaba.

La caja de su padre fue puesta en el lugar reservado para los tesoros de Lua, lo cual la conmovió profundamente. Cuando el no regreso a su lado, pero en cambio se quedó mirando el árbol, ella frunció el ceño.

– Edward, ¿qué pasa?

– No tengo ningún regalo para ti, mi Bella. –. Finalmente la miró, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que ella tendría algo para él? Debería haber

tenido algo. – No lo hice , darme cuenta de...

–Por supuesto que no –. Cuando ella se movió para levantarse, Edward estaba inmediatamente allí, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos. – Edward, no importa. Las fiestas son sobre dar, no recibir y tú me das tanto cada día – Usando sus pulgares, ella secó las lágrimas de su guerrero.

– Yo no tengo un regalo para ti, mi Bellaa –. Edward negó, su voz profunda con una emoción apenas contenida. Ella le sonrió suavemente. – Yo soy tu Bella.

Cada vez que me llamas así, me das un regalo Edward. Soy toda tuya. No necesito nada más, solo a ti...

Edward vio la verdad brillando en sus ojos. Ella pensaba que él era un regalo. Cuando la verdad era que ella era el regalo.

– Te amo mi Bella –, le susurró suavemente besando sus labios.

–Te amo Edward –. Bella clavó sus dedos en la camisa de Edward cuando él se habría alejado. La respuesta de Edward fue inmediata. Levantándola contra él, capturó sus labios profundizando el beso.

Bella se hundió en el beso de Edward, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, su pulso comenzó a correr y su mundo a girar. Dios, ella lo amaba cuando él la besaba así, como si la absorbiera en su cuerpo. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba girando porque Edward se había girado y caído en el sofá.

Edward colocó a Bella en su regazo, su mano se deslizó debajo de su vestido para acariciar la suave piel del muslo interior, su lengua se acopló con la de ella, tratando de expresar lo que sus palabras significaban para él. Ella le mostró que su mundo podía ser completamente diferente, que podría ser mejor, pero ella nunca lo intentó para cambiarlo, nunca exigió nada que no pudiera dar. Ella lo aceptó como era y debido a

eso, descubrió que podía darle todo, todo lo que era y más.

Moviendo su mano entre sus piernas, Edward la encontró ya húmeda de deseo, su baya hinchada con necesidad, exigiendo su atención. Frotándolo con el pulgar, sintió que ella se sacudía.

– ¡Edward! –, Bella gritó, arrancando su boca de la de él mientras la acariciaba. Ya, con sólo un beso y su tacto, estaba empapada y dolorida, su pecho hinchado, sus pezones apretados hasta el punto de que incluso la fina seda de su vestido era irritante. Esto era lo que Edward le hacía a ella, cada vez que se unian, pero desde que ella había concebido era como si su libido se hubiera disparado a toda velocidad. Esto no había pasado con las chicas y mientras que la había sorprendido, había satisfecho a Edward.

Ya sus caderas se movían contra su mano, exigiéndole más y él se la dio, conduciendo dos dedos profundamente dentro de su funda resbaladiza, mientras su pulgar acelera su ritmo contra su nudo.

–¡Dios Edward! ¡Sí! –. Los dedos de Bella se hundieron en los hombros de Edward mientras bombeaba contra su mano. Su mundo entero se redujo a solo a él y lo que le estaba haciendo. Sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su tembloroso canal, su pulgar frotando con la suficiente fuerza, en el lugar correcto para que estuviera tensa buscando ese placer, fuera de alcance, que solo él podía darle.

Los ojos de Edward nunca dejaron a su Bella viendo como él la complacía. Sus ojos, cargados de deseo, ardían en los suyos. Las uñas se clavaron más profundamente, revelando lo cerca que estaba ella. Ella siempre era tan receptiva, siempre dejándolo saber lo que su toque le hacia. Retorciendo los dedos, los enganchó ligeramente y frotó ese punto que él Sabía que la volvía loca. La respiración de Bella cesó cuando Edward acarició ese lugar secreto en lo más profundo de ella. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella gritó mientras su orgasmo la desgarraba.

Edward continuó impulsando el orgasmo de Bella hacia arriba, sus dedos implacables enviándola a otro orgasmo. ¿Sabía lo que le hacia a un hombre saber que él podía hacer esto? Saber que él era el único hombre que podía?.

OOOOO

Los ojos de Bellaa se abrieron lentamente, enfocando la luz centelleante del árbol, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Estaba tendida sobre el pecho de Edward en el sofá, con

la mejilla apoyada sobre el firme latido de su corazón.

Esto era lo que Edward le hacía. Él le cortocircuitó la mente y el cuerpo. Ella lo amaba.

Levantando la cabeza, encontró que su guerrero brusco y duro estaba dormido, pero incluso dormido, sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, manteniéndola a salvo.

Pensó en cómo Edward creía que ella querría que él usara el Serai ahora que ella había concebido. Cómo había creído que sería demasiado incómodo para ella si él encontraba su placer dentro de ella. Había tomado una larga conversación y algunos orgasmos increíbles antes de que ella finalmente lo convenciera de que todavía podían encontrar su placer juntos.

Edward era de ella y nadie, criatura de arena o no, lo tocaría de esa manera. Él era su regalo de la Diosa. Su regalo... una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en las comisuras de su boca. Edward había estado molesto porque él no tenía ningún regalo para darle. Que ella no tenía nada que desenvolver. Bueno, él estaba equivocado.

OOOOO

Edward despertó con Bellapresionando besos calientes con la boca abierta en su pecho, un pecho que ahora estaba desnudo.

– ¿Bella? – Preguntó adormilado, apretando sus brazos mientras ella se movía.

– ¿Realmente quieres darme algo para desenvolver Edward? –, Preguntó con voz ronca y lo miró a través de gruesas pestañas.

–Lo deseo mi Bella pero no tengo nada–. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con pesar al recordar. –Oh, pero lo haces Edward y sé lo que quiero –. Sus manos se movieron para desabrocharle los pantalones.

– Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –., Le preguntó abriendo los ojos. –Estoy desenvolviendo mi regalo Edward –, dijo juguetonamente.

– ¿Me vas a desenvolver? –. Él no trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

– Oh, sí –.Dijo besándole en su pecho, deslizándose fácilmente entre los muslos gruesos que se separaron para

hacer espacio para ella. Su mirada recorriendo la magnificencia que ella había revelado. El pecho de Edward era hermoso para ella, mas que cualquier pieza de escultura. Porque mientras ambos estaban llenos de músculos duros y abdominales cincelados, debajo de Edward, había un corazón cálido y palpitante.

– ¿Sabes lo hermoso que eres para mí Edward? – Ella susurró.

– Tu eres muy fuerte. Das mucho, pero no esperas nada para ti –.Cuando sus ojos se movieron sobre sus cicatrices, se detuvo entonces. Se inclinó y besó a cada una, tratando de aliviar ese dolor que hacía mucho tiempo que era más que profundo. Ella sabía que todavía le molestaba ... que su propia gente lo había declarado no apto e indigno.

Tomaría tiempo para aliviar el dolor causado por años de hembras voltrian rechazandolo. Por los comentarios hecho por aquellos como Felix y Aro. Nunca desaparecerían completamente, pero ella estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible para facilitarlo.

– Nunca te rindes –, dijo ella besando la cicatriz más cruel.

– Nunca te rendiste cuando los tiempos eran difíciles ,cuando otros lo hubieran hecho. ¿Es de extrañar que la Diosa misma te considere su guerrero más digno?¿Severo? Pero incluso ella no puede tenerte –. Sus ojos Chocolate eran intensos cuando se encontraron con los de él. – Tú eres mío.

Mientras ella hablaba, las manos de Bella sedeslizaron por la cintura de Edward, empujando sus pantalones sobre las caderas delgadas antes de envolver una mano alrededor de su eje grueso, liberándolo. Oh sí, su Edwardera verdaderamente magnífico en todos lados. Las caderas de Edward se levantaron cuando Bella bajó los pantalones.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella envolvió un puño en su palpitante carne, su toque causando que se hinche aún más grande. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella no se movió para montarse, pero en cambio se deslizó más abajo entre sus piernas, bajando su cara suavemente acariciando la mejilla contra su eje.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella frotó su mejilla a lo largo del eje caliente y satinado de Edward, inhalando su aroma único profundamente en su alma. Esto era Edward en su forma más básica, poderosa pero suave, picante pero reconfortante, todo con sólo un indicio de peligro. Ella necesitaba un gusto.

Retrocediendo un poco, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrar una cuenta brillante de semen que colgaba de la punta de su cabeza lengua lo alcanzó justo cuando comenzó a gotear por su abertura, siguiendo su camino ella se aseguró de que lo tenía todo. Su esfuerzo fue recompensado con más de su dulce esencia picante pulsando.

– ¡Bella! –Edward se sacudió mientras ella le lamía su miembro.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Exigió, con los ojos pegados a su lengua. La conmoción en la voz de Edward hizo que Bella levantara sus ojos hacia él mientras su lengua seguía girando alrededor de su pene, asegurándose de que él no se perdiera nada. De repente se dio cuenta de que Edward nunca había tenido una mujer chupándolo antes. Nunca se le ocurrió que esto sería nuevo para él, que él no lo sabía.

Ella podría darle placer con su boca.

– Déjame Edward –. Suplicó, su aliento caliente fluyendo sobre

la cabeza de su pene, de la misma forma en que su deseo fluyó a través de su cuerpo.

– ¿Dejarte que? – Él se ahogó, su calor quemándolo.

– Amarte, de la forma en que me amas –. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos cuando abrió la boca tanto como ella.

Podía y lo llevaría adentro.

– ¡Bella! – Gritó con voz ronca, sus caderas involuntariamente se clavaron en su boca caliente y húmeda. Bella aprovechó el movimiento llevándolo aún más profundo. Con cada pasada de su lengua. acarició la gruesa vena pulsante a lo largo de la parte inferior de su eje, y su cuerpo respondió a la primitiva llamada inundando su canal con necesidad, preparándola para él.

–¡Diosa, Bella!– Las rodillas de Edward la rodearon, sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, mirando con incredulidad mientras su boca cabalgaba su miembro.

Nunca había visto nada tan erótico en su vida como los labios de Bella alrededor de su pene, sus mejillas se ahuecaron mientras lo chupaba.

– No detengas a Bella– . Suplicó sombríamente, su respiración entrecortada mientras sus caderas bombeaban más rápido y más profundo en el calor húmedo y caliente de su boca. Podía sentir sus bolas apretarse, sabía que estaba cerca pero antes de que pudiera alejar a Bella lo tomó todo, en lo profundo de su garganta y tragó. Era demasiado y con un grito su cuerpo explotó, su semilla corría por su garganta.

OOOOO

Bella tragó con avidez cada gota que Edward le dio, saboreándola, aunque sabía que significaba para ella, su placer tendría que esperar. Después de varios minutos, ella se recostó lentamente, permitiendo que su miembro ahora flácido se deslizara de su boca. Mirando hacia arriba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados, su boca colgando abierta y su pecho estaba agitado. Ella había devastado totalmente al guerrero más temido en el Imperio. No podía esperar para hacerlo de nuevo.

OOOOO

Edward se recostó sobre su espalda tratando de recuperar el

control de su respiración. Diosa, nunca hubiera sabido que tal

cosa era posible, nunca había oído hablar de ella, ni siquiera de

los guerreros que frecuentaban las Ganglian, que eran casas de placer.

Cuando ella se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, había pensado que era para liberarlo para que ella pudiera montarlo a horcajadas. Esa se había convertido en una de sus posiciones favoritas para amar a su Bella porque le permitía adorar sus hermosos pechos mientras aún tiene acceso a su clítoris para que él pueda continuar impulsando su placer.

En cambio, ella lo había lamido, había probado su semilla... Edward se estremeció, recordando lo bueno que había sido cuando sintió que tenía su lengua en su pene, que su boca le chupara de la manera que lo hacía su canal, entonces ella había tomado todo de él y lo había tragado. Perdió el aliento que acababa de recuperar, su pene se endureció al recordar como su garganta se contrajo alrededor, recordó la sensación de sus músculos masajeando cuando tragaba.

Sintió el toque de las manos de Bella en su pecho, tenía los ojos abiertos.

OOOOO

Las manos de Bella se congelaron en el pecho de Edward cuando

sus ojos se abrieron y el hermoso verde suave que ella amaba era duro y ardiente.

– Edward...–. Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, Edward se levantó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus caderas la sujetaron al sofá mientras se aseguraba de que él no pusiera presión sobre su abdomen hinchado. Su eje no tuvo tales reparos y rebotó impacientemente contra la piel suave de su vientre, expuesta por su bata subida.

No dijo una palabra, solo miró a su Bella. Su rostro estaba enrojecido de deseo, sus labios hinchados de complacerlo, sus pechos sobresalían hacia él. Ella era hermosa. Nunca rompiendo su mirada, Edward bajó sus caderas entre sus piernas. Su eje duro, palpitante, encontrando sin ayuda su canal resbaladizo, y con un fuerte empujón, se enterró hasta la empuñadura.

– ¡Edward! – Bella gritó, arqueando la espalda para aceptar más de él. Deslizando los brazos detrás de ella, aplastó sus pechos contra el suyo mientras su boca capturaba la de ella. Él se probó a sí mismo en sus labios.

Él la probó. Él los probó. Nada tenía mejor sabor.

Edward sabía que no iba a durar mucho, su Bella se sentía demasiado bien estirada alrededor de su polla. Con cada

empuje, su canal se apretaba a su alrededor, masajeándolo como un guante de seda caliente. Ya el podía sentir su control deslizarse, sus bolas se estiraban, su cuerpo se tensaba a medida que su necesidad crecía, pero se negó a dejarse ir sin ella esta vez.

Alejando su boca de la de ella, él se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, capturando un pezón, provocándolo profundamente en su boca, mientras su lengua se arremolina alrededor de ella. Su respuesta fue inmediata, su canal oprimiéndolo aún más fuerte. Negándose a darle un respiro, Edward empujó más rápido.

El mundo de Bella estaba girando de nuevo, girando fuera de su control hasta que lo único que existía era Edward . La boca de Edward... El miembro de Edward... El toque de Edward... Sus talones engancharon la parte posterior de sus caderas delgadas, ella hundió sus dedos profundamente en su grueso cabello, aferrándose a la única cosa sólida que queda en su mundo.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Bella gritó cuando la boca de Edward se aferró a su pecho, el placer se disparó directamente a su coño, tan agudo que era casi doloroso. Su eje repleto frotaba cada nervio crudo mientras él implacablemente golpeaba en ella, sus empujes cada vez más cortos y más rápidos. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo. Era de Edward. Él la poseía. La controlaba y solo él podía darle el alivio que ella necesitaba.

– ¡Por favor, Edward! –, Le rogó sin aliento, sacando la boca de su pecho. –Por favor...

Los ojos de Edward ardían en los de Bella mientras él continuaba chocando contra ella, el sudor rodaba por su cara, lo que le costó mantener su control, pero su súplica lo rompió.

– ¡Vamos Bella! – Ordenó con dureza. – ¡Ahora!

Con un grito, el orgasmo de Bella lo golpeó, su coño convulsionando a su alrededor. Con un último duro empuje, Edward se incrustó profundamente dentro de ella y explotó.

OOOOO

Al escuchar las risitas mal silenciadas de sus hijas, Bella gimió y levantó las mantas sobre la cabeza. Era la mañana del Festival, muy temprano por la mañana y al parecer, las chicas seguían adelante con esa tradición navideña que todos los padres temían. Despertar antes del amanecer para espiar.

Bajando la sábana, las encontró de pie al borde de la cama, susurrando la una a la otra.

– Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo tan temprano?

– Es la mañana del festival, mami –. Carly le informó como si eso lo explicara todo.

– Se eso, bebé –. Bella sintió que Edward se movía detrás de ella.

– Hay regalos, mami –. Annie intervino emocionada.

– También lo sé, pero es muy temprano.

– ¿Por favor, mami? – Dijeron juntas, sus jóvenes ojos estaban

llenos de emoción mientras le suplicaban a ella , igualmente se volvieron hacia Edward.

– ¿Por favor, Edward?

– ¿Ya se han cepillado los dientes? – Edward les preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño.

– No –. Ambas se miraron a los pies.

– Vayan a cepillarse los dientes, pónganse las batas y las zapatillas y cuando vuelvan, pueden abrir los regalos.

– ¡Sí, Edward! – Respondieron de inmediato, con sonrisas llenando sus caras mientras salían corriendo.

– ¡Disminuyan la velocidad! – Ordenó bruscamente, pero ya se habían ido.

Bella se apoyó en un codo, sonriéndole pensando en lo bien que se había adaptado a ser padre. No fue hace tanto tiempo que el despertar para encontrar dos niñas pequeñas al lado de su cama lo tenía entrando en pánico.

Ahora ni siquiera se preocupaba.

– Olvidé decirte que se levantarían temprano.

– ¿Es otra tradición? – Preguntó, sus dedos recorriendo su costado, acariciando suavemente el oleaje de su pecho.

– Sí.

Su pecho se tensó de inmediato ante su ligero toque. – Se cepillarán los dientes en un tiempo record– Ella le recordó sin aliento.– Así que será mejor que nos vistamos antes de que regresen –. Edward trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando sacó su mano, pero la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Bella lo hizo imposible.

– Oh, tú...– Bella escupió, su mano golpeó ligeramente su enorme pecho. – ¡Tu lo hiciste a propósito!

–¿Qué hice mi Bella?– Riéndose Edward se echó hacia atrás, deslizando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

–¿Sabes qué?–, Dijo levantándose para pararse junto a la cama. Con las manos en las caderas se volvió para enfrentarlo, despreocupada por su desnudez. La risa de Edward se apagó al instante y desvió sus ojos con avidez, viajando sobre su forma desnuda, su cuerpo al instante respondiendo a su belleza.

Belaa sonrió con suficiencia cuando la sábana se tendió sobre las caderas de Edward. Dándole la espalda, caminó lejos.

– ¡Bella! – Edward se levantó de la cama detrás de ella.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Bella soltó un gritito de sorpresa, luego se echó a reír y corrió hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Ella casi llegó, pero justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, Edward la alcanzó y balanceándola en sus brazos, pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

– Es hermosa, mami –. Carly levantó con cuidado el recogedor de sol verde que Nahuel había hecho. Los primeros rayos luz de la mañana lo hacían brillar.

– Asegúrate de decirle gracias a Nahuel cuando lo veas hoy–, dijo Bella acurrucándose en el costado de Edward en el sofá. Ella no sabía quién había disfrutado más los regalos, las chicas o Edward. Con cada chillido de placer, con cada abrazo de agradecimiento, la sonrisa de Edward había crecido. Bella pensó que nunca lo había visto así de feliz antes.

– Lo haré –. La voz de Carly la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Podemos colgarlo en mi ventana ahora?

– En poco tiempo, Amun está subiendo con la primera comida.

–Está bien –. Con cuidado, Carly volvió a poner el receptor de sol en su caja protectora y luego se giró para susurrarle a Annie.

– ¿Y? – Bella preguntó volviendo su atención a Edward, sabiendo que él entendería la pregunta.

– Es una cosa maravillosa mi Bella, tu Navidad. La alegría en los ojos de nuestras hijas... Es lo que hemos estado tratando de hacer, pero de alguna manera durante la lucha por sobrevivir, hemos olvidado lo que intentábamos salvar, la simple alegría de vivir, de ver nuestra descendencia segura y feliz– .. Bella estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó el comunicador de Edward.

–¿Qué pasa? –Edward exigió impaciente con la interrupción.

– Majestad, el guerrero Peter está solicitando permiso para transferirse a la superficie–. El Comandante Harry le informo.

– Tiene permiso comandante. Asegúrate de que sea acompañado directamente a Luada.

– Sí, majestad.

–¿Peter? – Bellaa miró a Edward interrogativamente. Peter no había estado en la lista de hombres invitados a conocer a las mujeres. Ni siquiera había presentado una solicitud.

– No es lo que piensas, mi Bella –. Edward la miró sabiendo a dónde habían ido sus pensamientos. – Peter es... No le interesa acercarse a una de las hembras.

– ¿Qué? – Ella se puso rígida. – ¿Por qué no?

Edward sonrió ante el percibido insulto de Bella hacia sus compañeras, pero se desvaneció al pensar en Peter. – Porque ya lo han encontrado falto.

– Pero Edward... – El corazón de Bellaa inmediatamente saltó a Peter. – Eso fue diferente.

–Su orgullo no le permitirá acercarse a una de ellas ahora, mi Bella.

El orgullo de un Voltrian, era algo que Bella había llegado a comprender, realmente no era tan diferente a la de los hombres de la Tierra, una vez lesionado era difícil de reparar.

– Entonces, ¿por qué viene? – Edward permaneció callado.

Bella se puso inquieta. –¿Edward?

– Él viene a hablar contigo mi Bella.

– ¿Conmigo? – Bella lo miró confundida.

– Sí –, Edward miró a las chicas y bajó la voz. –Se ha decidido que el Buscador regresa a la Tierra.

– ¡Edward! – Bella no puo evitar el shock en su voz o el dolor en sus ojos.

– No es lo que piensas, mi Bella–. Sus ojos suplicaron a los suyos por comprensión, cuando dijo.– Otra nave Ganglian ha sido encontrada en el Imperio Kaliszian. Este contenía Hembras de la Tierra, solo hembras.

Bella se recostó contra el sofá al pensar en más mujeres que sufrían como Victoria. Porque era los pandilleros que habían capturado a Victoria, violándola. Si no fuera por James, ella habría muerto. Si no fuera por Victoria, Los Voltrianos no habrían encontrado la Tierra, Edward no la habría encontrado.

– No es lo que piensas mi Bella– , dijo de nuevo, sabiendo lo que ella temía. – No han sido abusadas –. Vio el alivio que instantáneamente llenó sus ojos. – Los pandilleros han oído que las hembras de la tierra se están reproduciendo compatiblemente con los Voltrianos. Que hay quienes pagarán mucho por obtener una –. El alivio se desvaneció.

– Las están tomando para venderlas.

.

– Sí– , Edward asintió con rigidez. –Y están tomando a quien encuentren sin tener en cuenta si están protegidas o no. No podemos permitir esto.

– ¿Qué estás planeando? –. Mirando a su Bella, viendo su fé en él, sintió que era algo que apreciaba.

– Peter ha hablado tanto con Alice como con Victoria, buscando sus consejos sobre la mejor manera de ponerse en contacto con tu gente. Ahora busca el tuyo.

– ¿Va a hacer contacto? ¿Que las personas en la Tierra sepan lo que está pasando?

– Es la única forma de proteger a tus hembras mi Bella.

Bella solo miro a Edward , su mente corriendo. Que la gente de la Tierra supiera que realmente había vida allí afuera. Que no estaban solos en el Universo. Habría aquellos que darían la bienvenida al conocimiento y los que querrían destruirlos. ¿Como podría ella saber que eso ayudaría?

Sus ojos se dispararon a Edward cuando un pensamiento golpeó.

– ¿Qué mi Bella?–

– Puede que conozca a alguien...

ooooo

– No– El enojado susurro de Carly alejó la atención de Bella a Edward para ver su agarre más duro en el brazo de Annie– Yo digo que esperemos.

– ¡No! – Annie replicó, su pequeña barbilla sobresaliendo tercamente. – ¡No quiero!.

– Chicas, ¿qué está pasando?– Bella exigió.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo en sus caras, pero se sorprendió cuando Annie soltó su brazo, se alejó de su hermana y se arrastró bajo el árbol. Annie rara vez desafiaba a Carly. Ella miró a Edward Interrogante, pero podía decir que él estaba tan confundido como ella.

El pequeño trasero de Annie se retiró de debajo del árbol y en sus manos había un paquete que Bella nunca había visto antes. Lentamente, Annie se acercó a Edward, con Carly detrás.

– Papá murió –. Sus palabras, pronunciadas con una voz tan inocente y sincera, que hicieron que el corazón de Bella se detuviera. – Era un buen papá –. Los pequeños ojos tristes miraron a Edward.

– Lo era, Annie –, dijo Edward con brusquedad. Nunca había conocido al hombre, pero Mike tuvo que haber sido un buen macho para que estas tres lo siguieran queriendo tanto.

– No queremos otro papá–, continuó diciendo. – Papi era papi. Tu no eres papi, tu eres Edward.

–Edward apretó la garganta con emoción, encontrando que no podía hablar ante el pensamiento de esta pequeña encontrándolo falto y asintió bruscamente.

– Ya no queremos llamarte Edward.

– Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Papá era papi– , dijo Annie de nuevo. –Así es como lo llamamos. Queremos llamarte manno.

Dos pares de ojos esperanzados miraron a Edward esperando su respuesta. –¿Podemos? – Preguntó ella tentativamente.

Sus pequeños ojos llenos de esperanza. Edward ni siquiera intentó detener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Estas dos preciosas criaturas querían llamarlo manno...

–Sí, pequeñas– Su voz se rompió cuando las recogió en sus brazos, sosteniéndolas cerca. – Me gustaría, será un honor para mi que me digan manno.

– Entonces esto es para ti, manno– Annie le dijo con su carita radiante hacia él. – De mí y Carly.

–¿Lo es?– Colocando una en cada pierna, envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de cada una antes de tomar el paquete de Annie.

– Lo hicimos para ti –, le dijo con orgullo.

– ¡No lo hicimos Annie!– Carly resopló. – Mary ayudó, al igual que Nahuel y Eric.

– Bueno, sí, pero...

– Chicas, eso es suficiente, dejen que Edward lo abra–, dijo Bella, deteniendo la discusión antes de que se intensificara.

Edward cuidadosamente desenvolvió el regalo, sin saber qué esperar. Era obvio que lo habían envuelto ellas mismas por la cantidad de cinta utilizada. Mirando a Bella, él podía ver que ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que era.

Dentro del papel había algo que calmó el corazón de Edward.

– ¿Te gusta, manno? – Preguntó Annie, levantándolo. – Son nuestras huellas dactilares. Mira. – .Ella puso su pulgar en uno.

– Mary nos puso los pulgares en arcilla y luego se los llevó a

Eric y Nahuel y ellos los pusieron en cristal. Mira, el de Carly es verde y el mío...

– Es azul –. Edward terminó por ella y ella le dijo que recordaba

su color favorito.

– Sí, entonces Mary tejió el collar y los puso– , explicó.

– Así que siempre estaremos contigo no importa donde vayas. Mary dijo que una vez que nuestra hermana fuera más grande, también podemos agregarla a ella.

Edward miró desde el regalo en su mano a sus hijas, viendo los collares que siempre llevaban. Bella le había dicho antes que el metal de forma extraña que colgaba de ellos era la huella del pulgar de Mike, hecho antes de morir, por lo que siempre estaría con ellas. Ahora querían darle un pedazo de sí mismas a él, algo más allá de llamarlo Manno, para que siempre estuvieran juntos. Un macho nunca había sido tan bendito.

–Aquí, déjame ayudarte –, dijo Bella suavemente. De pie, tomó el collar y se puso detrás del sofá. Deslizándose sobre su cabeza, ella ajustó la longitud como él indicó que lo quería. Colgaba perfectamente en la apertura de su camisa, fácilmente visto por todos.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las chicas, las acercó.

– Gracias Annie. Gracias Carly –

Edward dijo besando la frente de cada uno. – Lo apreciaré siempre.

–¡De nada, manno!– Ellas corearon alegremente, mirando con orgullo su regalo mientras estaba contra su pecho macizo, cada huella digital chispeaba a la luz de la mañana.

– Señor, la primera comida está aquí.– Amun anunció de pie justo afuera de la puerta abierta.

– ¡Sí! – Las chicas rápidamente besaron a Edward y luego saltaron de su regazo ansiosas por contarle a Amun sobre todas sus regalos.

Sonriendo Edward asintió a Amun para que entrara y se volvió para encontrar a Lisa a su lado.

Inclinándose, ella le dio un beso sincero. – Gracias mi Bella –, murmuró contra su labio.

– Por tu Navidad. por todo lo que me has bendecido, pero sobre todo por amarme.

– Siempre lo haré Edward –. Y después de un beso más, se dieron vuelta para unirse a sus chicas.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A M. K. Eidem – Serie Tornians**

Guest

phoenix1993

Gibel

Mar91

magui. rios. 37

ConiLizzy

Lily

Fallen Dark Angel 07

tulgarita

BellaWoods13

Massiel. Oliva

Nancy

nikyta

Jessi

twifanlight07

Sanveronica22 


End file.
